


About Time

by MoonlitMidnight



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Major Original Character(s), Oblivious Emma Swan, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Divorce, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 114,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMidnight/pseuds/MoonlitMidnight
Summary: Set 10 years after the events of the season 6 finale. The Black Fairy did not cast the curse and after Emma and Killian's wedding, everyone went on to live happily ever after...Sort of. Emma's marriage has fallen apart and she's spiraling into a hole of self-loathing and sadness. In an attempt to help her heal, Henry suggests a trip out of the country. They head to the South of France, where--unbeknownst to Emma--Regina has been living since leaving Storybrooke several years ago. How will Regina react to seeing Emma once again? Will she finally be able to tell her the truth of why she left Storybrooke? And how will Emma react to seeing the woman she once considered a friend again after so long?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Original Female Character(s), Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Coming Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634008
Comments: 239
Kudos: 467





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope everyone who reads this is doing well! I know this isn't the sequel to Something New but that's coming I promise. If all goes well the first chapter of that should be out by the end of this week. I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long, even though it probably hasn't even been that long lol. This has been sitting neglected for a few months now and when I was taking a break from writing the Something New sequel I played around with it and kind of fell in love. I hope you enjoy!

The heat was stifling even in the dawn of the early morning, warming them from the inside out. It reminded Emma of _that_ summer—the one she’d spent in a daze. She had just begun to get _really _pregnant then and was surrounded constantly—almost smothered at times—by her family. All except two.

Emma had been too pregnant to travel comfortably and if she were honest she’d admit that she didn’t want to spend the summer with her son exploring the places he’d potentially be leaving her for. (She didn’t understand how Regina did it and she never got the chance to ask.)

But she’d stayed in Storybrooke, staring at her protruding belly in the dead of night while her son and his mother went on the adventure of their lives. The catalyst towards the reparation of their relationship, which was much needed after the struggles of recent years.

At least that’s what Henry’d said. Regina hadn’t spoken word to anyone from Storybrooke except Zelena and her daughter since Henry’s graduation. A fact that hadn’t bothered Emma before—when she’d been married and distracted by life, a husband, and a young child—but bothered her now more than she cared to admit. The bothersome feeling was exasperated by the divorce and custody battle that seemed to have consumed her life. She’d been able to push thoughts of her former friend to the back burner in favor of being a good wife and mother, but now—seeing as she failed at both—she let it consume her.

She let her instincts and skills guide her to the woman she hadn’t stopped thinking about since the night she found the mansion bare with nothing but a hastily written note on the dining room table. She snatched the opportunity that had practically fallen into her lap and didn’t let go until they were on a plane, heading towards Europe.

“You ok?” Henry asked from outside the rental car. Emma jumped, startled by his sudden presence. She hadn’t slept well on the almost seven hour plane ride from Maine to France. So she had the right to be a little groggy (at least that’s what she told herself and her son as an excuse to ignore her behavior. The slow sleepwalking dance she’d managed to master over the past year was one she tried not to ponder.)

Henry looked at her with barely hidden concern. As he always seemed to these days. Emma only smiled at him, reaching out to pinch his cheeks like the grandmother she felt she was at the moment. She was so proud of him. Her kid. Twenty-three with his own apartment, a budding career and a steady girlfriend out in Seattle. Ella, who was a spitfire with a rough past but a bright future. Emma didn’t see him much in person these days, which hurt more than it should, but from the things she’d seen and heard of his new life Emma was happy for him. Even if she did feel a little lonely and a lot excluded. Whatever.

“I’m fine kid, just got lost in thought for a minute. Didja figure the gas pumpthing out yet?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, after ten years. And from that ten years, the fruit of my arduous labor was 1/2 a tank. We should make it just fine though. Although we’ll need to fill back up if we want to actually go anywhere.” He hopped back in the front seat, as had been the way since they’d hit the European country.

Apparently Regina had a friend who was in possession of a private jet and who allowed Henry use of it whenever he pleased. Him —being the humble kid he was— only used it for bi-monthly visits to France and he refused to let some driver take them to the house. He’d been set since before they left Storybrooke’s airways on renting a car and driving the entire way—which was longer than Emma would have expected.Provence, France was huge compared to anywhere she’d been before.

It took them an hour of driving to make it this far. And they were still about half an hour out.

He was the only person at this point—besides Zelena and Rosalie (Robin and Zelena’s child. Shortly after his death Zelena realized the absolutely stupid mistake she’d made in attempting to name her child after Robin. He was a good man and all, but the way in which the child was conceived, not to mention the way he died made naming her after her father more complicated than it was worth)—who knew the location of the house Regina had disappeared to. It stung a little, to hear all the stories Henry and Zelena had about their time there when Emma hadn’t even known Regina had pissed off to France until recently. Just last week, Henry had let it slip, then suggested Emma tag along on his visit for three weeks to get away from Storybrooke.

Emma felt guilty at first, pawning her youngest kid off to her parents. Especially given the state of her and Killian’s relationship at the moment and the home life her child had now become accustomed to. But she felt that it would be a good break—actually, Henry had. He’d been the one who suggested this trip after his visit back to Storybrooke. He’d seen how downtrodden she’d been. How she’d been a lifeless husk of a woman. So, he suggested a change of pace in the form of a visit to the luxurious South of France. A possible way to disconnect from her demons and find herself again.

Her kids deserved to get to know _her _and not the watered down version she’d created for Killian.

The car started suddenly and they were off.

Henry navigated the streets with familiar ease. A serene smile fell over his face as he looked out on the blue sky, the historical looking buildings and rows of lavender in emerald green fields. Emma looked out of her window, taking in the beauty of France. The sun was a waning brightness. It was low in the sky, but bright enough to cast shadows beneath the trees and the few houses they encountered on their path, while painting the sky with the most gorgeous hues of the purples, oranges and pinks.

Regina lived in a relatively rural area apparently. It was a farmhouse, but not a standard one. Work had been done on it to make it into more of a modern home on the inside and something out of a fairytale at the front.

Henry had showed her a picture when he’d been attempting to convince her to come along. Honestly, just the sight of the serene looking place had been enough for Emma to say yes.

“Hen, are you _sure _your mom is ok with me coming? She hasn’t spoken a word to me in almost eight years, I have a hard time believing she’ll just suddenly let me into her super secret sanctum of a house.” Emma said.

Henry didn’t acknowledge her comment, but his skin did grow a shade paler and his eyes grew wider. Emma narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief.

“You fucking didn’t.” She mumbled, scrubbing her hand against her face in frustration. She couldn’t believe him! After everything she’d done for him!He just had to go act just like her! “You haven’t told her yet have you?!”

He sighed and his hands tightened on the wheel. “No. But! I have a good reason!”

“You’d better fucking hope so or else I’ll force you to turn this shit show back around before we get there.”

“We both know you won’t do that. You’re too curious to see what her life is like now to turn back once you’ve gotten a glimpse. You might even ask to stay longer.” Henry snarked. He knew he was right. He had probably taken that factor into account when he’d formulated this little plan.

Emma grumbled. She really hadn’t believed the kid had the balls to do something this idiotic. He was raised by Regina, he shouldn’t think this could actually work. He was smarter than that. “Fine,” She sighed. “you’re right. I don’t want to go just yet and I am really curious. But you realize this will only make things worse right? I’ll be even more sad when I see a glimpse of Regina’s life only to be rejected about 2.5 seconds after getting a look and be forced to go back to my life.”

He didn’t say anything else, only shrugging his shoulders and pointedly not looking in her direction. Emma couldn’t care less really, as she was too busy internally flipping her shit to care about his excuses or reasoning. She was about to see Regina for the first time in almost ten years. And Regina didn’t know. She thought her son was paying her a visit, maybe bringing along his girlfriend at the very most—not his other mother. One who she seemed to harbor some very negative feelings for, if the way Regina bolted out of town the second their son graduated was any indication. (Though Emma could never really figure out why Regina so suddenly hated her guts.)

Her knee bounced restlessly as they continued down the road in silence. Fuck, she was scared. Scared and nervous and excited all rolled into one ball that settled in the middle of her chest trying to choke her. She hated this. The certainty that she’d be turned away. She despised it, had felt it most of her life and became completely familiar with it— but she still managed to muster up energy to continue to hate it.

Emma let out a harsh sigh. Fuck.

The car seemed to pull into a long driveway out of nowhere. The sun had long since fallen beneath the horizon. It was late, and the moon was high in the sky now along with stars that looked so very different from the ones in Storybrooke. She couldn’t be sure if it was just her imagination, or if the curse really had created a pocket ofspace completely separate from the rest of the world.

One minute they were rolling through fields of lavender that looked like something out of a movie, the next they were pulling into a parking spot next to a really nice vintage cherry red Cadillac. Emma’s breath sped up.

“Welcome to Casa Mills. Please watch your step.” Henry joked. The joke was stale and dryer than the Sahara but it didn’t matter. Henry was out the car first, wrestling his bags under his arms and heading towards the large ornate door. Emma followed behind, silent still—her arms and knees quaked. It was not what she’d expected in the least, but it was gorgeous. Even with the limited amount she could see in the dark, it still looked like something out a movie. One of those romantic comedies where some woman goes out looking for a second chance at life and ends up in the most picturesque place on earth surrounded by gorgeous men who are fawning all over her.

How fitting.

Ivy climbed up the walls and dainty flowers in bright colors rested all around the entrance. A little bird bath sat just beside the entrance, behind it was a path that led to what Emma presumed was a backyard. As she leaned and glanced behind it, she could faintly see fields of green. A green house sat a ways away from the house, along with a few rows of what looked to be apple, lemon and pear trees.

It was scenic. And the complete opposite of what she thought Regina would have. It was too close to something that for sure would have been seen in the Enchanted Forest. She figured Regina would have rejected the idea of living there immediately.But maybe that was the point. It was so far from the mansion with a huge pool in the middle of an affluent neighborhood Emma had expected from Regina, that she never would have thought to look here. In the South of France, in the middle of secluded fields that would have been the set of a movie—and most likely had been at some point.

Emma’s legs felt like wet spaghetti—but she stood behind Henry as best she could when he moved to knock on the old fashioned door knocker that sat in the mouth of a brass lion.

She would have been ashamed of her behavior had fear not been overriding her senses. Clouding her judgment. Paralyzing her while she listened as soft feet padded quickly against terra-cotta. The door swung open with a quiet creak. And in its doorway stood Regina.

But not _Emma’s_ Regina. The Regina Emma knew was always pristine. Never a hair out of place, never a smudge of eyeliner, never a scuff in her sky high worth-more-than-your-house heels. _Emma’s_ Regina always had an untouchable nature about her, something like barb wire around her being that kept anyone from coming too close—even in her later days. When her heart had been open and she’d softened. (but she hadn’t been Emma’s then. They both knew that.) Her Regina kept a mask of indifference on almost always, her eyes were always guarded but haunted.

This Regina was not Emma’s Regina.

The first thing Emma noticed was her hair. A point of interest for the blonde since the day they’d met. It was a mess of curls that seemed to fall just to the middle of her back, pulled half back by an unseen assistant. It was the same coffee brown as it had been, but in the early morning sun it looked alive. _She _looked alive in a way she hadn’t been in Storybrooke. With her denim shorts and loose cream shirt and really _really _good tan—she didn’t much look like the _old _Regina. Like _her _Regina.

And maybe that was a good thing.

(But some would argue that Regina had never really been _that _Regina anyway. That it was just another skin Regina donned like her many others. But _this—_this felt like something Real.)

It scared Emma to death. 

“Henry! You’re finally here! I was beginning to get so worried! I missed you so much!” She exclaimed, pulling her not-so-little prince into a bear hug. 

Henry laughed a little nervously. “It’s only been two months Mom. You act like I never see you.” He squeezed her tight all the while praying silently her eyes stayed closed long enough for him to explain. He knew she’d be livid once she looked behind him, but she was an understanding woman and her once explosive temper had lessened now.

Her eyes—of course—didn’t stay closed for as long as he would have liked.

Regina pulled back from the hug shortly, a big smile on her face as she looked at the grown man that was her son. A flash of blonde caught her attention and amber eyes snapped over to focus on Emma.

Emma stood ram rod straight and didn’t dare move a muscle as Regina looked her up and down. Regina’s gaze was penetrating. 

The older woman was well within her right to attack Emma both verbally and physically for invading her territory. For sullying the sanctity of her paradise. But she didn’t. She only took a suspiciously deep breath, gripped the doorway with a force that left her knuckles stark white before releasing and stepping aside. 

“I just put the kettle on. Would you like a cup of tea Miss Swan?” 

xxx

By her calculations, Emma figured that Regina was around 45 years old by this worlds standards. Although 45 wasn’t old by any stretch of the imagination, Regina certainly didn’t look anywhere near 40. There was a radiance about her. A conversion of her newfound happiness measured in her golden skin and bright eyes. It was breathtaking, even in the little moments when she was nervously fluttering around her kitchen setting up a tray of tea cups and trying her best not to look back at them, at Emma.

She was otherworldly.

Henry sat across from Emma on a creme colored couch that probably cost more than his rent. Emma sat in the smallest armchair she could find, sheepishly hunched over in a display of her apology. Looking around felt like an invasion of privacy. Noticing the pictures filled with unfamiliar faces on the wall or the book placed on the side table with a pair of stylish glasses atop or the trinkets scattered across the fireplace all felt wrong. Guilt threatened to swallow Emma whole, along with the still present ball of nerves, excitement and fear nestled in her chest. It rose with every twitch of Regina’s back, as she tried hard not to flinch at Emma’s imposing gaze.

After an eternity, the tea was done and Regina carefully set it on the coffee table. They sipped slowly. Henry looked between his mothers with fear. Emma looked between her son and her former friend with trepidation. Regina stared at a smudge on the coffee table.

Tea had a habit of running out fast when you are trying to use it as a distraction. The teacups were placed on the tray once again—this time left with nothing but wispy dregs floating at the bottom— and when their hands fiddled in their laps, a fog of tenseness filled the room. Henry cleared his throat and shifted a bit in his seat before he found the courage to speak.

“Before I let this go any further and before this can get any more awkward I’d like to set the record straight.” He looked imploringly at his brunette mother, turning on the ‘puppy eyes’ he’d mastered since his sixth birthday. The ones that always seemed to work on Regina no matter how old he was. “Emma had nothing to do with this. She wouldn’t have even known about this place if I hadn’t practically begged her to come with me.”

Regina looked at him with a confused expression. “I hope this doesn’t sound as rude as it does in my head but, I must ask—Why the hell would you do that?” Her tone wasn’t harsh—more inquisitive than anything—but it was clear she was less than impressed with Henry.

Emma couldn’t even focus on the disappointment that dropped like an anvil in her gut—she was much more distracted by the accent. It was not a glaring trait but Emma had spent enough time observing and silently dissecting people to catch things like that. Years of presumably only speaking French had butchered her original accent. Her words had a lilt to them, a slide of the pronunciation that could not be mistaken. 

It stirred Emma’s insides. And not in a bad way.

“Emma’s been going through a really tough time and has been in desperate need of a vacation. I thought—since I love it here so much and since this place seems to be a healing place for many people—she would like it too. ” 

Regina squinted at him. Her mouth moved like she wanted to say something, but her plump lips remained glued together before she readjusted. “You know as well as I do that I’m not the only person living here.” She said instead of whatever else she had planned on saying. Emma was silently thankful.

“You’re not?!” Emma questioned. 

Regina ignored her.

“I know that. And I’d never do anything to intentionally disrespect you or Camila and Emilie. Which is why I ran this by them months ago—and for the record, I wanted to ask you right when I thought about it. But I called Camila first and _she _suggested that you’d be fine with it. And _just to be sure_. I called Petra too.” Henry said.

Camila, Petra, Emilie? Who were these people? In her wildest dreams about what this place would be like—Regina having a family of her own, or a life full of people Emma had never heard of had never featured in them. It was wrong of course. Regina was a person just as much as Emma was, and was entitled to begin a life of her own wherever she went. But the mere mention of these people sent a sting of pain through Emma’s chest.

Regina took another deep breath and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when the large and ornate black grandfather clock in the corner sang the song of the hour.

“It’s midnight…” Regina hesitated for a moment, looking between her son and his other mother. A war raged in her mind, but seemed to be resolved quickly enough as she slumped a tiny bit and spoke again. “…and much too late to be having this conversation. Besides, you came all the way here. I’d feel like a bad person if I sent you all the way home just because our son lied to us both.” She shot Henry a glare. He only smirked. “I’ll rip you and Camila new ones tomorrow. You both are dead on your feet. Come Miss Swan, I’ll show you to the guest room.”

Regina stood, as did Henry but Emma needed a few moments to truly comprehend what Regina had said. She’d been bracing for a rejection, mentally preparing to get a hotel and an uber—if they had those here—to the nearest hotel for the night.

Regina offering a guest room was the last thing on her mind.

“Would you rather go to a hotel? I’d be happy drive you there Miss Swan, I’ll just need a cup of coffee before we—” Regina was already moving to find her coat, but Emma cleared her throat and shook her head.

“—No. It’s—I’m sorry I’m just really shocked. I didn’t think you’d invite me into your house after me coming so unexpectedly.”

“That’s hardly your fault. Henry—whether it be unintentionally or intentionally—deceived you into thinking I knew. I’m sure if you had known you’d never have come.”

“I wouldn’t have.” Emma quickly said, though she nearly choked on the lie. She was certain that if he’d told her Regina wasn’t aware of her visiting she would have still gone. She had always been too curious for her own good.

And Regina seemed to sense that. She squinted her eyes in what Emma believed to be disbelief, before inhaling and motioning for Emma to follow her.

xxx

The upstairs was just as stylish as the downstairs, from the little bit that Emma saw. There were four bedroom upstairs, five in the house if you considered the basement room converted for Henry. Three of the upstairs rooms were closed and each one had a childish clay sculpture of something or another hung on the door. One wasa little monarch butterfly, another a black scorpion, while the last was simple cursive E painted in shades of blues and grays.

Emilie must be a child then. That fact settled something in Emma’s chest. She didn’t dwell on it. Regina led her to the only open door upstairs. It was beautiful. The bedding a forest green color, while the walls are creme. There were gold accents everywhere in the form of beautiful trinkets, lamps, candleholders and things of that nature.

Emma set her bag down gingerly beside the bed and turned to look at Regina. The brunette hovered near the door, shivering and holding herself in a hug as she looked at Emma.

“Thank you, really. I know this has to be hard on you…letting me in here when all you probably want to do is kick me out. But I’m grateful and I’ll do everything I can to be the perfect guest.”

Regina chuckled. “You won’t be the perfect guest. I’m sure you won’t. And that’s fine. I just ask that you be respectful and courteous to both myself and the other residents of this home. They have never met you before, though they’ve heard much about you through Henry. I suspect they were all in cahoots, plotting to bring you here without my knowledge for some reason. They will be courteous I’m sure. Breakfast is usually at seven. I’ll set out a plate for you. Good night Miss Swan.” 

Without waiting for Emma’s response, Regina shut the door behind her. It didn’t take long for Emma’s racing mind to cease and for her to fall into a deep sleep quicker than she had in years.

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)


	2. Meeting the Family Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Everyone's response to the first chapter has been so nice thank you so much! I got super excited and wanted to post this as soon as possible! I'm so happy everyone likes it. We meet Camila and Emilie in this chapter so get ready. If you're not someone who likes reading fics with original characters I'm sorry but you're probably going to hate this fic lol. The original characters are really important in this story and are in almost every single chapter so I won't be offended if you leave.
> 
> In case you wanted to know, I kind of put face claims to the original characters for no good reason. In my mind, Camila is the incomparable Eva Green and Emilie is Kaya Scoladerio. If you're unfamiliar with their work check it out, they both are amazing! I added pictures at the end of the chapter just incase anyone was unfamiliar or wanted a visual to match the characters.

Emma woke the next morning feeling more refreshed than she’d felt in months. The bed was as soft as a cloud and the comforter had a layer of fur like fabric that was heavenly to sleep in. Sun shined through the partially open curtains, caressing Emma’s face. She sat up and stretched a satisfying stretch, humming pleasantly as the soft sheets rubbed against her bare legs. A clock on the wall shone the time 7:30. France was six hours ahead of Maine, so it was much too early to call Hope. But, a little video message to start her day wouldn’t hurt.

So, Emma found the perfect spot in the room where the sun would shine best on her, fixed her hair, adjusted her shirt and even applied tiny bit of concealer under her eyes before starting the video.

Hope had made Emma promise to send her videos if they couldn’t face-time. She refused to let her go without knowing what her mother was up to. In recent years, she’d been infatuated with photographs and films. And she was thrilled by Henry’s suggestion of a video diary of sorts. So, Emma had swallowed her pride—and swallowed her protests because she knew somehow Killian would see them and would probably say something when she came back—to do it at the airport. 

It was easier the second time around. She smiled at her phone before pressing record.

“Hey kid! Henry and I got to Regina’s house last night, but I was way too tired to do any videos so hopefully you won’t be too upset. Regina’s great! Maybe if she’s willing I can get her to say hi to you later. I’ll take as many pictures as I can and send them to you. I don’t think today will be very eventful, but if there’s anything I think you’ll enjoy I’ll make sure to capture it. I love you kid. Hope you have a good day!” Emma sent a kiss into the phone before turning the recording off.

Someone knocked on the door. Emma jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice._“Bonjour, tu veux le petit déjeuner?” ("Hello, do you want Breakfast?") _A low and silky female voice asked. The voice reminded her faintly of Regina—what with the borderline seductive yet intimidating quality about it—but it was entirely different from Regina’s. Warily, Emma opened the door to reveal this mysterious woman.

She was insanely gorgeous. Her skin a pale ivory and covered faintly in freckles. Her long black hair brought a beautiful contrast to her as it rested almost to the small of her back. She was tall with the faintest hint of shape and her smile was reserved. But her eyes were big and wide and so blue they pierced through Emma’s soul.

_"Bonjour, je m'appelle Camila. Vous devez être Emma. Henry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous!” ("Hello, my name is Camila. You must be Emma, Henry has told me a lot about you.") _She said again. It was stupid, admittedly, to come to a foreign country without knowing even a word in its language. Most smart people didn’t do that. So it made sense that this woman would assume Emma could speak basic conversational French if she had been planning to come to the country for three weeks. But alas, Emma was a dumbass. Out of both sentences Emma only understood the names Emma, Camila and Henry.

“I—uh—I don’t speak French. I’m so sorry. I don’t have any idea what you’re saying.” Emma confessed sheepishly.

The woman’s brow wrinkled with confusion but she pushed forward and smiled again. She held her hand out. “My apologies. My name in Camila Ives. I am Regina’s friend—the one who convinced Henry to bring you here without her knowledge. I was asking you if you wanted breakfast.”

Emma shook Camila’s hand as her eyebrow shot to the ceiling. “Oh shit! Hi! I’m Emma—I guess you already know that. It’s so nice to meet you. I’d love breakfast.”

Camila smiled in response and quietly led the way to the kitchen. Emma took a seat at the island, and watched as the beautiful woman mixed some batter together.

“What’s for breakfast?” Emma asked.

“Crepes with a sprinkle of powdered sugar, chocolate syrup and strawberries. Stereotypical I know—serving french pancakes—but they are Henry’s favorite. I couldn’t help but make them for him. If you like I can make something else for you.”

“Oh no—I’m fine with crepes. I’ve never had them, but they sound delicious.”

Camila smiled. “They are. We have a Keurig—you can blame your son for that one. I’ve never really seen the interest in those machines. I’m a traditionalist when it comes to my coffee, but anyway— there are plenty of reusable pods in the drawer and ground coffee in the pantry. So, help yourself to coffee. Mugs are in the cabinet just beside the refrigerator.”

Emma nodded and practically scrambled to the little black Keurig that sat in the corner of the counter. She had a respectable amount of uninterrupted sleep for the first time in months—five whole hours without waking up for nothing or having dreams so frightening she forced herself awake—but her addiction to caffeine dictated that she guzzle as many cups as she could.

She picked up a snickerdoodle flavored bag of coffee and placed it inside the pod, then the pod in the Keurig.

“There’s plenty of milk in the refrigerator. I’m sure you can find something worthy of your coffee.” Camila offered. Emma chuckled under her breath before making her way over to the fridge. It was fully stocked, with many fruits and vegetables and various leftovers labelled with the names Regina, Camila and Emilie alongside dates. There was a shelf dedicated to drinks, most of which had labels in french of course. So Emma picked the first one that looked remotely like milk.

By the time she prepared her coffee, her breakfast was ready. It smelled heavenly and looked like something straight off of that British baking competition Emma loved so much.

“The others are having breakfast outside this morning. We can join them if you like.” Camila offered.

“Sure. That’d be nice.” Emma responded, though her heart began to beat a frantic rhythm at the mere thought of being near Regina. She stuffed the panic and butterflies deeper into her stomach as she followed Camila out a door beside the kitchen and out into the open air.

It was so bright outside. The perfume of sweet crepes, several different coffees and fresh fruit floated from the open greenhouse door and the closer they got, the louder the sound of laughter and conversation grew.

They briefly went through the greenhouse to reach the little seating area. Emma glanced at all of the gorgeous flowers and plants planted inside of it. It was relatively small, but well taken care of.

Camila caught her looking and smirked. “That’s all Regina’s doing. She told me she had a garden back in Storybrooke. She resisted the urge to create one here at first, but we wore her down. It’s so beautiful, all the love and patience she puts into it.”

“You know about Storybrooke?” Emma asked. She hadn’t been sure what Regina had told these people. Regina was a cautious person, so Emma had been fully prepared to pretend Storybrooke didn’t exist.

“Yes, though Regina refuses to tell us everything—she’ll tell us bits and pieces from time to time even after all these years together. I think it’s ridiculous but I respect her wish to keep that time of her life private.”

Emma couldn’t help but swallow at the word together.

“_Camila, c'est toi? J'espère que vous apportez plus de crêpes. Nous sommes encore affamés!” ("Camila, is it you? I hope you bring more crepes. We are still hungry!") _A voice called out, Emma could only assume it was Regina. Camila rolled her eyes at the voice.

“_Oui mon cher. C'est moi ton serviteur, ici pour t'apporter plus de nourriture. Avec votre invité surprise.” ("Yes my dear. I am your servant, here to bring you more food. With your surprise guest. ) _She snarked in response. Someone snorted. Camila only shook her head with a chuckle before leading Emma out of the greenhouse and outside.

It wasn’t a formal sitting area really—it was nothing more than a small wooden table and some chairs—but it was obvious they used it often. Flowers from the greenhouse had been picked and placed in a little ornate gold vase in the center of the table. Regina and Henry sat in the chairs that faced the sunny fields behind the property. They spun around with light smiles on their faces, but their eyes widened at the sight of Emma beside Camila.

It was then that Emma remembered exactly what she wore to bed last night, and why normal people got dressed before going outside to eat breakfast—especially the house of a friend who you haven’t seen in ten years. Most people would have made a point to dress to impress, but Emma being Emma completely missed the memo.

She wore a white graphic tea, with the baggiest pair of Captain America sweatpants ever created. Her hair was luckily arranged because of her call earlier, but everything neck down looked like a train wreck. Especially next to the supermodels that were Camila and Regina.

Henry was Henry, so Emma wasn’t really concerned about impressing himbut she had sure as hell meant to look like dressed to impress. Regina wore a low-cut sundress the color of burnt sienna. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, with a gold butterfly pin in it. Camila had on a tight black blouse on with the best fitting pair of jeans ever. A silver bracelet Emma had seen a few Kardashians wear was wrapped around her slender wrist.

“Good Morning Ma. Did you sleep well?” Henry asked in an upbeat tone.

“Uh, yeah kid I did. Sent Hope a message, so she and your grandparents know we’re good. I—I can run back in and change if it’s a problem. I’m sorry I didn’t do that in the first place, I was so tired.”

“Nonsense!” Camila dismissed. “You look comfortable—and that’s the point of this little get together. Reacquainting you with Regina and introducing you to me to make your stay here as comfortably as possible. You’ll be here for a little while, you should feel comfortable. Now, come sit.” She directed Emma to sit across from Henry, while she grabbed the seat across from Regina.

Breakfast from then on was quiet. Regina kept her eyes on her plate though she spoke on occasion. Henry nervously chatted like his life depended on it, looked between his mothers with concern while Camila remained calm and collected. Though there was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes as they flitted between Regina and Emma.

Emma tried her best to block out the tension but she failed, only managing responding to Camila’s attempts at conversation and internally punching herself for not making up something to make herself seem better than she really was. Her life was just a bunch of really boring really mundane facts and moments. Nothing like living in the south of France in a house that looked like something out of architectural digest. 

Once most of the crepes were devoured and coffee was low, Camila’s phone rang.

She answered it quickly. “_Bonjour?..,Oui…Non, je serai là dès que je peux. Oui, je vais vous y emmener juste après… L'invité de Regina est ici, alors soyez optimiste…Bien. Je t'aime. Au revoir.” ("Hello?... Yes .... No, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes, I'll take you right after ... Regina's guest is here, so be nice... Good. I love you. Goodbye.") _Camila spoke quickly, before hanging up and sighing. She glanced down at the delicate silver watch on her right wrist. 

“Is everything alright?” Regina asked, worry evident in her voice.

“Yes.” She waved in a dismissive gesture. “It was just Emilie. Unfortunately it is time for me to make my exit. If I don’t leave now I’ll be late. And you and I both know that will lead to nothing but trouble. I’ll see you all for an early dinner if you’re up for it? Maybe with the others as well? I know they are all dying to see you.”

Henry smiled. “That sounds great. I missed everyone so much. Are you up for it Ma?” He turned and looked at Emma, his eyes full of hope. Emma couldn’t say no—no matter how tired and confused she was. Who the hell were ‘the others’?

Emma mustered a smile and nodded. “That sounds really fun. I can’t wait to meet everyone.”

Camila’s eyes lit up with joy and something so well concealed Emma could not decipher it. “Wonderful! I am very much looking forward to seeing you meet everyone—I’m sure Regina is as well. I must hurry. So, Goodbye for now.” She pressed kisses in the air beside everyone’s cheeks before hustling off into the greenhouse and back to the house.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Regina cleared her throat and stood up. “Since we’re apparently having a party tonight, I think it’d be best if I spent the morning knocking out some work. If Petra has her way, I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, let alone get any work done. Please don’t hesitate to come find me if you need anything.” She tried to take their plates back to the house without another word, but Henry was having none of it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to their table.

_“Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher dans votre bureau toute la journée. Je suis venu ici pour voir et passer du temps avec vous. Je prépare le déjeuner vers midi. Sois là ou je viendrai te chercher.” ("You can not hide in your office all day. I came here to see and spend time with you. I'll prepare lunch, around noon. Be there or I will come and get you.") _He said in a serious tone. When the hell did he start speaking french?!

Regina nodded. “_Je promets._”_ ("I promise.") _She responded before nodding to Emma in goodbye, and practically running back to the house.

When she was out of sight, Henry leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Worry on his young face.

“What the hell Henry?!” Emma asked after the shock wore off. She was beyond frustrated with her kid. Beyond fucking frustrated. She’d been set up.

If he had just told her that Regina looked like a super model now, and apparently was in a relationship with a super model—possibly two— and had a fucking _child with said supermodel_ then she wouldn’t have been so caught off guard and wouldn’t have made such a fool of herself in front of both Regina and Camila.

“What?!” He had the nerve to actually look surprised at her harsh tone.

She punched Henry in the arm and he winced from the heat of it. Even through her worst days, she’d never forgotten to work her frustrations out in the gym. “Why the hell didn’t you warn me?!”

“Warn you about what?”

“About Regina and Camila and whoever the fuck _Emilie _is! She has a whole life!”

“What—did you expect her life to stop just because she left Storybrooke?”

“No—Of course not. I just—I wish you would have told me about them and about her before I got here. This was supposed to be a stress free healing vacation Hen. I’m not feeling very stress free right now.”

“Camila’s harmless if left unprovoked. And Emilie is her daughter. Her 17 year old daughter. Who is admittedly a little rough around the edges but is nice enough once you get to know her.”Henry sighed and took Emma’s hand. She followed him blindly back through the garden and into the house. Regina was nowhere to be found of course and Emma couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. They sat in the living room together, sitting side by side the couch as Henry gathered his thoughts.

“I’m sorry about not telling you everything about Mom’s new life—but, honestly—you had no right to know. And I’m not gonna spill all the beans to you and give you all the details about her life so you’re not thrown off guard again like I know you want me to. If you want to know more about her life just ask her.”

“I would have asked if I had known I needed to. I knew she most likely had a life, but I was not expecting to meet everyone in it on my first day.”

Henry sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Usually this type of stuff doesn’t happen—Ella didn’t meet anyone besides mom and Camila until her third trip up here. I’ve talked about you alot to them and they’re curious. So they’re making a point to show up and talk to you. They’re good people. It won’t be so bad.”

Emma sighed as well. “I can see how much you care about them. I’ll try and be not embarrassing, but I’m avoiding Regina for the time being—she hates me.” Emma whined like a child. She didn’t want to go anywhere near Regina—no matter how much she wanted to—if the woman hated her as much as Emma felt she did.

“She doesn’t hate you…she just—she left for a reason ok. A reason that had nothing to do with you or anyone else and all the do with herself. She’s living her best life here and I think she’s afraid that opening herself back up to Storybrooke will revert all the progress she’s made. That’s why she’s so distant. But if you show her that you’re just here to be friends and maybe try and reach out a bit, she might come around. ”

Emma sat on what he said for a moment. It made sense. Regina went through a lot in Storybrooke. Storybrooke itself was just a big reminder of her past and how much hurt she was in. So distancing herself from the _place _made sense. But leaving her family behind—_me _a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered— not only hurt like hell but made no sense.

And Emma wanted to make sense of it. That day and the subsequent important moments of her life after without Regina there were always hard for Emma. It was like the moment Regina left, Emma’s world crumbled. And she’d never quite recovered from it. Maybe subconsciously, that’s why she traveled all this way, not only to recover from— well everything—but also to get answers. Answers she’d needed to know for the past 10 years.

Emma took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I yelled Hen—it’s just. I—It’s stupid.”

“You’re frustrated because you expected Mom to be the same person you knew back then? Because you haven’t changed that much so you thought she wouldn’t be changed that much?”

Emma rolled her eyes at him. “You’re not my therapist _know-it-all_. You don’t have to tell me every last bit of my issues that you shouldn’t even know about.”

“You’re not exactly subtle Ma. After all this time I can read you like a book—which is why I’m now going to suggest a movie with some hot chocolate and popcorn before everyone comes over. You need to unwind before you turn on your game-face. Also, you’ve hit your quota of feelings for the day.” She rolled her eyes again and laughed. He was right—even if she wouldn’t tell him that.

“Which movie?”

“Ratatouille of course. What other movie should we be watching in France?”

Emma let out loud laughter as Henry got up to pop the movie into the dvd player.

xxx

Three movies, way too much popcorn, and an uneventful and tense lunch later, the front door opened and shut with a loud bang. The pitter patter of animal feet and the sound of high heels echoed through the hall.

“_Regina nous sommes de retour! Descends de ton cul - tu m'as promis de m'aider à finir mon projet d’art!” ("Regina we are back! Get off your ass - you promised to help me finish my art project!") _A young woman’s voice called out. She ran into the living room, her back facing the couch and her eyes looking towards the room that must have been Regina’s study. A medium sized dog followed her in, panting and letting his pink tongue roll out of his mouth His coat was an odd color. It looked from a distance that his head was a chocolate brown, while the rest of him was a wiry mix of brows and greys.

“_Baisse la voix mon chéri! Je t'ai dit de ne pas déranger Henry et son autre mère!” ("Lower your voice, darling! I told you not to disturb Henry and his other mother! ") _Camila chastised as she strutted inside the house. She paused in the foyer to place her keys in a little bowl.

Emma was frozen on the couch, watching the interaction with silent fascination. Henry was asleep—had been since just after lunch—with his head in her lap. She would have moved but honestly she didn’t want to miss out.

Henry had taken the time to give his mother a basic summary of his relationship with Camila and Emilie in the form of funny stories and heartwarming life lessons. They meant a lot to him—and to Regina as well obviously—and Emma was beyond curious about them.

If only she’d learned.

Emilie turned to look at her mother and huffed an annoyed breath. “_Ils ne sont même pas ici - et je ne me soucie pas vraiment de savoir s'ils entendent ou non. Cela fait un mois que j'attends d'arriver au magasin de peinture. Ils vivront si je crie un peu.” ("They are not even here - and I do not really care if they hear or not. I've been waiting to go to the paint store for a month. They will live if I shout a little.") _She retorted as she cocked her hip and crossed her arms over her chest. The dog let out an indignant bark after her.

She looked like the perfect mix of Camila and Regina then. 

Physically she was the spitting image of her mother. She shared her mother’s pale skin, haunting big blue eyes, freckles and intimidating gait. But there was an underlying hint of something that could only be described as Teenage Angst. Like something out of a coming of age movie. She was most definitely the artsy slacker-for-no reason who everyone in the school had a crush on. Emma could see the paint splatters on her knee high black socksand green plaid skirt.

But neither woman noticed Emma.

“_Ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Il s'agit d'être poli. Regina nous a demandé de ne pas faire de bruit, alors veuillez vous en abstenir.” (It's not about that. It's about being polite. Regina asked us not to make any noise, so please refrain. ") _Camila sighed.

“_Bien.” ("Fine.) _Emilie conceded with an eye roll that was all Regina just as the door to study opened.

It was chilly in the house, so Regina had thrown a loose grey sweater over her sundress and that in addition to her messy bun becoming the tiniest bit messier and the stylish glasses she wore made her somehow look even more so like a model. The dog didn’t hesitate. It launched itself at her, tail wagging as it ran. Regina chuckled, and let him hop up on her and kiss her face sweetly. But when she looked back over at Emilie, she turned back on her motherly authority.

“_Pourquoi tous ces hurlements?_”_("Why all the shouting?")_ Regina asked pointedly. Emilie only smiled and ran to her for a hug. Regina held her with a gentleness and reverence Emma had only see for Henry, and kissed her cheek with a warm smile. They exchanged kind words and what sounded like excited plans. The dog watched with avid attention, his big brown eyes flickering between Regina and Emilie. Camila watched with a fond smile and after moment or two left the two alone.

She of course wandered into the living room.

“Would you like a cup of tea Miss Swan?” Camila asked. She reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a mason jar of loose tea.

Emma jumped so hard she woke Henry.

“I—uh.” Shit.

“No need to make this a bigger deal than it has to be Miss Swan.” She turned around to give Emma a smile that was straight off a bond girl—- the perfect mix between sweet, seductive and terrifying. “We interrupted your time with Henry with our yelling and you were curious to see why. Tea?”

Emma nodded numbly, and watched as Camila skillfully doled it out. Five cups, all made differently and in different mugs. Emilie and Regina were still discussing their plans for something in fast french as they walked towards the living room. Both froze at the sight of an awake and semi terrified Emma and a half asleep Henry. Camila ignored them with a roll of her eyes and pulled out a bowl to feed the dog. He ran to her as she set it down for him.

Regina looked down at Henry first, taking in his bleary eyes and big yawns. Emilie’s sharp gaze was on Emma. She glared at the older woman and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“_Est-ce elle?_” _("Is that her?")_ Emilie asked. Regina rolled her eyes and nudged the teen with her elbow.

“_English_—and yes. Emma, this is Camila’s daughter Emilie Ives. Emilie this is Henry’s other mother Emma Swan—uh Jones.” Regina’s eyes widened in realization. She blushed and the light in her eyes dimmed as she apologized. “I’m terribly sorry Emma…I did not intend to be disrespectful—it just slipped my mind with everything going on. I called you out of your married name. Please forgive me.”

“It’s fine.” Emma quickly assured. She looked between all three women, resisting the urge to bite her lip or gulp in that comedically loud way people in movies did. “I uhm…We’ve been divorced for the past year so…you’re actually right.”

Regina blushed even harder and nodded. “I see.”

Emilie glanced over at Regina and when she saw whatever it was she saw, she glared at Emma like she’d just shot her dog.

_“Je ne peux pas le croire. Je n'ai pas très envie de boire du thé pour le moment. Je pense que je vais monter et commencer mon projet. Seul.”_ ("I can not believe it. I don't really want to drink tea at the moment. I think I will go up and start my project. Alone.") She spat in a low tone before she spun around, hauling her canvas bag full of paints and brushes and stalking up the stairs. The dog let out a worried whine.

The door slammed.

Both Regina and Camila sighed.

“I—If I upset her somehow by my presence I’m so sorry.” Emma tried.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it Ma. I talked to Em before you came and she’s ok with you being here she’s just—Emilie. A firecracker to say the least and she holds grudges—both real and imaginary—for as long as lives. She’ll come around soon.”He assured.

Emma didn’t believe that for a second. She had enough experience with Teen Angst and the fear of abandonment to spot both from a mile away. Emma had practiced that hateful glare her entire high school career.

Camila didn’t let the silence settled into tension. After an initial period of silence, she roped Emma into divulging her favorite flavors of tea, then how her day went with Henry, then finally what she planned to wear tonight. She was a smooth talker. Keen to social cues and always jackrabbit fast with coming up with responses and transitions from awkward topics. She would have been a marvelous politician. Henry followed her lead and kept up the chatter for as long as he could and for the most part their attempts were successful.

Though Regina sat tense and silent beside Camila, sipping on the tea the woman had set in front of her. She was as far away from Emma as she could possibly get, and kept her eyes firmly planted in her tea. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here. Part of Emma wanted to go home—she couldn't take Regina’s uncomfortable countenance for much longer without feeling like a shitty person— but the more prominent part of her wanted to stick around and force her way to the answers she needed.

By the time it was time to begin getting ready for the last minute soirée, Emma still hadn’t come up with a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I put the translations in the story. I don't know why I thought putting them down here was a good idea lol. I don't speak French so I'm relying on Google Translate. If there are any glaring problems don't be afraid to let me know!


	3. Meeting the Family Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fully intended on not posting this today but then I had a crisis and deleted a huge chunk of the first chapter of the Something New sequel because I wanted to go in a different direction plot-wise...It should be up soon I swear but you guys deserve to have something today. Thank you for leaving such sweet comments they really make smile and are the best motivation ever. 
> 
> We meet the others in this one. I, once again, imagined certain actresses in the roles of the characters. I'll list them in the end notes and their pictures will be near the bottom. Thank you!

Emma stood in the guest bedroom in front of an ornate gold mirror, pulling at her sleeves and hem of her dress. Fruitlessly trying to adjust it to make it look better—as if pulling at the hem and the waist and hoping the thing would magically look less matronly would do anything.

At least not out in the real world.

The dress itself wasn’t exactly…bad…but it was a blatant reminder of who Emma was now. Before, she would have felt fun and flirty in it but now she only felt prudish and dowdy. Seeing it now—in this objective space, away from the life she’d fallen into—made it glaringly obvious how much she’d changed. And how much she hated herself. It was loose, long sleeved and white. The hem reaching a few inches under her knee. A pattern of pale pink flowers and vines covered it. So—once again—it wasn’t bad. But it wasn’t Emma. Not the woman she truly was anyway.

Killian had bought the dress for her a few years back as a Christmas present. She’d hated it then, but promised herself that she’d learn to love it as much as he loved seeing her in it. She never did find it in herself to like it—let alone love it. And yet, as her sense of self and independence dissipated, so had the majority of her wardrobe. Anything she’d owned before marrying Killian was stuffed in trunks in the attic of their house. Replaced quickly by the floral, delicate, frilly items he bought her often.

The only thing of hers left was the red leather jacket and even that had been only after some strategic planning.

Emma scoffed at herself. She really had been pathetic.

A knock sounded at the door. Emma jumped.

“Emma? Are you almost ready? Everyone will be here soon.” Camila called. That woman was perceptive as hell. Most times, it took people years to get to know Emma’s unspoken cues and attempts at hiding well enough to say something. All day, she’d almost Emma’s mind and figured out low stress solutions and answers to everything. It was creepy. But also endearing.

Emma cleared her throat and took her hands away from the dress.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Alright. We’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready. Don’t stress over your attire—you’ll look beautiful in anything you choose.” Camila assured, before she backed away from the door—the sound of her heels echoed behind her.

With a deep breath, Emma pulled out her jewelry bag and fished through it for the perfect combination of rings and necklaces to distract Regina’s friends from the fact that she was a wreck.By the time she found her jewelry, slipped on a pair of nude colored heels and applied a full face of makeup, the door was opening. Women’s voices echoed from downstairs. Emma’s heart nearly beat out her chest.

She shouldn’t be nervous—she wouldn’t have been nervous ten-ish years ago, but she was now. If the rest of Regina’s friends were anything like Camila, she was in for the most stressful night of her life. Like something out of her high school self’s nightmares. Being surrounded by stunning, charming women and feeling so inferior she wanted to hide in a closet.

In the sea of feminine voices, Henry’s could be heard. Like a lifeboat in the middle of a desolate ocean. Emma gravitated to it and forced her feet to move. With a deep breath, she fixed her hair up into a plain ponytail and made her way outside. The second she opened her door, the smell of fresh cut fruit, expensive wine and delicate perfume filled her senses. To her complete and utter relief almost everyone in attendance was speaking English. There were more than three new voices. From the sound of it, there was a crowd of people down there.

Emma let out a shaky breath.

She could do this. They were just people. People who were most likely insanely attractive and wealthy and intelligent and so far beyond Emma that she'd have nothing to talk about with them—

“Ma! You look so nice! I feel like it’s been forever since I saw you dressed up!” Henry called out. He was making his way over to her from the other side of the living room, two glasses of wine in his hand. One full of white and the other empty. His smile was wide and content and when he pulled her into a hug she could feel her nerves dissipating.

“Thanks kid. I don’t exactly own fancy stuff anymore and this was the nicest thing I had.” Emma confessed as she blushed.

“I told you—It’s perfect. You look exquisite.” Camila commented. She too held a glass of wine, though hers was blood red. That paired with her looseblack slip dress, her dark burgundy lips and her overall appearance—she looked like something out of Van Helsing. A seductress. A temptress of the upmost proportions. Emma blushed harder.

“Thank you Camila. I appreciate it.”

“Do not mention it. What would you like?—if anything. We have almost everything really, so state your innermost desire and I shall find it.”

Emma chuckled. “I’ll just take something white. I’m not really picky.” Camila nodded and reached over to a small table to the already opened bottle of white wine. She poured a hefty amount in the empty cup in Henry’s hand, then the boy—correction, _Man_— passed it to her. “Thanks guys.”

Camila waved her hands dismissively. “Hurry and drink. You need to loosen up. Then I can introduce you to everyone.”

Emma had to force herself not to guzzle the whole glass. She only took a few sips, and let the warmth of the high quality wine fill her before nodding to Camila. Henry had disappeared somewhere but Emma had no doubt he was somewhere around, watching her. Making sure she wasn’t getting uncomfortable. She should be doing that for him—it _was _her job as his mother—but she was too caught up in Camila taking her hand and dragging her further into the living room.

There were fewer people than she had expected. There were only about eleven people in the room, herself included, but in the spacious house their voices carried and each person held a certain presence about them that filled the room.

On the couch, sat two teenagers. One of which was Emilie, but there was another Emma did not recognize. She had a long mane of perfectly highlighted caramel hair, pulled into an intricate braid. Their heads were close as they whispered together. Giggles were abundant. Camila only sighed and chuckled, but did not interrupt.

“You’ve met Emilie, but you have yet to meet her girlfriend Aria. They’ve been friends since they were babies—Aria is the daughter of one of our oldest friends—and decided last year that they should start dating. It was adorable really. And so perfect. I think you would call it ‘True Love’. They will be together for a very long time. I can feel it.”

Emilie leaned in and pressed a kiss to the other teenager’s cheek. She giggled and blushed pink. Aria was beautiful. Strong features covered in dark freckles but her hazel eyes were soft.

Camila pretended to gag. “Enough of that. Let’s get to the more interesting people. I must warn you—most have already started drinking and it can get quite rowdy when we’ve not seen each other for a long time.”

Emma laughed. “I get it. I’ve been on mom duty for so long I haven’t given myself the chance to drink. I might go a little overboard tonight—I’m sorry in advance.”

“Henry told us about his younger sister. Emilie was a little hellion at that age. But also my entire world. Feel free to take the time to communicate with her once again during the party. I can make an excuse for you.”

Emma blushed. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

They moved on to the kitchen next, where the life of the party truly was. Emma watched as three women milled about, cutting and chopping various meats and fruits with practiced ease while sipping on their wine. She could see Regina behind them, chatting pleasantly as she prepared what looked like a pizza. She wore a long sleeved cream blouse under a sandy brown overall jumpsuit. Her hair was left to its own devices, falling over her head in waves. When she moved to pick up a fallen piece of pepperoni before the dog could get it, Emma caught a glimpse of brown sandals. She looked adorable. Emma blushed to her own chagrin. 

The scene looked like something out of one of those vogue interviews. The ones where the models would do mundane things like cooking or cleaning or putting on makeup in expensive clothes and flawless makeup. The whole party looked like a reunion of the world most elite super models. 

Camila cleared her throat. The first to look up was a kind looking woman with a beautiful mane of curls. She had warm coffee brown eyes, light caramel skin and a sweet face—the kind of face only princesses and hallmark actresses had. When she noticed the newest arrival she stopped her cutting and cleaned off her hands as she spoke.

“Hello, you must be Emma! We’ve heard so much about you all these years. I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say we’re so excited to finally meet you. My name’s Marcella. Marcella Garcia.” She held out her now clean hand to shake with a bright smile.

Emma shook it and smiled a shy smile. “Emma Swan. It’s nice to meet you as well—I have to admit though, I’ve only just learned about you guys’ existence like yesterday.”

Marcella chuckled. “I’m not surprised. Regina’s been very persistent in keeping all the Storybrooke business away from here—despite our protests. She’s only told us the bare minimum about you and the rest of the little group in Storybrooke, but with Henry’s help we’ve managed to pry a few details out. I’ve always wanted to ask though—and stop me if this is a little too heavy—what _is _it like to do magic? I’ve always imagined it to be a rush of some sort of power but as someone who can do it and has done it for a long time—could you possibly describe it?”

Emma froze. She had not been expected to hear that question. It wasn’t an offensive one or even a difficult one to answer, but Emma never in a million years would have thought Regina would have talked to anyone about magic.Not anyone outside of Storybrooke anyway. Especially not after that whole debacle with the Home Office.

“Don’t feel obligated to answer her.” Another woman cut in. She had been the other woman cutting fruits, cheeses and meats. “She’s got a bad habit of being just a tad too nosy, which leads to her putting her foot in her mouth a lot of the times. Let’s just pretend she never asked you anything. Nice to meet ya. My name’s Eliza Martin.” The woman held out her hand and shook Emma’s as Marcella rolled her eyes.

The woman was petite—most likely an inch or two taller than Regina— with brown hair cut into a stylish bob that reached just above her shoulders. Her hazel eyes and freckles were vaguely familiar.

Camila leaned over and whispered in Emma’s ear. “She’s the mother of Aria.”

Ah. Made sense.

Emma’s smile was less tense this time as she introduced herself and fell into a non problematic conversation with Eliza and Marcella. They were nice. Like super nice. Marcella was a psychology professor at Oxford apparently—which explained the probing questions—and Eliza owned a nice bakery in town. Emma and Eliza bonded over their eight year olds. Marcella was less probing this time around, but was still inquisitive. Camila—strangely enough—was silent. Watching their interaction with a keen eye.

After a little while of conversation, Emma could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Someone was watching her.

She knew it couldn’t be Regina. Just after the introductions she had placed her pizza in the oven and practically ran off into the living room without a single glance Emma’s away. From where she stood Emma could see Regina and Henry on the couch having what looked like a serious conversation. Marcella and Eliza were snacking on the assortment of fruits, cheeses, meats and such they’d been cutting when Emma’d arrived in the kitchen—she learned that it was called a charcuterie board. And Camila had wandered off to take yet another mysterious phone call.

No-one else had bothered to introduce themselves to her, so she had no idea who could possibly be burning holes in the back of her head currently. Marcella snorted beside her.

“Stop acting like such a dick Petra. No need to assert your dominance by winning a one sided staring contest.” Marcella commented, her tone full of amusement.

“I can do as I like thank you very much.” A deep, accented voice called from behind. The accent wasn't what she'd expected. There was no mistaking it for anything but Australian. Emma turned around to come face to face with a tall, ice blonde woman. She had an intimidating glare, a serious resting bitch face and ice blue eyes.

Petra…that sounds familiar. “You wouldn’t happen to be the Petra with the private jet would you?” Emma asked.

“I am. And you wouldn’t happen to be the woman who—”

Marcella slid around the island and snatched Petra’s wine glass from her hand. She pinned the woman with a glare that tried to be serious, but failed. “Cut it out. You know better.”

“Just because I know to act better doesn’t mean I will.” Petra responded. She reached to snatch back her wine glass.

“Do you want to keep your tongue? If not, I’ll just let Regina know now that you’re saying exactly what she requested you didn’t.” Marcella said. Petra squinted her eyes in thought. As if she was seriously considering the possibility fo Regina cutting her tongue out for saying whatever it is she was going to say. She eventually came to a decision.

Petra sighed. “Fine. Emma what do you do for a living?” She tried to sound polite, but her words were harsh and forced. Though no-one else pointed it out, so Emma tried to be civil right back. Needless to say it was a tense conversation. It didn’t last very long. The second it was appropriate to leave, Petra was gone in a flash. Her shoulders tense and her footsteps sharp. Marcella let out a sigh.

“Did I do something to her and I just didn’t know it?” Emma questioned.

Marcella shook her head. “No—you did nothing wrong. She’s just prickly—”

“To say the least. But I don’t understand what you expected from the woman. She told you what her stance was and she’s done nothing but act accordingly. She’s even been civil….For Petra…” Eliza stated with a shrug, throwing a piece of cheese in her mouth. Marcella didn’t respond and they didn’t speak of it again for the rest of the party—but Emma couldn’t keep the lingering curiosity out of her mind. Even as she mingled with the most friendly of Regina’s friends. As she watched from the corner of her eye as Regina laughed and smiled with Petra, Camila and another man with the most intense beard that ever existed. She’d only been here a day—What could she have possible done to make Petra dislike her so much?

The question rang in Emma’s mind for the entire night.

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Madison Beer was the first person I thought of when I wrote Aria Martin. Then Parisa Fitz-Henley for Marcella Garcia; Gemma Artetron for Eliza Martin and the goddess Cate Blanchett for Petra Kent. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. A Day Out on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, I had a job interview (which went really well) and didn't get a chance to upload this until now. Thank you all for your comments they are all so sweet and wonderful! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Also--I see there are at least a few Cate stans...Hi 👀

Emma woke late the next morning. She knew—with all the drinks she’d consumed—that there was no way in hell she’d be waking up at any time reasonable. Her prediction had been correct. The sun was still shining luckily but it was obvious everyone had been up long before she was. Pots and pans clanged in the kitchen below. Music was playing. Low, mesmerizing melodies floating up the stairs in a language foreign to Emma. It took a moment or two for her to gain confidence, but eventually she relented to the prodding of her famished stomach and let herself be lulled down the stairs by the smell of spices and nuts.

Camila and Henry were seated at the kitchen island, their backs to Emma. Regina stood in the kitchen, whipping something that smelled like what Emma imagined heaven would smell like. From the window just above the sink, Emma could see the outline of Emelie in the backyard (it was more of a back ‘field’ but Emma couldn’t think of any other appropriate name for it.) She was leaning over something that sat on a long wooden table.

Henry felt her presence first. He turned around to greet her with a smile. “Morning Ma! You look better than you feel I bet.”

Emma groaned dramatically. “Totally. I’m sorry for waking up so late.”

“Do not fret Emma.” Camila assured with a smirk. At her name, Regina turned around. She tried to avoid eye contact with the blonde, though Emma could not help but notice the fact that she pulled out a fifth plate for her.On the stove sat pan full gorgeous looking fish. Regina carefully and artfully placed helpings on the five plates on the island, then slid over to the fridge. Camila watched with a worried gaze, but after Emma cleared her throat she returned her attention to the conversation. “You woke at the perfect time. After this short meal, we were planning on going on a hike with Petra. We like to make monthly trips to the Calanque de Sormiu. It’s a beautiful place, if a bit crowded at times. Would you like to join us?”

Emma couldn’t ignore the widening of Regina’s eyes. Or the way Henry and Camila exchanged satisfied smirks. She wanted to refuse just on the basis that it could possibly cause Regina discomfort. But, she was dying to get out the house. It was a gorgeous house, but Emma had come to this country to explore the beautiful terrain. Not stay cooped up in a house all day.

“Sure, if it’s not trouble I’d love to come.”

Camila smiled a bright smile. “Wonderful. Come sit and eat, then grab your most comfortable clothes. The hike will be a little bit intense, as it’s an incline we don’t usually travel, so be prepared.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. Thanks.” Emma said, sitting beside Henry. Just as she sat Emilie came inside the house, followed by the dog. She was covered in paint. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun, but didn’t manage to escape the paint. A streak of green landed right on the crown.

Emelie locked eyes with Emma. Her bright blue eyes glared. “You're up—_finally_. It's nice to see you not drooling. Henry never mentioned you were a lightweight.”

Camila tried to scold her, but it was clear the comment had startled her so much that her only response was an amused snort. Regina sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and index finger.

Her tone was tired. _“Arrête s'il-te-plaît. Cette situation est déjà assez difficile sans que vous fassiez des commentaires et que vous soyez un âne. Coupe-moi le moins du monde et laisse-la tranquille.” ("Stop Please. This situation is difficult enough without you making comments and being an ass. Cut it out and leave her alone. ") _Regina said. Her tone and words earned her a concerned look from Camila and a guilty clearing of the throat from Henry.

Emelie seemed to deflate. “Fine. I apologize Emma. I have trouble at times cutting down on my prickly nature. I hope I did not offend you.”

Emma shot her a surprised look. “You’re fine. I get it—having some stranger in your space can make even the most patient saint a little testy. Even if I’m related to Henry in some way shape or form. If I overstep—feel free to let me know ok? I…My intentions with coming here weren’t to make anyone uncomfortable.” A wave of shame came over Emma. Every day, staying in this beautiful place got harder and harder. No matter how many times Camila or Regina or Henry tried to assure her that her presence wasn’t a nuisance the feeling of being out of place couldn’t be helped.The feeling of being an outsider.

It was an odd sensation in this particular situation. Before, when things had been good and life had been warm and peaceful—Emma and Regina had shared nearly every aspect of their lives with one another. They’d had to for Henry’s sake. Never in a million years did Emma dream that she’d be put in a position, wherein she’d be on the outside of Regina’s life.

The kitchen was quiet for a while. Tense as the little family ate their lunch. Henry and Emilie did the dishes, while Regina disappeared to make a call.

Emma avoided Camila’s probing gaze at all costs and nearly ran up to her room to find something akin to workout clothes. For a moment, she feared the raven haired woman had heard her thoughts.

xxx

It took about half an hour for everyone to get ready. There was a silence filled with tense energy that lingered between the little group, but Emma did her best to ignore it. When the household plus Emma stepped out of the house, the blonde noticed a jeep sat in the driveway. A familiar face sat in the driver’s seat. Her shoulder length ice blonde hair swaying in the light breeze as she waited. She pressed the horn harshly.

“You’re ready—finally! Will you lot hurry up?! I haven’t got all day!” She yelled.

Regina shook her head with a chuckle. She shielded her eyes from the light of the sun as she looked towards her friend, amusement coloring her tone. “You’re the one that’s late darling. As a matter of fact, it should be us who are complaining to you about your lack of time management.”

“My time management skills are some of the best in the business if you have not noticed. My career hinges on my ability to manage my time. And considering the fact that I am the fifth richest woman in France I think my skills are up to par.” Her gaze slid behind Regina ever so slightly. A frown marred her beautiful features. “I was unaware we’d be having a guest on our excursion.” She simply commented.

Camila rolled her eyes with a smirk. “You knew damn well Petra. Since your jeep is the size of a shoe box we will be taking my car as well as yours. Now stop procrastinating, we’re losing sunlight.”

Camila forced the group to move as she made her way to the small convertible that was so obviously hers. It was a small green sports car, but it had just enough seats to fit all of them. She, Emelie and Regina ended up in her car and Henry, Emma, Atticus and Petra ended up in the jeep.

Despite Camila and Henry’s words, it seemed Emma’s unannounced presence was more of a problem than she let on. The car ride to the mountain was tense. Henry tried to cut the tension as often as possible with his ramblings but Petra had an intensity about her that made it virtually impossible to feel anything other than what she wanted you to feel. And right now, she wanted Emma to feel like shit for some unspecified reason.

Emma tried not to stare, but it was hard. Petra didn’t even have to look at her to destroy the layers of walls and attempts at civility Emma had crafted since she arrived in France.

She wondered what about the woman made her so skilled at this. On the outside, she looked like the average gorgeous billionaire. She had high cheekbones and lips stuck in a tiny natural pout. Her eyes were hard, cold, but at the same time unaffected. Her ice blonde hair reached just above her shoulders, and even in workout gear it was clear she was dripping with money. She was mysterious—as all of Regina’s new friends seemed to be—and beyond intriguing. For a split second, Emma wondered if maybe she hadn’t been so far off with her inference when it came to Camila and Regina. Maybe it hadn’t been them, but obviously someone in the little family Regina had created had staked their claim.

And she was feeling threatened by Emma’s presence.

Emma couldn’t determine whether she should feel relieved or afraid.

xxx

As Camila had said, the mountains weren’t far from Regina’s home. Maybe a thirty minute drive at most, but the awkward ride was well worth the view. It was stunning. Serene. Beyond anything Emma had seen in person before. She was in love. She hopped out of the car, clutching Henry’s hand as she stared up at the majestic mountains waiting for them.

Henry chuckled at her awed expression then nudged her side. “Ma, your phone is going off.”

Emma snapped out of her reverie at the combination of his voice and the buzzing in the pocket of her joggers. She recognized the pattern, it was the Avengers theme. Which could only mean one person was calling—Hope.

“Is it my baby sis? If so, answer it now! I haven’t seen her in forever!” Henry demanded. Emma nervously chuckled, fixing her hair into a less messy ponytail before picking up her phone and answering.

A bright green eyed face greeted the camera. “Hi mama!” Hope greeted with a bright smile.

A warm smile broke out on Emma’s face. “Hey kiddo! Guess who I’ve got with me?” 

Hope gasped in excitement. “Is it Henry?!”

“Yes ma’am! God look how much you’ve grown since I last saw you little sis! Tell me all about the important life lessons and growing up you’ve done since I was last in Storybrooke.” Hope giggled at Henry’s theatrics, but didn’t complain when he snatched the phone from Emma and began to walk up the trail.

Emma shook her head in amusement at her children. They were the light of her life. Her reason for living. And she was so happy that she had been able to do something right in her life.

Camila, Emelie and Petra all sent her phone a collective fond look as Hope let out a joyous laugh. In an animated tone she told the story of her fishing trip with David the week before.

Regina walked up beside Emma slowly, cautiously. She had her arms wrapped around her waist, an act Emma knew was a defense mechanism, and she cleared her throat before speaking. “How is she? Last time I saw her she was just starting to walk.” She asked.

Emma gave a bright smile at the thought of her child. Her brilliant little ray of light. Though her marriage to Killian had been one of the darkest points in her life, Hope’s birth had saved her. She’d been a glimpse of light in the perpetual darkness that had been Emma’s life—especially after Regina’s disappearance.

“She’s amazing. She’s so much like Henry—so creative and so loving. She loves films. Mom got her this camera for Christmas last year and she hasn’t been able to put it down since. And she’d good with it too—better than me that’s for sure.”

Regina smiled as Emma rambled on about Hope’s hobbies and interests. The sight of the rare smile startled Emma, but she didn’t let it stop her form speaking. It seemed they’d found some common ground. Their love for their children. Emma tucked the information into a pocket in the back of her mind.

Henry didn’t let Emma get a chance to talk to Hope. He set up his AirPods and brought the phone with him as they began the trek up the mountain. They talked the entire walk up, oblivious to their surroundings, but Emma couldn’t even be mad. She loved how much Henry loved Hope. And Vice Versa. She’s been afraid the age difference would make it harder for them to connect, but the opposite had been true. Hope was at an age now where she was more curious by the day, and Henry was there almost every step of the way to guide her through life as a child of the Savior and granddaughter of Prince Charming and Snow White.

“How old is she?” Camila asked. Emma jumped, as she’d honestly forgotten Camila, Emelie and Petra were there. She’d been so focussed on watching Regina watch Henry with a fond smile on her face (and sunlight caught in the curls brought up into a messy bun atop her head) that she’d forgotten where they were.

“She's nine going on nineteen. Her name’s Hope.” Emma explained. She stole Henry’s phone from the fanny pack at his waist and showed all three of Regina’s friends his lock screen—which was a selfie of him and Hope. They all cooed over it, though both Petra and Emelie’s coos were quieter and less obvious.

“I remember when Emelie was that age—God she was a menace.” Camila said. Regina chuckled.

“Oh menace was an understatement. I swear, Emelie lived to make everyone around her afraid. I think she was Wednesday Addams incarnate.” Regina commented.

Emelie gave a sinister chuckle at the recollection, though Camila and Regina shuddered playfully at it. Surprise ran through Emma. She raised an eyebrow. “Wait, so you knew Camila and Emelie that long ago?” She asked cautiously.

Regina hesitated to respond, obviously still not comfortable with sharing bits and pieces of her life outside of Storybrooke, but Camila answered for her. “Ironically enough she and I met a few months after she left Storybrooke. She travelled around Europe before landing in France, and we met in the airport as she was entering the country and I was attempting to leave. She convinced me to stay and we somehow became very close friends over the course of the months.” Camila gave Regina a smile, and pressed herself up against the brunette. They side hugged briefly, but the look of love (even if platonic) that was shared between them made Emma’s heart race in the worse way.

She tried to ignore Petra’s hard eyes on her.

“That’s amazing.” Emma quietly replied, though the words stuck in the back of her throat. She didn’t have any right to be upset. It made no sense whatsoever. Regina was—emphasis on was—Emma’s best friend once upon a time. Her bodies’ reaction suggested that Regina had once been her lover.

Before she could fall deep into the pit of that line of thinking, luckily Henry handed over the phone. Emma talked to Hope for the rest of her walk. The girl was so talkative, but not to extent that it became irritating. She was well spoken—a trait Emma still wasn’t sure where she received it from—and intelligent. Talks with her were the best way to keep Emma’s spirits up. But alas, they couldn’t talk all day. Before Emma was ready, Killian appeared in the background of the camera.

It was time for Hope to leave, and as hard as Emma tried, she couldn’t stop her heart from breaking just a little bit as she ended the call. Henry noticed, and gripped her hand as tight as he could. They walked in relative silence for the rest of the afternoon.

xxx

The rest of the day was uneventful, though Henry made a point to spend as much time with Emma as possible. But, as hard as he tried, Emma’s spirits could not be restored. She missed Hope. Terribly. And though it had been her choice to leave for the next week and a half, the thought of having to be in the same town as her and still not get to see her as often as she wanted broke her heart. The custody arrangement was a complicated one, and at the moment Killian was given Hope for the weekdays, and Emma only weekends due to her busy work schedule.

She should have been spending that time with her daughter, but over the past few months she’d felt drained beyond belief. Like she was one step way from falling off the edge of something dangerous. This trip was supposed to be a mixture of closure and healing but, now Emma was beginning to regret her decision to come. She’d gotten nothing but more questions coming here.

A door opened upstairs. Henry didn’t stir from his intense campaign of Dark Souls, but Emma couldn’t help but let her eyes wander. Regina came down from her bedroom, dressed in an off the shoulder sundress in the most stunning leafy green color. She wore very expensive looking gold accessories that glittered in the sunlight as she stepped closer. When she spotted Emma, she gave her a small smile.

“You must be bored out of your mind Miss Swan. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to give you the true touristy experience but how about I make it up to you by giving you something better.?

Emma’s eyes widened. “Oh no Regina, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not intruding. I’ve offered to take you out of this house. Would you like to come with us or not?”

“Us?”

Regina whistled and from the open patio door came Atticus. His tail wagged a happy beat as he circled Regina in excitement. She attached a black leash to his collar before looking up at Emma. She only had to raise an eyebrow for Emma to hop up off the couch.

As it turned out, Regina had been planning on going to the market to shop for the week. Atticus usually came with because he loved people, but Emma had no idea why Regina felt it necessary to invite her along. Even if she was thankful. They took Regina’s cherry red Cadillac. It was odd, sitting in the front of such a car with Regina, her dog sniffing Emma’s hair behind her. They left the top down and as they rode into the city the sites and sounds of the world around them filled Emma with a sense of peace.

“I know you haven’t seen much of it yet, but what do you think of France so far?” Regina asked.

“It’s gorgeous. It’s exactly what I always imagined an enchanted forest would look like, just minus the dragons and chimeras and other things that could kill you.”

Regina chuckled. “Ain’t that the truth.”

Emma hesitated but opened her mouth to ask her question anyway. She wouldn’t get any closer to Regina if she kept walking on eggshells. “Is that why you chose to stay here? Because it reminds you of home.”

Regina didn’t answer right away. The lines around her eyes tightened and she gripped the steering wheel with a strong force, but eventually, she responded. “No. I’d just left Tuscany, and felt the need to see the Eiffel Tower before heading east as originally planned, but then I met Camila and Emelie. To be honest this was the last thing I imagined myself settling into. I nearly threw up when we rode further into the country side. It reminded _too_ much of the Enchanted Forest. I wanted to leave immediately but with time I came to realize this place wasn't as bad as I felt it was. That I was projecting and that the similarities between here and the Enchanted Forest were few and far between.”

“So you _weren’t _looking for your own version of the Enchanted Forest when you left Storybrooke?” Emma almost smacked herself, but to her surprise Regina replied.

She let out a tense chuckle. “Gods no. I hate the Enchanted Forest. The last thing I wanted or want even now, is to be reminded of it everyday. I’ve lived a long time. The majority of my life has been spent in connection with that place and all of the…things I did and saw. It was time for a clean slate.” She pulled into a parking space a few feet away from a tent. It looked as if someone was selling hand painted mugs underneath it. “We’re here. Stick close. If you see anything you like, let me know.”

She didn’t wait for Emma. She only grabbed Atticus’ leash and left the car. Emma had to rush to catch up.

xxx

The market was gorgeous. At this time of day, not many people were around besides the vendors. The crowds were thin, but the vendors had some of the most gorgeous products Emma had ever seen.

They went to the produce first. Regina had a list of groceries she intended to get, so, after letting Emma look and pointing out to her the translations of French words to English beside many of the tents, they moved. In all of their seemingly brief friendship, Emma had never really seen Regina shop. She’d seen the items—mostly organic and ethically sourced foods that tasted either surprisingly good or really awful—appear into the pantry. She’d tasted the results of her trips plenty of times, but never had she seen the process that led up to them.

It was clear within minutes that Regina loved food. She inspected every berry, every ounce of cheese and every sprig of herb. She was picky, but not overly so. She took her time, and always made a decision Emma knew in her gut was the best option in the entire market.

Emma held the basket while Regina scoured the vendors tables. Every item in the basket looked like something off of a food network show. Even the cheeses Emma had never heard of and the fruits she’d never dared eat looked absolutely mouth watering.

“You know Emma,” Regina said out of the blue. She was letting Atticus guide her towards a tent near the end of a series. From where they stood, it looked like it was selling smoked meats. “I know your trip here hasn’t been as eventful as you expected. If you want, we can take a trip to the our vineyard. Even if you’re not a wine person, getting tipsy on a Tuesday morning is always a joy. And if that doesn’t interest you, there is a beach a little ways outside of town. We can take a day and enjoy the weather.”

“That sounds really nice. As much as I’d love to spend the day at the beach, I’ve been really curious about what you’ve been doing over here so, the vineyard will have to be our first stop.”

Regina blushed a tiny bit in response to Emma’s words. She didn’t respond for a few minutes as she scoured the selections of smoked ham and other meats. After taking a few parcels and dropping a piece of bacon to the dog, they went on the move again.

“It’s really not that interesting.” She eventually said. “I know it might seem that way to you but my life hasn’t been some fairytale. I left those behind in Storybrooke.”

“Can you blame me for thinking that though? I mean, I only assumed life was pure bliss out here considering you never came back. Never called or anything like that.”

“Anything is bliss compared to my life in Storybrooke.” Regina said under her breath. Emma had the distinct feeling that the brunette hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but she couldn’t help but ask about it. As much as she wanted to repair whatever had fractured between her and Regina, she knew herself enough to know she’d never fully be able to let herself trust the brunette again until she knew exactly why she’d left Storybrooke so abruptly. Even if getting the answer was like pulling teeth, at least the answer was present.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked as gently as she could, though despite her efforts her words still came out as slightly harsh. Regina sighed and tried to formulate a response that wouldn’t reveal her hand too early.

“Let’s be honest Emma…Storybrooke was nice for a while. But, it wasn’t home. At least not for me. As hard as I tried, I was never ever to fully amend for my mistakes and you all never failed to remind me of that fact. Things were getting better for a while near the end then you became the Dark One and we went to hell and…it just hit me that the happy ending I wanted may not have been what I needed.”

In the deepest pits of her stomach, an old skill rekindled. Emma lie detector went off faintly, signaling to the blonde that Regina’s words were not the whole truth. Emma sighed. “So, instead of talking to anyone you ran off to Europe?” She questioned.

“Yes, because I’m a grown woman and I can do as I please.” Regina replied in a harsh tone. “I waited until it was appropriate. I waited until Henry was secure in his life in College and until Zelena felt comfortable enough to live on her own with Rose. Then, for the first time in a long time, I did something that was _good for me.” _She stopped her furious pace and paused. An unamused chuckle escaped her. “I don’t regret how I did things, even if I am sorry you are apparently so upset by my absence. And if you’ve come all the way here expecting an apology or an explanation then—

“—that wasn’t my intention, honest.” Emma quickly reassured as she held up her hands in surrender. She wanted to kick herself for allowing her emotions to get the best of her and for allowing her mouth to move without consultation. She was already on thin ice with Regina. If she kept on this path things would only get worse. “I just…it hurt Regina. You leaving hurt me alot. And I guess I still have some unresolved feelings about it. I’m sorry.”

“And I’m sorry too. But, I won’t apologize for making a choice that benefited only me for once in a very long time. I didn’t hurt anyone else. I didn’t put anyone’s lives in danger. I did something just for my own peace of mind and I’ll never regret it. Staying would have hurt me so much worse than it hurt you to see me gone. I assure you.” A sad look filled Regina’s eyes. A sort of longing overtook them, but it was stamped down quickly as Regina sniffled. She didn’t say another word as she tightened her grip on the baskets of groceries and made her way back to the car. Emma struggled to keep up with her and Atticus, but made it eventually.

Neither woman spoke during the ride home. And when they arrived at the villa Regina ignored Emma’s presence all together for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to establish a posting schedule but I keep getting so excited...Anticipate Tuesdays and Fridays. Thank you for reading!


	5. Vineyard Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Once again, the comments have really been blowing me away. Like,I don't even know what to say in response because you guys have been articulating so many of my own inner thoughts when I was writing it's insane. This chapter is more dialogue heavy than the others I think. A very important conversation goes on. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When Emma came down for breakfast the next morning—bleary eyed and more than a little regretful—Henry was already up and flipping pancakes. Regina was nowhere to be found and Camila and Emilie seemed to be gone. He sent her a smile when he sensed her presence. “Hey ma! I hope you’re hungry, I slaved over the stove for the past several hours just for you.”

“Pancakes take like five minutes but ok Henry.” Emma snorted. She plopped down on one of the stools and waited like an overly eager child for her breakfast. “What’s the occasion?” She asked as Henry flipped the last pancake onto a plate.

“I thought you might like something familiar to eat since we’re heading somewhere unfamiliar today.”

“Where exactly is that?”

“Mom and Camila’s vineyard! Or, winery—I’m not 100% on which one of them it is. Orifit’s both. All I know is that they make really good wine there. Mom and Camila are already there, since there was some meeting or something this morning. Emilie is at Aria’s and she took Atticus. Once you’re done we can get dressed and head out.”

Emma didn’t protest, even if insecurity and unsureness began to fill her belly. After her conversation with Regina yesterday, she was unsure as to whether or not she was welcome in the house let alone the vineyard. She’d been a bit out of pocket yesterday, admittedly and as curious as she was, she didn’t want to overstep again. But Henry looked so excited to go and she didn’t have the heart to confess that she’d possibly fucked up after Regina had taken the time to get her out of the house. So she smiled and stuffed her face with pancakes to prevent herself from admitting how afraid she was.

xxx

Emma picked a simple black blouse and jeans. The blouse was 3/4 sleeved with golden embellishments around the collar. Nothing super fancy, but sophisticated enough to not look out of place beside Regina and Camila. She was slipping on flat black boots when Henry called for her.

“Ma! Hurry up! If we don’t hurry we’re gonna end up in the middle of beach traffic!” He yelled from the front door. Emma rolled her eyes at her kid and grabbed her belongings before making her way down the stairs and out to the driveway.

The drive wasn’t expected to be more than 20 minutes, but the longer they sat in the car,the more nervous Emma became. She was getting tired of this feeling. She came here to relax and find herself again, not give herself an ulcer.

Emma shifted in the passenger seat, letting out a tense sigh as re-buckled her seatbelt for the fifth time. “What’s got you so worked up?” Henry asked. He made a smooth turn down a barren road and the transition from rural residential area to sparse country side began.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just excited to see the place Regina works at. That’s all.” Emma tried.

Henry snorted. “Yeah right. But, I won’t push. If you’re nervous—that’s fine. Even though there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“There’s plenty to be nervous about.” Emma cried. “We’re heading to the place your mom and Camila work at. The place they built their empire.I mean, I can only assume it’s an empire considering the size of the house and the size of the land the house is on. I really don’t wanna knock over some sort of decade's old wine barrel or something.”

Henry chuckled and shook his head at her dramatics. “You’re not gonna do that. All the special barrels are kept in the locked cellar. Tours aren’t conducted down there. Only Mom and Camila are allowed down there. Besides, we both know what you’re nervous about.”

“And what would that be Dr. Mills?”

“You’re nervous about seeing Mom again. You fucked up yesterday, didn’t you?”

Her heart skipped a beat. Regina must have told him. Emma wasn’t sure if she was upset or not. She deserved to have her poor behavior outed but she was beyond embarrassed.

Emma groaned and covered her face with her hands. “I think I did. I tried really hard not to but…I guess I let my hurt feelings get the best of me.”

He didn’t respond for a few minutes. He seemed to be in deep contemplation and as more and more time passed Emma grew more and more worried. Henry cleared his throat as he began to speak. His voice was low and each word careful.

“It may not seem like it, but I see this as a step in the right direction. You both are very different people from the last time you had a real conversation—both for better and for worse. I think it’s time you two open a line of honest communication and see what comes out of it. But tread carefully. Mom’s in a …weird spot right now. She’s upset and shocked and trying to reconcile all of those feelings. Although she won’t like, burn a house down or rip anyone’s heart out anymore she’ll defend herself the best way she knows how. And you’re in a place right now where a few harsh words could really knock your confidence so…be careful but persistent. Ok? I think it’ll all work out.”

Emma let his words sink into her skin. She looked her son up and down, examining the grown man he’d become. She could vividly remember the bright eyed little boy who’d come to Boston to find her, but she could not recall just when that boy transformed into such a wise young man. Emma took his hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. “Ok Hen.” She simply replied. At a stoplight he looked over at her and gave her a bright smile.

xxx

The vineyard/ winery was huge, but not in an overwhelming way. Emma had not seen many a vineyard in her life, but she knew enough to know that Camila and Regina were in possession of a beautiful one. It sat atop a hill surrounded by fields of what Emma imagined were grapevines. The winery itself was a beautiful building. Sleek french architecture gutted and left with mostly open spaces and hardly any wholly enclosed rooms outside of the lab area. As they parked on the foot of the hill, Henry watched her nervously fidget.

“You look great you know.” He said.

Emma tried not to think too hard about why her looks mattered in this moment. She was only going to see Regina after all. Her friend. She grinned up at her son. “Thanks kid. Let’s go get drunk.” He chuckled but let her take his arm.

Security was tighter than Emma figured it would be. It wasn’t like this place was a bank or something. It was a place where wine was made. But surprisinglythere was only one entrance. At that entrance, Henry had to flash a specialized identification card and procure a temporary visitation one for Emma. Then they were both subjected to a light pat down butonce that was finished they were given free rein.

And they arrived right on time too. Just as they began to wander, taking in the inviting ambience of the space, a conference room door opened and out stepped Camila and Regina.

Camila saw them first and yelled their names with a bright smile. She pulled them both into a warm hug. “ Welcome to_ Papillon Blanc_! I’m so glad you decided to visit today! I was afraid poor Emma would be stuck in the house for the duration of her stay.”

Regina walked carefully up behind her. She was wearing a light brown sweater and white jeans. A golden necklace in the shape of a butterfly rested right below her collar bone. Her hair was in a low bun and her makeup was light. Even in her high heels she was still noticeably shorter than the others in their little group, but she didn’t seem to mind. She gave Henry and (surprisingly Emma as well) a warm and welcoming smile.

“What a nice surprise to see you both here this morning! Would you like the official tour?” She asked with an excited wiggle of her eyebrow.

Emma was surprised to silence for few seconds. The last thing she was expecting to hear out of Regina’s mouth was an offer like that. After Emma’s impulsive words yesterday she’d figured she was well on her way to spending the rest of her trip at a hotel or something—but it seemed Regina was eager to both forgive and forget. A stark contrast to the woman Emma had known to hold a grudge for years on end.

Emma cleared her throat and nodded. “Yeah. A tour would be super nice actually.” She admitted.

“Wonderful. Let’s get going then. We can start near the entrance since there are a few hidden gems.” She gave another smile and even managed an adorable wink before leading them away.

The scenery was gorgeous. It was clear that every aspect of the place from the paint on the walls to the treatments of the aged marble on the ground were carefully chosen by Regina or Camila. Every thing had a well thought out plan behind it. The entire place spoke of the person Regina had become since her time away from Storybrooke (her realest self, most likely) which was an interesting discovery to say the least— but try as she might, Emma struggled to keep focus.

Her mind wassteadily spiralinginto a frenzy. The combination of being in Regina’s proximity and being somewhere that was so clearly apart of a life Emma would never be apart of, sent waves of panic and a sudden desire for retrospection through Emma’s mind. A dangerous combination.

Before she could stop herself, she was replaying the events of the last few days in painstaking detail.

The experience was eventually summed up in three simple words: ‘What. The. Fuck.’

Strangely enough, it felt like it had been a week since she’d arrived in France— A lot less confused and _a lot _less frustrated and hurt than she currently felt— but In reality it had only been a few days. So much had happened and yet—nothing at all.

After 10 years, Emma finally found Regina. It was an odd thing to realize, when the woman who was now walking a few feet ahead of Emma,avidly describing the different breeds of grapes they grew on the property, was nothing at all like the woman Emma had come to know and grow quite fond of. (Maybe even love. Her traitorous mind whispered. Emma pretended not to have heard the voice that was making its presence known the longer she stayed in France.)

So many conflicting emotions were rising at once. Her chest was filled with a thick smog of emotions. Of_ pain_. Emma no longer possessed the emotional stamina to keep up with them _and_ attempt to decipher them. Maybe later, when sleep would surely escape her she could have a mini therapy session with herself, a bottle of scotch and ice cream. For now though, identifying them would have to do. The longer they walked down the path back towards the fields of grapevines, the more recognizable the emotions became.

Jealousy was a frequent visitor. Though its white hot presence curling at the base of her throat was familiar, it was seemed inappropriate. Confusion was yes another presence that was achingly familiar. Hurt, longing and shame seemed to always come in a perpetual trio. Sequential in every scenario.

The others were too muddled but it was enough. Enough for Emma to recognize that maybe coming here was more of a mistake than she’d thought. Was she even ready to do what it took to repair their friendship—if there was anything left to fix. If she couldn’t repair it, what would she do? Crawl back to Storybrooke and wither away like she’d so frequently dreamt? The thought alone made her pause. Nausea filled Emma.

She had so many questions—and no fucking answers. God, she was too old for this shit. The pain was building up behind her chest, threatening to spill out in a way that was bound to be ugly.Emma froze.

She didn’t notice that her pause caught Regina and Henry’s attention. She missed Henry calling her name three separate times, but finally snapped to attention when Regina’s accented voice called out.

“Are you alright Miss Swan?” Regina questioned, worry coloring her tone.

Emma’s eyes snapped up to meet Regina’s. In this light, they were a captivating amber. Warm and comforting.More comforting than the ocean Emma had grown accustomed to. Emma wanted to lose herself in the honeyed depths so much that her own eyes watered. What the fuck was going on with her? “Yes. I’m fine. Just a little tired, sorry.”

Regina smiled, though it was dimmed. She examined Emma—the slouch of her shoulders and despondent air that clung around her. She cleared her throat and did not press, though she seemed as if she wanted to. “How about a quick cup of coffee before the tasting?” When Emma nodded, Regina turned to Henry.“Camila asked me to remind you of the gift she procured for Ella. It’s waiting for you in her office.”

Henry’s face lit up. “Thanks Mom. You guys get coffee, I’ll catch up with you in a few minutes.” He pressed a kiss to both Regina and Emma’s cheeks, then ran off down the hill.

Emma gulped as she was led to a small office.

xxx

It was Regina's office apparently. The office was clean, minimalistic and organized. Mostly covered in shades of midnight blue, grey and gold. A tall bookshelf sat in the corner, at the very top a very familiar statue of a horse was placed.

Regina moved behind the small desk and pulled a previously opened bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

Emma raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said coffee?”

Regina gave a soft smirk. “You look like you need something stronger than coffee. Come, sit. You look like you need a rest.” They settled across from each other. From where Emma sat, the desk looked more like a barricade than anything. Presenting a startling depiction of just where they found themselves now.

On two separate sides of a seemingly insurmountable wall.

Regina sipped her wine and then cleared her throat. Her eyes stayed on the swirling liquid that matched the color of her perfectly manicured nails. “If your mood has anything to do with whathappened yesterday, I apologize. I should not have reacted so harshly.”

Emma gave a shocked look. “No, you had every right to. I was out of line, I know that now. You have nothing to apologize for Regina. It’s just…I’m frustrated ok. I’m confused and I’m unsure and when I feel that way I have a habit of running. But I’ve replaced that habit with a different one since my wedding day. It’s not much more healthy and I’m not that good at it but it’s better than the alternative.” Emma grumbled, before she took a swig of her wine. It tasted bright and slightly floral.

“Let me guess, repression.” Regina tried. She took Emma’s silence as its own answer. “I’ve been there. It’s not a fun place to be. Maybe that’s why all of this is so difficult.” Regina rasped with a pained chuckle. She didn’t seem eager to explain her vague words more. Emma let out a frustrated growl under her breath.

Open aline of honest communication. That’ll work—hopefully. 

“It doesn’t have to be difficult you know. We were friends once. We could have that again. I missed you.”

Regina flinched away from Emma’s words. Then, all of a sudden looked up to meet her eyes. Sadness washed over them. They hid something even more painful. Something that’s very presence hit Emma square chest like a thorn. “Don’t take this the wrong way Emma. But I don’t think that’s possible. It will never be the way it was before because what we had before wasn’t healthy for either of us. I realized that and I think the longer you stay here and sort yourself out the more you’re going to realize that too.”Regina gave a sad smile and finished off the wine in her cup.

As the brunette reached for a refill, Emma broughta heavy hand down slap the desk. “When are you going to stop doing that?!” Emma growled.

Regina’s brow furrowed.“Stop doing what?”

“Acting like you—fuck I don’t even know! You keep saying things that don’t make any sense because you won’t explain the meaning behind them but then you act like you’re doing me a favor. Stop doing that! Stop acting like you’re helping me when you’re just being selfish! I’ve had enough of that in my marriage. I didn’t come all the way here to get that from you too.”

A glare Emma hadn’t even realized she missed flared in Regina’s eyes. “No, you came here to get me to fix your problems for you. Whether you realized that at the time or not— that’s the truth! I am _done_ holding your hand through all of your problems! I am _done_ walking you through solutions and doing nothing but hurt myself in the process. The last time I did that it nearly destroyed me.”

Regina slammed her wine glass down, somehow managing to avoid sloshing the liquid all over the desk. She huffed and rubbed her hand against her aching temples. She walked away for a few moments, pacing back and forth with tense shoulders. Her words were low, but Emma still heard them loud and clear.

“Here we go again—like nothing’s changed. Right back to the same old shit. I swore to myself I wouldn’t do this again. I won’t let you take me back under. I’ve grown up and so should you.” She moved to leave, and Emma tried to stop her. Desperation fueling her movements as she wrapped a shaky hand around Regina’s wrist. Regina looked down at her. Some mix of pity and anger in her eyes.

“Let me go.”

“Not until you talk to me Regina. Stop running and saying things in riddles. Just _talk _to me!” Emma practically pleaded. Her heart was racing. Her mind running in a thousand different directions at once.

“I’m not the one who ran Emma and I _have been_ talking. You just haven’t been listening." Regina sighed. "I understand what you’re going through right now more than you know. You’re in transition and you don’t want to do it alone. You're desperate for something familiar. I get it and I want to help you, but I can’t. You need to do this on your own. The first step is always the hardest. But, once you’ve taken that step maybe you can actually hear what I’ve been saying. Until then, please give me space. You can stay in the house and spend time with Henry if you so desire. I’ll even give you money for a hotel if you’re uncomfortable with being around my family. They can be quite protective of me. But I will not allow you to use me to fix yourself. Not again.”

Regina ripped her arm out of Emma’s grip. Then she left. Leaving Emma again with more questions than concrete answers.

She wanted to scream, but found she didn’t have the energy to.

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been oddly therapeutic for me. I'm traveling this weekend out of state for the first time 100% alone and I've been really anxious about it. Not as much as I would have been earlier in the year but still, it's been a little overwhelming. But sitting down and kind of venting my frustrations out in this work has been a major blessing. Thank you all so much for being so supportive and sweet!!! Since I'll be in the airport for a while tomorrow morning and Sunday night I wanted to take the time to open up the floor for any prompts, ideas, requests or anything like that. Whether it be OUAT or some other fandom, I want to get as much writing practice done as I can because I find it impossible to sleep in airports or on planes lol. You can hit me up here or my tumblr. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We get more concrete stuff in the next one I promise. Thank you!


	6. Summer Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 11/21/19: I read and re-read the original version of this chapter. It just didn't sit right with me. I felt like I fell off of my original plan in like the worst way. I felt like I let a lot of people down including myself and I had no choice but to rewrite this. I don't think I would have been able to sleep peacefully if I hadn't. Writing is one of my favorite things to do on this planet and I felt as though I was doing a disservice to you guys and myself by not turning that chapter into something that sat right with me. 
> 
> So if you're re-reading this and it's slightly different than the version you read- that's the reason why. Thank you all for sending so many amazing comments! This is the first chapter I've published where there have been so many varying and super long responses. It has been so motivating and inspiring and just plain cool to see everyone's takes what happened. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rewrite! 
> 
> Thank you all for all the well wishes and sweet comments! I'm sorry this is a bit late and I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to respond to comments. My trip went well but I'm jet lagged as hell. I meant to spend yesterday recovering but out of the blue I was asked to come into the job I interviewed for. I got the job and I worked yesterday. I'd intended to edit this chapter then so I had to rush today to get this done. It's more of a transition chapter but there are still some important moments. I got inspired by a few comments and went in a completely different direction than intended. I'm a little nervous about the results but I hope you enjoy it!

Emma had been having horrific nightmares for the last year—ironically enough right around the time she filed for divorce—so sleep was (needless to say) a struggle. The nightmares had never been coherent or connected in any substantial way, but the constant fear of _something _was ever present.

Tonight’s feature flick had been a tough one to endure. She’d expected as much considering the events of the day. Her ‘conversation’ with Regina still rang in her ears hours after the fact. Alarming amounts of guilt and regret stirring in her belly along side the delicious wine.

Emma was not in the least bit surprised to wake up with a sob on the tip of her tongue, tears in her eyes and her chest heaving in a panicked rhythm. Out of habit she hopped from the bed as fast as she could. Her hands trembled. The last images of her dream were quickly fading, but she could clearly remember sad amber eyes staring up at her.

If she’d been home (the tiny apartment she’d been forced to call home after leaving the house she and Killian had shared for so many years) Emma would have grabbed a glass of scotch and maybe some ice cream to lull herself back to sleep. That wasn’t an option in this place. And even if it was an option, she didn’t want to risk waking anyone. So she slithered downstairs to the back door to smell the flowers of Regina’s garden. The scent of fresh flowers had always been a comfort to her. Add on to that the fact they were Regina’s and they were bound to help calm her racing mind.

The greenhouse door was open to her surprise, and the farther inside she went the more vigilant she became. 

She wondered who she would encounter inside. There was a less than 10% chance she’d face Regina, seeing as the woman had made her mission to avoid Emma like the plague. Not that Emma could blame her. She’d acted like a child—petulant, lacking in basic understandingor sympathy. She was beyond ashamed and frustrated with herself, but she’d much rather face Regina than Camila, Henry or god-forbid Emilie.

Emma shuddered at the thought of meeting Emilie in the darkness of this garden. There was no way she’d make it out unscathed.

Her heart almost jumped out her chest when she caught sight of a silhouette sitting just outside the door. As she walked closer, she could make outthe lithe figures of two people. One was slightly taller than the other.

She peered around the doorway as quietly as she could and was stunned by the sight that greeted her. The first recognizable figure was Regina’s. She sat at the table in nothing but a robe, a lit cigarette in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. The woman beside her was Petra.

Emma didn’t know when the woman had made her way to the house, but she couldn’t say she was surprised (and oh how the jealousy stirred within her. Like hot wax poured down her throat. Hardening in her belly and making her go stiff from the inside out) even if the thought of just what she was doing with Regina before they made their way outside made her want crawl into a hole and cry for reasons that seemed just out of reach.

Her lack of self preservation forced encouraged her to—instead of retreating like a smart person and sparing herself of Regina and Petra’s harsh opinion— lean forward and observe the brunette and her friend with blatant curiosity.

Emma had never seen Regina like this. So open. So content. Her curls were wet, still dripping onto her shoulders—her _bare _shoulders. The robe had slipped, revealing both glistening shoulders to the moonlight. A tattoo sat on her left shoulder blade. Emma couldn’t make out the image they were meant to display, but she didn’t dare move closer to find out.

Beside her, Petra sighed. She was in a similar state, with her blonde hair wet and hanging just above her shoulders. She was clad only in a thin robe just barely closed enough to cover her cleavage. When Regina finished her pull, she held out the lit cigarette and pressed the red lipstick stained end to Petra’s lips. The cigarette cast a smoky halo around her head.

Emma was beyond surprised to see Regina Mills of all people smoking, but she knew just as well as the brunette did that ten years did a lot to a person.

“I’m too old for this…But I can’t seem to stop myself. I want to help.” Regina said. Her voice and its muddled accent melting Emma’s insides like butter. Petra pulled Regina close to her side. The brunette melted into the embrace, which was the farthest thing from platonic.

Petra pressed a kiss to the crown of Regina’s head, in return the brunette nestled her cold nose to the blonde’s collarbone. “I know darling and there’s nothing wrong with that. I know it’s hard to have found the strength to let go only for her to be pushed into your life once more. But this time is different. You’re in control now. Of your own life and your own destiny. You are stronger now, and in possession of a very important secret weapon.” She looked down at Regina, her eyebrows raisingin a silly gesture.

Regina smiled at her, her smile bright and innocent. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

“Your family darling. Do you really think we’ll let you go so easily? We love you and we will have your backfor as long as you shall have us. No matter what happens.”

Regina hesitated to speak, but after clearing her throat for a second she spoke. “Even if I fall back in? If…_this_…ends?” It was clear what she meant.

“We’ve said before and we’ll say it again _ma minette—_you are much too valuable to let go of. Whether we can have this aspect of you or not, we will not you go. We will always be there for you. No matter what.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Regina’s nose. She giggled. A breeze blew through the calm land, and pushed Regina’s perfume to Emma’s nose. She smelled heavenly. Of cinnamon and apples and jasmine and all things spicy and warm and earthy. With a hint of alcohol and smoke. Emma wanted to bury her face in Regina’s neck.

Petra beat her to the punch, squeezing Regina again and pulling her up on her lap to press her lips to her pulse point. Regina sighed and leaned into the touch. After a few moments—in which Emma presented more self control than she ever had in her entire life—Regina spoke. “I don’t know what’s right or wrong. I feel so conflicted on what to do.” Her voice was weak.

“It’s not about right or wrong. It’s about what’s best for you.” Petra said firmly. They locked eyes and carefully, Petra pressed her lips to Regina’s brow. Regina melted into her, and silence surrounded them. It took Emma a longer amount of time than was appropriate to gather her wits about her and leave. By the time she collapsed back into thecomfortable bed, a swelling ball of emotion had expanded and stuck itself in the back of Emma’s throat.

She did not sleep. She only thought, and cursed herself for being so stupid.

xxx

The next few days passed in a blur of monotony. Regina’s harsh words coupled with the reality of her ‘relationship’ or whatever it was with Petra hit Emma harder than she expected. She fell into a days long rut, wherein she barely left her room, called Hope once a day for only a few minutes, and only ate when Henry forced her to.

Emma barely slept. She only laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling, going her interactions with Regina since the day they’d met over and over again.

There was so much history between them. So many ups and downs. For a long time, Emma had unconsciously leaned on Regina and her hardened presence. When the world was full of fairies and dragons and magic she took solace in the grounded nature of Regina’s ever present sarcasm and dry wit. She’d taken for granted just much she’d relied on that. Relied on _her_.

Neverland happened, then so many things that it was hard to keep track of in all honesty. But throughout every up and every down Regina was there. In reality though, in the harsh light of this space in which she was unwelcome yet still remained Emma realized that there was much more under the surface than she’d anticipated. Just as Regina had predicted—as she lay in a bed that was much more comfortable than it had any right to be— Emma’s mind began to race.

Regina was her friend. One of the closest ones she had in this world, even after so many years of separation and lack of communication. Emma could not, for the life ofher imagine returning to Storybrooke without having done everything she could to convince Regina that the friendship they once had, was accessible once more—whilst also maintaining her dignity and not admitting just how desperately she wanted Regina back in her life. But there was something else. Something hidden behind a veil of shame and fear that seemed inaccessible.

It was familiar—siphoning the same bubbling and sparkling sensationsEmma had known briefly long before coming to Storybrooke—but beyond terrifying. She forcedherself not to analyze it too much, and to her relief just in time a distraction came in the form of a knock on the door.

It was the fourth day of her self imposed exile and so far her only visitors had been Henry and Atticus (who seemed to take pity on her and allow her to hug him when she really needed to) so Emma simply called out, “Come in.”

The door opened slowly. Henry stood outside of it, a sheepish expression on his face and a tray of what looked like coffee and donuts in his hand.Emma siphoned a smile from the pits of her being and got up from the bedto greet him.

“Hey Ma, you done moping yet?” He questioned. Emma glared at him.

“I wasn’t moping. I was recovering. Healing. Leisuring. That’s what I came here to do, wasn’t it?”

“We both know you’re not healing by sitting in this room and thinking about all the things you’ve done wrong. You’re not healing, you’re stewing—festering— in your pain and avoiding the hard work that comes with real healing.I let that go before because I thought you were too fragile to deal with this, but I realize now that you’re stronger than you look. You only think you’re fragile because we’ve been treating you like you were. So I’m going to treat you like the responsible, capable woman you are and forceyou to face the truth. Get up!”

Emma crossed her arms over chest and glared at Henry. She wasn’t surewhat else to do in a situation like this. Even after she’d found her parents they never treated her like she was truly their child. This was the first time in a long time someone attempted to put her in her place in this way. Killian hadn’t been so straightforward with her. His methods had included backhanded compliments or muttered insults. Occasionally shouting matches about ridiculous things like toothpaste and groceries that were thinly veiled disguises for bigger issues.

Emma hated feeling chastised—especially by her ownson— but didn’t have long to linger on that fact when Henry stalked forward and ripped the covers off of her. Heignored her yelp of surprise and glared down at her.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Emma demanded.

“Trying to help you. Get up, get dressed and I’ll let you have some breakfast before we leave.”

“You’re not my boss Henry—yo’re my son.”

“Exactly. And as your son I reserve the right to act on my concern and force you out of this bed. I won’t leaveMa. You know I won’t.”

Emma had to force a myriad of curses to the back of her throat as she slipped from thebed. She could tell Henry sensed her frustration, but he didn’t care in the least bit. He threw a pair of jeans, a simple and slightly oversized band t-shirt and black boots at her before placing the tray on the dresser and leaning up against the wall beside the door. His arms crossed and his eyebrow raised in a way that was way too similar to Regina.

She slipped the clothing on, then the boots on and finally pulled her phone into her back pocket. Then she looked him in the eye, her hands on her hipsand eyebrow cocked in a challenge.

“She’s already there, so we need to hurry up before she gets suspicious.” Henry said.

“She? If this is another of your brilliant ideas to try and get me and Regina in the same room again please cut that shit out already—”

“Ma, I know what I did was stupid. Ok? I will never be able to say sorry enough. I just…My heart was in the right place. I wanted you to have the support system you needed and I wanted Mom to have some closure but I fucked it all up and…Iwant to make it up to you guys. I want us all to be able to be around each other again without having that nauseating tension. I want you to be able to find love and be happy—and I don’t think you can do that until you two sit down and honestly and openly have a discussion about what’s really going between you two. So please? Trust me?” Henry held out his hand. With slight hesitation Emma took it, though her heart was beginning to beat so fast.

xxx

She allowed herself to be led to Henry’s car, then down a winding road to a field of trees. In a clearing, far away enough from the trees to not be a problem, a number of blankets sat around a fire pit. All of Regina’s friends sat on them, all of them chatting and enjoying what looked to be plates of various snacks and lavender lemonade.

The sun was falling behind the horizon, casting a gorgeous set of shadows and golden light around the clearing. Emma looked over at Henry, who was pulling a small picnic basket out of the trunk of his car.

“What is this?” She questioned.

He gave a soft smile at her inquiry. “It’s the summer solstice celebration. Mom asked me to bring you last night. She was afraid if she asked you’d say no since you locked yourself in your room after the vineyard ‘incident’.” He handed over the basket.

It was no ordinary basket, but one that seemed to only come out for this particular occasion. It was a simple pale basket,but ribbons of vibrant colors were woven into it. The food inside was covered, but Emma could smell the amazing food a mile away.

“What exactly is the summer solstice celebration?” She asked.

Henry snorted and shrugged. “I don’t really know. I think it started out as a way for Mom to remember some of the older and less frequently used traditions of her home but it’s morphed into its own holiday. An excuse to get together, drink and be merry. Everyone comes into town for it. Even Iris is here! God, I feel like I haven’t seen her in forever.”

Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion. She followed Henry’s gaze to one of the center blankets, where she could see Regina sitting beside Petra. A smaller honey blonde woman saton Petra’s lap, smiling as bright as the sun. Both women gazed down at her with fondness as she told a story of some sort. She was delicately perched atop Petra’s lap, dressed in a short mustard yellow sundress that complimented Regina’s royal blue jumpsuit. Her hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun, and when she spotted Henry and Emma advancing towards them, her smile only grew. She hopped up from Petra’s grip and ran to give him a hug.

Even in her high wedge heels, the top of her head only managed to reach Henry’s collarbone—and just barely.

“Oh Henry! I missed you so much! You’ve grown a foot since I last saw you!” She exclaimed.

Henry chuckled. “Not exactly, I’ve only grown like an inch. I just think you’re getting shorter.”

Iris chuckled. “I sure as hell hope not. If I get any shorter I’ll look like a child.” She caught Emma’s eye. Her warm blue eyes flecked with hazel staring so intently that Emma was forced to look away. “You must be Emma. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Iris—Iris Kent.” She held out her hand for Emma to shake. Emma took it but as her brain stopped buffering from the sight of yet another beautiful face, she caught site of the familiar last name. She quirked an eyebrow.

“Kent? Are you Petra’s…sister?”

Iris laughed. “Oh no dear, I’m her wife. By the way you said her last name I’m going to go out on a limb andassume you two haven’t had themost pleasant of experiences with her?”

Emma blushedand chanced a glance back to Petra, whose hand was resting on the side of Regina’s hip as they chatted jovially about something. Iris followed her gaze. Her smile grew impossibly warmer. “She’s very protective of the few she considers to be her close friends andfamily. Regina is one of the closest.” She held up a hand before Emma could question any further. “I know what you’re thinking…I know it’s an odd situation to any outsider but we make it work. All three of us. At the end of the day we’re friends but with a few…added benefits I guess you could say.” She gave an adorable giggle that was interrupted by the sound of a small horn echoing through the field. The group of friends and family let out loudcheers. Iris giggled again and moved her gaze towards the sky. “It’s almost time.” She said.

“Almost time for what?”

“For the true celebration to begin of course! I assume Henry hasn’t told you?” Emma shook her headno. Iris gave a dramatic gasp. “Well then, I shall take it upon myself to be your guide for the evening. You’ll love it!” Shegrabbed Emma’shand and pulledher to an empty blanket. On closer inspection, Emmacould see a number offlowers resting on it coupled with ribbons and a few beads.

“What are these for?” She asked.

“Oh, these are decoration! You braid them before the light show and you get a prize! Come, I’ll show you how.” She forced Emma to sit beside her and delicately taught theblondehow to braid the flowers and ribbons intocrown. It didn’t take nearlyas long as she expected, and the end result was beautiful. And timely, for just as Emma put the last touches on her crown the horn sounded again. Emma looked towards thedirection of thesound and found a young child in possession of a seashell shaped horn.

A few seconds after the sounding of the horn, the first set of fireworks went off. They were bright and vibrant in color. Several more rounds went off, all accompanied by the delighted cheers of the children and laughter of the young adults and ‘grown-ups’. Then music began.

A Spanish guitar was played skillfully, its beautiful song echoing through thefield. Emma could see that it was Henry who was behindthe beautiful melody. Regina sat beside him, accompanying him with a tambourine. Emma could barely hear her enthusiastic playing but she didn’t care. The sun had gone all the way down, casting the light of the fire all around the field. Everyone was bathed in warm light as they danced around the fire, hand in hand—but none looked as beautiful as Regina.

Iris leaned closer. A coy smile playing on her lips. “She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

Emma jumped at the sudden words. “What? I mean—yes she’s gorgeous.”

“You know, just because Petra and I are guarding her heart now, does not mean you don’t have a shot…You should tell her how you feel and see how it goes.”

Emma quirked an eyebrow. “I think you’re mistaken. Regina and I are friends. Nothing more.”

Iris quirked an eyebrow right back. “_Suuure_.” She gave Emma a sympathetic pat on her back. “I know just how it feels to love that woman—that divine, regal woman. It’s hard,but it’s worth it. You should stop trying to pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, it’s not doing you any favors.” She gave Emma’s hand asqueeze before standing up and making her way back to Petra and Regina. She and Petra shared a sweet kiss, before Iris pulled Regina into a warm hug. Regina and Emma locked eyes across thefield, and for a moment Emma swore her heart stopped.

Emma and Regina were friends—there was no wayin hell she had any romantic feelings for her. Just because she could admit that Regina was one of the most stunning women on earthand just because occasionally she dreamt of pressing her lips to Regina’s plump ones and just because her stomach turned every time someone otherthan Henry laid a hand on her DID NOT mean she had romantic feelings for her…

Right?

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma minette- my kitten
> 
> Edit 11/21/19: The picture above is the woman I imagined Iris to be portrayed by: One of the sexiest women alive in my opinion, Gillian Anderson. If you're unfamiliar with her work do yourself a favor and watch the X-Files, her time as Blance DuBois in A Streetcar Named Desire and The Fall. Fucking genius. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Just to be clear, Regina is 100% involved with Petra and another woman. We'll be meeting the third woman next chapter. I had no intentions of having them together when I first started writing this then I was playing around on started the plane and was like 'wow, I actually kind of dig this idea.' and produced the above product. Now I don't know what the fuck will happen with this story because I thoroughly enjoyed writing Petra and Regina together lol. Let me know if you'd prefer the endgame SwanQueen to be platonic or romantic. If there should be a polyamorous thing going on idk. I am not 100% set on a specific ending for this so whatever feels right in the end is gonna be written. Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Beach Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I edited the last chapter! I feel like I definitely regathered my thoughts and ideas by doing it and moved somewhere that made sense and that I love a lot more. I can see the next few steps of this story and I'm so excited! If you haven't re-read the last chapter please do because nothing that happens in this chapter will make any sense. The most important and most changed part is the last half so if you don't want to re-read the whole thing start after Emma leaves the Greenhouse. I hope you enjoy this one!

Emma sat up against the headboard of the guest room’s bed—one she’d come to think of as her own in her almost week long stay in France. Her cellphone held in her hand and angled carefully to avoid exposing the lessening bags under her eyes and the various wrinkles that had taken residence on her face. The sun was filtering through the slightly opened blinds, casting a beautiful set of colors into the room.

Hope’s adorable little face was taking up her screen. Her lips were stuck in a little pout. She gave a sigh. “I miss you Mama.” She whined.

“I miss you too love-bug. But I’ll be back in two weeks. I promise—it’ll feel like two days with all the fun you’re having with Papa.”

“What fun? We haven’t done anything fun in _days! _We haven’t gone fishing in forever, Papa spends all his time at work and I spend most of the time with Gramps and Grandma. You know how boring they can be.” The whine was louder this time and followed up by a dramatic flop back onto her bed.

Emma couldn’t hold back a chuckle at her daughter’s dramatics, thoughin the back of her mind a tiny seed of worry planted itself. She thought her daughter would be entertained during her time away, not left to her own devices and seemingly bored out of her mind. Hope was a quiet kid, and didn’t require much to entertain her outside of crayons, a box and a few of her favorite toys. But that could only take anyone so far. Emma made a mental note to call Killian later that day. Just the thought made her nauseas.

“Yes, I know how boring they can be. I’ll see what I can do. But, let’s not spend the rest of our call moping about. Tell me about the pictures you’ve taken since I’ve been gone. Any interesting subjects?”

As Emma expected, Hope’s eyes lit up at the mention of her current passion. She sat up quickly and began to relay the story of her time at Granny’s the day before. How she’d spent the majority of the day taking sneaky pictures of everyone who came in and out in the two hour period of time.Then she began to speak of the pictures she’d managed to take of Aunt Ruby, and how she _swore_ her eyes turned yellow for a few seconds when Mulan came into the diner.

Just as she was getting to the story of how she fell into the pond last night right before dinner trying to get a picture of a sleeping duck someone knocked on Emma’s door. Without much thought, she yelled. “Come in Henry!”

But, to her extreme surprise, it was not Henry who entered. It was Regina. Emma’s eyes nearly popped out of her head with when she caught sight of the brunette. She let out an embarrassing squeak as she tried and failed to pull the covers up over her extremely embarrassing superman onesie. It had been chilly last night, and that was the warmest sleep outfit she’d packed.

Instead of managing to cover the ridiculous outfit, she only succeeded in knocking herself out her the bed and onto the floor with a loud —and way too sudden for her aching and aging body— thump. Regina rushed to her side with a shockedgasp, while Hope yelled for her. She’d dropped her phone on the floor, but her blue tooth earphones still managed to stay put, so she was lucky enough to hear the deafening shriek Hope gave when Regina leaned over to help Emma.

Her face passed by the camera for a split second, but that was enough for Hope to know who wasin Emma’s room.

“Emma? Are you alright?” Regina questioned. At the same as Hopeyelled.

_“Mama is that HER?! Let me say hi please, _please_, **please**!”_

Regina grabbed Emma’s arm and helped her back up to her feet. “I’m so sorry. I just heard come in and assumed you know Henry was out thismorning.”

“No, I didn’t know. Where is he?”

“At the library. He wanted to grab a few books for our beach trip this afternoon. I came inhere to invite you to it. The beach is lovely this time of year.”

Emma gave Regina a small smile. Though she was unsure if her smile looked more like a grimace because of the effort she was employing to try and calm her racingheart. Regina’s touch was petal soft. Her skin pressing softly to the skin of Emma’s wrist made her lightheaded. Lightheaded enough not to notice her daughter’s screeching before it was too late.

Regina blushed and looked down at the phone that was still faceup on the floor. “Is that Hope?”

“Yeah…She asked to say hi. I hope that’s alright.”

Regina gave a smile that was equal parts tender and nervous. “Of course that’s alright. I’d love to say hi.”

Quickly and carefully, Emma unhooked the bluetooth headphones and handed over the phone. Regina took it like it was some sacred relic orsomething. Emma watchedeagerly as her daughter and her closest friend interacted for the first time in eight years. She could remember when her little ray of sunshine had been born. The way Regina shared her wisdom so easily and the connection she and Hope seemed to have the minute she held her. It had been a beautiful sight. A sight Emma had cherished even more so than the sight of Hope in her father’s arms.

“Hello Hope. I’m sure you don’t have any clue who I am but—“

“_—You’re my God-mom. Or, my second one anyway. I’ve only seen you in pictures but you’re so pretty over video!_” Regina blushed at Hope’s words. Her eyes began to water but she pushed past it to speak again.

“Thank you darling, how very kind of you. You are incredibly beautiful as well. So much more so than when I last saw you.”

“_You saw me last when I was a baby right?_”

“Yes.”

“_Will you see me again now that I’m older? I’ve always wanted to meet you. Papa doesn’t like it when I ask questions about you when I look at the familyphoto album Grandma has in her house._”

“I…If your parents say that it’s ok I’m sure I can come and visit you. Or, better yet—you and your Mama can come visit me in France. I thinkyou would get along great with my Emilie.”

“_You have a daughter? I thought Henry was your only kid._”Hope’s eyes grew so large suddenly and shesounded so surprised it was comical.

“She’s not exactly my daughter, but I’ve raised her for most of her life so I’m like her mother. She’s a few years older than you but I think you two would get along well. She likes art as well, though she prefers painting over photography.”

“_I’ve always wanted to do painting! I only get the chance to do it inschool because Papa says_—”

_“Hope! It’s time to get going love, tell Mama you’ll talk to her later!” _Killian called. The sound of his voicewas like a bucket of cold water over both Regina and Emma. Regina’s gaze hardened and Emma’s nausea grew. Hope let out a frustrated sigh.

“_Fine! Regina—can you talk to me again some time soon? I really like talking to you._”

Regina gave a watery smile.“Sure darling. Me and your Mama will talk about later this afternoon. Go be a good girl now and listen to your father.”

“_Ok. Bye Regina, bye Mama. I love you Mama!_”

“I love you too! Have a good day!”

“_I love_ y_ou too!_” Then the phone went black. Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

Regina placed the phone down on the bedside table. She cleared her throat and wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. “I didn’t realize I was her Godmother…When I left she was still a baby. Barely two and from what I understood Ruby was her godmother.”

“She was—is, I mean. And so are you. I tried to have you named as her godmother first but Killian caused such a ruckus about it that I changed to Ruby. But her whole life I’ve told her she had two godmothers because it’s the truth. I knew that no matter what happened between us you’d be there for Hope if she needed you…Was that one ofthe reasons you left? Did you think I didn’t value our friendship and that’s why you left like you did?” Emma couldn’t stop her mouth from moving, from exposing her inner thoughts and questions.

Regina hesitated for only a second. Her gaze softening as she answered the question. “No. That’s not why I left…Like I said I had my reasons but…I’m not ready to talk about it yet. I don’t want it to complicate the progress we’ve made.”

“Progress?”

“Yes…I know it hasn’t been much but our interactions over the last few days have helped me realize something.”

“And what is that?”

“It’s that I think we can build something new Emma. You’re a good person Emma and as much as I hate to admit it,I missed our friendship. Our previous friendship—though it seemed healthy on the outside—wasn’t exactly conducive for growth for me. If you can accept that and work with me towards something new then maybe we can stop dancing around each other and become friends again. If you want?” Regina was wringing her hands nervously, though she tried to hide it.

Emma froze for a few seconds. She hadn’t been expecting to hear that from Regina and the wave of both relief and excitement that fell over her were overwhelming. She was just too afraid of trusting Regina’s words though. They were too perfect.

“Are you serious?” Emma questioned quietly.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t serious Emma. If it’s not something you’re interested in I can accept that—”

“No! I mean—I’m interested. I just…I’m scared to mess it up.” She admitted in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Regina scooted closer the tiniest bit. Emma could smell her perfume once again and could even smell the warm spice of hershampoo. “You can’t mess it up Emma. All you have to do isbe your usual goofy self. It’ll all work out.”

Emma only nodded in response because she didn’t want to admit that she wasn't sure that person existed anymore. And if she did exist, Emma wasn’t sure how to access her.

xxx

They met Camila, Emilie and Henry at the beach. Petra, Iris, and Emma all packed themselves into Regina’s car alongside the beach supplies. It was an…interesting experience to be stuck in a car with both of Regina’s current partners. Petra was her usual icy self, but she couldn’t help but thaw withIris by her side. In stark contrast to Petra, Iris was like a ray of sunshine. She smiled almost the entire ride, making witty comments about this or that and cracking jokes that made the entire car laugh. But she wasn’t obnoxious about her light. Her voice was quiet but just on instinct everyone listened.

She was a warm ocean beside Petra’s icy glacier and Regina’s warm but scarce sunlight. Emma could see how they all got on.

Regina drove, while Emma sat at her side. She smiled the entire way to the beach, occasionallylooking back on her lovers with such appreciation that it made Emma warm. She was so happy to see Regina happy, even if her traitorous mind was getting its signals crossed. Even if she wasn’t sure what to do with the dangerous stirring of her stomach.

Iris’ words echoed back in Emma’s mind. She had it all wrong. Emma was happy that Regina had found not one but two peoplewho seemed to love her. The ache in her chest and belly were probably just homesickness.

The beach itself was remote. Emma had expected it to be beyond busy, but it was quiet.

Regina sighed as she pulled into a parking spot. “Petra you didn’t!” She admonished.

Petra’s eyebrows lifted incredulously. “Hmm? What are you talking about?”

Iris shook her head with a giggle. “You bribed someone to make the beach empty didn’t you?”

Petra let out a dramatic gasp. “I would never use my money so irresponsibly. Besides, that’s not even possible.”

“You’d think that—but when it comes to you Petra I have learned to expect the unexpected. To anticipate the impossible to be made possible.” Regina said witha roll of her eyes. She snatched the little tote bag full of towels from the tall woman’s hands but pressed a sweet kiss to Petra’s lips. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. I thought it would be nice for Emma to experience the true beauty of this beach without the tourists and obnoxious people who don’t understand the word etiquette.” She caught Emma’s eye and gave her a small dip of her head in acknowledgment.

“Thank you Petra…That’s—fuck— that’s really cool. And thoughtful.” Emma said. Her voice full of genuine thanks.

“You’re welcome dear. We only have this place for four hours so let’s get in the water before it’s too late. Last one in the water is a rotten kiwi!” She dropped the bag she’d been carrying and raced towards the water. On instinct Emma followed, and Regina came shortly after.

Adrenaline filled Emma’s body. A mix of childish glee and sheer joy overwhelmed her as she dived into the stunning blue ocean for the first time in years. Since Hope’s birth Emma hadn’t been on a vacation or even out of Storybrooke. She never thought she’d end up as one of those moms, but here she was. Wishing she could cry under the water because of how amazing she felt.

The freedom, the feeling of the water sliding past her body and cradling her as she fell further into its depths. She didn’t think of anything other than the moment at hand.

It was glorious to just_ be_.

xxx

They stayed for the entire four hours. It may have just been an unexpected side effect of the beautiful scenery, but Emma had to admit that she had had fun with Regina’s friends. They were all incredibly, charismatic and adventurous. Though Petra and Emilie kept their distance, the others were more than welcoming. All of them acted like children the entire day, racing, smiling, building masterpieces of architecture with wet sand and seashells—just existing like they had no care in the world. It was amazing.

Suddenly—desperately—Emma wished Hope was here. She deserved to have fun in a place outside of Storybrooke. She deserved to have experiences that weren’t in the same ten places with the same ten people. Emma made a silent vow to herself to return to Storybrooke with a plan to give her daughter something she’d never had as a child. A childhood. Something fun and fulfilling. Something she’d look back on with a fond smile, not a resentful heart.She deserved better.

Before anyone was ready, it was time to leave the beach. They didn’t head straight to the house though. They grabbed ice cream from a place Regina frequented often enough to get a discount just by showing her face. The creamy dessert was divine. Never before had Emma expected the flavors of lavender and chocolate to go together, but from that place they did. She hummed all the way home as she devoured her ice cream.

The ride was short and by the time they returned home everyone was half asleep. Emilie and Henry made camp in the basement for a movie night. Emma and Camila joined them for the first half of Captain Marvel, but both of them succumbed to the fatigue pressing against their minds. Camila simply fell asleep on Henry’s couch, but Emma forced herself to go to her room. She didn’t want togive Henry a flashback to her snoring habits and let him in other poor sleeping habits.

The path to the guest room took her past Regina’s room. As she stepped past the slightly open door, she heard a whimper. Emma’s sleep addled brain grew worried and she couldn’t stop herself from quietly peeking her head into check on Regina. She knew nightmares could set anyone on edge—former evil queen or not—and she wanted to help if she could. 

Emma froze the second her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

The moonlight from the open window directly across from Regina’s bed illuminated the intimate encounter. Regina was in a silky light blue night gown, straddling Iris’ hips. Her own hips rolling, seeking pleasure as Iris teased her. She pressed a kiss to Regina’s neck as her left hand came to tease her breasts. Then she brought the fingers of her right hand to a wetness so abundant it was audible. The wet sounds of Regina’s folds being caressed echoed around the room. Regina whimpered into Iris’ hair.

“Fuck. You feel so good. Inside me, please.” She whispered.

“Are you sure darling? You’ll be full enough in a few seconds.” Iris said asshe continued to gently caress Regina’s folds, rubbing her clit enough to make Regina tremble. The interaction only seemed to infuriate the brunette more.

Regina tightened her grip on her lover’s shoulders and growled into her ear. _“Maldito infierno.¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Necesito tus dedos en mí ahora mismo!” (_Fucking hell! Stop playing games with me! I need your fingers in me right now!)

Emma gulped at the sound of Regina speaking such forceful Spanish, and she had to hold back a whimper of her own when Regina let out a throaty moan as Iris’ fingers entered her. The sound of it sent a pang of undeniable arousal through Emmaand nearly buckled Emma’s knees. Just as Regina began to ride them, the bathroom door opened. And out stepped Petra, her hips adorned with a sizable strap on. Regina let out another moan that was mirrored by Iris’.

The sight and sounds of the moment snapped Emma out of her daze. She backed away as fast and as quietly as she possibly could. Purposefully trying to fill her mind with meaningless chatter to avoid thinking about the scene she’d just witnessed.

Her dreams were pleasant that night. 

She woke with a gasp of pleasure instead of pain and her hand soaking wet as it worked between her legs.

Emma came harder than she had in years, with a familiar name on her lips and a the vision of a woman in blue lingering behind her eyelids.

[ My Tumblr ](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Writing the scene between Petra, Iris and Regina really made me want to explore the beginnings of their relationship and Regina's journey when she first arrived in France. The prequel a few of you mentioned you wanted...I wouldn't mind writing that soon. (And if that scene was also inspired by that video of Cate with a strap on for When we Have Sufficiently Tortured each other don't judge me! lol) 
> 
> Have a good weekend!


	8. Cliff Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for continuing to read and continuing to show support through comments. I noticed some people seemed a little concerned that the comments made me change my story but I promise they only helped me realize that I should have trusted my gut. I didn't like the chapter in the first place but I posted it anyway to have something to post. I'm glad I changed it and though the comments were apart of my decision to change it they weren't the main reason. 
> 
> This chapter's a little short I hope you still enjoy! 
> 
> (Also side note, if there are any Cate Blanchett stans reading this I posted the first chapter of an Ocean's 8 fic centered around Lou so...if you want check it out)

Emma tiptoed down the stairs, her gaze moving behind her and around every corner as she made her way to the kitchen. She prayed with every fiber of her being that no-one was downstairs. Or—at the very least—that Regina and her partners were not downstairs. She couldn’t stay in her room any longer and pretend she was sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes, the things she saw sent her mind into a tailspin of confusion and lust.

Emma knew she was not capable of looking Regina or her partners in the eye right now. Just thinking about what she’d accidentally witnessed and the fact that she’d seen _so much _made Emma’s ears burn. She tried to shake off the lingering embarrassing amount of arousal still left over from her very vivid dream. Her mind had been doing weird things lately and Emma wasn’t sure what to do with the information it presented. Was she supposed to trust her subconscious or try and decipher it? Was there some sort of underlying message or was her mind just fucking around?

Emma sighed. She hopped off the last step and rubbed her hand over her face. What she needed more than anything at the moment, was a cup of coffee and maybe a walk. Then, hopefully, she’d be back on track. She and Regina were making progress. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Emma was beyond excited that they were moving forward in their friendship. She’d missed having a friend like Regina in her life. Coming to France reminded her of just how empty her lifehad been without Regina.

She was not about to ruin all of their progress or distort any future attempts at friendship with weird dreams and admissions of accidental voyeurism.

As she made her way past the living room, Emma glanced out the window. It was a cloudy day, most likely chilly but the perfect atmosphere for a sobering walk. Coffee first, then a walk.

A long mane of dark hair was the first thing Emma saw as she entered the kitchen. She knew instantly it was Camila and all of the tension she’d been feeling fell away. It was weird how just one week—almost two at this point—of time spent with someone could turn opinions almost 180 degrees.

“Good morning.” Emma announced as she entered the room. Camila turned around with a warm smile. She continued to stir some concoction andas Emma camecloser she was almost overwhelmed by the pleasant smell. Her stomach screamed.

“Bonjour! I’m so glad you’re up, I have a favor to ask.”

“What’s up?” Emma came forward a tiny bit more, leaning over Camila’s shoulder to see the pot full of what looked like boiling berries. She couldsee little granulates of sugar melting as the woman stirred.

“The others are all busy today and I forgot to ask for help delivering these jams to Eliza’s bakery. She’s having some big event and needed my jam tomake a few filled donuts and things of that nature. I won’t be able to haul them in by myself. Would you be so kind as to help me?”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I’d be happy to help you out. Just let me grabs some clothes.”

It didn’t take long for Emma to get dressed in something practical yet fashionable. A thin sweater, black jeans and boots seemed to be fine. By the time she was dressed and pulling her hair into a bun Camila was distributing the last of the jam into a geometric glass jar. As she sealed it, Emma came closer and almost tripped over Atticus.

She managed to avoid stepping on the dog, but narrowly escaped falling headfirst into the kitchen island. Camila caught her at the last moment. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I apologize for him. He thinks every time someone steps into the kitchen, they are feeding him. He’s a ridiculous creature, but a loving one.” She gave the space between his eyes an affectionate scratch, siphoning a tail wag.

“How long have you had him?”

“Two years. He was a birthday present from Iris for Emilie. She’d been talking about getting a pet for years but with the business booming and with other things seemingly taking precedence, I didn’t think we’d have time for a pet. Petra—the bitch she is—got Emilie a dog anyway. But, it all worked out in the end even if I had to endure a shouting match the first time Emilie brought him to Sergio’s.” She gave a tense chuckle.

“Sergio? Who’s that?”

Camila gave a sigh. “Sergio’s—” Her phone blared a loud tone, something obviously meant for someone important. Camila rolled her eyes with a chuckle and pulled it out of the pocket of her dress. She held it up with a slightly shakysmile. “Say his name three times and he shall appear unfortunately. Could you place these in the jars I’ve placed on the kitchen island? I have to take this.”

Emma nodded and took the ladle Camila handed over. The dark haired woman stepped out of the kitchen into the living room quickly, trying to maintain some aspect of privacy. In a few moments though, the guise of privacy fell apart.

_"J'en ai assez de ton harcèlement. C'est mon week-end et c'est final. Arrête de faire comme si tu voulais la voir demain sans autre besoin que de me contrarier." _(I've had enough of your badgering. It is my weekend and that's final. Stop acting like you want to see her tomorrow out of anything other than the need to spite me.) Emma flinched and nearly dropped one of the glass jars asCamila shouted in angry french. The words were too fast and too angry for Emma to even begin to understand, but she could read between the lines. Camila was not on good terms with this Sergio.

As she ladled the last bit of blueberry jam into a jar, Camila returned. She was slightly flushed. Her eyes were angry. She snatched her coat from the rack near the door and took out a number of large cases from under the sink.

Emma knew better than to mention the conversation. She knew from experience that phone calls like those took more than a few minutes to recover from. She could see the anger and bone deep sadness permeating around Camila’s entire being. So in silence they carefully distributed the jars into wooden cases and hauled them to the car.

Then they were off.

xxx

Eliza’s bakery was in town apparently. Not far from the market Regina had taken Emma too, but it seemed today was a busy day. Traffic was horrendous. Bumper to Bumper in less than fifteen minutes, with barely any movement.

Camila sighed and hit the back of her head against the head rest. They sat insilence for a few minutes before she quietly spoke. “I’m sorry you had to hear that earlier…I just…It's hard to control my anger when I’m exposed to him sometimes.” She admitted.

“It’s fine—I didn’t understand a word of what you were saying anyway.”

They both chuckled. “Still, I’m sorry. He just makes me so mad sometimes. It’s a wonder I ever married him in the first place. I can’t believe how naive and stupid I was.”

Emma choked on her own breath for a split second. “He’s your ex-husband?”

“Yes. Thank the lord.”

“How long has it been since the divorce?”

“6 years. We separated 10 years ago but kept trying to make it work until it just…couldn’t. You know, Regina was the one who helped me see it actually. She sat me down and told me about her first marriage and how she was seeing some of the same behaviors in Sergio and my relationship. She admitted to me that she was afraid for me and that she couldn’t stand watching me suffer. She helped me choose between myself or a man. She saved my life—I’m sure of it. And Emilie’s as well. But, despite the divorce he still has visitation rights to Emilie and she loves her father so..we make it work.”

Emma was silent for a few moments. She attempted to put words to the feelings that were swirling around inside of her.

She hadn’t actually talked to anyone about her divorce. Her marriage was over long before that—she knew that—but the actual divorce had been harder on her than she’d expected. She’d struggled.At the time though, she hadn’t had anyone to turn to. Her parents were incapable of being impartial, and her ‘friends’ weren’t ones she trusted not to repeat what she’d said out of some misguided attempt at help.

What must it have been like to have a friend so understanding? To have asupport system outside of yourself and a child who shouldn’t have had to bare that weight in the first place?

Emma had so many questions for Camila but…she wasn’t sure where to start.“How did you…make it work?” Emma eventually asked. At thevery least she’d need that information for when she’d return to Storybrooke (_if _her mind whispered.)

“Lots of therapy and way too many hours spent in court.” Camila admitted with a self deprecating chuckle. “It was hard but worth it in the end.” She paused to switch gears and move forward a few inches as traffic adjusted slightly. When she was done she turned to look at Emma, something cautious shining behind her eyes. “Henry didn’t tell me much about your situation but from what I’ve gathered you are currently in a similar situation to where I was all those years ago. Although it feels at times like it all happened yesterday. If you need any advice or…anything like that I’d be willing to help.”

“Actually…that’d be really nice. I just don’t know where to start.”

“Take your time. Have a question ready for me by the time we deliver the goods. I’ll take yousomewhere quiet for us to talk. If you’d like.”

“I’d like that a lot actually.”

xxx

After another forty-five minutes of traffic, they eventually made it to the bakery.It was a quaint place. Quiet but busy.Alive with the sounds of children frolicking about and the pleasant hum of conversation. The delivery was quick. Eliza was incredibly busy in the back—so much so that she’d left her two oldest daughters, Aria and Alice to man to cash registers while she scrambled about—so she didn’t have time for much conversation. She gave them both quick hugs and a heartfelt thank you, and they were on their way.

“Where are we going?” Emma asked as they got off the road that would take them back to the house (she had to actively stop herself from calling it home because it wasn’t herhome, thoughat times it was beginning to feel like it was.)

“Somewhere nice. I came here a lot during my divorce proceedings. It helped be calm my frantic mind. I think it will do you a lot of good.” Camila replied. Emma had no choice but to trust her, butto herown surprise she wasn’t afraid or apprehensive in the leastbit. Camila had proven herself to be trustworthy, and if she was a friend of Regina’s, then she was most likely someone who deserved to be trusted. Even ifat times she looked like a film noir villain.

They drove and drove until the sun was just teetering on the edge of falling beneath the horizon. Then Camila pulled into a spot at the base of a hill. She opened the door and when Emma hesitated she smiled. “It’s not as far as you think it is. Come now, before the sun fully sets.” She pulled Emma by the hand and practically forced her up a steep path until they reached a flat cliff like summit.

The burning in her thighs was worth it. The setting sun cast a gorgeous palette of colors across the sky. From here, they could see the city outlined in front of the melting sky. Camila sat at the very edge, her long legs dangling off. Emma followed her lead.

“So, you’d come here towatch the sunset?” 

“Yes…but that’s not all. I know it may be challenging but I need you to trust me for a few seconds Emma.” Emma gulped but nodded. “I need you to close your eyes and think about your marriage in its entirety. Let it sit on your chest for a few moments. Don't push it down. You need to feel it. It's ok to feel it.”

Emma’s heart raced at the thought of going back to the places Camila was asking her to. She’d fought hard to push those things down and it didn’t seem worth it to pull them back up.

“It's ok to feel the pain of a loss Emma. I've noticed over the past few days just how much you reminded me of myself so long ago. Always striving to push past my own feelings to benefit everyone else. I wanted to get you alone to take a moment to take care of yourself. You need it. You'll never be the best mother you can be if you don't take care of yourself first.”

Emma could feel hot tears rolling down her face. Camila’s words hit too close to home for comfort. Every word she said sounded like all the thoughts Emma had heard running through the back of her mind all those years. She hated being confronted once again with the knowledge of just how much she’d let herself fall and just how much she'd ignored her own feelings to benefit her husband but didn’t move to silence Camila. She just lether own tears flow and tried to force words out of her mouth. A warm hand held herown.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to hear the truth I wish i'd heard then. When you’re ready—whenever that is—you can tell me. Take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can.”

Emma obeyed. Taking in a shaky breath and holding it for a few long, seemingly endless seconds. Then Camila spoke. “Now breath out.”

The exhale sounded more like a sob. A harsh sob that was ugly but real. More followed. And suddenly, like being hit face first by a wave, Emma was overwhelmed by her own thoughts.

Thoughts of how much time she wasted loving a man who could never be who she wanted him to be. Who could never and never wanted to change for her despite all she did to change for him. Thoughts of the pain she’d suffered through in silence. The nights she spent laying beside him staring at the ceiling, wondering when she’d wake up from the life she’d always dreaded having. A simple wife playing second fiddle to an undeserving husband. The days she spent going through the motions methodically and almost robotically because he wanted her a certain way, not because of anything she wanted for herself. Thoughts of what her life could have been had she been smart enough to trust her own gut.

And so she cried. She cried and cried and cried, her head eventually coming to rest on Camila’s shoulder as she let the pain go. As she released the years of pent up frustration and anger and hurt.

When she opened her eyes the world was dark, but the light inside her flickered alive for the first time in years. 

When no-more tears could come, Camila continued to be a guiding force. Her silky voice helped Emma breath consciously. Helped her be mindful of her headspace and her present as she did something as simple as breathing. She helped Emma keep her head above water. At times, Camila would share a few anecdotes or personal thoughts. They helped Emma breath easier, knowing that she was not alone in her feelings. That she was no so imperfect and damaged that she felt things no-one else did. 

xxx

Emma woke up early the next morning to find Camila and say thank you for the events of the previous day, but she found the woman in a similar position to where she'd been the day before. Bending over a pot of boiling berries, but this time letting silent tears fall. Emma practically dragged her out of the house for a walk. Then they returned to the house and Camila showed her step by step how to make the jam she'd come to turn to in times of distress. 

A beautiful friendship bloomed. And for the first time in a long time, Emma was dreading returning home. Dreading returning back to the monotony of Storybrooke and the reality of her life. But she didn't let that dread overwhelm her. She pushed it back with a few healthy breaths and was surprised to find herself feeling light again. Feeling closer and closer to the woman she'd always wanted to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't Swanqueen at all really but I thought it was important for Emma's journey in this story to have a moment where she's facing her truth head on and really being told "hey, it's ok to feel and it's ok to cry. Let it out." and I wanted that moment to be with someone other than Regina. They're in a fragile spot and neither of them are ready to risk this tentative friendship for the type of hardcore feels required to make some breakthrough. But luckily, that's what the OC's are here for...for now. *wink wink*. This chapter is kind of like the first step in Emma's self care journey and the first real moment she's used this vacation for it's intended purpose: healing. I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Farewell for Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I couldn't have this ready by Friday. I had planned on getting this done and out before I went to work on Friday but I went to a family member's house and forgot my charger like a dummy so my laptop was dead until I went home Saturday lol. I stayed up so late last night getting this done. It's kind of long but important. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I hope those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving had a wonderful time eating all the good food and those who don't I hope you utilized the Black Friday and Cyber Monday deals to get yourself something special!

Emma fell over onto her side with an exhausted groan. Every crevice of her body was sweating profusely, her breathing was labored and her head was spinning, but underneath all of the pain and soreness she felt beyond satisfied. She hadn’t had the motivation to do anything physical in a long time. She forgot just how good it could feel to exert the energy that was constantly swirling around her insides.

Regina let out a chuckle and landed beside her with a huff. She was breathing heavily as well, but not nearly as much as Emma was. “Are you alright Miss Swan?” She asked with an amused smirk.

“No. I’m not alright. How do you guys do this every day?” Emma questioned with a strangled laugh.

“It gets easier the more you do it.” The brunette assured. “You can’t push yourself too much or else you’ll pull a muscle. So don’t feel bad taking a break here and there. Bikram yoga is intense and I’m sure—slightly confusing when the instructor is speaking with a heavy french accent.”

They both let out warm strained chuckles, their gazes wandered towards the front of the room as they caught their breath. Marcella and Iris were the only other two of their little group still standing. Camila had been called to the vineyard earlier that morning—to Emma’s disappointment—so she was not in attendance for what was apparently a regular part of the family’s routine. Henry had opted out of the excursion in favor of doing his usual workout routine—a morning run coupled with some time in the local gym. Emilie joined him.

Petra had agreed to come along with the yoga inclined crew, but halfway through the class she’d left to take a very important phone call. Currently, she sat with her back up against the wall on the outside of the hot room, sipping apple juice through of a reusable straw.

The instructor called out in a calm voice yet another set of poses. Emma’s eyes happened to fall on Iris as she did them. She was incredibly flexible apparently, and as Emma watched her easily slide from downward dog to some complicated pose that had something to do with a bird, she was suddenly reminded of just how useful such a skill was in the bedroom.

She blushed bright red once again as the woman caught her eye and winked.

Enduring Iris’ teasing and coy comments over the past few days had been a challenge but not impossible. Now though, such a plain show of her ‘assets’ was making Emma breathless. She tried to play it off as exertion, but she had a feeling neither Regina nor Iris was not buying it.

She tried to move her mind away from the current vision in front of. Her memories of the past few days began to replay like a reel of sorts. For the first time in a long time, they were all pleasant.

Emma had never really had the chance to discover what she liked.

She had been at the whim of someone her entire life—whether that be a social worker, a foster parent or a significant other. For the first time in her entire life Emma was taking the time to really look inside herself and _listen_. And she liked what she was hearing.

Over the past week, Emma had made a point to take more time for herself. For the majority of her days, she’d be alone. At first, it had been a challenge. Being alone and not giving into the urge to just lay about and cry, or just sleep. But when the feelings would grow overwhelming she’d force herself to leave the guest room and its comfy blankets.Then she’d do something she’d never done before.

So far, she’d attempted baking, knitting, bread-making, crafting and reading. For the first time in her life she was taking the time to discover what _she _liked. What she wanted to fill the empty spaces of her life. It felt beyond satisfying, even during the times (like now) when the activity was slightly painful.

As the days leading up to her return grew closer and closer, Emma found herself dreading returning to Storybrooke. She missed Hope with every fiber of her being, but she did not miss Storybrooke. She was not looking forward to returning to a place where—once again— she’d be forced to care about everyone but herself. However selfish that statement might be, it was the truth. And Emma was practicing living in her truth since her ‘cleansing’ at the cliffside.

As the class wrapped up Iris made her way over, clutching her yoga mat. She was slightly out of breath but her eyes were bright with joy. Her honey blonde locks were pulled up into a tight bun, but a few wispy pieces clung to her sweaty neck. She plopped herself down on Regina’s lap and pressed a kiss to Regina’s lips with a quiet hum. She turned to Emma and gave her a warm smile before speaking. “Did you enjoy the class Emma?”

Emma cleared her throat. “It was…interesting. I’m out of shape so it was more of a challenge than it would have been a few years ago. But, it was fun. I have to admit. And I’m sure I lost a few pounds of water weight just from sweating though, so that’s a bonus.”

“Water weight?” Iris snorted in disbelief. “Yeah right—like you have any excess weight. It’s hard to believe you’re out of shape with the way you look.” Iris complimented in a low tone. She pressed what appeared to be a friendly hand to Emma’s bicep, giving it a squeeze. Well, it would have been friendly if she hadn’t been perched in her lover’s lap, biting her lip ever so slightly— her blue eyes staring intently at Emma with a gaze so smoldering it rivaled the heat of the room.

Emma had known for as long as she could remember that she was attracted to women. She’d ignored her attraction in favor of seeking a ‘traditional’ or‘nuclear’ relationship but hot damn was Iris making her question everything she ever believed in. Emma’s arousal level was not helped by the fact that she was perched on Regina’s lap. Both of them visions, no matter how exerted they looked. As a matter of fact, the slight looks of exertion made them all the more attractive.

Emma could not control her eyes as they followed the droplet of sweat that fell from just behind Regina’s ear down to her collarbone and then in-between her—

“That was such a peaceful workout—don’t you think?” Interrupted Marcella. She too plopped down beside Emma and gave her a smile. She’d been working over the past few weeks, preparing the syllabus for the new school year at Oxford. Now that she was done, she’d determined to spend as much time with the crew as possible. Emma was wary of the woman solely because of her status as a psychologist, but she knew they would get along just fine. If Emma could keep from oversharing for five minutes.

“Enduring it for so long warrants a treat I think. What about a few treats from Eliza’s? I’ve been craving a good apple tart for a few days now.” Iris suggested. Regina and Marcella swooned over the idea, and Emma’s stomach gave a growl of confirmation. They all laughed.

“That settles it then—Eliza’s it is. God, I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s been craving her desserts.”

Iris and Regina shared a look and said something at the same time in French , then nearly fell out in laughter. It was one of the cutest things Emma had ever witnessed in her entire life. Both of their laughs were the laughs of angels. She could do nothing but stare with (unbeknownst to her) a mix of fondness and longing in her eyes. After a few more minutes of small talk, they exited the studio and pulled Petra into the fold.

Eliza’s bakery wasn’t too far away, and by the time they made it they all were starving. The entire ride over was full of chatter and intermittent moments of comfortable silence. It was a comforting presence in what was once an uncomfortable situation.

As time went on, Emma’s presence became less of a nuisance. Even Petra seemed to have come to terms with her presence. She wasn’t actively glaring at her all the time and even at times made friendly conversation. Emma felt like she was actually getting along with these women and it made her beyond happy. Having friends was something she was no longer accustomed to. She loved Ruby, but she was Snow’s best friend than Emma’s. She had few other friends outside of Ruby, and for the longest time her only friends had been the other kids in the homes she stayed in.

It was nice to have a true friendship or two. Whether they lasted forever or not, Emma was thankful.

xxx

The shop was calm for once and as they all entered decked out in various workout gear, an excited squeal range round the shop. 

_“Tantes! Tantes! Vous êtes ici!” (Aunties! Aunties! You’re here!)_A young voice yelled. A girl no older than 8 ran out of the backroom and launched into Petra’s arms. A bright smile suddenly shined bright on the blonde’s face as she caught the girl and spun her around.

“_Oh mon petit chou! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Tu es devenu si grand! Laisse-moi te regarder.” (Oh my little cabbage! I have missed you so much! You've grown so tall! Let me look at you.) _Petra replied in a sweet tone. She set the girl down on her feet and instantly a swarm of cooing women surrounded her.

Regina got on her knees to greet the girl, who seemed delighted by her presence more so than anyone else. For a second, Emma’s vision whited out. Her mind froze as she watched Regina interact with the girl.

She was so gentle with her. So sweet. The large smile that graced her features never once faltered as the girl told some story in fast french. Regina affectionately took the smaller hand in her own, stroking her face with the other and easily making the girl laugh with what Emma imagined to be witty comment. Emma’s chest seized.

Vividly, a memory from what felt like a lifetime ago resurfaced.

Hope had been only a month old. At the time, Killian had been away on some Sheriff’s office related emergency. The baby had been fast asleep and as Emma dutifully bounced her around in the soothing pattern Regina had shown her that morning, she’d began to daydream.

Hope had come out with a full head of dark hair. She’d been born with blue eyes, but as she aged her eyes transformed into a green that was all too familiar. At the time though, she was the spitting image of her father when awake. With her eyes closed though and her nose scrunched up just so, it was hard to believe she was Killian’s_._

And for a few moments—in a brief moment of delirium from sleep depravation—Emma had imagined she wasn’t.

She’d imagined that _Regina _was at her side, caring for her child while she watched from the couch. She imaged Regina was the one she woke up for her turn on midnight feeding duty. She imagined Regina was the who was supposed to be walking through those doors anyminute now. At the time, she’d thought the daydream was a result of her delirium and the strength of the friendship.

But now, she was beginning to think differently. Though her feelings were all the same. And she wasn’t sure what to do about that.

Ugh, fuck emotions.

xxx

The rest of Emma’s time in France passed in a blur of mixed emotions. As happy as she was to have gotten the opportunity to spend time away from the monotony of her life, she was dreading returning and at times even regretted coming.She’d gotten the taste of the good life—a life that wasn’t perfect by any stretch of the imagination but was_ good_ and _whole _and what she’d always imagined herself living—and now didn’t want to leave. But she had to. Though she’d leave a better person—a stronger person—she still somehow felt as though she was leaving a vital part of herself behind.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror of her guest room. It felt like a lifetime ago since she’d done this exact same thing. The night she met all of Regina’s friends seemed so long ago, though in reality it was only three weeks ago.

She smoothed her hands down the slight wrinkles of her borrowed outfit. The green jumpsuit was just on the edge of formfitting, but left enough room so Emma didn’t feel self-conscious. It twisted around her neck in a halter neck, whilst showing off more cleavage than she was used to. The black heeled boots she’d packed were hidden under the wide cut of the pant. Their presence made Emma feel confident.

She’d run out of attractive things to wear weeks ago and had already spent too much money on clothes at various market places throughout her stay.

Luckily, Camila found something a tad bit too small for her and happily handed it over. It faintly smelled of her—the smoky floral pomegranate perfume she wore on the daily. The perfume calmed Emma’s racing mind, as did the borrowed bracelet Regina had offered up. Too many feelings were swirling around Emma’s body, causing every joint to ache in a way that was unfamiliar and terrifying.

A knock sounded at the door of the guest room.

“We don’t have all day Emma. You look beautiful—I assure you.”

Emma rolled her eyes but fixed her nude lipstick the last little bit before unlocking the door. Camila stood on the other side, leaning up against the doorframe with a pleased look on her face. The dress she wore clung to her curves. Emma gulped at the sight, then scolded herself for her reaction. She couldn’t form a response though and simply stood with her mouth slightly open, gaping at the goddess who had graced Emma with her presence.

“You look amazing.” Camila complemented before Emma could embarrass herself further. She took Emma’s hands in her own. They locked eyes. Emma let out the breath she’d been holding since she slipped into the jumpsuit. She was beyond confused about her own feelings. Realistically, she was more confused now than she had been when she’d arrived. She gained more questions about herself and the future of her life in Storybrooke than answers, but Emma was beginning to see that as a blessing.

At least she was feeling. No longer trapped in the cage of numbness she’d been in since the start of her marriage.

Camila took her hand gently and led her to the field that had so carefully been prepared for Emma. Regina and Iris greeted her first, one with a warm hug and the other with a kiss on the cheek. Petra stood a little ways away from them, but gave Emma a smile when she looked her way. Emma occasionally glanced over to the trio at times that night, and she was taken aback by how gorgeous they all looked together.

Regina wore a deep, dark red off the shoulder dress with carefully placed ruffles on the skirt and a high thigh slit. Iris wore an open backed blue dress, which Petra (in her fitted black suit) took full advantage of. Her hands hardly ever left the exposed skin of Iris’s back.

Together, fitting so seamlessly and looking so beautiful,they reminded Emma of something she would see in her wildest dreams.

And they were in Emma’s space the entire night. She was hardly ever alone in that field, and she was rarely without a smile on her face. Regina looked bright between her lovers, so alive and happy that Emma had no choice but to be happy as well. She was growing addicted to the feeling and couldn’t say she was ashamed of that fact.

xxx

Emma slipped away from a dance battle between Henry and Eliza’s husband to find some non-alcoholic drink. She’d been on the dance floor since the beginning of the night and finally her age was beginning to catch up with her.

She didn’t see Emilie until it was too late, but by that time she was too thirsty to consider running away.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Emilie said. She took a sip of her drink as shestared over at Emma.

Emma gave a nervous laugh. “Hello to you too Emilie—sorry to interrupt your drinking time.Great minds think alike I guess.”

Emilie rolled her eyes and sighed. She bit her lip for a few seconds as she pondered her next words. She cleared her throat, then spoke. “Do you want one? It’s not alcoholic.”

Emma nearly choked on her own breath at the sudden and extremely unexpected suggestion. Emilie had not been shy about her dislike of Emma since day one. Everyone else who’d held some mysterious predisposition towards dislike Emma had thawed. Emilie was the only one still actively cold, so this offer was akin to an olive branch. And Emma knew that. “Uh, sure.” She responded.

Emilie grabbed a glass from behind her and poured a drink identical to her own. “ It’s cozier under the trees I think. You’ve exerted yourself enough for the night. Let’s sit and rest.”

Emma didn’t protest. Emilie wisely snagged a plate of cookies on the way to the cushions. Finding a comfortable set was not difficult. They sat in relative silence (seeing as in the not so distance the music was still blaring, people were still dancing and the crunching of the lemon vanilla cookies was audible)

Emilie suddenly spoke. “I don’t like you.” She simply said.

Emma snorted. “Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.” She snarked.

Emilie rolled her eyes and snatched a cookie off the plate. She followed upa loud swallow with a quiet response. “I have my reasons you know. I may be a child in your eyes but I am not juvenile. At least not all the time.I hold a grudge when I feel it’s warranted. Even if the person I’m holding a grudge against doesn’t realize it’s warranted.”

“And I don’t realize it’s warranted?”

“Exactly. Look…Regina’s no saint. We both know that. But she’s like my second mother. And I will always pick her over anyone else other than my actual mother. When I heard my mother and Henry were conspiring to bring you here I was furious. I couldn’t believe how idiotic they were. Regina has been doing well for so long and your presence could only do harm…or so I thought. Things haven’t been perfect but, you haven’t destroyed her the way I thought you would. Though it’s still up for debate whether or not you’ll destroy her in the end. She still has to come back to Storybrooke after all.”

“She’s not coming back to Storybrooke with me.” It took too much energy for Emma to make sure her words came out as ‘to Storybrooke with me’ not ‘to me’.

Emilie chortled. “Yes she is. But she’ll come back here. I hope.”

“Why would she want anything to do with Storybrooke? I mean—we’re becoming friends again which is really great but we can text each other and call. There’s no need for her to come back to Storybrooke with me. Why would you think that?”

“Because…_L'amour c'est beaucoup de choses. Aveugle. Insensé. Solitaire. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est prêt à laisser aller facilement.” (Love is many things. Blind. Foolish. Lonely. But it is not something that is willing to let go easy.) _Emilie gave another sigh and finished her cookie before standing up and patting Emma’s shoulder. “I expect to see you again some time soon Emma. I hope you enjoyed your first trip here.”

She took her glass and returned to Aria’s side. Emma was struck silent, but didn’t have much time to unpack all of the things Emilie had said and left unsaid. Iris found her soon after Emilie departed, and reeled her in for a dance. She was distracted for the remainder of the night.

xxx

Regina and Emma ascended the slight hill that led to the back porch, side by side. Both of their shoes were in their hands. They were stumbling more so than actually walking—a direct result of the amount they’d had to drink and the soreness of their feet—but they were giggling all the way.

“You know Emma…I’ll miss seeing you around this place.” Regina confessed in what was supposed to be a whisper. It ended up being closer to a stage whisper but neither of them really minded.

“You sound like you’re surprised by that.” Emma replied with a chuckle.

“That’s because I am. I knew I’d miss _you _once you were gone, but I didn’t actually think I’d miss your presence in my life enough to be extending an invitation for you to return with Hope for the Christmas break.” Regina giggled.

Emma paused. She looked up at Regina, awe in her face as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. “Are you being serious?”

Regina gave her a shy smile. “I am. Things feel…better this time around. Though there’s still work to be done, I think there’s potential for a real friendship here. And I don’t want to lose that…I don’t want to lose you Emma…not again.” Her eyes traveled down to Emma’s lips. Unconsciously, Emma licked them.

“I don’t want to lose you either Regina. I just…I have so many feelings swirling around me…I’m afraid they’re gonna lead me to do something stupid.” Emma confessed.

“Sometimes it’s best to get the stupid stuff out of the way so progress can be made. Leaving Storybrooke to run around Europe with no plan was stupid, but it worked out in the end.” Regina replied with chuckle. She gave Emma a wink before returning her gaze to the house. Her focus was on walking in a semi straight line, so she didn’t see the look of determination that passed over Emma’s face.

Nor did she see Emma’s hand reach out to take her wrist. She turnedaround with a questioning look on her face, but it quickly turned to surprise when Emma pressed her lips to hers. They both melted into it. It felt so right. So warm and wonderful that it was hard to break away. But, a rush of bright rainbow light surrounded them for a second, interrupting the euphoria. They pulled apart with a gasp.

“Holy shit. No way.” Emma whispered in surprise and elation.

Tears filled Regina’s eyes. She lifted her hand up to her tinglinglips, and it was visibly trembling. Worry filled Emma. She moved to apologize but Regina beat her to the punch. She pulled the blonde into another kiss, a smile on her lips as Emma immediately reciprocated. They moved carefully, but with passion. Tasting each other and reveling in the rightness of it all. Unconsciously, they moved towards the house in search of a solid surface. Regina’s back hit the glass door but she payed no attention to it, only letting out a moan as Emma pushed herself closer.

When they could no longer hold their breath, they parted. Emma rested her nose against Regina’s cheek. She shivered as Regina’s frantic breathing tickled the skin of her neck.

“I’m so sorry. I know you’re—”

“Don’t be sorry. I’ve wanted that for so long.I just…never imagined you’d want it as well.”

“…How long? How long have you wanted this?” Emma asked slowly.

“Since Neverland.” Regina confessed quietly.

Emma was struck to silence. She couldn’t find words to describe everything running around inside of her. She could only ask the first question that came to her mind. “What do you we do now?”

Regina gave seductive smirk. She pulled Emma closer, and reached behind her to open the patio door. “I think you know what. This has been a long time in the making Miss Swan.Let’s stop thinking and problem solving for two seconds and follow our hearts.” Regina pulled Emma inside the house suddenly, giggling at the surprised gasp Emma gave.

They only made it to the couch, hands wandering, their breathing heavy and their hearts racing. Just as Regina reached the zipper of Emma’s jumpsuit, Henry’s voice rang out.

“Moms! Are you guys up there yet?! Get down here! We have a problem!”

They pulled away with surprised noises, and without much thought rushed down to the basement.Sitting on Henry’s bed, wrapped in his warmestcoat and crying profusely sat Hope. She looked up as her mother and Regina entered Henry’s room. She sniffled and said.

“Mama. I did something really stupid. I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a kiss finally! And we're leaving France because it's time and I couldn't resist torturing Emma and Regina by forcing them to go back to Storybrooke. I also could not find it in myself to break apart any relationships so as of right now...we're getting some polyamory negotiations. If you're not a fan of Polyamory or just really want solely SwanQueen in this story, I get it. I won't hate you if you stop reading this fic. They'll still be together but they won't be the only ones together if that makes any sense. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and showing support! It means so much to me!


	10. You Feel Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I wanted to make it as good as I could possibly get it. I had so much for writing this and I hope you enjoy it!

“…Hope?” Emma croaked. Her mind was malfunctioning. Like a computer it was buffering as slow as possible. Words escaped Emma.Her mind drew ablank. Any hint of reason or reality were overridden by an overwhelming sense of worry. Standing in front of her, hundreds of miles away from home with seemingly no supervision was her daughter. Her light. Her baby.

She was dressed in her favorite ripped jeans, with a green sweater and the yellow raincoat she’d gotten for her birthday last year that she never wanted to take off. Her hair, so dark and long now, was pulled into a long braid that rested on hershoulder. From the doorway Emma could smell the Jalepeño flavored chips on her breath. She must have had them with her lunch.

Everything about her was so achingly familiar and_ there _that Emma wanted to both cry and pull herinto the warmest hug. But she couldn’t. Not yet anyway. Because something was wrong and it was her responsibility as a parent to find the cause.

Hope sniffled and stood slowly from Henry’s bed. Her hands were shaking. Emma couldn’t resist taking them into her own and giving them squeeze. Hope hiccuped. “I’m so sorry Mama.” She whispered.

“Whatever it is I promise it’s ok. Just—” Emma took a deep breath. She swiped a hand over her face. “—just tell me what happened. How did you get here? Is Papa here—or Grandma or Grandpa?”

“No…No-one here…I came here by myself…”

Emma just barely managed to hold back a scream. “How?”

“Mr. Gold.”

She felt Regina stiffen behind her. Cautiously, the brunette took a step forward. She kneeled down to be at eye level of Hope. The little girl’s eyes widened. Her breathing stuttered but Regina kept her voice low and calm. She held out her hand flat, as if waiting to receive something.

“Let me see it.”

Without question Hope reached around her own neck and pulled out some pendant with a spherical shaped object at the end. For the few seconds it rested in Regina’s hand, Emma could make out a few elven runes sketched in the many swirls and rings.

Regina’s eyes narrowed as she stared down at it. A growl grew in the back of her throat. “_Ce putain de salaud.” (That fucking bastard.) _She muttered under her breath before straightening up as fast as she could without alarming Hope, then practically running upstairs.

Hope let out a sob. “She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you Hope.” Henry assured, pressing a reassuring hand to the middle of her back. “I think she’s just going to take care of things. She probably recognized the necklace as something really dangerous, so she wanted to get you as far away from it as possible. She’ll be back and she’ll tell you herself she doesn’t hate you. I’m sure of it. First though, how did you manage to get your hands on something like that kid?” He asked.

“I…I’ve been cleaning up Mr. Gold’s shop in the afternoons for money. He gives me $20 even if I just sweptthe front a little bit. I was in there this afternoon and I saw something new. When I went touch it, he stopped me. Then he said ‘I’ve noticed just how much you’ve missed your mummy. You probably didn’t know that this could help you get to her within the next few hours. I can show you how to use it but I’d need you to do something for meas well.’ ”

“So you made a deal with him?” Emma prompted. She knew Gold well enough to know he wouldn’t let something capable of intercontinental travel go without adeal of some sort. He had a thing with making deals with her kids—that fucking man.

“Yeah—but it’s not a bad one I swear. Or, at least I don’t think it is.” Hope tried to assure.

“What exactly did the deal say? What were the rules?” Emma asked.

“He just said I had to bring Regina back with me. He needed to talk to her about something really important and apparently she’s warded her house from his presence—whatever that means. I thought it was a reasonable offer. I wanted to spend time with Regina anyway so it sounded fine.”

“Did he give you anything to make sure she came with you?”

“Yeah. He said Regina would know what it is. He told me not to show it to anyone but her. He said it wouldn’t hurt you guys, but that you wouldn’t get it the same way she would.”

Emma sighed. “Alright, let’s get upstairs and see if Regina recognizes whatever it is. If she does then we’ll…figure something out.”

She took Hope’s hand and carefully led her up the stairs. When they enteredthe kitchen, Regina was bent over a pot of something. It was bubbling with purpose and was a startling vibrant green color. She spoke some ancient language as she threw the necklace into the pot. The concoction hissed and smoked. Quickly, Regina slammed the top to the pot and everyone jumped as the liquid in the pot threatened to overflow. She kept a good hold on it, and eventually the bubbling slowed.

With a sigh of relief, she let go of the pot and met Emma’s eye. She could see the apprehension there. “What?”

Both Henry and Emma looked down at Hope, trying their best to give off reassurance despite the confusion and fear coursing through them. Hope simply pulled the item out of her raincoat pocket.

It was a glass figurine of a horse. Small, but big enough for Hope to carry around its torso. At first, it was transparent but when Hope passed it toRegina, it became opaque. Then, a filmy red color filled it. Regina grew tenser the more vibrant and more brilliant it became. When it glowed so much it cast its own light, Regina took a deep breath and threw it on the stove top.

She pressed the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb and closed her eyes. A tense silence filled the room for the thirty seconds it took for her to gather her thoughts. When she opened her eyes again, they were noticeably warmer. She looked down at Hope with a small smile.

“Thank you for bringing this to me darling. It’s getting late though. And it’s been a long day. So let’s all get to bed. You lot will be traveling tomorrow.” Emma gave a confused expression. Regina responded with a look that simply said ‘not now.’ “Henry,” Regina spoke again. “Can you take Hope to your room and give her one of your t-shirts to sleep in? The plane ride will be long and I suspect we all will need rest at this rate.”

He nodded, sensing the hidden request in her tone. He and Hope marcheddown to the basement without question. When the basement door closed, Regina cleared her throat.

“Call your airline and cancel your flight. It will take too long. I have a feeling if no-one knows Hope’s missing now they will soon. So, I’ll speak with Petra—see if she can get her jet commissioned in the next hour or so.We need you both back in Storybrooke as soon as possible without incident, before the entire Charming brigade tracks Hope down and busts my door down. ” As if on cue, Emma’s phone began to ring. It was Killian. She and Regina shared a look. “Take it.” Regina recommended. “Tell him what’s going on. Tell him you and Hope will be back in the morning. I’ll meetyou in the front in the next hour.”

“You can’t just poof us to Storybrooke?”

Regina chuckled. “After all this time you still call it poofing? It’s teleporting and no—I can’t. I haven’t used my magic in 10 year andI doubt using it for the first time today whilst slightly intoxicated is a good idea. Pack your bag.” She moved to walk away, but suddenly seemed to think better of it. She turned back around and pressed a kiss to Emma’s lips. Emma shivered in delight.“Don’t think for one second that I’m not interested Miss Swan. This sudden development doesn’t change anything. You won’t be getting away from me that easily.”

xxx

Thephone call was tedious to say the least. But, for the first time in a long time, Emma mustered up enough patience to not insult her ex-husband.

Within the hour—just as promised—Petra worked her millionaire magic and procured a jet for them. Hope was asleep by then—the sudden exposure to potent magic and the intercontinental travel finally catching up to her—so Henry carried her in his arms as Emma deposited the luggage into Regina’s car.

When the last piece was placed, she looked back on the house that had become a home faster than any other. It looked the same, but Emma felt completely different. When she’d first come she was a shell of her former self. So broken and afraid that she hadn’t been able to really consider the consequences of her actions or the fact that she had craved Regina’s prince for the past 10 years more than almost anything. Now she was still a little bent and very much afraid, but was well on the track to happy.

She wanted to stay. She wanted to explore the romance that had so suddenly bloomed between her and Regina—but she had to make sure Hope was ok. That was her first priority. And, she had to do her duty as both sheriff (she internally groaned at the thought of being sheriff again)and Savior to ensure that Rumple would never lay another hand on one of her kids—or any other kid for that matter—again.

Regina shut the driver’s door suddenly. Behind her, Petra, Iris, Camila and Emilie were riding in Camila’s car to send them off.

Regina turned to Emma and gave a smile.“You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” She replied.

The car ride was silent. Henry fell asleep within minutes, and Emma was well on her way. Then she heard it. A sniffle. It was coming from directly beside her. Regina.

Emma forced herself to sit all the way and try to appear functional. She gave a sharp inhale as she tried to gather her thoughts. “You ok?” She asked quietly.

“I’m fine it’s just…I haven’t seen her since she was just learning how to walk. She’s so beautiful.”

Emma gave a soft smile. “She is isn’t she? I still wonder sometimes how she came from me and him. She’s so perfect.”

Regina gave a soft chuckle, and in the light of the moon Emma could see a tear trail down her cheek. She didn’t mention it for the entire ride, and didn’t mention either how Regina tried to pretend she hadn’t done it.

When they arrived at the tarmac, Petra was already there and speaking with the pilot. It was clear by the crossing of her arms and the furrowing of her brow that she meant business.Iris opened Regina’s door and pulled her into a hug as fast as she could. Regina practically melted into. Emma knew by the way she hid her face in Iris’ neck that she let out a few tears. When she had nearly squeezed the life out of Regina she let go and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then ran to the passenger side and did the same to Emma.

She pressed her full lips to Emma’s ear, siphoning a shiver. “She’s beautiful Emma. She looks just like you. I know we’ll see each other again soon. For now, take care of ourself —ok?”

Emma couldn’t even find it in herself to deny Iris’ words. They were the truth. She felt a twinge of jealousy towards Iris and Petra, for they were able to have Regina now. They didn’t have to wait until God knows how long. But she knew she was leaving her in their capable hands. So she wrapped her arms around Iris’ small waist and squeezed. “I will. I promise.”

She didn’t have time to compose herself before Camila rushed forward. She pulled Emma into a hug and held her tight as Emilie and Regina spoke in low french. “You are strong Emma. You will be fine. If you need anything—don’t hesitate to call me. Ok?” She pressed a business card into Emma’s coat pocket. Emma gave her a tight squeeze.

“I’ll definitely take you up on that…Thank you. For everything.” When they pulled away, they shared a look. Something light and happy. Emilie saluted Emma but didn’t dare step forward for her. All of Henry’s ‘aunts’ pressed kisses to his cheek as he slept but when they began to fawn over the little beauty in his arms Petra intervened.

“Come on you lot—he hasn’t got all day!” Petra called. They all rolled their eyes with a snort but said their last goodbyes while Regina went to wake up Henry. It wasn’t possible to wake him up completely, so Petra helped him sleepwalk to the stairs of the jet while Regina, Emma and Iris got the luggage. In a few minutes all of the important things were done, and it was time to go.

Iris reached up and pulled Emma close once more. She pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. When Emma’s only response was a confused and wide eyed gaze, Iris laughed. "She’s a package you know. I’ve been trying to get your attention, to let you know I’minterested but I guess I have not been forward enough. So— may I have permission to leave you with something to look forward to on your next visit?”

Emma could only numbly nod. Iris gave a smirk, and gave her a heated kiss. Slick and warm and mind numbing to the point Emma nearly fell over. Regina caught her with a laugh.

“Go easy on the poor woman—she’s not accustomed to your ways just yet.” She shared the same kind of kiss with Iris and Petra before dragging Emma into the jet. Emma’s mind was melted by the heat the women shared. Her own arousal was making her mind one big haze of lust. When they sat in seats across from Henry and Hope’s sleeping figures, Emma let out a breath.

“What just happened?” She asked.

Regina laughed again and curled herself up into the seat. For the first time Emma noticed that at some point, she’d changed her clothes. Instead of that stunning red dress, she was wearing a comfortable looking Fleetwood Mac sweatshirt and jeans. Her sneakers were on the floor in front of her seat. “Iris has always been the most open of our little trio. She was the one that suggested we begin our arrangement 10 years ago, so it’s of no surprise to me that she decided to stake her claim and let you know she’s interested.”

“So she was being serious?” Emma questioned. She hadn’t been certain that what just transpired had been real.

“Very much so.” Regina nervously glanced across the cabin. Hope and Henry were still firmly asleep. She cleared her throat and suddenly looked so serious Emma had no choice but to lean forward and pay attention. “I…I’m going be completelyhonest with you Emma. I don’t know how to do this. It may seem like I do—but I don’t. And I’m scared. I’ve… I haven’t had the chance to have many healthy adult relationships. I haven’t had the chance to really enjoy love because I’ve always lost it.But with Petra and Iris and with you….I just want to stop losing.” She gave a self deprecating laugh as a tear fell down her cheek. “I can understand if you’re not comfortable with the four of us making some sort of arrangement together but I just…I thought it was important for you to know that I love you all and I don’t want to lose any of you so…yeah.” She cleared her throat again and looked away. A flight attendant came around a few minutes later when the initial take off was completed. She brought around glasses of red wine and Regina gladly indulged. Emma couldn’t even gather enough energy to grab the glass.

“You love me?” Emma quietly asked.

Regina gave her a surprised look. “Yes. Yes I do. And I have for a long time. I suspect I will love you for the rest of my life. We did share True Love’s kiss you know. It’s to be expected.” She gently teased.

“I know it just…it doesn’t feel real. That _you _would feel that way about _me.”_

“What do you mean?

“You are just so…perfect. I can’t imagine how you’d love someone like me.”

“It’s not very hard.” Regina chuckled. “You’re funny, courageous, loving, caring, and your eyes sparkle like stars when you smile. How could I not love you?”

“I just…I can’t imagine you loving me like you love Iris and Petra. They make sense because they are perfect and I’m—

“—perfect. Iris snores. And Petra is quick to anger. Even more so than I am. And you try to please everyone but yourself all the time. And I’m secretly an emotional wreck. But none of that matters. We’re all perfectly imperfect. Our flaws fit together to create the perfect puzzle. If that’s what you want anyway. Though I look forward to seeing how it will fit together I can understand how the idea of this is….foreign to you. Unsettling even.”

“It’s not unsettling in a bad way just…I can’t imagine Petra kissing me or hugging me like she does you guys.”

“Is that because you don’t want her to, or because you think she doesn’t like you?”

Emma snorted. “You’ve seen Petra. She’s a fucking goddess—I’d love for her to kiss me and hug me and all that shit—but she doesn’t like me.”

“Yes she does.” Regina countered.

“No she doesn’t.”

“She pretends she doesn’t but she does. She’s told me so. She was just unsure of you at first. You’ll warm up to her and she’ll warm up to you. It’ll be fine.” Regina let out a yawn. “As happy as I am that we had this conversation, I think we should wait to have the rest of it. You have a lot of stress coming our way and I want you to focus on your recovery and healing first.”

“Can we discuss it…over dinner maybe?” Emma tried.

Regina gave her a grin that bordered on goofy. It was the cutest thing. “You’re on Miss Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We head to Storybrooke in the next one, which means Killian and Snow and David get to meet the 'new Regina' and the 'new Emma'. I'm excited. Thank you all for not sending me a whole bunch of hate for changing the pairing of this fic. I'm a lover of SwanQueen but my goal with these stories is to explore and this story just happened to go in a direction that wasn't strictly SwanQueen, though there will be plenty of their romance to go around. 
> 
> I wanted to make sure to include a moment where Iris kind of invites Emma into the fold a little bit. I feel like Petra is secretly reserved and wouldn't dare do something like that and Regina has already made her move. So Iris was the next logical step. We'll be exploring the possibly dynamics of their romance a little later. Right now Emma needs closure. We'll see more Hope in the next chapter as well. I can't wait! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (Also what are you guys' opinion on DragonQueen? Would you want to see a fic of them at some point from me?)


	11. The First Step in a Long Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend! Mine was unexpectedly busy but I had a nice long car ride yesterday and wrote the majority of this chapter during it (I was a passenger I swear) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Emma tried not to notice that Regina’s shaking as they got off the jet. The closest landing strip was a good 40 minutes away from the town line, but already Emma could see signs of Regina’s nervousness. She couldn’timagine what it must be like for Regina— to be forced to confront the past you’d left behind for your own good. Emma hadn’t believed it at the beginning of this little journey, but as she spent more time examining the truth of her friendship with Regina, the dynamics of it and the reality of Regina and her own relationships in Storybrooke—she could see how Regina felt the need to look for something better.

Emma was feeling the same way, but she didn’t know if she could wait until Hope graduated high-school. Cautiously, Emma took Regina’s hand. Regina sent her a nervous smile, but squeezed as they moved from the plane to the rental car.

Hope was wide awake now, and her eyes were trained on Regina. They were bright and curious—as they always seemed be—but more so in the presence of Regina. Emma could see the millions of questions running through her brilliant little mind. As they settled into the car, Hope made a point to squeeze herself beside Regina. She stared in a borderline rude fashion, but Regina took it in stride. She seemed to welcome the distraction.

She giggled. “You know—the last time I saw you, you were just barely learning to walk. Now you are so grown up I hardly recognize you. But one feature stays true to you.”

“What is it?” Hope asked, her voice quiet but excited.

“Your eyes. Always so bright—questioning your surroundings and welcoming new information with a smile. They remind me a lot of Henry’s.”

“Really? What was Henry like when he was a baby?” She asked, her voice growing in strength the longer she realized that Regina’s attention was fully on her.

“He was so tiny. It’s a miracle he ended up at as big and tall as he is now. Hewas independent then too, and curious. He always got into something. But he was sweet. Much like I imagine you are.” For a second, it looked like Regina was going to reach out to Hope. Emma’s heart nearly stopped as Regina’s hand reached a few inches forward. But she stopped and pulled it under her thigh.

“What were you like as a baby? Does your magic help you remember?” Hope asked.

Regina chuckled at the unexpected question. “Oh gods no—I’ve lived nearly 60 years darling and I have experienced many a memorable moment. My infancy is not something I remember much of. But I do know I had magic as an infant.”

“Really?!”

“Yes! My mother used to tell me about all the trouble I caused as an infant. She had magic, and so does my sister—”

“She’s Miss Zelena right?! Rosalie’s is a year ahead of me in school but we hang out at recess alot. She’s got magic too, and she uses it to change the color of the monkey bars even though she’s not supposed to! Magic runs in your family?!” Hope explained.

“Yes. All the women in our family inherit it, it seems.”

“So…since I’m your god-child and since our family tree is screwy we’re family like 3 times over….Does that mean I’ll have magic one day too?” Hope cautiously asked. As she started the question, her eyes flickered down to the fidgeting hands in her lap. When Regina hesitated to respond, she looked up.Nerves practically flying off of her.

Regina took a deep breath. Emma had to admire her quick composure. “I think you’ll have your own type of magic. It may not look like mine or Zelena’s or even Henry’s—since he’s the author—but it will be yours. And it will brilliant. I can feel it.”

Hope gave her a bright smile. “Really?!”

“Yes darling. Really.”

xxx

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. Hope talked Regina’s ear off about any and everything, and Emma couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that Regina so patiently interacted with Hope and gave her the entirety of her laser like attentions.Before any of them were ready, Henry pulled up to the town line. He seemed to sense their apprehensions—or maybe he was experiencing some of his own—since he could have easily rode over thetown line. But he paused, giving them all a moment to collect themselves. His eyes were mostly on Regina though.When she gave him a nod, he slowly rode over the line. They all shuddered as the concentrated magic of Storybrooke filled them once again. As Henry made his way down the winding road, Emma could feel it settle in her belly. Regina looked a shade or two paler then what was healthy. A sweat broke out on her neck, and she nervously fidgeted with the necklace around her neck.

She’d changed her outfit again right before leaving the jet. She was in a creme turtleneck, with a shin length creme skirt and heels. Her hair was pulled half back and once again that butterfly necklace rested at her collarbone. Emma couldn’t hold back from asking. She’d had questions about it since she first saw it, and now seemed as good a time as any to offer a distraction.

“Why a butterfly?” She asked.

Regina turned to her, surprise on her face. “I’m sorry?”

“I noticed the butterfly on your bedroom door, as well as a few items that seemed to mean a lot to you. What is it about a butterfly? Why does it seems so important to you?”

She chuckled. “Oh, that’s actually Emilie’s fault. When we met, she nicknamed me her butterfly. Her explanation was that they go through a very important transformation and since I was coming to France to start a new life at the same time as her and her mother, that I was very much like a butterfly. Or, _papillon.”_

_“Papillon Blanc.” _Emma remembered. “What does that mean?”

“The white butterfly. I thought it made sense for the purposes of my ‘transformation’.” She played with the necklace, her eyes downcast as she remembered something important. Emma pressed her hand to the small of her back almost instinctually. “It probably sounds stupid considering who I am.”

“It’s not stupid, it’s beautiful. It fits you. A creature capable and deserving of transformation.”

Regina smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Luckily, Hope was looking out the window towards the line of trees zipping by, but Henry gave a whistle. They both rolled their eyes at him.

As expected, Henry drove them straight to Emma’s former home. Just the sigh of the house made her want to shrivel up and die. She knew Killian was inside—she’d talked to him right before the jet took off and knew he’d taken the day off the tend to Hope. But still, a part of her hoped he wasn’t the first person from Storybrooke she’d interact with. Alas, just as they pulled into the parking spot beside the bug, the front door opened.Killian frantically ran from it and made his way to the car. He didn’t wait for anyone to say anything. He didn’t wait for an explanation, he just ripped the door open and reached for Hope. He had to reach over Regina to get to her, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Hope! Gods love! I was so worried about you. Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?!” He placed her on the ground to run his hand over her arms and check for wounds.

“I’m fine Papa. I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would actually work. At least not the second I got my hands on it.”

A scowl filled Killian’s face. He opened his mouth to begin what was most likelya tirade against Rumplestiltskin, but Regina chose that moment to step out of the car. Emma followed shortly after. Killian’s face was frozen in shock.

“Regina?” He quietly questioned.

“Hello Killian…Long time no see.” Regina quietly and with not an ounce of genuine pleasure to see Killian. She was practically glaring at him, but she held back the worst of it for Hope’s sake.

“Regina saved me Papa! She deactivated the thing Mr. Gold gave me and made sure I was safe! She’s so cool Papa! I don’t know why you always get a face like I let out a really stinky fart whenever I mention her.” Hope said.

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle, whereas Emma had to hold back from shuddering. Many an argument during her marriage had involved Regina. Especially near the end. Most of the time they would occur after Emma spent the day either at work or with Hope, hanging around the manor( never inside, always outside) like some lost puppy instead of facing her crumbling household. She’d come home slightly aloof and the minute Hope was asleep Killian would begin his tirade. Never too loud, but always loud enough to get his point across and accuse Emma of everything under the sun.

She gulped. Killian spoke, ignoring Hope’s quip about his reaction to Regina’s name being mentioned. “Well love, if that’s the case I’d be happy to make Regina dinner as a thank you.” He reluctantly got out.

“I hope it does not come off as rude, but I am just dying to have Granny’s burger for dinner. I haven’t had it in nearly ten years and I’ve been craving it since the second we landed on American soil.”

Killian gave a tense chuckle. “I can understand that. Why don’t we all meet up for dinner tonight at Granny’s?”

Emma gulped again, fully expecting Regina to turn his offer down. She found herself pleasantly surprised when Regina responded. “That sounds wonderful.”

She said goodbye to Hope and Henry in a sweet tone before pulling Emma away for a split second as Killian led Hope into the house. She took Emma’s hand in her own. “Call me later tonight. Please?” Regina asked.

“Of course. Thank you again for coming with us.”

“No problem. I’ll see you for dinner darling.” Regina glanced up at the windows of Killian’s house, and when she didn’t see resentful blue eyes staring down at them, she pressed a small kiss to Emma’s cheek. Before Emma could try and steal a kiss on the lips like she so desperately wanted, Regina poofed herself most likely to Zelena’s. Leaving Emma alone with her ex-husband for the first time in several months.

xxx

Technically, they weren’t really alone. Hope and Henry sat in the living room, playing some new video game while Killian was preparing a cup of tea for Emma. Her knee was bouncing as she sat at the kitchen island. Her nerves were kicking up bad but she knew she needed to do this. It was beyond time have this conversation. She’d allowed herself to lay down and accept defeat before, but she refused to do it again.

Killian brought over two cups of piping hot cups of tea and set them on the island. He gave Emma a curious look as he settled in frontof her. “So…what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Does it have anything to do with flaying Rumplestiltskin?” He asked.

Emma chuckled. “No. Not yet anyway. I just…I’ve been thinking about this for a while and the trip really helped solidify it for me…I know it’s shit timing but I don’t think I’ll have the opportunity to do this for along time.”

“I can understand that. I’m all ears.”

“I…want to discuss a new custody arrangement for Hope. I wasn’t in a good place mentally after…everything but leaving a little while helped me put some things into perspective. I’m going to be starting therapy soon and I know spending time with Hope—more time than I’ve been getting lately—will be beneficial for everyone so…yeah.”

Killian took a sip of his tea slowly, his eyes never once leaving Emma’s. When he swallowed down the piping hot liquid, he cleared his throat and spoke. “I’m happy to hear that. You know I think you are a good mother. Even over the past few months when it was obvious we both were struggling, you never once disregarded your position as a mother. I respect that and I’m happy to figure something out I just…I can’t help but ask—was being married to me that bad? You’re talking about therapy as if I hit you or something.” He tried to laugh it off but Emma had had enough of his disregarding her feelings. She realized now that he might not even be aware that he was doing it, but it still hurt.

“Our marriage wasn’t all roses and strawberries Killian! Hope was the only good thing that came out of it and you know it. You weren’t the best husband and I wasn’t the best wife but none of that has anything to do with my choice to go to therapy.”

“Then why are you going?”

“That’s not any of your business anymore.” Emma quietly said. When Killian’s only response was some obnoxiously shocked face, she sighed. “I don’t want you using my decision against me in some negative way. I’m choosing to go to benefit my life and Hope’s life. Will you take that as an answer?”

When he didn’t respond immediately, Emma gulped down tea and tried not to throw up from worry. When he spoke, it took all of her energy not to smack up.

“This timing is really suspicious you know…You go away for a month suddenly, come back with Regina of all people—I thought you two weren’t speaking.”

“We weren’t. But we had a talk and now we are.”

“Brilliant…So you bring Regina back and now decide to file for a new custody agreement. She put you up to this didn’t she?”

“I’m not some dog Killian! She can’t put me up to anything! I made this choice on my own. Just like I made the choice to divorce you before we ended up destroying each other. Regina has nothing to do with this! And even if we were together it wouldn’t sway my decision any particular way! I want more time with my daughter Killian! I want to live a fulfilling life with her in it for more than just a weekend!”

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing Emma I’m just pointing out the obvious problem—“

“—it’s only a problem to you because of your stupid grudge against Regina! I get that she’s no angel but she’s done somuch for his town—_for me_—that I’d hope you’d put aside your prejudice and look at the facts. She. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With.This.” Emma shot up suddenly with an agitated growl. “I’m done having this conversation with you. We’re not going to do this again. Get into a shouting match in front of our kid. I’m done with that. I’ll see you tonight at dinner. And I’ll see you tomorrow morning so I can take Hope to breakfast and take her to school. Ok?”

Killian only nodded and didn’t even get a chance to protest before Emma practically ran into the living room, pressed a kiss to Hope’s head and left. She only had a couple of hours before dinner to decompress, but she’d need every second of those hours to cope.

xxx

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Regina tried to make conversation, but no matter what she said or did Killian met it with some type of passive aggressive behavior. Hope was enchanted with Regina. She sat next to her at dinner and asked as many questions as she could in between bites. Regina answered gracefully, even after hearing the mumbled insults and jibes spoken under Killian’s breath. It took everything in Emma not to follow Regina back to the manor after Killian and Hope left. Instead, she met up with her parents and explained things to them. They were shocked to say the least but at least more pleasant than Killian. 

Later that night, Emma forced herself to takecalming bath. She was so stressed her shoulders were hiked up to her ears and her eye was twitching. She grabbed a glass of wine and slid into the perfectly warm water. As she closed her eyes with a relieved sigh, her phone went off.

Emma answered reluctantly. “Hello?”

_“Hi Emma…I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”_ Regina said. Emma shot up her lazed position.

“Hi Regina! I’m sorry, I was half asleep and didn’t recognize your number. I would have greeted you with a much more enthusiastic tone if I’d have recognized it.”

Regina laughed. “_Why thank you! I wanted to check in before I hit the hay. How are you doing_?" She asked as though she hadn’t just seen Emma.

_“Fine. Tired. Nervous. I miss you already.”_ Emma confessed.

_“I miss you too my darling. What are your plans for tomorrow?”_

“I’m taking Hope to Granny’s for breakfast tomorrow morning…Do you want to join us?”

_“Are you sure Emma? I don’t want to intrude on your time with her.”_

“I’m positive.”

“I’ll be there.” Regina responded. Emma could tell she was stunned by the offer, but Emma had never been so sure of any choice she’d made in a long time.

xxx

Seeing Killian the next morning was beyond awkward to say the least. Luckily, Hope was so excited to have Emma home that she practically forced her out of the house and ran to Granny’s. Where Regina was waiting, her attention already occupied by Snow and David. Emma wanted to groan. As much as she loved her parents, she couldn’t say they’d been the first thought on her mind when she returned to Storybrooke. She’d met up with them for all of five minutes the day previous to ensure they knew Hope was all right, and now they were intruding on her time with Regina.

Hope barreled forward and ran at her grandparents. She jumped up into David’s arms and giggled as he spun her around.

“Princess! We were all so worried about you! We’re so glad you’re alright!” He exclaimed.

“I was only gone for like half a day Grandpa.”

“That feels like forever when no-one knows exactly where you are or how you left.” He set Hope down and let her run to her Grandmother, who was animatedly talking to Regina, who seemed receptive but not as much as she could have been. Hope hopped into Snow’s lap luckily and stole her attention away from Regina.

It should have stirred something in Emma to see her mother interact with Hope but…it didn’t. She loved her parents as people but…she didn’t love them the way Henry loved Regina or Hope loved her. Especially not since Neal. She loved the kid as well—more so than her own parents—but it wa still hard to look back on the time Snow had been pregnant with him and think of anything other than the betrayal she’d felt. She gave them a small smile anyway and tried to look pleased as her daughter interacted with them. 

“We were so worried about you Hope! We’re so happy to see you’re ok and to see you’ve brought home another member of our family! Why don’t we all have breakfast together to celebrate?! My treat.” Snow offered with a blinding smile. Regina and Emma shared a look of reluctance but Hope’s cry of joy overrode any protests they made have had.

With a sigh, Emma forced herself to sit across from her mother and Regina—not beside Regina as she so desperately wanted to. This was going to be a long trip. (She tried hard not to think of the fact that she said 'trip' as if her return home was only temporary. Even though in her heart of hearts she knew it was) 

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Emma's finally expressed her desires to Killian and she admits to herself that Storybrooke may not be the permanent home she'd always envisioned it being. I'm excited to delve deeper into the broken dynamics of Killian and Emma's relationship and Emma's feelings towards her parents. I didn't want to dump it all in one chapter but we will be getting into it. I've been neglecting my tumblr like an idiot. I finally figured out how to get it on my phone so I should be more active from now on. Come say hi or shoot me suggestions or ideas for something you want written! I'm open. Thank you for reading!


	12. It's Raining Pests from Heaven Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm a little frustrated with this chapter. My original idea for this chapter was for it to be full of more of the plot ideas I'd had and not just sexy times but I didn't want it to be tedious or to be so long anyone lost interest. So I split it into two parts. I hope you enjoy!

Cautiously, Emma knocked on the front door of the manor—swallowing down the nerves threatening to spill out of her mouth.She hadn’t actually been inside of the mansion since Regina left. She’d sat outside in the bug on her loneliest nights, and saw Zelena and Rosalie in passing frequently because of Hope—but she hadn’t really spoken a word to anyone related to Regina outside of Henry in nearly ten years.

It was early in the morning, most likely too early to be coming here, but she had no choice. After a last minute request for a day off, Emma knew her Dad would be up her ass with worry. So she ran to the only place in town neither him nor her mother would dare step into without explicit permission. She tried hard not think about the fact that if Regina was even inside the manor at this time, she wouldn’t be alone. Rosalie didn’t have to go to school for another hour, and Zelena would no doubt be inside just waiting to tear Emma apart. But she had to do this.

Faster than expected, the door opened to reveal Zelena. The years had been kind to her. She looked radiant—not nearly as much as Regina. Her hair long and healthy, her eyes still as mischievous as ever but not burdened by despair or hatred. Her spitting image stood just behind her, peeking her little head around her mother’s arm to look at their visitor.

“Good morning sheriff, what a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in.” Zelena practically dragged Emma inside the house, but she didn’t protest.

Some desperate part of Emma had expected—or possibly craved—for the space to remain the same. The monochromatic coloring in furniture and with hints of red coupled with the intimidating mood set by the sleek interior was familiar and comforting—but it seemed Zelena had made sure to give the house a wicked makeover. The colors were warm now, earthy. Mostly shades of green and brown with hints of white of course. Toys were scattered around the living room, and the couches looked more like something out of an old sitcom then a fashion magazine.

Emma plopped down on the nearest one and gave Zelena a smile. “Sorry to just come over here without invitation.” She sheepishly said. Zelena waved away her worries quickly. Behind her, Rosalie crept towards the kitchen and climbed up on a stool that looked like it was for her, to the cabinet full of various cereals. She was eyeing them as they spoke, but she didn’t speak.

“It’s no problem—well—honestly it would have been a problem if Regina hadn’t talked to me last night.” Zelena confessed.

Emma’s heart seized in her throat. She debated whether or not to just outright confess her blooming feelings, but she wasn’t sure just how much Regina had said to her sister. So she simply said, “So she told you?”

Zelena wiggled her eyebrow with a chuckle. “Oh yes. She told me. That’s the only reason I didn’t threaten to blast you off this property. If you’re looking for her she’s upstairs. I heard her walking around a few minutes ago. I’m sorry we can’t catch up but I’ve got to get the little one to school.”

Emma tried to push down the blush that crept up her cheeks, but it was of no use. “I understand. Thanks.” She mumbled before practically running up the stairs. Embarrassingly enough, it took her a few seconds to remember which of the rooms was Regina’s. She assumed Zelena took up residence in the various guest rooms and made one her own. Which meant all Emma had to do was remember which room was Regina’s. Her hunch turned out to be right, as when she opened the slightly cracked master bedroom, she saw a light on in the bathroom.

“Emma?” A sweet voice called. The sound of it was a soothing song to Emma’s ears. “Is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Come in. I’m almost done in here.” Regina said, Emma didn’t hesitate. Her feet moved as fast as they could to reach Regina, but the sight that greeted her was not something she was prepared for so early in the morning.

Regina lay in a clawfoot bath full of bubbles up to her neck. Her hair was curly but pulled up into a bun. She held a book in her hand, but when she noticed Emma’s presence she put it down onto the floor.

Regina gave Emma a bright smile. “Good morning! I was hoping you’d stop by today.” Her obvious excitement (which was adorable to witness) making her shift closer to Emma. In the process, revealing more than just a glimpse of a tanned leg. Regina didn’t seem tonotice, but even if she did Emma had a feeling she wouldn’t care.

Emma swallowed thickly. “I…Do you want me to come back in a few minutes?”

“Why ever would you do that? I’m covered aren’t I?” Regina questioned in an innocent tone. She stretched again, this time revealing her up to her hip. The bubbles were just barely clinging to her chest. If Emma had been paying attention to Regina’s face, she would have seen the obvious hints of coquettish charm and playfulness on her features. But she was too busy trying to force her gaze away from the hints of skin she was glimpsing.

“Yes.” Emma mumbled as she licked her lips and forced her gaze up towards the ceiling. She wished the bubbles were a little thinner, but at the thought of what lay beneath those tantalizing bubbles (soft tanned skin, pert breasts topped with mouth watering pink nipples) she nearly fell over. “It’s just… I don’t want to be inappropriate or rude but right now it’s hard to look you in eye. You’re very—”

“Distracting?” Regina finished for her with a grin. “I see. If you’d step into the bedroom for a few moments I’ll make myself more presentable.” She moved to sit up and Emma spun around with a gasp. Emma gave a stiff nod before fleeing into the bedroom. When she made it, she sat on the bed. Her breathing was heavy and her body was thrumming with untapped arousal.

It’d been so long since Emma had been so aroused. In the beginning of her relationship with Killian, she’d had moments close to this. But they were few and far in-between. Fleeting moments where her mind would slip and she’d be lost in fantasy rather than reality. Killian had been a satisfying lover, but Emma just hadn’t been as into it as she thought she should be. But right now—in this moment—she was almost dripping. And Regina hadn’t done anything truly seductive. She’d given a flash of her leg. That was it.

_If this is the reaction I get to one person, what the fuck am I going to do when there’s three of them?_ Emma questioned internally. She shivered at the thought of being surrounded by that much raw sexual energy.

Just then, Regina came out of the bathroom. She’d pulled on a robe that hit just below the middle of her thigh, and her hair was falling onto her shoulders. Her skin was the tiniest bit flushed from the warmth of the bath and all in all she looked absolutely adorable.

“I usually call Petra and Iris around this time…Would you like to join me?” She asked cautiously. Emma could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted Emma to join them. It would mean a lot to her, and Emma couldn’t find it in herself to say no.

And surprisingly, Emma found that she actually did want to speak with them. Or at least see them. She kind of…missed them. She wanted to know more about them. She’d only gotten a hint of who they were over the few weeks spent in France, and she wanted more. Though she was more familiar with Regina, she could see herself easily becoming more acquainted with Iris and eventually Petra. As odd as the concept of the proposed relationship was for her, Emma wasn’t against it—she was more curious than anything. And since she was too afraid to outright ask questions, the next best thing was to observe.

“Sure.”

xxx

It didn’t take long for Petra and Iris to answer.When the screen of Regina’s laptop displayed their faces, Emma was almost overcome by wave of arousal and sheer warmth.She wasn’t used to this. The power of these feelings—it was much more than she’d experienced before. Maybe because there were three people she was equally attracted to who were attracted toher. Or maybe it was the True Love connection she and Regina had yet to really talk about. The rush of excitement made her head spin. The rush of need that swept through her made her feel weak in the knees.

She barely knew Petra and Iris, but already they had such a great effect on her. Not to mention Regina’s presence having its own effects.The pair were in Regina’s bed, cuddled up together in silky pajamas. Petra wore glasses that made her look both wiser and younger. Iris’s hair was a mess of curls and her skin was makeup free, exposing the sun kissed freckles hiding beneath the foundation she’d put on all the other times Emma had seen her. She was the first to say anything.

_“Hello! Can you hear us?”_ Iris asked with an adorable little wave and nose scrunch.

Regina gave a fond smile, and nodded her head before speaking. “Yes we can hear you. I hope you don’t mind but, the timing worked out perfectly this morning. Emm came for a visit just before our scheduled phone call time.” Regina gently pulled Emma closer and into the frame. Iris’s smile grew brighter and even Petra gave a smile at her presence.

_“Hello Emma, how have you been enjoying your time at home?”_ Petra asked.

“It’s been…interesting. We’ve only been here for a day but I already want to return to France. I love my kid but…she’s the only good part about this place if I’m honest.” Emma found herself saying instead of the platitudes shewas fully prepared to spew. It shocked her not only how easy the words were to say in the presence of those women, but how relieved she was to have not just one sounding board but three.

_“I expected that type of reaction based on what Regina told us of the town. To some it might seem like a place to put down roots but to us…not so much. Have you spent much time with your daughter?” _Iris asked. And so the rest of the conversation went.

It was pleasant. Emma found herself relaxing more and more as the conversations continued, and her attention was keenly turned to the little bits of personality and life related details she was privy to. Iris was a former professor turned novel writer. She’d been away at a conference during the beginning part of her trip, which was why they hadn’t met until the Summer Solstice Celebration. Petra’s business often took her away, and as a matter of fact would be taking her away in a matter of days.

“_Ma pauvre fleur (my poor flower)_, neglected in such a cruel manner. We’re all the way in America and Petra will be all the way in Florence. Will you be able to survive without us there to tend to you darling?” Regina teased, though there was a hint of thickness in her tone that made Emma’s heart race.

“I don’t know…when will you be returning?” Iris asked. Emma could hear the longing in her voice under the teasing tone. Petra gave a low chuckle and began to press kisses to her cheek, then down the path to her neck.

_“_I’m not sure. Possibly a week, possibly three. I know I will be back for Christmas though. I refuse to miss that time with you all.” Regina assured.

Iris sighed and let her head tip back as Petra sucked a bruise behind her ear. Emma froze, but out of nothing more than surprise. She’d never done anything like this. Her sex life had been relatively vanilla her entire life. She’d never really had the chance to find a lover in her significant other—someone attuned to her needs and willing to give it to her. But it was obvious the trio were on the same wavelength. On the same page. She wanted to be jealous but all she could feel was excitement.

“I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

Regina melted into Emma’s side, her delicate fingers teasing the robe’s tie around her waist. She was contemplating taking it off. Emma held back a whimper. Regina heard the trapped sound, and turned to look at her. She pressed mute on the laptop, and spoke in a clear and concise voice.“If you’re not comfortable with this Emma none of us will judge you. You can leave and we will not think less of you. If you want nothing to do with us sexually that’s fine as well. We can have lunch together later today if you want or—”

“—No I’m interested…sexually I mean. I just…I’m nervous.”

“There’s no need to be nervous darling, but I understand. How about this? We can stick to something familiar while they play—we can touch ourselves but not each other to start with. How does that sound?” Her voice was soft and only the slightest bit suggestive. Emma could tell she was holding back from trying to sound as if she was leading Emma to a conclusion. Shewanted this to be Emma’s choice. 

Emma gave a shuddered breath. “Good. I want to do that.” She whispered. Regina smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. Something soft but wet and promising.

“Alright darling. Lean back a bit, you don’t have to take your clothes off if you don’t want to.” Emma obeyed, her hands trembling as moved to unzip her jeans. But that was as far she could go before she was distracted.

Regina pressed the unmute button and instantly a pleasured cry echoed through her room. It was Iris, who—during the time it had taken for Regina and Emma to have their little conversation—had her back arched towards Petra, with her plump backside facing the camera. She still wore a nightgown, but it did little to hide the truth of what was going on under the skirt. Petra was behind her, and Emma could see her slender fingers pounding into the smaller woman.

Regina moaned at the sound and reached into her bedside table, where she pulled out a dildo. Her eyes were growing glassy with arousal, she was pressing her thighs together to try and quench the thirst rising in her.

Emma’s eyes widened. She licked her lips as Regina eagerly moved to lay beside Emma. The robe was slightly open now, revealing the tanned valley between her breasts.

“Fuck her Petra. Slow and deep. I want to hear her scream. But don’t you dare let her come until I have.” Regina ordered.

Iris snorted. “You bitch. Is this payback?” She questioned.

“Of course it is. Get the blue one Petra.”

Iris moaned as Petra obeyed with a low chuckle. Faster than Emma thought possible, the toy was fastened onto Petra’s hips and Iris was facing the camera. Her eyes boring into Regina’s, whilst occasionally glancing longingly to Emma.

Emma was shaking with arousal now.

She’d had a taste of this when she’d accidentally seen Iris and Regina’s encounter, but this was different. Regina’s hand was actively holding hers as she teased her own soaking folds. The sound drowned out by the Iris’s satisfied moan as Petra entered her. Emma shakily brought her hand to the waistband of her underwear. The pair were nothing special, but nice enough for her not to be embarrassed when she pulled her jeans down to her knees.

Regina watched as she took her hand to the folds so desperate for attention. Emma whimpered as she pressed her index finger to her throbbing clit. The brunette let her fingers play through her own wet folds for a little while first—occasionally flicking her swollen clit just enough to make her jump—then when she could take it no longer, she brought the toy up to enter her slowly. She gave a breathy sigh at the sensation.

The trio fell into a rhythm easily.

Petra fucked Iris just as Regina had ordered, slow and deep. The woman was crying out with nearly every thrust, her back arched and her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head. She was so wet the sound of their fucking echoed around the room. Regina was following Petra’s lead, thrusting the toy inside of her slowly but as deep as she could take it in time with Petra’s thrusts. She held Emma’s hand as pleasure filled her, her head grinding back onto the pillow as she raised her hips to present to the camera. Emma didn’t think she could hold back any longer.

She was wet and so swollen and in dire need to come. So she let go of her pretenses and expectations and just felt. It was marvelous. She felt like she was floating. Every moan from any of the women took her higher, the smell of Regina’s arousal and the sound of Petra and Iris fucking was overwhelming her in the best way.

Regina came first. With a wail her back arched and she plunged the toy as deep as she could stand it. Iris followed shortly after her own cry muffled by the pillows. Emma was next. All it took was a single finger sliding carefully inside her slick walls for her to lose it. She only heard Petra’s low growl as she came, but it sent her into another smaller orgasm. Both were stronger than anything she’d had in years, and instantly she felt exhaustion pull at her bones.

For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the heavy breathing to the recovering women. Then Iris chuckled from beneath Petra’s slumped figure. Regina followed after her, letting her head fall onto Emma’s chest. The robe was barely covering anything at this point, but Emma couldn’t even focus her eyes enough to look. Soon, they all were chucklingand saying goodbyes for the time being.

Then Regina pulled Emma down beside her and as easily as if they’d done it dozens of times. They fell asleep almost immediately.

xxx

An hour later, Emma woke to soft kisses on her cheek. She gave a tired groan and stretched like a cat in response but refused to open her eyes.

“You have to get up love.” Regina whispered.

“Why? It’s my day off.” Emma whined.

“Because, I want you with me when I go see Mr. Gold.”

Emma jumped up at the sound of his name. “Gold?”

“Yes. He called me while you were sleeping. He wants to meet in the shop this afternoon for a conversation about what’s going on in the town.”

Emma slowly sat up, much to Regina’s amusement. The blonde rubbed her hands over her eyes to clear the sleep away and looked back at Regina whowas—woefully—fully clothed. She was in a navy blue sweater, dark trousers and tall heels. Something close to what she would have worn during her time as mayor, but still possessing a soft edge thatscreamed of change.

“Rosalie and Zelena just came home. I wanted to inform you just in case you needed a few moments to prepare.”

Emma yawned and smacked her lips together, trying to clear the sleep away. “How long have we been asleep?”

“Only an hour and a half. It seems our playtime took more out of us than we thought.”

“…Do you guys usually do stuff like that?” Emma asked. She’d wondered during the encounter. The trio looked like they had a system. The way Iris posed forthe camera, the way Regina presented herself for it. They had already done this before.

Regina gave a slight blush. “Yes. Petra is gone a lot of the time and during the busy seasons it’s the only way all three of us can come together.”

“Was it weird to have me with you? Did I ruin anything?” She cautiously asked. As her mind was awakening, the truth of her feelings were beginning to spill out of her mouth without permission. Regina gave her a soft look. The brunette pressed her hand to Emma’s cheek.

“Not at all Emma. Your presence made our ‘session’ for lack of a better term that much more thrilling. I’ve dreamed of watching you fall apart the wayyou did. I couldn’t have imagined in my wildest dreams how beautiful you were. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did—a lot.” Emma confessed quickly. “I didn’t think it would feel like that…so safe. I guess it’s because you were there but I still think I would have felt safe with Iris and Petra.”

“I’m so happy to hear that. I hope you continue to feel that way. We can have a more in depth conversation about the future of this arrangement a little later. I think it best you focus on healing and getting your life on the track you want it to be before we make any decisions.”

“Does that mean we won’t be able to do…that again?”

Regina gave a small chuckle. “That’s not what that means darling. It just means…we need to take things slow.”

“I can handle slow.” Emma quietly admitted.

“Good.” They shared another small kiss before getting up and preparing to go. As they descended the stairs, hands intertwined, a sound echoed around the neighbor hood. It was like a siren, but worse in so many ways. It was shrill, abrasive and so violent Emma was certain her ears were bleeding. But it stopped as suddenly as it began, leaving Regina and Emma to share a confused look.

“Zelena? What was that?” Regina yelled as they continued down the stairwell and into the living room. Zelena was waiting for them on thecouch, a pair of headphones on her lap and an irritated look on her face.

She rolled hereyes and spoke. “It’s Rumple’s doing. He cast a charm around a few of the street lights in every part of the town. It’s a precursor to a new mysterious development that should be starting in three…two…” Something hit the roof of the house. Then something else. Then a myriad of things began to fall like heavy rain. A window crashed upstairs. Zelena gave a frustrated sigh then stood to tend to the problem. Regina gave a confused look as did Emma. Neither of themwaited for an explanation, only running to grab the umbrella’s that sat beside the front door and ripped it open.

It took a few seconds for what they were seeing to really register.

Rats. There were fucking rats falling from the sky.

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Regina exclaimed.

[ My Tumblr  ](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but have a moment between the ladies. I missed Iris and Petra and although I think Emma and Regina and the whole unit will be taking things slow they should be able to have fun every now and then. I know the hint I gave at the end was barely a hint but still, if you have any idea of who the newest villain could be don't be afraid to comment or even hit me up on my tumblr. I'm trying to get better at not neglecting it.


	13. It's Raining Pests from Heaven Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the person who guessed Pied Piper in the comments a few days ago--you were correct! We're going to learn more about him in this chapter. This is full of plot stuff but there's some romance as well. I'm terribly under the weather at the moment, so I'm going to apologize in advance if this chapter seems off in any way. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Emma followed Regina as close as she dared as the former queen stalked towards Gold’s shop. Her heart was racing at the veins popping out of Regina’s forehead and neck— the pure fury rolling off of her in waves. Emma was astounded by glaring differences, yet subtle similarities between Regina’s state now versus not even an hour ago. The veins of Regina’s forehead had been pronounced then because of the pleasure. The pleasure brought on the by the presence of her lovers and the sound of their lovemaking. The pleasure facilitated by her own skillful hand.

This moment of fury was on the other side of the spectrum and yet, still irrevocably attractive.

“I’m going to kill that fucking imp.” Regina hissed as they turned down main street. She’d been murmuring similar threats on and off for at last five minutes but this time her words were closer to a promise than a threat. Emma shuddered.

“Maybe you need to hear his side of the story before you decide to kill him Regina.” Emma tried to suggest. She knew just as well as Regina did that her words were simply there to fill the silence—neither of them wanted to ‘hear hisside’. Least of all Emma—whose child had been directly pulled into the crossfire of whatever plan Gold was playing with.

“I’m done hearing his side of the story. I’ve spent the majority of my life hearing his damned side of the story. No matter what he has to say, he won’t be able to weasel his way out of this one. I promise you that!” Her accent coupled with the ferocity of her mood, was causing her to trip over certain syllables. They came out closerto z’ then s’s and her pronunciation was lilted in a way Emma should not have found so damn adorable.

In an effort to appear as though she was listening, Emma pushed down her desire to pull Regina into her arms (a desire she was finding herself becoming more and more open to and more and more excited by) and asked instead:

“So you know who’s behind this?”

Regina’s rage filled scowl turned to a frown. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Who is he?” Emma asked.

Regina hesitated. Luckily for her, they were right in front of the shop. So instead of answering she ripped open the door and yelled Gold’s name. When he came out of the back, a smug look on his impish face—Regina lunged. She grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and pulled out knife off of a display. It wasn’t small by any means and even Gold seemed a little disturbed by its proximity to his jugular despite the fact he couldn’t technically die. Regina pushed hard enough for blood to fall. A snarl pulled on her beautiful features, pronouncing the scar on her lip.

_“Du böser verdammter Arschhut!!”_ (You fucking ass hat!) She growled. _“Verwenden Sie ein Kind, um Ihr Gebot abzugeben, anstatt mich nur zu kontaktieren ?! Ich weiß, dass du krank bist, aber das ist ein neues Tief”_ (Using a child to do your bidding instead of just contacting me?! I know you are sick but this is a new level of low.)

“_Ich brauchte dringend Hilfe. Du hast dein Haus vor meiner magischen Präsenz bewahrt. Wie sollte ich dich sonst erreichen?” _(I was in desperate need of assistance. You warded your house from my magical presence. How else was I supposed to reach you?) Gold responded.

Emma’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected Regina to break out in a tirade of German. And she certainly had not been expecting Gold to know what she was saying and respond in suite.

Regina growled again, her frustration mounting. _“Wir leben im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert! Wir sind seit 40 Jahren hier. Du hättest schon lernen sollen, wie man ein verdammtes Telefon benutzt!” (_We live in the twenty first century! We’ve been here for the past 40 years. You should have learned how to use a goddamned telephone by now.)

Emma caught a few familiar words here and there, but as usual with Regina and her (apparently) multilingual abilities—she was clueless. She took a deep breath and tried to wait it out, even as the conversation obviously turned more important.

“_Sie und ich wissen beide, dass Sie das Telefon nicht abgenommen hätten, wenn ich angerufen hätte. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als die Dinge so zu machen, wie ich es getan habe, aber das ist hier nicht das Problem. Das Problem im Piper.” _(“You and I both know you would not have picked up the phone had I called. I had not choice but to go about things the way I did but that’s not the problem here. The problem in the Piper.”)

“How long has this been going on?” Regina questioned in English suddenly. Emma’s ears practically perked up to attention.

Gold sighed. “It is a recent development.”

“How recent is recent?” Regina replied, folding her arms over her chest.

“Three weeks. It began right after the sheriff left. I think he sensed the lack of magical presence and decided to do some reconnoissance.”

“What exactly have you observed as reconnoissance and how does that relate to the rats falling out of the sky?”

“He’s been sending those filthy things around the town. At first, I tried to get rid of them. But they continue to show up around town, wreaking havoc and causing panic nearly everywhere they go.As you know, the citizens of this town are familiar with the Pied Piper of Hamelin, and know his calling card when they see it. When our dearest Mayor Snow ‘commanded’ me to fix the problem, I started marking with trackers in hopes they would lead me back to their master. Unfortunately that backfired…”

Regina was silent for a few moments, her eyebrow quirking in disbelief as she stared Gold down. A mix of amusement and anger in her eyes. Emma could see Gold’s wounded pride, on his sleeve for the first time since she’d known him, and if she wasn’t so worried Emma would have chuckled. “He dropped the marked ones out of the sky didn’t he?”

“Apparently so—the alarms are a temporary precaution to prevent injuries as a result of the flying pests.”

“Have you done any autopsies? Have you collected any specimens or samples and had them analyzed?” Regina questioned, though it seemed she already knew the answer.

“Yes. I have concluded that—as I’m sure you could have guessed—they are not just any rats. It appears that they are his golems. Which means, as you know, that I cannot simply set fire to them and drive the Piper off.”

“We have to deal with him head on to stop this…Shit.” She exclaimed in quiet voice.

Emma tried not to groan in frustration. She’d had enough of the grasping for straws in an attempt at understanding the truth. What she needed was at least one straightforward answer. So she took a step forward and crossed her arms over her chest. When Rumple glared at her, she glared right back. “I’m gonna need you two to stop speaking in riddles for like two seconds. Explain to me in the simplest and quickest terms just exactly what’s going on here. As the sheriff of this town I’m obligated to know. I may have been gone for a while but I’m back. And you’ll need my help to get anything done.” Emma reminded them.

Regina sighed a tense sigh. Her eyes closed briefly as she tried to gather her composure. “Are you familiar with the story of the Pied Piper?” She asked. Emma shook her head no. “Well…to make a long story short he’s a man. A man in possession of a great amount of power. I though he was dead but…turns out he’s not. And he has learned to cross realms. Which could prove a serious problem for us.”

“The rats from the sky…they were his spies?” Emma asked. 

“Essentially yes.”

“What do you think he’s spying for?”

“I can’t be certain. I don’t know if we’ll ever truly know but we need to be prepared for his inevitable arrival. We’re not in a position to wait around and hope he forgets about us…we need to take precautions.”

“What’s our first step?”

“I….I don’t know. I need to consult my books. Do some research. If you wantto be of assistance, maybe you can do some research into the town of Hamelin. From what I remember, it was under King George’s kingdom, so its records should be stored in the library somewhere.”

“I can do that.”

“And while you do that, I’ll do some research into the infamous pipe. If worst comes to worst, we need to have some idea of how to non permanently handle his powers.” Gold said. Regina gave a nod.

“Would you be so kind as to walk with me to the graveyard Miss Swan? Ihave a few matters I’d like to speak with youabout before I begin my search.” Regina asked.

Immediately, Emma nodded and after a few quick words to Gold they were on their way.

xxx

Once the shop was out of sight, Regina reached over and took Emma’s hand. Her own hand was trembling.

“Is this alright?” Regina asked.

“It’s perfect…It would be making me blush like a school girl withher first crush if I wasn’t so worriedabout you. What’s wrong?” Emma questioned.

They walked for a few more moments in silence. Regina seemed to be debating whether or not to let Emma into her carefully crafted persona of stoicism. When the cemetery was in view, she finally spoke. “I’m afraid.” She admitted.

“Of the Piper?”

“It may sound ridiculous but…he’s not just a man Emma. He’s…he’s more than that.I can’t describe it in words. I just know deep down in my bones that he’s _more_.”

“Is it because of the sheer amount of evil surrounding him? Does it affect you more because your magic?” Emma asked, true curiosity peeking through her tone. She’d always wondered what it would be like existing in a world full of magic possessing magic your entire life. Regina and her family were the only people Emma knew whose magic was passed down through the generations. She wondered often when they’d regularly seen each other, what it was like to be in tuned with another realm of possibilities.

“That’s the thing…” Regina spoke. Her voice shook and she had to stop walking. She clung to Emma’s hand with a tightness that was indicative of the fear dwelling deep inside of her. “He isn’t good or evil. He just is. And I think that’s what makes him that much more terrifying. He just…he kills because he wants to. He lets people live because he wants to. He makes choices because he _wants _to see the result. Not because of some sort of vendetta or anything like the hundreds of things people made up to make it easier to sleep at night. He was once a man but now he’s this…being. I hesitate to say spirit because that implies something vaguely holy about him…”

“You’ve encountered him before?” She’d never imagined—based on what she was hearing about this creature, this _man—_that anyone could encounter him and live to tell the tale.

Regina hesitantly nodded. “Once. I was young. Maybe 16. It was my first year of marriage, which feels so long ago now but… the incident will stay in my mind for the rest of my life. Whether I live only to see the next 30 years or 300, I’ll never forget. It was the 3rd anniversary of Eva’s death. I’d been surrounded by the courts of many different kingdoms all day, and after enduring Leopold’s drunken attentions for as long as I could I went for a walk in the woods. I tripped over a branch or root or something and ended up ripping my dress and injured myself. As I returned to the castle I heard it. What could only be described as the Devil’s Whisper. A Siren Song so tempting I had no choice but to follow. The woods were completely silent. The moon seemed to have fall out of the sky. It was so dark, but my steps didn’t falter as I climbedthrough the ever growing thickness of the forest. I don’t remember much after that. Just climbing and climbing and walking until everything went dark. I saw a glimpse of his flute and then I woke in my bed. I knew that I had been moments away from deathbut to this day I don’t know why I escaped it. Never again did I walk alone in that forest.”

Regina shivered at the memory. As she’d relayed the story, her eyes grew more and more wet with tears. Emma squeezed her hand to keep her grounded but she could tell that her attempts had not done much. This Piper was a force to be reckoned with. He possessed a great amount of power and was as unpredictable as a being could be. Fear began to creep it’s way up Emma’s spine.

Regina shook herself free of her memories. She cleared her throat abruptly and turned to look at Emma. “I understand if you don’t feel up to it but…I’m eager to return home. I know I can’t until the Piper is gone so, your help is much appreciated. I know you don’t want to spend the beginnings of your time home searching in the library—”

“—I’m happy to do it Regina. I want him gone as much as you do. It makes me nervous to know such a dangerous being is just lying in wait for our return but, the more we know about him the more prepared we can be.” Emma admitted. She didn’t want to say it out loud, but she would much rather be doing _this _than any of the work she had left to do at the Sheriff’s office.

Every time she thought of returning to the office, her heart dropped to her stomach. What did she really get out of being at the sheriff’s office anymore? She’d enjoyed it for a time, but in a small town like Storybrooke, after a while there wasn’t much to do outside of dragging Leroy’s drunk ass off every Friday night. The job was easy but boring. And as awful as it sounded, Emma was excited to have something to do that wasn’t related to expense reports or meetings with her mother.

Regina pressed a kiss to Emma’s lips. When she tried to pull away, Emma took a chance and took hold of Regina’s waist to keep her in place. Regina hummed in delight and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. They exchanged heated kisses for a few moments, the heat of earlier finally returning—reminding Emma of the scene she’d witnessed and the many more she was able to look forward to.

When air was imperative they pulled apart. Regina’s lipstick was smudged, but her smile was bright. “God this feels like a dream. I never thought I’d be able to do that.” She giggled.

Emma couldn’t help but giggle as well. She felt the same way.“Me neither. I’m glad we were able to get our heads out of our asses—even though it took ten years and some change.”

“Better late than never I guess.” Regina said with a chuckle. She bit her lip as she contemplated something and when Emma gave her an encouraging kiss on the corner of her mouth, she spoke. “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight Miss Swan?” She asked quietly.

“I’d love to. Where?”

“The manor. I don’t want anyone being able to disturb us. Zelena and Rosalie can occupy themselves at Granny’s for the hour or two.”

“I like the sound of that. See you tonight.” The words she never thought she’d say were at the tip of her tongue, but fear forced them back. They kissed once more and went their separate ways. Though Emma couldn’t help but watch as Regina walked into the crypt.

xxx

The library was mostly empty when Emma arrived. Not many people frequented the place and especially not at this hour. She was grateful. As appreciative of her newfound family as she was, Emma was not in the mood to dodge questions. She wanted to do as much as she could before her date with Regina tonight. Just the word date sent a shiver of excitement down Emma’s spine.After a quick talk with Belle, she was directed to the back where several file cabinets sat. The files related to Hamelin were few and far between, but Emma did what she could.

She spent an hour and a half pouring through the records. There wasn’t much about a piper in their records. She had to go back 600 years before she found mention of a rat infestation but even then, it was recorded that the piper responsible for the successful extermination was paid in full. According to the town’s leaders, the msn went on his merry way without a problem. None of it made any sense. And honestly, Emma was not in the mood to figure out what the truth was. She was too caught up with thoughts of Regina to think of anything else. Maybe, she’d be able to focus more in Regina’s presence. She stood with a sigh and made her way back to the crypt.

Unfortunately for Emma, she picked the exact wrong moment to do so. It was nearly noon, and the streets should have been empty. They were for the most part, but a patrol car was slowly making its way behind her. She sighed and paused long enough for whoever it was to pull up beside her.

“Emma. Are you alright?” Killian asked. Emma forced hers eyes not to roll at the sound of his voice.

“I’m fine. Just going for a walk.” Emma replied. She tried not to let her obvious annoyance with his presence bleed into her tone. If she was unsuccessful, he didn’t seem to care. He never did have any regard for her feelings, why would he start now?

“When you called out this morning I thought something was seriously wrong. I’m glad to see you’re just taking time for yourself. You want a ride home?”

Emma wanted desperately to say no. She wanted to spend time with Regina before their outing this evening. They saw each other almost every day for the past three weeks, but now that the feelings she’d forced to sit dormant were unleashed Emma wanted to spend her entire day with the brunette in her arms. But if she even mentioned Regina’s name she knew Killian would shut her down. They may not be married, but he still had a hold on her. At least until she figured out the whole situation with faith. Until then though, she had to stay on his good side—no matter how hard it was.

She gave a small smile. “Yeah. That’d be nice. Thanks.” Reluctantly, she climbed into the passenger seat.

xxx

The hours passed by as slowly as they ever had. They hadn’t agreed on a time, so Emma assumed that 5 would work. In all honesty, she didn’t care if five worked or not because she was desperate and missed Regina so much. She’d been consumed by thoughts of how nice it would be to spend the evening with Regina for the majority of the day. Maybe a walk around the block would help calm her mind. Help her put things into perspective. The weather was chilly and the sun was high in the sky. It was around noon now, so most people were busy. The streets were quiet.

Until they weren’t.

A sound like exploding glass echoed around the streets, from the direction of Gold’s shop. Emma ran without question, her mind racing and her heartbeat speeding up as she came to stand right outside the door. Gold fell out of the shop abruptly, his jacket smoking as if it had just been set on fire. He caught sight ofEmma and tried to yell but didn’t get the chance. Something grabbed his foot and yanked him inside of the shop. Emma sprinted after him.

The shop was a mess. Mostly in tact but still in disarray. In the center, Gold was fighting off some amorphous blob of darkness. The substance was coming out of—as ridiculousas it sounded in Emma’s head—a dead rat that satbythe foot of the counter. The substance looked to be clay but alive and just the sight of it made Emma nauseous. She channeled her magic in the pit of her gut and forced it out to slice at the rat. A tendril of the dark substance fell to the ground, but another one quickly took its place. Emma groaned.

“What the fuck Gold?” She yelled, grabbing a sword off of the wall and liberally chopping at the substance. Gold used his magic to push the rat and it’s substance back. He only managed to pin it to the wall, but the tendrils of substance still reached for him.

“I was performing an autopsy on the rat as Regina suggested. It backfired. We need to find a way to contain this monstrosity or else it will continue to grow.” He warned. Lucky for them, a cloud of purple magic appeared right beside Emma.

“What the hell is going on here?” She ripped off her glasses as she sent a fireball towards the rat. It bounced off and nearly hit them.

“You asked me to take some samples of the rats and I did. Apparently that was a bad idea. I only got as far as examining the chest cavity before _this _happened.”

“Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. Hold it back while I get the cage ready.” Emma and Gold shared a nod. Regina dodged a few more tendrils before finding a bird cage. Her magic wafted over it, covering it in a purple light. She rushed towards the rat, her gaze determined as she ducked and dodged tendrils. She was so close for a few moments. Inches away from closing the cage around the creature and stopping the madness. But just as she got close, the door opened.

Several things happened at once.

Hope’s voice rang out first.

“Mr. Gold! Are you ok?! I came here to return that stupid horse thing you gave me and possibly kick you in the shin.” She yelled. Emma’s attention immediately turned to her, her motherly instincts pushing her to find her daughter and keep her out of harms’s way. She didn’t see the tendril reaching out to stab her in the back. Regina did though.

It was odd to have been surround by madness then—all of a sudden—to be surrounded by silence. Or, virtual silence anyway. The sounds of Gold’s heavy breathing echoed around the room as he fought to keep a hold on the cage. Hope’s panicked breaths tickled Emma’s ear. Regina’s shaky breaths echoed from a few feet away. After a moment or two, the brunette officially broke the silence with a cough.

“Well…this is unfortunate.” She croaked. She sounded horrible. Emma spun around to face her, terror shooting through her at the sight the brunette pitifully leaning up against the wall clutching her stomach.

Her hands were covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...I couldn't help myself...See you Friday.


	14. The Heart that Belongs to Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry this is so late! After last Tuesday I got super sick and could barely hold my head up long enough to go to work let alone write. I had planned to have so many Christmas goodies ready for tonight but I just couldn't get them done in time :( They will be coming out soon though, I promise. The prequel to this story is in development. If you have anything you are curious about in relation to Regina's life before Emma came to France or if there's anything you just want to see let me know! 
> 
> To those who are reading my Ocean's 8 fic I'm sorry it's been so long! There should be a new chapter up by the end of the week. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support even though I was late, it means so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The waiting room was silent, as it nearly always was. The curse of a small town as it were: the hospital was either booked to capacity in a way that left the staff overwhelmed at best or it was empty in the worst way. Zelena sat in the corner, Rosalie’s head resting in her lap as she dozed off fitfully. Zelena’s shaking hands ran through her daughter’s red curls in an attempt to comfort herself.Henry was on the road, racing towards the nearest airport. Emma sat nearest to the door, her leg bouncing as anxiety ran through her.

The last hour or so had been the worst kind of busy. Emma’s body had been on autopilot since Regina went down. When Regina was on the gurney, pale and just barely clinging onto life, she’d had picked up the phone and called Camila. She knew if she didn’t, she’d be in a world of hurt.Regina wasn’t alone anymore. She had a family of people waiting for her back home (A family she apparently wanted Emma to be apart of) and it wouldn’t be wise to exclude them from her recovery process or ‘forget’ to inform them of her injury. No matter how afraid of the backlash Emma was.

The room went still for a few seconds right before they burst in. Like a hurricane, they swept through the room demanding attention. Petra was the most noticeable. Even in her silence, her very presence demanded attention. Her skin was paler than Emma last remembered seeing, her glasses were dirty and her hair was messy.

“Where is she?!” She growled to the nearest orderly. They flinched from her sudden and unexpected presence, immediately trying to placate her with hands up, a sheepish look on his face as the young man opened his mouth to speak. From behind Petra, Iris’ tiny figure popped up with a scowl on her face. She too looked out of sorts—her blonde hair flying practically everywhere, her skin pale and her eyes bloodshot. She gripped the collar of the orderly’s scrubs and pulled him close to her face. His eyes widened.

“I don’t have the time or energy for you to try and redirect me. Tell me where Regina Mills is right now fuckhead!” She yelled. Her raised voice woke Rosalie with a start, catching Zelena’s attention and snapping Emma out of her daze. She stood cautiously. Her throat felt too dry to speak or even make a sound, but she knew she had to say something. But, Emma wasn’t sure exactly what to say at this point. Her mind was numb, her body was floating on a cloud of fear and suspended disbelief. It took much more energy thanit should have to clear her throat and speak.

“She’s in surgery now.”

Immediately, Iris’ hard facade fell. Her face crumpled and a sorrowful frown fell upon her face. One that nearly broke Emma’s heart further.

“What happened?” Emilie asked. She stepped out from behind the now frozen group, gripping Henry’s hand tight.

“There was an attack….it’s—it’s complicated but Regina saved me from a blow I wasn’t expecting.” Camila and Iris gave a gasp. Petra was silent, but the pain in her eyes was palpable. Emilie’s eyes hardened. Emma could see the blame in them. The pain and growing resentment towards Emma. She couldn’t even be angry at the girl. She hated herself enough for the both of them.

“The details aren’t important right now. What’s important is that we’re all here to support Mom while she recovers. Magic can only do so much. Find a seat and wait for Whale. He’ll be done with her soon.” Henry said in a voice so commanding there was no way he’d gotten it from anyone but his mother. Slowly, they all moved to seats near Zelena and Rosalie. To Emma’s surprise, Rosalie flung herself off of Zelena’s lap and placed herself on Iris’. The woman gave her a smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The interaction sent the tiniest bit of happiness through Emma.

For a while, the waiting room remained silent. Henry, Emilie and Zelena fell asleep eventually. Emma was stubbornly awake, but when Dr. Whale came into the waiting room, his eyes trained down on the clipboard in his hands, a heavy sigh leaving his tense frame— she was thankful for her insomnia.

“How is she?” Emma questioned abruptly.She stood to speak to the man andHe eyed her. He moved to open his mouth to reply, but stopped when he caught sight of the out of towners. He glared at them.

“Who are they? Why are they here?” He questioned harshly.

“We are Regina’s family. Update us on her condition please.” Petra practically demanded.

Victor snorted. “The Evil Queen doesn’t have any family. This is not the time for pranks or anything of that sort. There’s a woman fresh out of surgery who needs time to recover. I won’t let you all run amok disturbing her healing process and getting my license revoked.”

“A license you got from a curse mind you—but that is the least important matter at the moment. I’m Regina’s family. You know that. So let me vouch for the rest of our family. Tell us how she is and let us see her Whale. Or I will not hesitate to rip this place apart until I find her.” Zelena threatened . She took a step forward, a hint green creeping into her eyes. Whale took a step back and gulped. He tried to maintain his glare for a few more seconds, but eventually he rolled his eyes and conceded with a sigh.

“Follow me.” He ordered.

They did, without hesitation.

xxx

The recovery room was small. More like a closet than anything, but the size was the least important thing about it. What was most important sat in a hospital bed, breathing through a ventilator and looking more like the character she’d famously hunted down than her usual self. Emma gulped and froze at the door.

She watched as Iris did not hesitate to step froward and climb onto the bed gently. The small woman curled up beside Regina, pressing kisses to her cheeks and whispering tearful assurances. Her hands fixed the few stray wisps of hair around her temple before looking towards the door again.Camila came next, pulling up a chair next to the small bed and holding Regina’s limp hand. Henry and Emilie sat on either side of her and Rosalie curled up on the other unoccupied side of Regina.

Zelena and Petra stayed close to the door, speaking in low tones about Regina’s recovery process and what it could mean for her return to France. Emma couldn’t tell if they were attempting to let her in on the conversation or not. It didn’t matter. As she stood on the outskirts of this established family unit, she could not help but feel unwanted. Unnecessary. She did not see the curious and concerned looks Iris tossed her way, or the almost constant fixture of Petra’s gaze on her slumped shoulders.

Emma could only focus on the jealousy and hurt burning through her for reasons she could not fully explain. So she turned and left. She made it as far as the stairwell before a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked up to meet Petra’s hard stare.

“You and I seem to have had the same thought. Take me to the cafeteria—-would you?” Petra requested.

“This place doesn’t have one of those.” Emma replied.

“Then the nearest eatery will do. Isn’t there a famous diner somewhere near here? Grandma’s or Gran’s or something like that?”

“Are you sure you want to leave Regina alone that long?” Her words—for some reason—came out as a mixture of something bitter and broken. Emma winced.

Petra didn’t seem fazed. In fact, her ice blue eyes were more than understanding. “Iris has her. Not to mention Camila, Emilie, Rosalie and Zelena. We won’t be gone that long. Besides—I can’t dedicate all of my attention to just one of my partners. I must learn to divide my attentions as equally as possible.”

Emma wanted to question her. Wanted to ask all of the things that had been plaguing her since Regina fell. All the concerns and questions and pleas that had been on the tip of her tongue the moment she thought to pick up the phone. The things she wasn’t sure she was allowed to ask for yet because they’d only really had phone sex and shared a few kisses. Nothing as serious the most likely 10 year commitment Iris, Petra and Regina made to each other.

Petra didn’t give her the chance. To Emma’s great surprise, she simply took her hand in a grip that was tight and comforting and said, “Lead the way Miss Swan. I have a feeling you haven’t eaten or slept since the accident. And trust me when I say you would much prefer my nagging over Iris’. She’d force feed you bee pollen and green smoothies tobuild your strength up, whereas I believe in relying on the simpler things in life.”

“Such as?”

Petra grinned—an expression Emma hadn’t realized until that moment that she hadn’t seen—and replied, “Burgers and fries of course.”

Without another word Emma led her to Granny’s. It was mostly empty, since it was technically 9 o’clock at night, but Leroy and a few of his brotherswere near the back enjoying a quick home made meal after their long shift. They eyed Emma and her unknown companion as they sat nearest to the door. When Ruby cautiously made her way over, Petra shot her a reassuring look. Not a smile, but something close enough.

“You’re Miss Ruby Lucas I presume?” She said.

Ruby’s eyebrows hit the ceiling. “Yes…and you are?”

Petra held out her hand. “Petra. Petra Kent. I’m a…friend of Regina’s. She’s told much about you.”

“I assure you what she’s said is mostly untrue.” Ruby joked. Petra smirked.

“If that’s the case then I’m unfortunately inclined to believe you are the opposite of a heroic lycanthrope with a heart of gold and killer legs.”

“She said those things about me.” Ruby replied in an awed whisper.

“That and much more. I’ll tell you the rest if you can manage to get us a burger in under ten minutes?” Petra teased, her low voice transforming the silly interact into something charged with energy. Even Emma felt the rush of attraction from Ruby and was startled to feel the jealousy slide up her spine as Ruby blushed the slightest bit. The brunette seemed to take the woman up on her challenge and gave a small nod before running back to the kitchen.

For a few moments, things were silent. Petra played with the salt and pepper shakers in a display of nerves Emma as unused to. Before Ruby could return, Emma let the words that had been stuck on the tip of her tongue slip off.

“Why are you doing this? Why aren’t you at the hospital right now? I’m a grown woman—I can take care of myself.” She said in a tone slightly harsher than she’d intended.

Petra was patient though, and placed the salt shaker back on the table before giving Emma her full attention. “I’m here because you need me. As much as you want to pretend you don’t—I know you do. Would you like to know why?”

“Enlighten me.”

Petra rolled her eyes with a small smile. “It’s because you and I are very much alike in my ways. I may not know you as well as Regina does, but I can recognize a kindred spirit when I see one. Which is why I was initially so hostile towards you.”

It took Emma a few seconds to piece together Petra’s true meaning. When she found it, her eyes widened. “You were…you were afraid. Of me?”

“Yes. Very much so. You reminded me a-lot of myself when I first met Regina and…well—I couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit replaced. Not to mention intimidated by the presence of my partner’s True Love.”

“She knew?”

“She suspected. You have to remember, she studied magic long before she cast the curse. She knows the ins and outs of the most potent aspects of it and how to detect it. She suspected near the end especially that the two of you were True Love’s…but that’s a conversation you can have with her. Right now, I’d like to tell you a little story.”

She paused to give Emma a chance to say yes or no. Emma said nothing, and she took it as a sign to continue. “When I met Regina, I fell for her almost as soon as I saw her. Iris and I were married since college and when I felt my heart make room for another, I was desperately afraid it would lessen the love I felt for my wife. It took me longer than it should have to realize it didn’t—that our love as a trio only made us _all_ stronger. That my attraction to Regina was not something sinful and devastating so long as I communicated with my wife. Luckily, she harbors the same feelings as well. When Regina explained her history to us—the full truth of it—I knew there was the possibility of a fourth joining us. I thought I would welcome her with open arms but…I didn’t. And I regret that, even though I know I’m entitled to my feelings. It was hard to not feel replaced by you.”

“Then…why did you do it then? Why did you let us continue knowing we’d all—“ Emma’s voice was choked. The situation and the complex feelings associated with it were too much for her. She couldn’t properly articulate her response and it was frustrating her to tears. Petra took her hand and squeezed it.

“Take a deep breath. I know it’s a-lot. But I think I understand what you’re trying to ask me. Are you asking me why I continued with the relationship when I knew one day I’d have to open myself to the reality of my lover loving someone else as well?”

That was exactly it. Emma nodded.

“It took me time. I have never had experience with such a relationship— none of us had—but we knew one thing was to remain true no matter what: That we would love each other in any way we could. Life is in constant motion. Things are not meant to last forever. But we’ve come to the conclusion as a unit—as a group of women who know in the deepest pits of their souls that their love and their lives are connected in more waysthan one and will be—that we will in some way shape or form be together.”

“And that unit…is it supposed to include me now?”

Petra was quiet for a moment or two. “It can….It_ should._ For Regina’s sake— if not for all of our sake. Iris has grown quite fond of you—as have I.”

“You don’t act like it.”

“That’s because I was unsure of your feelings towards myself and Iris. I think this morning proved you were at the least bit interested in pursuing an aspect of this relationship.” Emma blushed at the memory of their time together. It seemed so long ago now. All of the pleasure that had been gained from that experience was gone now, sucked out by the Pied Piper and replaced with uncertainty and worry.

“I…I want more than just one aspect…I’m beginning to realize just how much I would love _this. _If you’d have me. I can’t make any promises right now but—

“We won’t require any promises of you. The only thing _I _ask is this: honesty. Be honest about your feelings. We’re adults Emma. We can communicate and make decisions accordingly. There is no need for childish games.”

Emma nodded. She could adhere to that. As much as her instincts told her spin a taleas close to the desired truth as possible, she knew that would only lead to failure. She wouldn’t be able to survive if this fell apart. She may not know exactly why, but she could tell deep down in her bones that she’d fall apart completely and irrevocably if she lost Regina, Petra and Iris.

“I would very much like to kiss you…May I?” Petra asked.

Emma gasped but after a few moments leaned forward and let her eyes close the tiniest bit. She didn’t let herself think too much about her surroundings. About the fact that currently she sat in the diner she and her daughter frequented. About the fact that she was running on fumes and that tomorrow would only bring more questions and more problems.

She just let herself have a moment to hope. To feel excited at the prospect of this burgeoning relationship.

Petra’s kiss was warm and soft. Chaste and sweet in a way Emma had not thought the woman capable. When they pulled apart, they looked into each other’s eyes for a few more seconds before the world fell apart.

“Emma?” It was Killian.

xxx

Emma jumped nearly a mile high and turned to look at him. She couldn’t see Petra’s cold, hard glare but she could feel it. And luckily it was directed at Killian. He was in his uniform. He looked like he was in the process of responding to a call of some sort—Emma could hear the hum of police chatter coming from the radio on his hip.Stubbornly, she tried to push down the sharp jolts offear that hit her temples at his presence. She cleared her throat.

“Killian? What are you doing here?”

“I…I’m here to find you. There’s been a problem at the hospital. Regina woke up earlier than expected. It seems whatever magical accident befell her has caused her to hallucinate. They are having trouble calming her down and wanted me to find someone possessing enough magic to subdue her.”

“Please tell me they haven’t tried to ‘sibdue’ her or restrain her before calling you.” Petra nearly begged. Emma’s heart sped up at the concern in her voice.

Killian’s eyes narrowed at the tall woman. “Of course they did. They followed standard procedure by first attempting to restrain her as gently as possible then—

“Shit.” She didn’t waste any time pushing past Killian and practically running out of the diner. Emma tried to follow but Killian reached out and grabbed her arm with a bruising grip.

“I never took you as the two-timing type Swan. You’re making me rethink our marriage and all those nights you claim you spent out at the station—

“—Now is not the time Killian. I never once cheated on you. We’re divorced. Have been for a year. I have every right move on with whoever I want.” She ripped her arm out of his grip and didn’t look back as she ran towards the hospital.

xxx

When she arrived, panicked cries echoed down the hallway. She could hear Henry’s voice in the midst of the painful cries. He did not sound calm.

“She’s not a threat! She’s my mother! She’s in pain right now, disoriented and afraid for her life! Just let me talk to her!” He bellowed as he tried to push past one of the more sturdy orderlies. Behind him, Emma could see the others had been escorted out of the room. Iris was crying silently,her eyes never leaving the open recovery room door. Camila held her, her own worry clear as day. Zelena held Rosalie in her arms, her own fury barely contained as she held her sobbing daughter. Petra was fuming, but Emma could see the pain in her eyes. She couldn’t stand by and let this happen any longer.

“Let him go Gus.” She ordered. The man jumped at the sound of her voice, but didn’t dare let go. Whale came out of seemingly nowhere, looking as irritated as ever.

“We’re doing this for both Regina and her ‘family’s’ safety. She’s a mess right now and she’ll only do harm to them and herself if we allow them to be in the same room as her.”

Another cry echoed from the room. It was clear Regina was afraid—whatever they gave her was clashing with the after affects of the Pied Piper’s magic. Emma’s heart hurt for the woman.

“I’ve had a very long and trying day Whale. I’m sure you can understand that I’m not particularly in the mood to listen to you and certainly not to have you obstruct justice. My friend is in pain and her family is just concerned for her. So, tell your minions to fuck off unless Regina’s in _actual _danger, get her a bigger room and tell no-one what you may have seen or heard today. Got it? You know me well enough to know that I’m not exactly one for patience.” She let her hand glow the tiniest bit. It shined like a beacon of warning.

Whale gulped and nodded. The orderlies dispersed and instantly Iris ran into the room. Petra followed, then so did Emma.

Regina was huddled in a corner, her eyes wide and wet and so _scared. _Herchest was heaving, her hands were clutching the site of her recent surgery. She luckily didn’t appear to have popped any of the stitches (thank you magic) but she was in pain.

Iris fell to her knees, her voice soft and her movements slow. She gave Regina a watery smile. “Hello darling. I’m sorry we couldn’t help you earlier. But we’re here now.” She held her arms out. It took Regina a second to register just how satbefore her—but when she did she fell into Iris’ arms.She nuzzled her face into the nook of the blonde’s neck. A small sob fell from her lips.

Petra stoically stood before the door, pretending as if she wasn’t silently crying at the sight of Regina—such a strong and impenetrable force of a woman—huddled on the floor, crying into her lover’s neck. For some odd reason, Emma’s mind related them to some picture she’d seen on some social media sight. Two golden retrievers had been curled around a black kitten, who slept peacefully between them. In some ways—most ways inall honesty—that was the dynamic of this relationship. Except now, Emma could take the place of the other golden retriever, and Iris could take her rightful place beside Regina as a little tabby cat.

The comparison barely made sense in her exhausted mind, but it soothed her soul for some odd reason. She came to sitbeside Iris and Regina, her hand reaching out to rub Regina’s back as she calmed her breathing. Her own breathing finally returned to normal as the last of her worries washed away. She’d worry more tomorrow—there was always something to worry about—but right now she’d enjoy this. Enjoy them. And pray that whatever the Pied Piper had up his sleeve could be avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was important for Petra and Emma to have a conversation without Regina or even Iris as a buffer. I don't have personal experience with polyamory but I could guess that communication is a huge part of the success of it. It was super important for me to have the characters have a moment of just honesty and communication. Without that, the relationship couldn't move forward. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays! I hope you all enjoy whatever holiday you are celebrating if any!


	15. Time Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last week and a half has been...hell lol. have never been so stressed in my life and I feel so bad not being able to get everything out 100% on time but this week things should be going back to normal. Thank you for continuing to read, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“You don’t have to hover. I can walk you know.” Regina complained as she was escorted from the entrance of the hospital to the awaiting Mercedes.

Petra had a firm grip on her bicep—just on the right side of firm and gentle that communicated ‘If-you-walk-too-fast-I-won’t-hesitate-to-kill-you’. Iris stood behind them holding the hospital sanctioned wheelchair, her eyes never straying from Regina’s seemingly strong stride. Emma held the car door open, her gaze not straying as well—her heart pounding with worry the more Regina stretched her limits by walking.

“Excuse us for being concerned for your wellbeing.” Iris teased, though her tone was tight. “Despite how many times you’ve told us the stories of your miraculous recoveries from fatal wounds—we aren’t exactly accustomed to seeing a woman get surgery two days ago, then walk out of a hospital like nothing ever happened.”

Regina hesitated before responding. She gave each of her partners an apologetic look. Emma felt a rush of something warm at the confirmation that Regina considered her apart of this pack. “If it makes you feel any better I can feel every step. It hurts like hell but I know if I don’t keep going I’ll only stay bed ridden. I can’t do bed ridden right now. With the Piper still a threat and his spies still lingering I need to be hyper aware. Not napping.”

“That does not in fact make us feel any better.” Petra growled with a resigned sigh. “But—you are an adult. You know your body better than we do—

Iris snickered. “—I doubt that.” She mumbled with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrow. Emma flushed. Petra gave her a half hearted glare.

“—and we have to trust you know what’s best for you.”

The conversation ended there—for now. Emma could tell by the tense looks Iris and Petra shared that this was far from over in the long run. When Regina was in the car safe and covered with several plush blankets, (courtesy of Camila) Emma hopped in the driver’s seat beside Iris. Petra got in the back, and forced Regina into her arms. The brunette pouted, but relented to Petra’s attentions. She knew Petra was only concerned and trying her hardest not to show how scared she'd been.The drive to the manor was non eventful. It was early morning—just after 9—so most people were at work or school. Not many people around to gawk at the injured former Evil Queen. Well—except one. As Emma pulled into a spot usually reserved for Zelena, she could see the other was taken up by apatrol car. She groaned. Iris flashed her a concerned look.

“Are we finally going to meet the man of the hour? Your former husband Killian Jones?” Iris asked. At his name Regina started and sat up, only to fall back into Petra’s side with a pained groan. She clutched her stomach tight.

“I might need the chair.” She quietly admitted. Emma’s heart hurt at the sight of her trembling hands. She was in obvious pain, but trying to hold back for their sake.

“I’ll get it.” Emma offered, relishing the opportunity to clear her mind and hopefully confront Killian before could speak to/interrogate Iris and Petra (though he’d already seen her in a compromising position with Petra. That was bound to be a problem sometime soon and Emma was not looking forward to the moment it all fell apart). As soon as she stepped out of the car, he was opening the door, a curious look on his face. He had a hand in his pocket and the other on his gun. His face—that stupid face that was objectively handsome and terrifying to Emma alone—was stuck in an expression that was a mix of confused and smug. She had to hold back a scoff at his obvious posturing.

“Good morning Swan. I didn’t expect to see you here.” He said. Before she could get a word out Iris stepped out of the car. She plastered a charming smile on her face and held her hand out in greeting.

“Iris Kent—you’re Killian Jones I presume?” Her smile would have been disarmingly sweet to anyone who hadn’t met her before, but Emma could see the hint of danger lingering behind it. Her eyebrow was raised in a dangerous signal, and when Killian finally took her hand she squeezed it with a grip that could not be misconstrued as anything other than intentional.

“Yes—I’m Deputy Killian Jones. I’m afraid I’m not familiar with your name. I know everyone in this town and I’ve never heard of anyone named Iris.” Emma could hear the suspicion creeping into his tone. Iris wasn’t fazed one bit.

“We’re not from here. We’re from France actually, just here making sure our darling Regina is recovering well.”

“Our?” He questioned. Emma could practically see the gears shifting in his mind. 

Before anyone could say another word Petra was helping Regina out of the car. They were moving slow and steady. Regina was obviously running on fumes now and the adrenaline of finally being able to leave the hospital was wearing off. Emma rushed to get the wheelchair from the trunk, ignoring all together Killian’s questioning gaze. When he locked eyes with Petra, his eyes filled with anger.

“You—”

“—-Hurry Emma. I don’t think she’ll be able to stand for much longer.” Petra demanded, though her tone was more worried than angry. Emma fixed the chair as fast she could with shaking hands and placed it beside Regina right on time. A few seconds after the chair was placed, the brunette gave a gasp of pain. Her knees buckled. Petra caught her and eased her into the chair with care. When Petra was sure she was secure, she pressed a kiss to the crown of Regina’s head. Iris moved forward to make sure for herself that Regina was alright and in the process brushed past Killian with blatant disregard. The sight sent Emma’s heart into a tizzy. Not to mention her close proximity combined with Petra’s and Regina’s calmed Emma’s racing heart. Silently, she gave a sigh of relief.

She hated how Killian made her feel. It had been a long time since she’d felt this way and having the stark contrast between the warm fuzzy feelings brought on by what she’d dubbed in her mind as her ‘pack’ versus the fear that was crawling up her throat as Killian paced closer—all mixed with the wave of protectiveness over all three of her future lovers— made for an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Emma knew it was only a matter of time before Regina crumbled but she had hoped it would occur at a time where they were in a more secure space—in a more private space. She didn’t like the look of slight satisfaction in Killian’s eye.As Petra began to wheel Regina up the new ramp Zelena had installed only hours ago, Killian placed a hand on her shoulder. Petra’s icy glare stopped him in his tracks. “Regina has been through an ordeal over the past few days. You can have it out with me later. Right now, my first priority is to my partner. Now step aside.”

He did so without question, though Emma could see him just barely holding back from starting a fight. Petra and Regina disappeared into the house quickly, but Iris never left Emma’s side. She took her hand and squeezed, then when she was sure Killian was looking pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Then she looked Killian in the eye. “We’ve all had a long day Deputy. I’m sure you can understand the fact that we are simply not in the mood for conversation. Please excuse us.” She didn’t let go of Emma’s hand as they walked into the house. The last Emma heard of her ex-husband were words that once upon a time would have chilled her to the bone.

“We’ll talk about this later Emma.”

Now though, she only felt the warmth of Iris’ comforting presence and the excitement of being alone with them all for the first time.

xxx

The rest of their day was uneventful. Regina fell into a deep nap soon after the pain killers hit. With Hope at school and Emma’s desire to avoid Killian growing stronger by the moment, she let herself be pulled into her first puppy pile. It was the most heavenly experience that ever existed. She’d been unsure at first, but after five minutes of having her arms full of Regina, whilst also having Petra’s head on her shoulder and Iris’s snores echoing around the small bedroom—she lost all doubts and hesitations.

They slept the afternoon away in the most peaceful slumber.

Some time later though, Emma woke with a start. She wasn’t sure why exactly her body had forced itself awake, or what was making her heart race so fiercely but she was determined to find the cause and stop it. She was enjoying herself immensely. She was not ready to give up this little slice of heaven she’d found.

She blinked slowly, and was just about to wipe the sleep away from her eyes when she felt it. Right beside her chest, something—someone— jerked. Then it whimpered. She cocked an eyebrow and looked down at a mop of brown curls. Regina gave a kick, and whimpered again.

“No. Please—no.” She whispered. Her brow was scrunched in distress, her lip quivered. On instinct, Emma pressed her hand to the middle of Regina’s back and rubbed.

“It’s ok Regina. I’m here. We’re all here. You’re safe.” She whispered into her ear. Regina calmed for only a few moments before the nightmare took hold of her again. She burrowed into the covers for shelter, and cried out when the movement agitated her injury.

At the sound, Iris woke with a choked snore. “Whaz wrong?” She questioned, still half asleep. When she lifted her head from behind Petra’s back, all Emma could see was a mess of blonde hair and the hint of rosy nipple peaking out from her skewed nightgown.

Emma gulped and tried not to stare. “I think Regina’s having a nightmare.” Instantly, Iris sat up. The movement startled Regina, but not enough to wake her. “What can I do to bring her out of it?”

“There’s not much you can do. Sometimes she comes out of it, other times she’s stuck until whatever i holding her down lets go. I’m afraid that the medication coupled with whatever the Piper did will make this harder than usual.No matter the case, we’ll just have to wait it out.” She turned and flipped the lamp on. The light woke Petra, whose face scrunched into something utterly adorable as she resisted the urge to pummel whoever was responsible for the light turning on.

“Wha—

“—Regina’s having a nightmare. I thought it best to turn on the light so when she comes out of it she won’t fight too much.” Iris explained. After a moment or two of thought, Petra agreed with a grunt and sat up fully. Emma was beyond thankful for their seeming insight. She’d never thought until now of the possibility of Regina having nightmares so severe. She’d known intellectually that Regina had been through things.

No-one willing to murder many innocent people and torture others to find their former Step-daughter but not kill her had a 100% healthy life. But she hadn’t had a clue fo what to do. She knew what worked for her, but everyone was different. Some people didn’t mind being touched after those memories but others did. And for the first time it really hit home for Emma that she had no clue what to do for Regina. She had no clue what she needed.

But Iris and Petra did. Iris knew to hum some slightly haunting lullaby into Regina’s ear to keep her relatively calm. Petra knew that tracing the the constellation of scars Emma hadn’t even known existed on her wrists and legs would remind her of when she was. Though jealousy of their intimate knowledge was deep inside of her, the most overwhelming emotion was gratitude.Iris climbed over Petra and laid her head on Emma’s shoulder, while stroking Regina’s hair and humming that lullaby Emma was certain she’d never forget for as long as she lived. Petra was a ball of nervous energy, but she was careful to touch Regina in spots they must have previously agreed upon. Emma was left to desperately cling to Regina and hope that whatever she was doing was helping.

It felt like forever before Regina seemed to wake, but when she did Emma wished for a few seconds she’d stayed in her fitful sleep.

She woke with a fearful sob. She fought against Emma’s arms for a few seconds, but Petra calmed her with low toned whispers. The sobs didn’t cease though. They only grew. Whatever Regina had seen had disturbed deeply. Emma knew in the pits of her soul that it had been a memory. She wouldn’t dare ask which one.

“Keep rubbing her arms Emma, that’s perfect. You’re doing so well.” Iris encouraged. She pressed a kiss to Regina’s forehead as Petra whispered more encouraging words. But no matter how long they attempted to soothe Regina, her sobs didn’t stop. As a matter of fact they grew more and more panicked. She was close to hyperventilating soon. The sound of Regina’s sobs hurt Emma’s heart the longer they went on but seeing her so panicked even in her waking hours hurt worse than almost anything. Parts of her, so deep and untouched for the majority of her life screamed to reach out and fix it but she was unable.

“Regina, calm down. You’re alright love. You’re safe.” Petra tried. She lifted Regina from her prone position and pulled her to sit up. Regina stared up at her, fear in her expressive eyes and tears streaming down her face. “Follow my breathing love. Take a deep breath in.” They tried breathing exercises for a few moments, and for a few terrifying moments it seemed nothing was working. But then the sweet sound of a deep breath. Then a shaky exhale.

Regina let her head fall to Petra’s shoulder.

“Are you feeling better love?” Iris questioned. One had was on Regina’s back, while the other was on Emma’s leg. Even that small touch was a comfort.

Regina nodded. “I’m sorry I just…the dream it—it felt so real.”

“Was it him again?” Petra asked. She nodded again and shivered. “What can we do to help?”

Regina hid her face in Petra’s shoulder and mumbled something unintelligible. Emma sat up and pressed a hand between Regina’s shoulder blades. “We can’t help you if you don’t talk to us Regina. We want to help—no matter what it is.”

She pulled away from Petra’s shoulder and sniffled. “It’s going to sound awful.”

“No it won’t love.” Iris assured. “Just tell us.”

“And you promise you won’t get mad at me?”

“We promise.” Petra replied.

Regina took a deep breath. Then, after seemingly hyping herself up silently, she spoke. “I…I need to touch you.But I don’t want to be touched in return I just…I need to feel close to someone who won’t hurt me.”

“Why do you think we’d be upset at you for expressing your needs love?”

“Because they sound selfish and awful and just—I’m sorry. We don’t have to—

“Stop it Regina. Voicing your desires isn’t selfish. If that’s what you need we can accommodate. And if we can’t we can find an alternative.” Iris said.

“Are you sure?” Regina questioned, her eyes searching for even a hint of hesitance.

“We’re positive.” Emma replied. But then the thought hit her that all parties might not be as into the idea of this as she was. So she backtracked. “Or—At least I am. I can’t speak for anyone else but—“ Iris pressed a kiss to her neck.

“I think it’s safe to say we are all in agreement to do this. Who do you want first?” She asked. Emma gulped as Regina’s gaze slid from fearful to aroused. She looked between her lovers, her lip trapped between her teeth as she thought. Then she pressed her hand to Petra’s thigh. Iris hummed against Emma’s neck. “Is it alright if I touch you darling?” the blonde asked Emma. She could only manage to nod. God, she was shivering with excitement. This was nothing compared to their previous encounter. She could feel the body heat of each of her lovers, could smell their skin and couldn’t help but anticipate the smell of their arousal. Slickness poured between her thighs.

Oh how quick the tables turned. Before long, Regina was carefully laid in front of Petra’s open thighs. Iris and Emma stayed where they were, laid out at the head of the bed, exchanging kisses and steadily working up towards touches. As Regina slid Petra’s thin black panties off of her long legs and pressed a kiss to the very inside of her thigh, Iris pressed a hand into Emma’s lounge pants. She stroked her over her now soaked underwear, but that didn’t diminish the lust coursing through her.

Petra gave a deep moan as Regina licked from her entrance up to her clit. The sound made Emma’s own clit throb, but the throb was soothed by Iris’ slightly cold finger. She arched with a whimper as the blonde skillfully caressed her slick nub. Emma had always imagined Petra to be a quiet lover, but she was proven wrong by the sounds coming out of the blonde’s mouth as Regina worked her over. Moans and whimpers and whines were almost nonstop.

As if they’d planned it, Iris and Regina added fingers exactly at the same moment. Twin moans echoed through the room, alongside the slick sounds of arousal as slender fingers fucked skillfully. Emma lost herself faster than she’d planned. But she had no choice but to come when she caught sight of Regina’s arousal coating her inner thighs. She squeezed them together and hummed—then it was over for Emma.

She gave a pitiful whine as her orgasm crested. Iris held on tight, but never stopped working her magic. Fucking Emma fast and at the perfect depth. The waves subsided, but then Petra came, and Iris hit some spot that Emma had never thought to investigate. Her back arched so fiercely that it cracked, and an even more all encompassing orgasm fell over her.She was exhausted afterwards, so much so it was hard not to fall directly asleep. But luckily, she was not the only one to feel that way. Iris curled around her, and Petra carried Regina closer to the pillows after enduring two more intense orgasms. They lay in limbo—a place between sleep and awareness that left room for nothing but content warmth. She wished moments like these could last forever but she knew better. With Killian’s suspicions rising and the Piper growing closer it was only a matter of time before things fell apart.

Emma just hoped she had enough strength to keep herself together and get all that she deserved. She was tired of getting the short end of the stick. 

The first step to building a better life for herself though, was finding a therapist outside of Storybrooke. Archie was great, but he’d report back to Snow and Emma’s business would be all over town within a day. She needed someone objective. Someone willing to give her advice even if it hurt her feelings.

And she had just the right person in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the plot stuff I just wanted the women to have a moment or two to enjoy being together. This isn't exactly what I'd planned but I still like it. Let me know what you thought! Happy New Years Eve!


	16. Let's Get Down to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone had a good week! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Emma didn’t often try to cook. She knew she wasn’t good at it. The majority of her attempts ended in failure or food poisoning, but she couldn’t think of anything else to do for her…women? She was still working out the kinks of what exactly to call them in her mind. So far, all titles and pet names seemed so trivial. So unworthy of the connection that was brewing day by day between them all.Emma and Regina had always had a connection, but Iris and Petra had been unknown variables in Emma’s mind. She’d been afraid they all wouldn’t mesh but the more time they spent together, the more Emma was proved wrong.

A noise behind her startled her, and she nearly dropped the entire container of salt she’d previously been sprinkling into the cooking omelet. Luckily and unluckily, it spilled instead onto the counter instead. Splashing into the cup of coffee she’d tried to suck down to give herself some motivation. “Shit!” She mumbled as she tried to clean up the sizable mess. A low chuckle distracted her from her frantic cleaning.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I apologize.” Camila said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Emma let out a slight sigh of relief and let herself chuckle a tiny bit.

“I was afraid you were—well—literally anyone else. I was trying to do something nice but I’m kind of out of practice.” She glared down at the omelet with its unevenly sliced bits of bacon, peppers and onions.

“I can help if you want. I promise—I’ll be gone by the time they wake up. Or, at the very least, I can be a convincing liar when I want to be. I can just say all the work was you. ” Camila assured with a chuckle. Emma nodded, relieved to be receiving assistance from someone she knew could cook. They moved in silence for a few minutes, flipping omelets and breaking out more pans to do pancakes.

When a hefty stack of pancakes sat on one of Regina’s—or well, now Zelena’s—good plates, Camila spoke.

“How have you been fairing since your return to Storybrooke?” She asked. Her voice twinged with concern and a tad bit of curiosity.

Emma gulped. “It’s been weird to say the least. I just…I was only gone a few weeks and I feel so different. It probably seems so stupid to everyone who isn’t me but I just…I don’t know how to describe it.”

“I understand. You got closure for something unsettled you deeply. It makes sense for you to feel different—for you to even act different. As long as that different is healthy for you, I don’t see a problem.”

Emma chuckled. “Tell me again why you aren’t a therapist? Part of me wants to cancel my appointment with Dr. Watson just to stay here and have you tell me more life advice.”

“Don’t you dare. The strings Marcella had to pull to get her to take you on as a patient on such short notice would blow your mind. But—to answer your question—I’m not a therapist because I didn’t feel like being in school for more than four years. That coupled with the fact that I got pregnant in my third year of college and dedicated my life to motherhood the moment my daughter was born didn’t help much my hypothetical psychiatry career.” They both chuckled.

Breakfast was done in a few minutes—just on time—for the minute the last slice of turkey bacon was placed on a plate, the stairs creaked with the weight of many sleepy bodies. Rosalie came down first, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She spotted Emma and gave a shy wave before barreling into Camila’s side.

“Good morning _mon petit singe_ (my little monkey). Are you hungry? Miss Emma has made breakfast.” She said, stroking the girl’s red hair and movingit out her eyes.

Rosalie looked up at Emma shyly, then at the plates of perfectly prepared breakfast foods. Her stomach growled. She blushed. “Thanks Miss Emma.” Her voice was nearly a whisper, but Emma appreciated her words all the same.

She moved to grab a plate on instinct and began to fill her plate as the others made their way inside the kitchen. Regina was the next to come down, looking more awake than the others but irritable. She pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek before retreating out the back door, a pack of cigarettes—the fancy french brand Emma knew she had to have smuggled she must in her luggage—in hand. Iris came up next, pressing a kiss to Emma’s lips. She tasted of mint and lipstick.

“What’s got her so stressed out?” Emma asked. She fell into a hug from Petra just as Iris answered. Her mouth was full of the bacon she’d snagged off the nearest plate, but her words were clear enough.

“Gold called this morning. I didn’t catch the specifics but it seems he has more information on the Piper and his current whereabouts. He’s asked Regina to meet with the mayor to get permission to make a statement so the people of the town are aware of the danger, but not informed enough to make them panic.” She explained. When she moved to find her own plate to fill to the brim, Petra filled in the blanks.

“When she needs quick stress relief she smokes. Usually, when she takes the whole she needs a shoulder to cry on.” Emma looked over to where she could see Regina from the patio door. She could practically feel the tension from here. She took a deep breath.

“I’m going to go check on her. Help yourselves to whatever you want.” She assured before heading out. Regina stood with her back pressed up against the wall of the house. An arm was wrapped around her waist in a protective stance, while the other held the cigarette currently pressed to her lips. She exhaled, casting a cloud of smoke around just as Emma stepped outside.

“You want to talk about it?” Emma asked.

Regina sighed. She looked away for a moment, but after a fortifying breath she nodded. “Yes actually…if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m all ears love.” Emma assured her, pressing her hand to Regina’s hip to comfort her.

“I just…I never wanted to do this again. Be apart of this. When I left—I thought that was it. My responsibility to Storybrooke was done. Snow had the mayoral office under control, you and your father had the law enforcement office under control, Rumple and Blue had come to an agreement about how to handle magical threats. I never wanted to be a leader…it fell upon me and continues to do so. But I made it out, now I’m back again and I’m just…I’m tired.”

Emma could see the sadness in Regina’s eyes. The exhaustion and frustration but most of all the tears threatening to fall. She felt horrible—even more so than she had before—for dragging Regina back to memories that seemed to only harm her.

“I could talk to Snow today if you want. I mean—as sheriff it makes sense for me to do it anyway. And realistically you’re right. Just because you are a very powerful magic practitioner doesn’t mean it’s your responsibility to do everything for everyone when it comes to this kind of stuff.” As much as she dreaded meeting with her mother, Emma knew that it was necessary. Regina deserved to be free from the stress of protecting Storybrooke.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you into a position neither of us wants to be in just because of my hesitance to return to the fold.”

“Your hesitance is completely valid. You have a life to lead that has hardly anything to do with this place. I can’t blame you for being frustrated and over it because frankly…it’d be hypocritical. I’ll talk to Snow, you keep looking for a way to subdue the Piper and when this is all over you can go back to being happy and healthy.” She stroked the fabric of Regina’s lounge pants right over her hip bone. Regina moved closer an inch.

“And what about you?” Regina questioned, worry filling her eyes as she looked up at Emma.

“I have a few loose ends to tie up here. Some hard decisions to make and some past mistakes I need to rectify but once I’ve done that, if you guys would have me that is—I’d love to go back to France with you. Maybe get my own apartment and really start living. Ya know?” She tried not to blush at the eagerness in her tone, but all doubts of coming on too strong melted when Regina gave a bright smile. She dropped the cigarette onto the ground and took Emma’s face in her hands. Never once in her entire life would Emma have considered the taste of smoke to be attractive, but that coupled with Regina’s natural flavor made her heart race.

When Regina reluctantly pulled away she smiled up at Emma, something bright and hopeful radiating in her gaze. “We’d love that.”

Relief filled Emma and she pulled the brunette into another warm kiss. If she wasn’t scheduled to meet with her mother in a few hours, Emma surely would have pulled her lovers up to the guest room for another round or six of fun, but she knew it was a bad idea. So she pulled away when things got too hot and pulled Regina into the kitchen for breakfast.

xxx

Emma took a deep breath as she stood outside the mayor’s office. She wore a dark blue blazer, a white sweater and jeans she hardly ever wore anymore because they were so tight. She didn’t want to impress her mother per-say, but she needed a mask of some sort to project the confidence that was very lacking from her presence currently.The mayor’s secretary—a curvy woman named Mary who had apparently been the princess who’d slept on the pea—looked up as Emma strutted closer. Her eyebrow quirked in confusion. “Emma, I wasn’t expecting to see you in today. You weren’t on the schedule.” They both knew Emma avoided the mayoral office like the plague since her mother took over. She didn’t like the feeling of her mother lording over her both with her position as mayor and her status as ‘mother’. If Emma wasn’t scheduled for her monthly update meetings she wouldn’t have set foot in the renovated office.

“I’m taking over Regina’s spot. She’s not feeling well and she called me this morning to see if I’d take the meeting for her.”

Mary gave her a slightly dubious look, but she clearly didn’t want to question the Savior much, so she shrugged and pressed the button to alert Snow of her presence. Slowly, Emma made her way inside. She hated entering the office since the day Snow renovated it. It just felt…wrong. She’d changed so much that the room was almost unrecognizable, but a few staple pieces remained. Just enough for Emma’s mind to conjure memories of her meetings with Regina and the many arguments they’d had in their heyday.

The room was mostly set up in pastels, pinks and greens and the occasional yellow to ‘spice’ things up. Such a stark contrast from the intimidating black and white of the former mayor’s office. Snow sat behind her desk, glasses perched on her nose. The years had been kind to her, but the stress of the job had not. She was still gorgeous, but it was clear she’d aged and led a life full of stress. She had bangs now, for a start. Her hair now fell just below her shoulders, curled at the edges per usual. Highlights turned her formerly raven hair to a medium brown to hide the grays. She looked up, surprise filled her face as she caught sight of her daughter.

“Emma? What are you doing here? I thought my 10 o’clock was Regina.”

“It was. But she’s not feeling well, so she asked me to come in for her. I assure you she’s briefed me on the situation thoroughly and I can answer any and all questions you have.”

Snow’s brow furrowed. “Emma…I…I don’t feel comfortable with this.”

“With what? I’m sheriff, it makes sense for me be the one briefing you—not Regina. She’s just a civilian at this point—a magical one, yes but a civilian nonetheless. And technically she’s not even a citizen of this town anymore, so really it was inappropriate for her to be forced her anyway.”

“She’s more than a civilian Emma. She was the Evil Queen once—a very powerful magical presence who is our best bet at understanding the threat we’re up against. It makes more sense for her to be here—not you.”

“She was the Evil Queen nearly 40 years ago technically. And if you wanted to speak someone who was well versed in magic you would have talked to the Blue Fairy who still lives here and doesn’t have any plans on leaving anytime soon. Speaking of powerful magical beings, did you put Gold up to using Hope to bring both me and Regina back?”

“Of course not Emma!” She sounded outraged at the accusation, but when she stood and forced herself not to meet Emma’s eyes, Emma knew the truth.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” The blonde nearly screamed. Snow flinched but Emma couldn’t give a damn about her feelings at the moment. What kind of idiot would do something like that?! If Snow wasn’t her mother, Emma would have strangled her. And if killing Gold wouldn’t bring her back to being the Dark One once again she would have killed him to.

“I didn’t ask him to bring Hope into this. He just informed me of where you were after Hope mentioned in passing that she’d spoken to Regina. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get some help but when I called Regina my request went unanswered. So I asked Gold for help in getting her here. I had no idea he’d use Hope!”

“You should have known better! He’s the fucking Dark One! The fact that you chose to trust him—the literal Dark One. The literal embodiment of evil—to help you without a price is just beyond me! How naive could you be goddammit?!"Emma screamed. Snow scowled and pointed an indignant finger at her daughter.

“Don’t you dare use that tone with me Emma. I am your mother and the mayor of this town! I will not allow you to disrespect me in such a manner. I know I made mistakes, but in the end it will be worth it. Regina will help us defeat the Piper and maybe she’ll realize just how much we need her in this town. She might even come back home.”

“She has a home and it’s not here! And all of this—defeating the Piper with Regina’s help—at what cost?! Regina almost died Mom! She had to get surgery! Her family flew all the way out here to make sure she was ok! All because you wanted her back here!”

“We are her family! Despite how much she likes to deny it—that’s the truth. We want what is best for her.”

“You obviously don’t! You brought her here because you wanted to see her again—not because you cared about what she wanted. You’re so concerned with what you want that you haven’t stopped to think of the effect it will have on Regina or her family. She may have chosen that family but its more of her own family than we are.”

Snow stood for a moment, shocked and frozen as she tried to come up with a response. Emma was on her way out the door—resigned to return to Regina and admit the conversation had turned into a screaming match, not a plan to keep the town safe—when Snow finally spoke.

“I thought it was nice that you two were finally mending your friendship. I thought it would finally help you find yourself again and become a better version of yourself but you’re losing sight of what’s important Emma. Our family—this town—is what should come first. We are responsible for the people inside this town and it is our job to do everything we can to keep them safe and happy. Regina included. She doesn’t get to run away just because she wants to all of a sudden.”

“She’s a human being! You don’t own her! And you sure as hell don’t own me! I didn’t sign up to be the Savior. I didn’t sign up to be responsible for hundreds of people! I’m a human being too—I should have a choice in my future and the future of my child.”

“And what choice will you make?” Snow questioned, her voice taking on something quiet and sad. Like she was watching her child make the worst decisions of her life. A month or two ago Emma would have taken into consideration Snow’s feelings when making such big decisions, but Snow had never done that for anyone but herself, her husband and her _real _child. Emma was done appealing to everyone but herself.

“Whatever choice allows my daughter and myself to be happy and healthy. I have an idea of what that is and it can't be found here. When this is all over, I’m putting in my resignation. I’m done saving this town. I never wanted to do it in the first place and I’ve had it up to here with being pulled around like a tool. I want you in my daughter’s life because she loves and respects you but right now…stay the hell away from me. I’ll tell you when/if I’m ready to revisit this again.”

She walked away without hearing another word from Snow.

For the first time in a long time, Emma was beginning to feel like her old self again. She felt more like the confident woman who’d sped into Storybrooke than the cowardly woman who’d taken her place. She wanted to cry, but forced herself not to. As she exited themayoral office, the ground shook. The skies slid from their customary gray to something red and sinister. A man walked down the middle of main-street dressed in black, a flute in his hand. As he pulled the thing up to his lips, a cloud of purple appeared out of nowhere. Regina’s face appeared for a moment, full of fear and concern as she pulled Emma into the cloud of purple. They appeared in the vault. 

Emma was disoriented for a few moments, she stumbled as she tried to catch herself. Iris caught her.

“What’s going on? What happened?” Emma questioned. Her voice slurring the tiniest bit as she focused all her energy on not vomiting.

Regina moved frantically around the vault, tearing open books and putting together potions and reading incantations. She looked up for a split second, fear in her eyes but also—to Emma’s surprise—a hint of thrill. “He’s here. Did you and Snow get a chance to make a safety plan or to warn anyone?" 

A blush creeped up Emma’s cheeks. “Not exactly. We had a bit of a disagreement and didn’t actually get the chance to speak about the Piper.”

The fear was shining through more. “That’s…oh shit. Ok. Ok. We need to get his pipe. If we can get it and separate it from the Piper we should be able to subdue him long enough to trap him. Or at least banish him from Storybrooke. I’d prefer to destroy him but I don’t know if that’s possible.”

“Alright so—what do we do?”

Regina was quiet for longer than Emma thought was indicative of anything good. 

“I…I don’t exactly know. I thought we had more time. I’ve been doing research all day but there’s nothing that seems definitive enough to keep him down. I’ve been speaking with Gold but he’s found nothing not life threatening.” Regina said

“So we wing it.” Emma suggested with a shrug. She had to admit, as afraid as she was to face such a being head on she was the tiniest bit excited. She’d ignored her magic for the longest time, but as she called it forth she could feel the excitement burning through her.

“If you want to call it that—yes.” Regina admitted. “But we have to agree at least that apprehending the pipe is our best bet. No funny business. No games. Just grabbing the pipe, trapping the piper and doing the next most logical thing.”

“Destroying the pipe.” Emma concluded. They shared a solemn nod.

A throat cleared beside them. “What can we do to help?” Petra questioned. Jus thethought of Petra or Iris or worse _both _being exposed to the Piper made Emma nauseous.

“Stay safe. Don’t come out of here no matter what you hear ok?” They both nodded, though Emma could see in Iris’ eyes a hint of something defiant. She dind’t have time to warn her or try and persuade her not to even think about doingwhat she was thinking when the earth shook again. People screamed.

“We need to go. Now.”

Iris pulled Regina into a kiss suddenly. It was desperate and warm. Just watching settled Emma’s spirit. A warm hand pressed against her wrist. Emma turned to face Petra and looked up into ice blue eyes. She pulled the taller blonde into a kiss, something warm but soft. Something that was full of promise.A shiver ran over them all, the room felt cold for a few seconds then suddenly a burst of colors and warm light filled the vault. They all pulled away with a gasp. Regina watched the colors—a light lavender, a burnt orange, a warm yellow and a dark blue—dance together in the air. She was in awe.

“I think I have more research to do.” She whispered. Another scream. More shaking. She sighed. “We’ll explain later.” She pressed a kiss to Petra’s lips while Emma did the same to Iris and before long they were on their way upinto the line of fire. Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and squeezed.

The Pied Piper stood no chance against them. Not when they were in sync like never before. Not when their love was the strongest it had ever been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to do another cliff hanger but I didn't want to rush the fight scenes. They need their own chapter. Everybody's got True Love...or something like that. We'll be finding out more about the connection between all the women in the coming chapters. Plus we'll see more of Snow and the rest of Storybrooke reacting to Emma's new situation. I'm still working on the prequel to this and a couple other things. They are kicking my ass but I think they will turn out good. Have a good weekend and Happy New Year!


	17. Past and Pestilence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope everyone had a good weekend! I went to a 'pizza party' at my job Sunday and was thoroughly disappointed to arrive and find no pizza. Needless to say, I was devastated but writing this was therapeutic lol I hope you enjoy!

Leaving the safety of the vault was like stepping into a war zone. Smoke billowed through the sky as the foul stench of rotting flesh clung to the air, even in the outskirts of town by the graveyard. The pair met each other’s eyes for a brief moment of reassurance, before Regina reached out for Emma’s hand, and they set off towards the centre of town.Zelena was the first person they encountered. She stood by the front of the school; her breathing labored, sweat clinging to her hairline, and covered head to toe in the remains of what looked like rats.

When she caught sight of the two, she stormed over in a fury, “Where the hell have you been?!” she yelled, blasting a rat as it scuttled towards her feet.

“We were busy, taking care of the family.” Regina stated distractedly, her attention on the sounds of conflict emanating from main street. “Does this mean you don’t have everything covered for once?” she asked, too worried to even tease her sister properly.

“Well of course _I_ have it covered— but I don’t think the others are faring as well as I am… No surprise there really.” A new rat scampered towards Regina this time, and the brunette took it out mid-air, wincing as a few chunks of rotten flesh hit her in the chest.

“What can we do to help?” Emma asked, fighting a surprisingly strong urge to throw up.

“Head to main street. The last I saw, Gold and that insipid blue fairy were dealing with the Piper outside of Granny’s. They’re strong, but I imagine they’ll need help. That fuck blocked me all the way off of main street… _Me_!” Zelena’s personal pride was still intact it seemed, so the pair jogged past her to the corner of main street, and peered around a wall to survey the scene. From there they could see the full mayhem unfolding in the heart of the town.

The Piper stood in the middle of main street, dressed head to toe in black, from the collar of his long black coat, to the sole of his black leather boots. He was playing a flute made of what looked like bone, but not a bone Emma could recognize as human, and was surrounded by an amorphous pool of tar-like magic that shot out in spikes at the nuns diligently battling him from all sides. Gold was nowhere to be seen, and Blue and her sisters didn’t look like they could last much longer against the dark man. The street was also crawling with rats, some of which would suddenly spasm and begin to grow in size to form horrifying bear-like creatures with sharp, yellow teeth.

“Once this is over, remind me never to come back here again.” Regina muttered beside her.

“You got it, babe.” Emma said.

Regina took Emma’s hand once more, and the blonde felt the warm, familiar tingle of Regina’s magic coursing through her as the brunette laid some sort of enchantment over her.

“What was that?”

“It’ll temporarily stop us hearing the Piper’s flute, without it— you’d be enchanted right away.” She explained. 

“Good thinking, you ready?” She gripped the brunette’s gloved hand a little tighter.

“As I’ll ever be.” Regina leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma’s. The blonde could feel every emotion and unspoken word pour through the contact. She shivered.

They pulled away, and were surrounded by Regina’s magic once more, appearing about 15 yards away from the foul-smelling man.

He whirled around to pin both women with a cold stare, and wordlessly placed the flute to his lips once more. Immediately, the bubbling substance at his feet shot out towards them in needle-sharp spikes.Having not dealt with a magical being—hell, having not properly used her magic— in almost ten years, Emma was slow to react. But Regina managed to deflect both tendrils with a blast of purple magic.

“Emma! Pay attention!” She yelled, as the previously aqueous spikes shattered like glass under the force of the brunette’s magic.

“Sorry.” The sheriff shook herself and focused, training a blast of her light magic over her partner’s shoulder at one of the Piper’s mutant rats.

They quickly fell back into their old rhythm, moving around one another, deflecting razor sharp tendrils and vile creatures of varying sizes, while the Piper watched on and laughed maniacally.

“Do you truly think you can best me.” He cackled. Effortlessly swiping a fairy across the street with a snake-like tendril.

Blue was nearly on the ground, fending off tendril after tendril, and she yelled for help when she saw an engorged rat heading right for her. In an instant, Regina evaporated from Emma’s side, and appeared next to the prone fairy in time to send fireballs at both the mutant rat and the dark mass. The black sludge hissed as the fire singed it, and thankfully retreated for a second, before restarting its mindless attack on the women.

“Why are you here?!” Emma shouted in an attempt at sounding strong, “What do you want from us?!” the bravery she’d felt brewing inside her died pitifully when the tall man’s attention was drawn to her. He raised a single brow in bemusement, and a slimy smile split his features, displaying disgusting, decayed teeth. Emma gulped; the usually reassuring feeling of her magic crackling at her fingertips suddenly feeling ineffective and pitiful.

“So good of you to ask…” his voice was deep as thunder, and Emma’s heart sped up. “I was drawn to the power in this town…” He licked chapped lips, “Such… delicious _power_ in so many beings here… I could taste you all from my land…” his eyed closed as he inhaled deeply. “Although… I haven’t caught the scent of _her_ in _decades_…” he pointed over his shoulder at Regina, who froze, her gaze locking on to Emma’s across main street, “You have no idea how thrilled I was when I felt her magic enter the town again… that _certainly_ wasn’t something I’d expected.”

It suddenly hit Emma what a mistake it had been to bring the former queen back here. The Piper had clearly had a taste of Regina’s soul and by the way he was literally salivating, was desperate to finish his roughly 50 year wait.

“We have the Dark One, surely his power is much more… tempting, than Regina’s?” Emma hedged, desperate to deflect his attention from the brunette.

“Well yes…” he hissed, “but the all-powerful Dark One has scampered away like the coward he is. Meanwhile Her Majesty is _right here…”_ He tipped his head sideways, observing Regina, who had gone pale. “The Dark One has committed atrocious acts in his time, but the difference between the two, is that deep down, he isn’t tortured by his deeds.” He smiled again “The Queen however… well she is practically _brimming_ with contrition…” he advanced on a frightened Regina “All that _delicious_ regret… I cannot wait to taste it…”

Emma tried to blast the tall man, but was thrown across the street by a tendril of black magic, slamming into Granny’s window and dropping to the ground. Pain exploded throughout her body as shards of glass rained around her, and she could only watch helplessly as blue was pinned against the wall next to her and instantly knocked unconscious.Her gaze fell on Regina, as the Piper advanced on her. She frantically fought to keep distance between them, sending her magic in every spell she could think of to keep him away. But when he lifted the flute to his lips, all her movements ceased, and her spine went ramrod straight. Her face went slack, and she began to walk slowly towards him with an unsteady gait. He took her face in his large hands as his black oily magic curled up her legs, and clouds of billowing black began to surround her form. 

“NO! Regina!” Emma screamed for her lover. Fear coursed through her as the former Mayor’s body was completely engulfed in blackness, but her body gave up on her as she attempted to stand.

Suddenly, the blackness dissipated and Emma could see Regina once more. But then the Piper raised his flute to his lips, and played one, hypnotizing note. Regina had just enough time to meet Emma’s eyes with a fearful gaze, before blackness swirled in her dark irises, and she dropped to her knees with the most guttural scream of agony Emma had ever heard.

xxx

Emma watched helplessly as Regina crumbled to the ground, her hands shakily coming up to grasp her head. Tears streamed down her tanned cheeks as whatever darkness the Piper conjured filled her mind, and her screams echoed around the deserted streets.The Piper laughed wickedly, as he watched her struggle against her own demons, and the sight of his callous disregard made Emma’s blood boil. She couldn’t sit by and watch as this demon played with her love’s pain for fun, and with a groan of agony, forced herself to her feet. She tested the crack of magic at her fingertips, and with a roar of rage, she lunged. 

“Emma no. Stay back! Regina’s enchantment is weakened and getting closer to him will only—” Blue’s drowsy cry of worry faded into the distance as the Piper’s magic slid into the blonde’s mind as well. 

She felt asphalt slam into her knees, as memories long since forgotten and pushed down resurfaced. The worst pain she’d ever felt filled her body as all at once, her worst memories were pulled out of her in vivid detail. Neal’s betrayal, her first beating, her first night spent cold and alone on the streets of some town whose name she’d never learned, all of the times she’d felt that nauseating presence of something _dangerous _in the homes she’d been forced into. The years of pain, loneliness, fear and sheer devastation came back in one fatal swoop, and it took everything Emma had not to scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she forced herself not to vomit. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t think of anything other than the memories—the experiences that had formed the worst parts of her, all being pushed to forefront of her mind because of that monster. 

Distantly, Regina’s screams of pain echoed around the street. If Regina was experiencing the same sensations as Emma, forced to relive her agonizing past, Emma couldn't even imagine how much pain the haunted woman was going through. The sound moved her, and made her twitch and hurt in ways stronger than the piper’s enchantment. She couldn’t get to Regina, no matter how hard she fought, and she could half hear her own screams melding with those of her lover’s. The ground shook, and foreign cries echoed around the street as a new struggle ensued. She wanted to help, she wanted this all to be over, and for her life to move forward past the Piper, and into the bright future that was awaiting her _finally_, but all she could feel was herself giving up.

The next thing she knew, there was a soft touch on the back of her neck. In the midst of the darkness, sparks of burnt orange light flew. Another soft touch at her wrist, and a trembling voice in her ear. 

“Emma darling, it’s alright. Whatever he’s done to you—to Regina—we’ll fix it. We will. We’re here now.” It was Iris. She sounded on the verge of tears, but there was something firm and determined in her voice. Something that Emma grounded herself in. She squeezed Iris’ hand and the woman gave a sigh of relief. “You can hear me darling?” Emma gave a subtle, stiff nod. “Good. You’re doing so good my love. Just keep breathing. Petra’s got Regina, but I think she needs our help. The Piper isn’t gone, so If you can- we really need you to get up and fight. He’s moved from you guys on to Rumplestiltskin—God that’s a sentence that I never imagined myself saying.” She said with a tense chuckle.

Emma could feel her memories in her skin like fresh cuts. But with Iris’s presence, and the reality of the danger they were in sinking back in, she was able to push back against the pain. It took a few seconds but eventually with a shuddering breath, Emma forced her eyes open. Just as Iris had said, the Piper and Gold were in a standoff in front of the pawnshop. They were trading painful looking blows and struggling to overtake the other in a battle of pure strength.

No part of Emma’s being wanted to head back into the fray, but when she heard an agonizing yelp emanating from where Regina had gone down, she felt hot rage fill her once more. Shakily, Emma stood with Iris’ help, and looked at the horrifying scene around her. Out the corner of her eye she could see Petra kneeling on the ground beside Regina’s prone form. The screaming had lessened to shaky cries, and Emma’s heart hurt cripplingly for her love. Petra looked so worried and so helpless as she tried to coax Regina out of her painful memories, but it seemed more was needed to get her out of the Piper’s grip.

Suddenly, an idea struck Emma. If she could distract the Piper for a few moments, maybe his concentration could break, giving her enough time to contain him, and release Regina from his enchantment. She wasn’t sure how much strength Regina would have upon waking, but Emma hoped against hope that once the brunette was free of the Piper’s grip, she would have the strength to help her defeat the disgusting man. Their combined magic made subduing him feel a little less like a suicide mission on Emma’s part, and with Petra and Iris here now, the power of True Love they possessed could only be enhanced. Right?

It was worth a try.

Emma grabbed Iris’ hand and pulled the smaller woman behind her. 

“Stay behind me.” She demanded. Iris listened without question and followed closely behind as Emma advanced on the Piper.

He saw the pair straight away, and sent a flurry of tendrils their way to disrupt her progress. Iris flinched, but Emma had had just about enough of the Piper and his bullshit. Remembering enchantments from over ten years ago, she froze one tendril, crumbling it with a focused pulse of magic, whilst melting another with the scorching heat of Regina’s fiery magic. She swept the others away with a flick of her wrist and pushed the Piper back with a wave of her purest magic, using her love for the three women behind her to add a little extra force. Iris watched in fascination, her eyes wide and full of wonder. 

The Piper only stumbled however, and Emma would have been embarrassed at the lack of impact her magic had had, but it was enough. Gold conjured an enchanted cage from the mines, presumably what he’d been prepping earlier, and used a blast of his magic to knock him back into it. Something deep in Emma sang when she heard a stuttering gasp, signifying Regina finally slipping out of the Piper’s grip. She ran towards her, and as soon as she was close enough to make out a clear image of the raven-haired woman, she knew the Piper was fucked. Regina looked haggard; her skin was pale and held a tint of something gray that spoke of just how awful she felt. She was shaking as Petra helped her to her feet, but her eyes were glowing purple and never once straying from the Piper. 

The Piper was screaming and thrashing about in his cage, but when he caught sight of Regina, he went still. Despite his predicament, he locked eyes with her and smirked, and something inside Emma’s gut dropped. Gold sensed what was about to happen, and tried to conjure a spell, but trapping the Piper had taken so much energy that he didn’t have enough left. In an instant the hunched man went flying through the wall of his own shop as the Piper ripped the cage apart with his bare hands, and conjured his magic once more. Emma yelled in fear and turned back to her partners to retreat, grateful to see Petra and Iris obeying her wordlessly.

Regina, however, did not. She looked absolutely drained, and she looked like she was internally fighting a barrage of ghosts from the past, but she didn’t seem afraid. Fear rattled in Emma’s insides, but she fought against it as Regina took Iris’ free hand, and stopped the two from retreating. Emma caught on, rushing back to take Regina’s other hand, and reaching out a hand for Petra to take.

“Whatever you’re about to feel,” Regina croaked to the non-magic users, “Don’t fight it. Place your hands on our shoulders.” the two women obeyed silently, and Regina glanced over at Emma “On the count of three.” Regina said. Her voice was gravelly and barely above a whisper, and her directions were vague, but Emma knew exactly what she meant.

“One,”

Every step the Piper took towards them, Emma began to channel her magic. She focused on the women around her, and the feeling of Regina’s body pressed against hers as she touched herself. She recalled the love she’d felt in the past few weeks, the moment a young Henry knocked on her door almost 20 years ago, the melodious sound of Hope giggling, and the feeling of holding both their tiny bodies on the days they were born.

“Two,”

She could feel Regina doing the same; recalling Henry’s first steps, horseback riding with Daniel, Petra’s embrace, Iris’s lips on hers, and finally Emma’s own eyes. Pure love was coursing through her veins, and with it, she felt a new magic swelling in her chest, like a bright orb of light. She heard twin gasps as the two women behind her felt the magic flowing through them too. This magic was more powerful than any Emma had used before, and it stole the breath from her lungs. From the choked sob Regina gave, she was definitely feeling it too. 

“Three!”

As the Piper lunged at them, Emma dropped Regina’s hand and instantly recalled a spell she’d learned at the beginning of her training. It suspended him mid-air, immobilized in bands of light magic, and he screamed in fury, trying to break the bonds with all his strength.Emma held him there, half a foot off the ground, as Regina did the rest. She stepped forward and hit him with a blinding blast of dark and light magic, so powerful that the air crackled around them. The Piper was knocked unconscious, his clothes singed and his head lolled forward, as Regina stiffly walked over to him, removing a glove.

“Iris, you probably want to look away.” Emma said over her shoulder, and felt the petite woman burrow herself into Petra’s shoulder behind her.

Emma and Petra watched as Regina plunged her hand into the Piper’s chest with a growl of fury, and ripped out a heart black as the night sky, oozing with oily black magic.

The former Mayor leaned in to his sagged head and whispered a venomous “Fuck you.” before crushing the organ to dust, and watching as the Piper disintegrated before their eyes. The hollow sound of his bone flute dropping to the ground rang out across the street, and the three blonde women shared a collective sigh of relief.But then Regina turned around, the bright magic dimming in her eyes leaving only a hollow, haunted look. She doubled over, retching, as the Piper’s oily magic spilled out of her mouth, shattering like glass as it hit the ground. The brunette let out a heart-breaking sob, and dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her torso in an attempt to comfort herself.

Petra and Iris rushed towards her hunched form, handing her a tissue and a tiny bottle of water from somewhere, and placing gentle hands everywhere they could to try and soothe her. Emma followed slowly, her own emotions suddenly piling on top of her too like a ton of bricks. She knelt down in front of the woman who was now shaking from head to toe, and took her hands in hers. Regina met her gaze with tear tracks down her face, and she must have seen something similar to her current emotions in Emma’s eyes, because she leaned forward and wordlessly pressed her lips to the side of Emma’s mouth.

“We’re going to get you both back on your feet.” Petra promised, ghosting her lips across both women’s temples “You're not about to lose all the progress you’ve both made.” Her voice was firm and Emma actually believed her, the soft feeling of Iris’s hand slipping into hers helping her ground herself.

Everything was quiet for a moment, before the screech of patrol cars roared down the street towards them.

“Perfect timing, as always.” Emma muttered, the joke eliciting a slightly hysterical wet chuckle from Regina, as Petra and Iris helped Emma and Regina to their feet.

Emma braced herself for a confrontation with Hook, but to her dismay, the petite figure of her mother leapt out of the car and barreled into her instead.

“Oh Emma! I'm so glad to see you’re okay! We were trapped in town hall, there was an infestation of rats!” she sobbed “I'm so grateful you’ve only got a few cuts and bruises!”

_That’s because all the damage is inside_. Emma’s brain silently supplied, too exhausted to fight her mother right now.

After a full minute, the woman stopped hugging her, but then her father was there to draw her into another crushing hug, his briefer and less intrusive. To her surprise, he moved to hug Regina next, but she flinched away violently. Emma could practically see the jolt of fear shoot up her spine, and the brief flash of terror in her eyes told of just how much her time under the Piper’s influence had affected her. Petra pulled her gently behind her, shielding her from David’s inquisitive stare. 

An awkward silence fell over them all, but after a few moments, Snow finally cleared her throat. “Emma…why don’t introduce us to your friends?” 

“They’re not my friends, Snow. They’re—” she began to explain, but her words died on her lips as Killian clambered out of the second car and made his way over to the group with a sour look on his face.

“Why are _you_ here?” she almost spat, “Where’s Hope?!”

“She’s fine Emma,” He had the audacity to roll his eyes, and Emma resisted the urge to punch him.“She’s with Henry. I just came over here to check that you were alright,” the emphasis on ‘you’ wasn’t missed by anyone. “but it seems like you’re in _capable_ hands…” He looked over to Petra, Iris and Regina with a barely concealed sneer. Petra and Iris glared back coldly, but Regina paid him no attention, resting her forehead on Petra’s shoulder blade, focusing on her breathing.

“You were in the process of introducing your new _friends_, Swan. Don’t let my presence stop you.” He tried to fold his arms, but his hook got caught on his sleeve and eventually he gave up. Emma would have laughed had she not been so furious. He was pushing because he was jealous. Curiosity and suspicion rolling off of him in waves, and she knew he would use whatever information she gave against her later on.

“This isn’t the time,” She said, “We just defeated the Piper—we’re all exhausted and in dire need of rest and some medical attention.” She looked down at the multiple bleeding cuts on her arms and legs. Regina’s lip and nose were bleeding, and Emma had a throbbing headache from where she’d hit Granny’s window—what they really didn’t need right now was a confrontation with a butt-hurt Snow.

“Absolutely not, this is happening!” Snow sing-songed, seemingly oblivious to the destruction around them, and the battered state of her daughter and former nemesis. “Now that the Piper is defeated, how do we know Regina won’t just run away again? Hmm?” With her hands on her hips she looked like an indignant toddler, and Emma felt her temper flaring again. “I want the truth from her. We _all_ need the truth… to achieve closure for the family.”

“That is absolutely hilarious.” Everyone started when Petra’s ice-cold voice cut through the group. “Do you _really_ think you know even the first thing about Regina? You didn’t even bother to get to know her before she came to us… and now—ten years later, you presume to understand her?”

Snow visibly bristled at the blonde’s words, “Excuse me! I don’t know who you are, but I have known Regina longer than anyone here. That’s why I want to get to the bottom of this, right now. So, we can all have some peace.”

“Look at her!” Petra snapped, “Do you really think she’s in any state to deal with your irritating interrogations right now?!” Snow’s mouth opened and shut indignantly, but she couldn't find any words; Regina did look devastated, but to everyone’s surprise she stepped forward, and spoke up with a rusty voice.

“I’m done being spoken about like I'm not here, if you so desperately need the truth Snow White, then head to the mansion, We’ll meet you there.” Her tone was bitter, but when she turned to her concerned lovers, it softened. “The sooner I get this over and done with, the sooner we can get out of this terrible town.”

Snow clapped in excitement, but stopped when Emma glared at her ferociously. “Wonderful!” She all but squealed, “Mr. Gold can handle the… Situation, here— we’ll meet you at Mifflin Street in half an hour.”Gold tried to hand the flute to Regina, who refused to take it, so he magically sent it to her vault, whilst Emma stood like a statue and watched her the patrol cars roll back down Main Street.Internally she was spiraling, the age-old instinct to run bubbling up inside her for the first time in years, but when a hand pressed against the small of her back, she snapped back to the present.

“It’s going to be okay darling.” Iris’s soft words soothed Emma’s warring mind, “No matter what they say, they're just words— you’ve still got us, and we can get out of here as soon as it’s done.” She slipped her warm hand into Emma’s cold one, and led her in the same direction as Petra, who was currently aiding Regina, whispering comforting words into her ear. “I don’t know what your plan was after this, but I would recommend you come back with us, even just for a week. Then at least we can help you out of this place you’re back in a little… plus I think you and Gina need each other right now, more than ever…”

“Yeah, I think that might be a good idea.” She whispered, as she allowed herself to be led towards a daunting confrontation with her mother and ex-husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 1/13/20 this chapter has been edited with AlisOk's assistance! 
> 
> I want to play around with the idea of True Love magic with the product of True Love and her three other True Loves if that makes any sense. I think it would add some interesting side affects and possibilities to Emma's--not to mention Regina's--magic so we'll be seeing that soon. Plus the Charmings are finally going to formally meet Emma's partners but its already not going so well...I wonder how it will go. We'll also see Camila and Emilie read to the magic battle because I miss them. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	18. Pestering Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get anything out in Friday. I have a beta now though! Her name is AlisOk and she's awesome (she also has some works on this site so go check them out ASAP they're amazing!) We were ironing out Chapter 17 for the majority of Friday which is why I wasn't able to get anything new out. 17 is 10x better though and I think the remainder of this story will be 10x better and more polished which is exciting. Go read the new and improved version of 17 before reading this one. She also beta'd this one, so it's amazing in my opinion. I hope you enjoy!

Apparently, their return had been eagerly awaited by the mansion’s current occupants— as not 3 seconds after opening the garden gate the small body of Rosalie burst out of the front door and barreled head first into Regina’s stomach. The former queen didn’t hesitate in wrapping her arms around the child, closing her eyes and absorbing the affection for a quiet moment.

The young girl pulled away with a shaky breath, and Regina knelt down—albeit a little stiffly—to her eye level.

“I was so scared Aunt Gina! The rats came and mom left and then we could hear the noise from the town and only Henry came with Hope and no one came back for _ages_ and we didn’t know where you were and were so so **_worried_**_!_” Rosalie didn’t even stop for breath, and Emma wasn’t sure she’d ever heard that many words come from the tiny redhead. She watched with a splintering in her heart as Regina’s eyes grew wet at her niece’s audible distress.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart. But look—” she gestured to the gaggle of tired looking women standing around them, “The Piper was no match for us, we’re all okay.” She locked eyes with each of her lovers, finally meeting and holding Emma’s equally haunted gaze. “We’re all going to be just fine.” Rosalie reached up carefully and placed a shaky hand onto the cut on Regina’s lip. It was still bleeding, but not as badly as it was earlier. Tears filled the girl’s eyes, but before they could fall, Regina took the young girl’s hand and pressed it to her lips in a reassuring gesture.

Emma gave a wet smile towards at the kneeling woman, before her attention was drawn to a second small figure running out of the house and down the garden path towards her.

“Mama!” Hope yelled. Emma’s heart stopped completely at the sight of her daughter safe and unscathed, and she rushed forward pulling her child into a tight hug. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she inhaled the scent that was unique to Hope; that refreshing mix of ginger, peaches and the same citrus soap Emma used. She could breathe it in all day.

“You’re alright. I’m so happy you’re alright.” The blonde child whispered against the skin of her neck, and Emma took a shaky breath in.

“I’m so glad you’re alright too, angel.” She whispered.

It felt like she’d been beaten half to death with her own emotional baggage. In the past hour alone she’d experienced such breathtaking highs and earth-shattering lows that she was left reeling, and it had all happened so quickly that she hadn’t had the chance to process any of it. But she had her girl in her arms, her partners gathered around, and her son in the house somewhere.

She suddenly realized that she could feel them all—their energy reached out to hers in a new magical sensation she’d never felt before, each with their own vibrant colors and energies. Emma found it strangely comforting. She could tell everyone around her was calm and unhurt— all apart Regina, whose light lilac was darkened, wilted, and crackled with distress. Emma tested something, and willed her magic to reach out to the raven-haired woman, who was getting up at that moment.

When Emma felt her (also darkened) yellow aura began to reach across the empty space towards her, Regina’s dark eyes snapped up to meet hers in shock.

“You can feel it too?” Emma muttered, just loud enough for Regina to hear.

“Yes, I imagine only magical beings can feel and control it…” She took a few moments to gather her thoughts. “We’ll have to talk more about this later. But for now, let’s put it on the back-burner. Ok?” The brunette placed a gentle hand on the side of Emma’s face for a moment, before drifting over to a haggard-looking Iris and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Emma noted how Iris’s burnt orange aura danced with Regina’s lilac when their lips touched, and turned back to her daughter.

“Kiddo—Are Papa, Grandma and Gramps inside?” Emma asked Hope, who nodded obediently. 

“They got here a few minutes ago.”

Emma had never wanted anything more than to _not_ be near her mother and ex-husband right now. But she knew if she didn’t get this over with, this back and forth would never end. It needed to stop, for her sake and Hope’s.

She took a fortifying breath and straightened her back, looking back at Iris and Petra, who were fawning over Rosalie as she’d pulled herself away from Regina’s side.

Petra gave Emma a smile, and for a few seconds she had hope that everything was going to work out.

xxx

This was by far the most uncomfortable experience she’d ever been forced to endure. Her skin felt itchy with the tension in the room, and her stomach kept churning uneasily every time Snow opened her mouth to speak. It was her fault they were all in this room together right now, and as much as she wanted to just open up and let everything pile off her chest, she forced herself to be quiet for the sake of not starting an argument.Snow had sent the children outside to play, including a grumbling and confused Henry, so at least Emma knew _if_ she did let loose, her daughter wouldn’t hear it.

So there they all hovered; Snow sat in one of the armchairs by the coffee table, Regina sat on the couch across from her, with Iris next to Regina—as close as she could get, and Petra perched on the couch back, a protective hand over her shoulder. David was leaning on the hearth of the fireplace, and Killian hovered by the door with a sour look on his face.

Emma, for her part, had absolutely no clue where to sit—knowing that wherever she chose, she would subtly be picking a side. She knew which side she _wanted_ to be on, but she also didn’t want a blazing fight to break out because of it. Instead, she stood in the corner and bounced on the balls of her feet.

No one was saying anything, even Snow— which was something to behold, but it meant that the air had gone thick as molasses with the tension of the silence.

“I’m starving.” Iris was the one to eventually break it, and everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. She stood up and clapped her hands with a decided effort to seem like a woman at ease, but Emma could see the tension in her shoulders, and the slight tremor of anger in her fast-moving hands.

“How about I make us some lunch, hmm?” She didn’t wait for her question to be answered as she swanned out of the room, the rest of the group following her sluggishly.

“We can catch up while we eat, what a good idea!” Snow chirped, and Emma curled her hand into a fist to suppress her currently ,rather volatile, magic. Regina felt the shift in Emma, and pulled her back as the last of the party trudged out of the room.

“I know you’re angry, and gods do I know how insufferable that woman can be—but we cannot let the emotional torture we just faced, dictate our actions. Otherwise, you’ll regret your actions later. Believe me.” The woman’s eyes glazed over for a second, and Emma kissed her quickly to snap her out of it.

“I promise to be on my best behavior, _Your Majesty._” She said with a half-smile. It was all she had the energy for, but judging by Regina’s weary laugh and the way her lilac brightened a little, her humor was helping.

“Now get in there.” Regina said, “We have another battle to fight.”

xxx

Regina and Emma sat side by side on the stools of the kitchen island, trapped on Emma’s right by David, and Regina’s left by the foul presence of Killian. Snow was hovering around the kitchen, looking over Iris’ shoulder to observe her kitchen skills with only a hint of jealousy. She didn’t dare look over, or even take a step near Petra— who was still glaring daggers at the shorter woman every opportunity she got.

Regina’s back was ramrod straight, and her expression flickered between fondness at any sight of her partners messing around, and undisguised annoyance any time Snow opened her mouth. At this current moment, she and Killian were in a rather civil-looking conversation. Emma couldn’t hear what was being said, but by the pirate’s superior expression, and Regina’s barely contained irritation, Emma could tell her partner needed saving soon.

She looked over to her other lovers. Both of whom were currently throwing bits of bread at each other—the tension in the room seemingly forgotten for the time being. The sight brought a smile to the blonde’s chapped lips, and when she felt Regina’s aura grow a little brighter next to her, she looked over to find the brunette observing the same scene as her. A warm smile on her face and Killian’s presence apparently forgotten.Despite the satisfied expression, and the strength with which she held herself, Regina still had a grey tinged pallor, and a nervous flicker to her stare. Regina was stuck in a concerning limbo between exhausted and traumatized, Emma could see it in the slump of her shoulders and the slight sway of her body.

She had an idea of what was running through Regina’s mind, and with all of heart she wished she could find a suitable excuse to leave so they could all just cuddle up in a bed and not leave for a few days. Occasionally, Petra and Iris would glance back at the brunette as well, worry radiating subtly from their eyes.

“So, what exactly is going on between you guys?” Snow asked so suddenly, her inability to keep her voice at a reasonable volume causing Iris to jump out of her skin, the tender skin of her forearm pressing against the burner for a split second. She hissed in pain, and in an instant, she was surrounded by 3 concerned lovers. All three of their presences were probably not necessary for such a small injury, but the natural instinct to jump to each other’s rescue was innate after the day they’d had.

Iris rolled her eyes dramatically at the fawning. “I’m not a child. A little burn won’t kill me.” She argued.

Emma huffed with a small, and slightly dry chuckle. “We know that. It’s just…” She couldn’t put the words together. Regina placed a hand on the small of her back and they locked eyes.

“Savoir que vous allez bien ne vous enlève pas la peur, vous savez, c'est l'instinct, et rien ne change cet instinct. Peu importe à quel point vous essayez mon amour.” _(Knowing you're fine doesn't take your fear away, you know, it's instinct, and nothing changes that instinct. No matter how hard you try my love) _Regina took Iris’ forearm and pressed a kiss to the slightly reddened skin. The injury went away instantly.

They could feel the eyes on them. The sudden silence enveloping the kitchen as Snow and David tried to listen in.

“What did she just say?” Snow asked to no one in particular.

“She _said_, that just knowing she was fine wouldn’t stop her worrying, that it was just instinct, and there’s nothing she could to do stop it.”

The whole room went silent and everyone stared at her, as Emma suddenly realized _she’d_ been the one speaking.

“I just understood you..?” Emma turned to Regina, who looked just as shocked as she felt.

“Yes dear, you certainly did…” An awed smile was breaking out on the brunette’s face, whilst everyone else just looked a little shocked.

“This has something to do with the auras, right?” Emma was a little dumbstruck and very giddy with her newfound linguistic skills.

“Yes, I’m sure it is.” Regina laughed.

“What _aura_, thing? Snow’s voice cut through the moment once again, “And for the love of the gods, can _someone_ tell me what is going on here?!” In that moment, Emma wanted nothing more than to apparate the irritating woman far_ far _away from here—preferably into a large body of water. But she didn’t. She simply turned and faced the woman who was her mother only in blood, and declared.

“Snow, when I went to France I realized what a shell of a person I had become. I couldn’t have recognized happiness if it had slapped me in the face…” she looked over at the three colorful women beside her. They were all so different, yet fit so perfectly together. And Emma was lucky enough to fit somewhere in between them.“But these, amazing, breathtaking women- among others- taught me how to be happy again…” She placed a soft hand on Petra’s cheek, and held Iris and Regina’s clasped hands “They taught me how to come back to life.”

The three across the island wore expressions ranging from bemused, to disgusted, to outraged, and as Snow stepped forward Emma braced herself for a barrage of abuse.

“No.” was all that the tiny woman said, and somehow—it felt worse than whatever it was she had been expecting.

“No?” Emma replied.

“No. I will not permit it.” Snow simply stated.

Emma, with no warning, began to hysterically laugh. Tears streaming out of her eyes and the pounding in her head briefly intensified as she doubled over with a wheeze. No one around her was laughing however, so she calmed herself slightly before speaking.

“Sorry, I just find it _hilarious_ that you think you can permit what I can and can’t do. I just find it_ hysterical _how after practically ignoring me for years to live your stupid perfect life you pick _now_ to try and ‘put your foot down’ you _fucking lunatic_!” Snow’s eyes went wide as saucers, but the blush crawling into large cheeks belayed that she knew she’d overstepped.

The room quieted down again, but the three women’s auras were practically aflame with rage.

“… Are you happy?” David asked, his voice quiet.

Emma gave a small smile in his direction. He might not be the greatest father in the world, but he was a good enough man in general for her to look past his faults most of the time. Especially when he said things like that.

“I am.” Emma replied, her voice wet with tears, “I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life.” She admitted in a quiet tone. She leaned into the warm touch of a hand pressed against the space between her shoulder blades. Emma closed her eyes briefly and felt her magic reach out to the presence of the other person. Behind her eyelids, golden yellow light crept towards royal blue. The royal blue light gracefully excepted the presence of the yellow light in a way that made Emma sigh in contentment.

When she opened her eyes, Iris and Regina were watching them with fond smiles. They were holding hands, and Emma could see light the color of bold burnt orange dance with the ghost of pale lavender. It was far too beautiful a sight to be displayed in the mundane setting of Mifflin Street’s kitchen.Snow didn’t respond for a while, and Petra and Iris took this time to silently put out the food. Extremely fancy looking grilled cheeses that made Emma’s mouth water at first sight were piled on to a plate, followed by side dishes of smoked meats, roasted vegetables and fresh salad.

Regina chuckled from across the island when Emma’s yellow aura brightened at the sight of the food, and the blonde looked up to see her shaking her head with a smile.

_You haven’t changed a bit…_ Emma could practically hear her lover’s voice.

_I wasn’t lying when I said I enjoyed your cooking all those years ago… _She willed the response out of her, and saw the recognition in dark, tired eyes.

“The food’s great, guys.” David complimented quietly, and Petra gave a small but genuine smile in response.

xxx

The actual eating part wasn’t bad. Everyone but Snow dug into the meal, and by the time the plates was mostly empty they’d only managed to have a few seconds of awkward silence.As they were clearing away however, Snow’s eyes seemed to harden, and she gave a huff as she looked over at Regina— who ,for her part, simply looked back with confusion.

“So this is just some sort of rebound or something?” the shorter woman quipped, “I don’t really understand the benefit of being romantically involved with three women Regina.”

“To be quite honest, Snow— you don’t have to understand it. All you need to know is that we are all happy, healthy, and in a consensual adult relationship.”

Snow huffed again, and stood to take her plate to the dishwasher. “I can understand if you’re into some kinky, perverted bullshit— but pulling my daughter into this, when all she’s done is try and mend your friendship?! It is sick, and absolutely disgusting Regina!” She suddenly slammed the dishes into the sink and turned the water on, beginning to furiously scrub them with her back to the crowd of confused faces.

Iris choked on her drink, while Petra just closed her eyes with a deep sigh, and Emma just froze. Confusion clouded her mind and forced her into silence.Regina cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at the back of Snow’s head.

“Excuse me?” Regina said, with a hint of venom, “What exactly are you referring to?” She questioned; an eyebrow raised in a dangerous warning display, if only Snow could have seen it…

“Oh… you know exactly what I’m referring to! I could understand you being with one woman, but three! God—it’s horrifying! It doesn’t make any sense Regina. And to pull my daughter of all people into it! To convince her that it’s perfectly fine and natural... She’s a mother! Not to mention she’s legally still married! She should be focusing on rebuilding her marriage not doing whatever it is you lot do together. It’s _utterly_ deplorable.” She was growing steadily redder, whilst Regina just looked more and more tired, “I thought you’d grown as a person. It seems your time away has only made you worse!” She exclaimed. She almost threw the plate in her hand into the sink as she spun around to glare at Regina.

Snow looked angry. Irate even. But her eyes betrayed her… She was upset, but underneath all that, Emma could see something else, something Regina could see too by the looks of it. She couldn’t figure it out, but she had a sneaking suspicion that— if the way Regina was taking in deep breaths to prepare for the showdown that was apart to take place—the brunette was about to unravel the mystery for her.

Regina took a deep breath, probably in an attempt to not snap at Snow. Emma had to commend the woman for her control.

“Snow, you and I both know that polyamorous relationships were more than accepted in the Forest. In fact, it was one of the more positive aspects of that predominantly backwards hellhole we once called home, so I know for a _fact,_ you aren’t as disgusted by the idea as you pretend to be. Do save this petty pretense dear and spit out whatever is truly bothering you! Because it’s only been an hour and I am already tiring of your voice.”

Regina’s voice had rolled back into the dangerous alto of the Evil queen, and while half of the room began to look uncomfortable and fearful, Petra and Iris just looked—for lack of a better term—turned on. Emma felt a wicked smile pull at her lips at the thought of Her Majesty reappearing briefly. As much as she was glad Regina had put that chapter of her life to bed, right now—-it felt rather good to have the Queen on her side.

Despite her obvious nervousness, Snow rolled her eyes and turned around to half wash more dishes. “I think it’s fairly obvious what I’m upset about! You have corrupted my daughter! You’ve poisoned her mind, and ruined her life!”

Regina let out a rich laugh, before composing herself. “How, Snow?! How could I have done that?! Considering I have been in another continent for a _decade_. How exactly did I do something to corrupt her or ruin her life?! She made the decision to come to France with Henry, not me! In fact, when she first arrived, I didn’t even want her there!”

“I KNOW!!!" The petite woman whirled around with a scream so piercing, Emma thought the windows would break. “I KNOW IT WAS HER DECISION TO FIND YOU!! DON’T YOU THINK I’VE KNOWN SHE’S BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THE DAY SHE ARRIVED HERE!?! YOU POISONED HER MIND THE FIRST SECOND SHE SAW YOU REGINA—IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!”

That really shut the room up. If Emma thought it was quiet before, it had nothing on the deafening silence that echoed around the group now. 

“What?”

“What?”

“What?!”

Regina was first, looking aghast, and a little paler somehow. Then came Killian’s bitter drawl, who currently looked a cross between a kicked puppy, and a cornered snake. And finally, Emma’s befuddled question, as her brain caught up with what her mother was saying.

The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize she had been in love with Regina since their first tense conversation. But—the thought of all that wasted time… and the thought that her own mother _knew_, and refused to tell her… god it was like facing the Piper’s torment all over again.

Nobody spoke.

And then Regina did, with a voice as low as thunder.

“You’re _angry_, because I left you behind for my own mental wellbeing. _I_ could see your daughter was married to a man she _didn’t love _and I couldn’t bare to stand by and watch her destroy herself. I couldn't stand the pain of not having my feelings returned and having to keep them a secret forever in her presence even though they apparently weren't even a secret… and you didn’t even TELL ME YOU KNEW?!” All the color drained from Snow’s cheeks. “And if _that_ wasn’t enough, you let _her_,” she pointed at a shellshocked Emma, “Live in a miserable marriage for TEN YEARS, BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T LIKE THE IDEA OF USE LOVING EACH OTHER?!” Regina was yelling now in a way Emma hadn’t seen in over a decade and a half “YOU LET THAT MAN RUIN HER, AND TAKE EVERYTHING SHE HAD. FOR A DECADE!!” Suddenly she got very close to Snow, pinning her against the counter with a rage Emma last remembered being aimed at her, and dropped her voice to an acidic whisper. “When she came to me she was a shell of a person, and you allowed that to happen to her… knowing _exactly_ what it was that was killing her.” She growled “Why Snow? Was it because the idea of your precious daughter loving the _Evil Queen_ would have corrupted your perfect plan for her? Because I am so wicked and _evil_ and corrupting and _lower _than you…” Emma’s head was racing, and no one was breathing. “No, you see… Now, I am no worse than you. _Snow White_.”

Fat tears rolled down blotchy cheeks, as she squeaked, “You’re taking my daughter from me again! My entire life you’ve just taken and _taken_ from me Regina. Your mother took my mother, you took my father from me, you took my daughter and now that my life is finally peaceful, you’re taking her from me again!” 

Regina outright growled, and backed Snow into a corner, as she slammed her fist into the marble counter right beside her. It cracked beneath her power. “If you’re going to play that game with me Snow have the decency to play it right! I didn’t take your mother from you. I had nothing to do with that and you know it! I never wanted your father. Not once in the 12 years I was under his thumb. He ruined me and he deserved worse than the death that befell him.” Every word was gravely and pain-filled. Emma longed to stop this, but she knew it was long overdue, decades old pains coming to the surface.

“Despite all the atrocities I’ve committed, I will never once feel regret for killing him.” She whispered, although her dropped head made it clear that sentiment wasn’t just for Snow. “And I didn’t take Emma from you, you threw her into a magical wardrobe and hoped for the best. Even at the height of my madness, I would never have hurt an infant. You placed the burden of a curse on her shoulders, and sent her into the unknown, alone. YOU sent her away the first time, and you’ve done the exact same thing again 30 years later. So now that she’s built up the strength to trust you again, and you have ripped it away from her _yet again_, are you really that shocked that she came to find the only person that.” The former Queen stuttered to a silence for a second, before the fire drained from her eyes“That only person, that loved her.”

Just as Snow opened her mouth to attempt to reply, the back door opened, and Hope and Rosalie poked their heads through the gap.

“You guys ok in here?” Hope asked.

Emma stood quickly, but Petra beat her to it. She was calm and quiet, but commanded authority with her quiet words.

“We’re fine, just hashing some things out. Go finish playing. We’ll call when we’re done. Don’t forget to hydrate.” She grabbed two bottles of water and tossed them Hope’s direction. She caught them, while the other was caught in the air by a cloud of turquoise magic. Petra raised an impressed eyebrow. “You’ve made progress Rosie.”

The girl giggled. “I try. Let us know if you need anything.”

“We will.”

With that the kids were gone.

Regina let out a breath and walked away from Snow. She collapsed next to Iris, who caressed her back gently in an attempt at comfort.

“I’m not playing this game with you Snow. I’m not your responsibility and you are not mine. We are both grown, and have grown enough to not keep up this back and forth. I can understand how you may be upset about Emma not following the path you’ve set for her in your mind, but that doesn’t give you an invitation to make her miserable, for your own deluded dream of playing happy families. Then the ability to blame _me _when all of your shit comes to light. I’ve been the villain for far too long, and I don’t intend to be painted as one going forward.”

Snow was silent for a few moments, her eyes never leaving Regina’s. The entire house was silent, until Snow sniffled and spoke finally. “I don’t understand how you can do this. Pretend like you didn’t raise me. Pretend like, you weren’t like a mother to me for 12 years. I care about you Regina—and I just can’t fathom why you can’t do the same for me.” She nearly whispered.

Emma practically saw the final straw as it landed on Regina’s back, and she saw the lilac that surrounded her begin to swirl like angry storm clouds as she got to her feet once more. “I was never your mother Snow… I was just old enough to be your sister at best. I was 16 when I married your father… A 16 year old girl, who was grieving, and completely unprepared for what was essentially a glorified nanny position.” She hissed “Our relationship was doomed from the start, because of what my mother and your father did to me. I foolishly thought for a moment, just before I left- that we might be friends, but your antics since have proven me right. I’m too broken and you’re too self-absorbed for our relationship to ever be anything other than painful. I’ve had enough, and I’m sorry Emma.”

As she moved to leave the manor, Snow seemed to snap out of her rage, and like the little girl she truly was inside ran after Regina’s retreating form. “Regina wait, please. I’m sorry. I, uh— I overstepped my boundaries. It’s just—it’s been such a long time and I—” She reached out to take Regina’s arm in her hand, but Regina flinched and snatched her arm away as if she’d been burnt. Her magic went haywire at the unexpected and unwelcome touch, and wave of light pushed Snow back violently her body sliding across the polished floorboards with a squeak.

Regina gasped.

She didn’t wait around for the cavalry to condemn her. She just glanced over at her lovers with hurt and apology in her eyes, and vanished in a cloud of purple.

This environment was nothing but dangerous for Regina. And for that matter, Emma as well. Regina needed to leave to preserve her sanity, and Emma felt the itching need to run, too. She looked to her right, where Petra stood, sorrow filling her features. She reached over to take her hand and Petra squeezed it.

“Go make sure she’s ok Iris. Please.” Emma requested. Iris quickly got up with a concerned look on her face, and headed out, stopping to press kisses to Emma and Petra’s cheeks. With one last glare at Snow, she was out of the mansion and on the streets searching for Regina.

Emma took a deep breath.

“Since everyone is getting something off of their chests today—Killian. You and I need to talk.” Emma said.

Killian took a deep breath and stood from the stool. He’d been surprisingly quiet during Snow and Regina’s confrontation, but Emma had a feeling that now he was about to get very vocal. What he actually said however, shocked her even more.

“No Swan…I don’t think we do.” Her stomach dropped. She knew he’d be upset when everything came to light. He’d always held a certain possessive view of her, but she’d never imagined him taking her daughter away from her.

He looked her dead in the eye and whispered dangerously: “I was willing to give you another chance, to show me how much you appreciate me. But now I see you’ve picked your side. So I’ll see you in court.” and left in a cloud of rum stench, grabbing their child—despite her confused protests— from the garden on his way out, like the true coward he was. Emma was beyond drained. Beyond stunned. She couldn’t even summon enough energy to chase after him, or scream, or cry. She could only stare at the spot he’d been and try not to lose her shit.

“Give him some time to cool off Emma. I think he’s just a bit off right now. He’ll come around. He knows how much you love Hope and how much of a good mother you are to Her.” Her father tried to advise. But his words were nothing more than a dull hum in her ear.

Fuck she was so over it.

“I think we all need some time to cool off. Thank you for your time Mr…Charming?” Petra tried.

David snorted. “David is just fine. And thanks for taking care of my daughter. I know you and the others will take good care of her. I’m happy you all found each other.”

Petra blushed.“Thank you David. We will.” She ushered him out, sending one last icy glare at a cowering Snow as she scuttled after her husband, and closed the door.

“Right,” she said."—I think it’s time to get you in a bath."

[My Tumblr](https://moonlitmidnight-1.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters, I think I want to focus more on the consequences of Emma's 'choice' and getting to know Iris and Petra more. Also, I miss Emilie and Camila so...we're gonna have to fix that. I still don't know how long this will be but I don't care. I'm thoroughly enjoying the ride. I hope you are too. Let me know what you thought of this one! Thank you for reading!


	19. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I couldn't get this up last night. I didn't like how it was flowing last night so I stayed up to fix. I struggled but I got it done. Shoutout to AlisOk once again. She wrote 95% of everything up to the first xxx. She's amazing. I hope you enjoy!

“Fine,” Emma conceded “but I’m not a _bath_ kinda girl.” She tried to complain, despite how amazing a bath sounded at the moment. Luckily, Petra knew better than to listen to her complaints. She only rolled her eyes with an amused smirk.

They were in the kitchen, still reeling from the disaster of a confrontation that had taken place not so long ago. Emma had briefly tried to clean up the mess of dishes but lasted only a few moments before stopping out of sheer exhaustion.

“I know you’re not, but today—I’m going to force you to make an exception.” Petra crossed the room and leaned over the marble countertop to take Emma’s face in her hands. She looked into Emma’s soul with her piercing ice-blue eyes, before pressing a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips. Emma hummed at the sweet pressure of her plump lips.

“Let me make you feel a little better.” Petra’s words ghosted over her cheek, and Emma felt a smile tug at her lips at the concern the other woman was showing her. She could be as hard as ice at times, but just as Regina and Iris had hinted—she was soft as a teddy bear underneath.

“Okay, you win.” Emma conceded with a fond tone.

Petra’s smirk grew. She pressed another kiss to Emma’s mouth. “Thank you darling. And just for future reference—” She leaned closer and whispered, “I always do.” As they pulled apart, Petra’s cellphone rang. They locked eyes and shared a worried look. “It’s Iris.” Petra explained. Her tone worried and her frame tense.

“Do you think Regina’s ok?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s find out.” Petra replied. She didn’t hesitate to answer and put the call on speaker. “Hello? Is everything alright?”

“_It’s…as alright as it can be at the moment.”_ Iris’s voice came through the phone._ “I haven’t found her yet. I think I need someone familiar with the town. I don’t know where Regina would have frequented and even if I did—I wouldn’t know how to get there.”_

Emma looked back into the backyard. Henry and Rosalie were still back there, half-heartedly attempting to toss some ball back in forth. She cocked her head as the pieces began to fall into place. The perfect way for everyone to get what they needed. A distraction of some sort.“Henry can help you." She exclaimed. "And so can Rosalie. You should find Zelena before you find Regina though, just in case she’s not safe to be around Rosalie.” She suggested. Petra raised an impressed eyebrow at the suggestion.

_“That…actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I’ll call Henry. I need to get going though, I don’t want her left alone for too long. I won’t rest until I find our girl—Petra, you focus on getting our other girl back to a semi-human state.” _She teased, though the pain in her voice was audible.

“You have my word my love.” Petra said just before she hung up the phone. She took a moment to collect herself, and force the panic back to care for Emma. Then, she held out a hand. “Come on, first stop is the medicine cabinet. Don’t take this the wrong way love, but you look like shit…” Emma chuckled, letting herself be pulled upstairs to the ensuite bathroom of the guest room.

“Sit.” Petra put the toilet seat down, turning on the faucet and letting the large bathtub fill whilst she rummaged in the cabinet above the sink. Eventually she found what she was looking for, and placed some cotton swabs and a bottle of saline solution on the counter top.

“Some of your cuts look deep, can you not feel them?” She asked, beginning to swab at Emma’s cheek.

“Not really.” She hissed as the liquid burned in the broken skin. “At least—not until now.” She winced. 

“You two really are something else. Trouble can’t stay away from the two of you can it? And I thought I was bad! One time—I got into a fight so bad my knuckles were raw for a week! The other guy had to go to the hospital and I barely managed to talk my way out of police custody before they forced me into my own hospital visit. It’s a miracle no-one suspected anything though. The black eye and split lip I sported were enough to keep me in bed for half a week!” She regaled with a roll of her eyes directed at her past self.

Suddenly and all together unexpectedly, Emma realized just how little she knew of the other woman. She knew the woman’s soul like the back of her hand, and could read her micro-expressions and silent tells like a book—but in terms of facts and memories,she knew nothing.

“Was that in Australia?” Emma questioned hesitantly.

“Yes…” Petra sighed and pressed a butterflied bandaid to the cut she’d been tending to. “Unfortunately, Aus isn’t the most progressive of countries. Same-sex marriage was only legalized two years ago, so you can imagine what it was like being gay there 9 years ago. Not to mention the entirety of my teenage years. I got into _so_ many fights with guys in bars when I told them I wasn’t interested. It’s a miracle I’m not in jail.” She scoffed at the memory.

“Is that why you left?”

“No. When I got my shit together and stayed out of fights long enough to succeed in life, my work tended to keep me out of the country a lot—thank god—but, shortly after I really made it big I got into this huge fight. It was really bad. Bruised ribs and bloody noses and broken fingers. Iris was fucking furious. I thought she was gonna lock me in our bedroom for the rest of eternity to keep me out of trouble. But, I was hired as a consultant by Camila when she and Regina were considering starting _Papillion Blanc—_or Château de pierre—as it was originally called. I rushed to make the flight when I thought my face had healed but didn’t realize the invisible injuries I’d sustained, until I was in a hotel room in Provence at 2 am, puking my guts out and trying not to sob lest I agitate my wounds further.”

The blonde gave a sad laugh. She tried to play it off as something light, but Emma could see the sadness in her eyes. She wanted to reach out and hold her, but she settled for taking the woman’s free hand, grasping it softly.

“Obviously Camila saw me the next morning— like the psychic she is—and invited me to her house that night for a ‘business dinner’, which was code for ply me with alcohol until I spilled my guts and create a secret plan to fix me.” She chuckled, “That was the night I met Regina though, and you know how that ended up… I don’t think even Camila anticipated the result of introducing me and my wife to that brunette beauty.”

“That’s so goddamn romantic…” Emma said in a tone just a hair away from dreamy, and Petra laughed heartily.

“I suppose it is… but just like you, Regina, and Camila and pretty much everyone in our little family, my past still affects me. That’s why I was so hostile to you when you first arrived. I felt you were threatening my territory and my first instinct is to attack before I get attacked myself.” She admitted solemnly. Emma couldn’t hold back a snort at just how familiar that philosophy sounded.

“Believe it or not, I get that. My childhood did the same thing to me. By the time I was a legal adult I made a career out of pushing people away, and I ran from any situation that felt like attachment. I’m still trying to curb that instinct now but…it’s easier with you guys around to keep my grounded.” Petra pressed her palm to Emma's cheek and gave the sweetest smile. 

The bath was now full and Petra began to gently undress her, carefully drawing her shirt over her head and helping her out of her boots. Emma let her work, allowing herself to revel in the feeling of being taken care of and not feeling an ounce of shame when she was finally stood naked in front of Petra’s fully-dressed form.

“In you get, but don’t get your face wet— I'm putting a dressing on that wound on your cheek.”

Emma sank into the bubbles with a contented hum, closing her eyes and listening to Petra move about the bedroom next door.

“Petra,” The blonde called, and opened her eyes to see the taller woman step back into the room, a question in her face. “You wanna try something?”

“That’s a very vague question.” She answered with a smile

“You can’t use healing magic, but—from what I saw today it’s clear that you and Iris both have _something_ that neither Regina or I have felt before.”

“Really?” There was a hint of something awed in Petra’s tone that made her sound so adorable.

“Yeah, it’s something we’re gonna have to talk about later, but for now—if you could grip my wrist like this,” She showed her. “I should be able to cast the spell, but use your magic to actually make it work… just think happy thoughts until I tell you to stop okay?”

“Sure…” Petra sounded uneasy, but took her wrist nonetheless.

Emma closed her eyes, and just _felt_… She felt her own yellow aura reaching out to Petra, and Petra’s blue reaching back to hers, burning brightly with the emotions she was channelling.

Emma felt their spirits beginning to blend, and suddenly she could see Petra’s thoughts clear as day—as if she were reading them in a book. The slideshow of Iris, Regina, Emilie, Camila, and even herself occasionally, warmed Emma’s heart, and she began to draw the woman’s aura out of her grasping hand, through own.

Petra’s magic felt foreign in her hand, but not unwelcome, and she felt the tell-tale sign of the spell working on her cheek. She heard the Australian gasp at the feeling of magic rippling through her hand, but didn’t say anything until the wound closed and Emma opened her eyes again.

“That was something I never thought I’d experience,” Petra chuckled, “Does it feel better?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t sting any more—plus I won’t have a nasty scar on the money-maker.”

Petra properly laughed at that, and the rich sound made Emma laugh too.

“Exerting that much energy has gotten me in the mood for a relaxing bubble bath. You mind me joining you?” The slender woman questioned. Although it seemed they both knew the answer to the question. At Emma’s stunned but pleased silence, Petra wasted no time in standing up and unzipping her jumpsuit. Emma’s mouth went dry at the pale skin that was revealed, and she bit her lip as the taller woman removed the remaining articles of clothing. Petra was beautiful, slender and strong, with defined muscles in her legs, abs and arms. Emma couldn't stop staring.

Petra stepped into the water behind her, and pulled Emma’s back against her front by the shoulders, Emma’s pulse began to race at the feeling of the woman’s breasts pressed up against her back.

“I’m going to wash your hair, okay?”

“Yeah, I actually think I’d like that a lot.” Someone playing with Emma’s hair never failed to make her go weak at the knees, and she hadn’t had anyone do it in so many years her body felt deprived. So, when Petra gently wet her hair and began to massage a sweet-smelling shampoo into her scalp, Emma leaned into the contact with a barely contained groan. She heard Petra’s chuckle from behind her, and felt her breath ghosting over her shoulder before a gentle kiss was pressed to the exposed skin.

“You like that, hmm?”

“Yeah…” Emma sighed.

“Duly noted my love.” The Australian husked right into her ear, and a shiver ran down Emma’s spine.

Petra rinsed her hair before repeating the process with conditioner, and with every touch Emma felt some of the tension leave her body.

Soon they were lounging in the bath— Emma between Petra’s legs, leaning back against her chest, fingers ghosting across skin and neither of them talking. Until Petra broke the silence.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Always.”

“Do you know if you’re a top, a bottom, or a vers?”

“A what, what or what?” Emma blushed furiously. She had a feeling of what those labels were in reference to, but she wasn’t sure.

“You don’t know what those refer to?”

“Uh… I- um, I don’t really—”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want Emma… if it makes you uncomfortable—”

“No—I—” She almost choked on her words, the conversation was already making her pulse speed and Petra’s hands were trailing a path down her sides and stomach.

“Shall I explain it?”

“Um, yes please.”

“Okay.” The Aussie drawled, “Whether you're a top, a bottom, or a vers depends on whether you like to fuck, be fucked, or both…” Emma’s mouth wentdry hearing _fuck_ roll off Petra’s tongue in a suddenly thicker, Australian lilt. “_Generally speaking,_ If you're a top you prefer to fuck your partner, to give them pleasure gives you pleasure—and some tops enjoy dominating their partner too. You understand?”

“Mmhm.” Emma nodded tersely, struggling to focus on anything other than the feeling of Petra’s fingertips grazing along her inner thigh.

“If you're a bottom, you prefer to _be _fucked by a partner. You like to be pleasured, and some bottoms even enjoy being dominated, bossed around, or controlled in the bedroom too.” She murmured. Emma resisted the urge to buck her hips closer to Petra’s fingers. “And if you're a vers, you like to do both— fuck and be fucked, dominate and submit. You get pleasure from both giving and receiving pleasure…”

Emma let out a strangled hum of understanding. Petra’s fingers were still stroking her inner thigh, torturously slowly, and not moving any closer to where Emma was beginning to need them.

“You see,” the voice behind her continued, “I am a top. There is nothing I love more than giving a woman pleasure… Whether it’s with my mouth, my hands, or a strap.” Emma suppressed another moan that attempted to escape. “To see the way women react to my touch… the way their pulse races, their breathing speeds up, their pupils dilate…” her hand ghosted further up Emma’s inner thigh than before and she gasped at the feeling. “Much like you are doing now darling…” Petra said with a smile, “It’s my favorite thing to do… Sometimes I can climax just from pleasuring another woman.”

“That’s really fucking hot…” Emma said, and Petra chuckled again.

“Iris is a bottom, predominantly… she likes to be fucked more often than fucking someone else.” She said.“But she’s no pillow princess, she can give as good as she gets. Did she feel good the other day?”

“Yeah, yeah she did.” Emma sighed. God, just the memory of Iris’ touch was making her heart race even faster.

“That’s good. We’ll see if I can meet the very high standards she set if you’d like?”

“Is that a serious question?”

“It’s always a serious question my love.” Petra’s voice dipped lower. Emma held back a whimper.

“Yes. Yes, I _very_ much want to do that.”

“Okay then.” Emma could hear the smile in Petra’s voice.

“What about Regina?” The question spilled out of her mouth unexpectedly. Her curiosity got the better of her for a moment.

“Regina? She’s the truest vers in the world, flips like a coin depending on the day… some days she wants to strap it on and take Iris or myself, and others she wants to be taken by one or both of us.”

Emma’s head was spinning, the images in her head turning her on impossibly more than she already was; she could feel Petra’s fingers continuing their lazy path up and down the inside of her thigh, and had they not been in the bath, Emma was sure she’d be soaking.

“How about this, we get out of this bath, and you’ll let me properly fuck you—and then I’ll guess whether you're a top, bottom, or vers? Sound like a fun game?”

Emma didn’t respond, instead standing up out of the bath and pulling a laughing Petra out after her.

xxx

They waited for the sound the front door shutting before practically falling into the guest room. In the few days they’d been in Storybrooke, the room seemed to be filled to the brim with evidence of Iris and Petra’s presence. An orange, floral printed kimono was laid out over the back of the vanity chair. A pair of black metal tipped boots were carefully placed beside the bed. Iris’ perfume clung to the air. Petra’s jewelry was scattered on the bedside table. Just a few minutes in the room calmed Emma’s nerves and focused her mind on the pleasant activities ahead.

Petra was gentle, but firm as she guided Emma onto her back with a seductive smile. Emma hooked her legs around the taller woman’s hips and pulled her closer, groaning as their bare skin touched once more. Sparks flew behind her eyes. Golden yellow and royal blue. The air crackled around them. It was ecstasy and they’d only just begun.Petra’s kisses were deep and wet—nothing like the chaste things she’d been giving to Emma before. No. The intentions behind these scorching kisses were not to be construed as anything other than but pure lust. Emma whimpered as Petra pulled away, but shivered in excitement as Petra kissed a trail from her lips to her neck down to her breasts. She sucked around a pert, rosy nipple—occasionally nibbling just the right amount whilst pinching the other with her left hand. Emma jerked, her core pressing up unexpectedly against Petra’s stomach.

They both moaned.

“God, I can feel you on me love. You’re so wet. You can’t wait anymore can you?” Petra questioned. God, her pupils were blown wide—so wide it was hard to see the stunning blue. Her breathing was growing labored with excitement.

“No. I can’t. So please—fuck—touch me.” Emma panted.

Petra pulled a nipple back into her mouth and bit down the slightest bit just as she caressed Emma’s wet folds without warning.She nearly screamed. Petra knew just where to touch. Just what to do to tease the most responsive reaction out of Emma. It was insane.

“I bet you taste so good.” Petra crooned, dipped her head away from Emma’s pert breasts and continuing the trail downward. Emma groaned in complaint. As much as she wanted to feel Petra’s tongue against her, she’d been fantasizing about another part of her anatomy for the longest time. “Don’t worry darling. You haven’t been as subtle as think you’ve been.” Her smirk grew and she plunged her fingers into Emma’s core.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. A heady moan spilled from her lips. Her whole body trembled. Petra’s fingers curled against her walls and found the spot that made Emma’s entire world fall apart. Then she sucked her clit into her mouth. There was nothing other than this moment. Nothing other than the white hot pleasure coursing through her veins as Petra slid in and out of her pulsing core—setting a punishing rhythm. Emma’s back arched. On instinct, she rolled her hips towards Petra’s skilled fingers and brought a hand up to pinch her nipple.

Petra moaned at the sight. Emma’s walls clenched in response.

“_Fuck _love. That’s it. I love to see you enjoying yourself like this. You feel so good. So warm and wet. Fuck.” She punctuated the end of her sentence with a sharp thrust. Emma gave a languid moan. As hard as it was to keep her eyes open, she forced herself to stay aware. To keep her attention on Petra’s blissed out expression as she watched her fingers fuck Emma halfway into oblivion.

Somehow, it seemed the other woman was enjoying herself nearly as much as Emma was. She was breathing heavily, her mouth was practically watering as she continued giving Emma everything she needed.She was getting close. The pleasure climbing up her spine was far more intense than she’d expected. It was all encompassing, but Emma was ready to take the plunge. She was ready to lose herself in this exquisite moment.

“I can see you’re close. What do you need love?” Petra questioned.

“I—fuckI don’t know.” She was so close she could taste it. But there was something holding her back. Something keeping her from falling over the edge and it was maddening. Petra’s thrusts never slowed. She leaned down to press kisses to Emma’s neck.

“I’m right here love.” She whispered in that husky tone of hers. “I’m right here. Let go.” She pressed hard at Emma’s clit with her thumb and sent a hard thrust right into Emma’s sweet spot. That was all it took. A moan ripped its way out of her throat.

Her orgasm was fierce. It forced her limbs to tremble, her mind to scatter as the waves of pleasure overtook her. In the distance, she could feel Petra’s hand pull away from her nipple and presumably find her own wetness. Just the image of Petra pleasing herself sent another ripple of pleasure through Emma.When it dissipated, they are both spent. Emma gave a slightly delirious laugh into her hand. “What’s your official diagnosis doc?” She teased.

Petra snorted. Gently, she pulled her fingers out of Emma and practically collapsed beside her. After they found a comfortable spot in the middle of bed, Petra’s arms wrapped around Emma—Emma’s head on her chest. “I think I need to do another test before I can fully assess whether or not you’re a bottom, top or vers. I propose after my nap, we continue this evaluation.”

“I’m all for it.”

xxx

They fell asleep easily. Wrapped up in each other in the safety of the room, all troubles seemed to melt away. Until the sound of a blaring phone brought them back to reality.Emma sat up quickly, as did the woman under her. Petra rushed to the phone and answered. “Hello? Are you alright?”

_“We’re fine…I think it would be best if you all come down to the vault.”_ Iris simply said. She sounded exhausted. Her voice was groggy, as if she’d been crying for some time. Emma’s heart sank. “Both of you. She needs all of us right now.” 

They wasted no time getting dressed. None of Emma’s clean clothing was at the mansion, so she was forced to wear a mixture of Petra and Regina’s clothes. Not that she was really complaining. Iris was tiny and despite how small Emma had been getting over the past few years she would never quite be as tiny as that woman. She ended up with one of Petra’s pairs of ripped jeans and Regina’s oversized t-shirt. She threw back on her boots and practically ran down to the front door. Petra was already waiting for her, dressed back inthe green jumpsuit she’d had on earlier and the boots that had been beside the bed.

“Do you want to drive?” Petra questioned.

“We don’t have time for that right now. I have a faster solution.” She took Petra’s hand and with a quick prayer to any god that was listening, sent them in a cloud of her magic to the entrance of the vault.

When the cloud of magic dissipated, Petra couldn’t hold back her intense nausea and vomited all overthe floor. “Fuck. That was cool—but that was also absolutely awful.” She exclaimed, before another round of nausea overtook her. Emma grimaced.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted to get here as fast as possible.” She rubbed Petra's back as another round of vomit came. 

“I don’t blame you love just—next time give me a bit of a heads up. Ok?” Emma nodded and helped Petra straighten up. In the distance, low conversation could be heard. Iris’sweet sounding voice, and Regina’s rough one. Emma took Petra’s hand and they moved closer to the source of the sound. They descended into the heart of the vault and soon found Iris and Regina in the corner.

Iris was on her knees in front of Regina, who was curled up with her knees to her chest. A wall of lavender magic kept them apart. Emma took a cautious step forward. She tried her hardest to be as quiet and inconspicuous as possible, but with their magic so in sync, it was impossible to move without Regina noticing.

Her dark eyes moved to stare at her. A tear fell down her cheek and she tried to push herself farther away from them. But there was nowhere else to hide.

“You all need to leave.” She cautioned. Her eyes were wide and scared. She was practically vibrating with fear. Her hair lay limp and wet at her shoulders. She looked like a wet kitten. So small and sad that Emma craved nothing more than to pull her into her arms and comfort her. Iris must have convinced her to bathe but she must not have gotten far enough to tend to her wounds, for her lip was still bleeding and her other wounds were still red with irritation.

Iris sighed. Her entire being was shrunken and exhausted. “We’ve been over this darling. What happened earlier wasn’t your fault. Your reaction to Snow was the result of her ignorance and the stress of the day.”

“As true as all of that might be, I still put you all in danger. My verypresence is a danger to your lives! My magic is out of control! _I’m_ out of control! When I'm out of control I hurt people! I’ll hurt you!” She cried. The tears fell fast and as she stared up at them sparks of lavender magic flew from her hands. They pushed against the wall of magic violently, frantically.Emma could hear the concerns floating around Regina’s head. The fear that her magic was now revolting against the ones she loved. The fear that she’d hurt them because of her instability.. But Emma could see plain as day that her magic—in reaction to the forced isolation—was reaching out for comfort.

It had pushed Snow away because Regina hadn’t felt safe. She’d been raw and afraid—her body had simply been utilizing its natural defenses. But, with all of the confusing emotions permeating the air now, Regina only saw the potential threat of her magic. Not her own needs behind its reaction.

Emma let go of Petra’s hand reluctantly and walked towards Regina. While Petra took to comforting Iris, Emma placed a hand on the wall of magic. She could feel the desperation for distance. Emma looked Regina in the eye. Her heart hurt at the fear there.She concentrated her magic through her palm, and let it roll out against Regina’s defenses. Like ivy, her golden yellow light climbed up the wall. Regina gave her a questioning look.

“You can’t keep us away forever Regina. You’re safe with us. There’s no safer place in the world than with us. I know it’s scary but…trust us. Please.” Emma whispered. 

They locked eyes. Behind her, Emma could feel Petra moving closer. Iris moved to Emma’s other side and practically collapsed into the wall. Her forehead resting against the wall, her own bold burnt orange magic crawling up the wall beside Emma’s own.

“Please Regina. Come back to us. We love you, we just want you to be safe.” She whispered, a tiny sob following her words. Emma wrapped her free arm around Iris’ waist, never once letting her hand stray from the wall. Petra joined them soon after, she pressed into Iris’ other side and placed her hand on the wall. Her royal blue magic filled the remaining empty spaces.

With a sob,Regina let the magic fall. She buried her face into her knees and sobbed as the days events finally fell over her. Petra took Iris in her arms as Emma rushed to cradle Regina in her own arms.

xxx

Instead of teleporting back to the mansion, they decided to go to Emma’s apartment. They would only stay long enough to sleep and shower, but that was long enough to give Regina time to get her mind in the right place to face Zelena, possibly Henry and possibly even Camila and Emilie the next day. They would all undoubtably have lots of questions.

The vault was considered, but it just didn’t feel…right to stay there. So they walked to Emma’s apartment cautiously.

Regina was completely silent under Emma’s arm. Her gait was wobbly but her eyes clear, so Emma didn’t question her. She knew everything that had transpired today would take a lot of recovery to overcome. But she knew it was possible. Emma refused to give up on her partners when she’d only just gotten a taste of their love.They reached Emma’s apartment fast. She didn’t bother with a tour before leading them all to the bedroom. They practically collapsed onto the slightly uncomfortable and too small mattress. After a few minutes of uncomfortable wiggling and sighs, Iris giggled.

“We’re gonna have to get you an upgrade. We can’t possibly sleep on this, let alone fuck on it.” She teased.

“We haven’t tested that last theory out yet. Don't count the bed out.” Regina quietly said. Her tone had a hint of teasing behind it, but it was clear to them all that she was propositioning them, not joking. Both Emma and Iris held their breaths at her words. Petra was the only one brave enough to say what they all were thinking.

“Are you sure you're up for that tonight love?”

“I am…I need a distraction. I can’t stop…_thinking_. I want to stop thinking and I just want to feel all of you…if you want to.” She replied, her voice trembling but still firm. Petra sat up and leaned over to look Regina in the eye.

“You’re certain?” She asked. Her voice was hard, but it was necessary. She needed to be certain Regina was ready. 

“I’m certain. Please.” Regina replied. Her tone edging into something desperate.

“How do you want to do this love?” Emma asked.

Regina blushed the tiniest bit. “I have an idea…I’ve been thinking about it for a while. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll love it ‘Gina.” Iris assured with a kiss. “Show us.”

With a twist of her wrist, two straps appeared on the foot of the bed. It wasn’t hard to figure out exactly what she needed. And her partners were happy to oblige.

Of course—in true Petra fashion—she turned the moment into a learning opportunity. She took one strap, obviously, while handing the other to Emma. “This is your final diagnostic test—if you’re up for it.” She winked. Emma blushed, but didn’t dare back down. Excitement coursed through her.

Regina was placed in the middle of the bed, stripped carefully by Iris and Emma. Emma was right next to her, with a lap full of Iris. Petra was in control of the whole interaction, they all knew that, but for the first time a long time for Emma—that fact didn’t diminish the arousal. Didn’t diminish the excitement of the experience.

They fell into an easy rhythm at first. Petra would move first, a deep thrust into Regina that sent her eyes rolling while Emma followed her lead as best she could. This was her first time using one of these toys on someone other than herself. She never thought she’d be one to enjoy it, but the sight of Iris fucking herself on Emma’s cock, her chest heaving as little sounds of pleasure spilled from her lips was heavenly.

But she wished to feel Iris’ warmth. She wished to have the full experience. She wanted to feel Iris’ warm core clench and spasm as she got closer. Fuck, she didn’t just want it, she needed it.

She needed it so badly she didn’t realize she’d projected her thoughts to Regina.

_I have an idea_ Regina’s voice rang in her mind.

“Slow down for a second my love.” Regina requested, her voice struggling to be strong as the pleasure made her breathy. Petra obliged immediately. Iris too slowed down as worry filled her. “Everything’s fine I just…I have an idea that might make this even better.”

“What is it?” Petra asked, curiosity in her tone. 

“I can use my magic to give you feeling through the strap. It will be like having a real cock for the remainder of this…encounter. If you want. Both of you.”

They were all silent for a few seconds as they took in the offer. It seemed too good to be true. But they were too excited by the prospect to think of anything other than the mind blowing experience sure to come to think of any repercussions. Emma and Petra nodded. Regina directed them to take the toys out and let her touch them, which they did. With a mumbled spell and a few strokes pleasure bloomed between Emma’s legs. A pleasure unlike anything she’d ever felt.

“Oh fuck! What the fuck!” She moaned. Her hips bucked towards Regina’s soft hand.

“Stay calm Emma. You’re safe. It’s only temporary.” Regina assured in a soft voice. The more she stroked, the more sensitive the toy became, until finally it was like an extension of Emma. Petra shivered when Regina finally let go.

“Are you ready?” Regina questioned. A glimmer of amusement shone in her eyes.

They both nodded. At the same time, after some adjustment—wherein Emma scooted closer to Regina and Iris moved so her leg was touching Regina’s—Petra moved first. She whimpered as the tip of her cock pressed against Regina’s warmth. Regina shivered, but opened her legs wider.

“Please. Fuck me.” She begged. With a shaky moan, Petra pressed all the way inside. Instantly, as she moaned at the pleasure of being wrapped in Regina’s warmth, coalescing lights surrounded her and Regina. Royal blue and lavender light melded together above their joined hands as Petra began to thrust.

“Is this ok darling?” Iris asked as she dipped her hips to catch the tip of Emma’s cock between her wet folds. Emma moaned and jerked—inadvertently pressing her cock further inside. God, just that little bit of exposure was making her head spin. Iris moaned and pressed down to get more of it inside of her. Emma nearly passed out.

Fuck, she was so warm and wet and slick.

“Jesus fucking christ.” Emma murmured. Slowly, she set a slow pace inside Iris. Slow but deep as she’d remembered from that time that felt so long agonow. Iris moaned, her nails gripping Emma’s shoulders in a way that shouldn’t have been so arousing as she followed Emma’s lead. Cautiously, Emma moved to press her index and middle finger to Iris’ clit. The spasm she got in response nearly killed her.

Beside them, a loud moan filled the room. Both Iris and Emma looked over at the pair beside them. Petra had moved one of Regina’s legs up onto her shoulder. She knew exactly where to hit to make Regina scream and despite the perspiration as she tried not to come yet she was fuckingRegina hard.

“Ugh, fuck! Faster _mi amor_!” Regina moaned. Petra obliged and with a soft moan of her own sped up the movement of her hips. Regina whimpered. Emma sped her own hips up and moaned Iris’ response.

The sounds of their coupling echoed around the room, creating a symphony of exquisite proportions. Iris moaned at the sound of Regina’s pleasure and rolled her hips to fuck herself harder onto Emma’s cock. Petra took her fingers to Regina’s clit and swirled. Another moan. It was hard to keeptrack of just where her eyes should be. It was overwhelming to say the least—not only because of the beautiful women surrounding her but because of the magic filling the room. She was hyperaware of their presence and their pleasure. It was amazing but terrifying. 

Petra and Regina’s display oflights only grew brighter. Emma could see behind Iris their own light—burnt orange and golden yellow dancing together in the air— but she craved to see them all together. She was desperate to be as close to them as possible.She reached out and pushed her magic towards Regina. The brunette pushed back and moved it towards Petra and Iris. It was like a lightening strike. Something otherworldly that was all together overwhelming and divine.

For a few moments the world went dark as pleasure took over. Her entire body was flooded with pleasure beyond anything she’d ever felt. She felt like she was floating. Then light broke through. And Emma realized with a start that they all _were_ floating.A nebula of swirling color was holding them up. The lights floated around the room like snowflakes, glittering and shining. Then they fell. Hard enough to break the bed of course. After a second of shock, Regina laughed first. Then the others followed. They were a pile of sated giggling women for longer than was most likely appropriate, but none of them cared.

“I think it's safe to say you are very much a vers Miss Swan.” Petra whispered between bouts of laughter. Emma fell apart even further. 

xxx

After a few minutes, they calmed down enough to properly get inside the bed. Regina lay on Emma’s chest, while Iris lay on Petra’s. They were as close as close could get and for a few moments Emma felt like she was on cloud nine.

“We’re gonna have to discuss this magic thing at some point. Even I saw it.” Petra eventually said. Regina huffed a laugh.

“We will…later.” She assured. And Emma knew she meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to get the last scene in for several chapters now but it never fit. I hope everything translates well. Thank you for reading! Can't wait to explore more next time!


	20. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for commenting and continuing to read, I hope you're enjoying. This chapter's a little short but I felt it was necessary to transition from the Piper arc to the next bit of the story. Let me know what you thought!

Emma woke to the sound of snoring directly in her ear.

It wasn’t an abrasive sound, not like the lion’s roars she was used to enduring from Killian. But softer, gentler. Adorable even, when she realized who exactly they belonged to. Carefully, Emma detangled herself from Iris’ grip. The woman only gave a snort and the tiniest, unhappiest sound in response to her movements, before rolling over and burying her face in the pillow. She was naked as the day she was born—as was Emma—so her abrupt roll dislodged the covers. They fell just low enough for her entire back to be exposed. Emma had to resist the urge to trace the freckles.

With a stretch Emma forced herself to sit up.

The room was bathed in warm sunlight. Through the opened windows she could make out a clear blue sky. A jolt of fear ran through Emma at the sight of the exposed windows. She hoped with all hope that they’d been closed last night. If _anyone _saw _any _of what had gone on she would die.The smell of one of those seasonal candles Emma frequently bought but never actually used filled the air. She could make out the sound of low conversation echoing from the kitchen. The sound of Regina and Petra’s voices setting her mind at ease. Warmth filled Emma’s heart. She tried not to cry as waves of gratefulness and longing filled her. This was all so domestic. So perfect. It felt so right to have them all together like this. With Iris still asleep only a few feet away and her other lovers waiting in the kitchen with tea and possibly even breakfast—it felt so right. _This _was what true happiness felt like.

The day had barely even started and she was already looking forward to simply being in her lover’s presence.

And she’d have to give that up soon.

They all knew Regina couldn’t stand to be in Storybrooke for much longer. Since her return, she’d only been growing more unsettled. And as much as Emma didn’t want to admit it, she was feeling the same. If there was a way for her to safely exit Storybrooke in the next 24 hours and never come back—but still have her relationship with her daughter still intact—then she would do it. But there wasn’t. She had to finish fighting the battles she’d started. She had to give herself closure and push past her discomfort to make a better life for herself. She slipped on the t-shirt she’d worn yesterday and her underwear—which had for some reason been all the way near the door—before stepping out of her bedroom and into the rest of the apartment.

Petra and Regina turned to look at her at the same time—the same warm smile, though in different iterations,gracing their gorgeous features. Emma returned the smile. She had no choice but to return it. How could she not when they both looked so good? They were both in casual clothing—or as casual as they seemed to be able manage. Everything they wore held a certain standard of elegance that Emma couldn’t imagine being able to maintain.

Petra was in a matching white blazer and trouser set with sneakers. Her hair was pulled up in a low bun. Her glasses were perched on her nose, and slightly falling off. Regina wore a striped black and white t-shirt dress witha long cardigan. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her feet were bare. She was practically glowing.

“Good morning.” Emma quietly said as she took a step forward. Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's lips before slipping a warm cup of tea into her hands. 

“Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?” She asked. Petra pulled Emma closer and into a kiss that tasted of tea. Emma blushed at all the attention but couldn’t hold back a hum at the taste of Petra. 

“Better than I have in a long time. I did wake up a little worried though when you two weren’t there.” She admitted quietly. She took a sip of her tea. It’s taste was the perfect mix of sweet and bold. She hadn’t had black tea in the longest time.

“That’s my fault love—I apologize.” Petra confessed with a sheepish expression. She scratched the back of her neck in a display of discomfort Emma had never seen from her before. “We went for a run and got hungry. I knew you didn’t have many groceries, so I insisted we go to the store to pick up a few things. Regina wanted to wait until you both were awake, but I was insistent.”

“That’s fine. Just please tell me you didn’t fill the entire pantry with shit. I know you love to do shit like that but I don’t need it.” Emma joked, fully expecting Petra to come back with a quip denying her claims. Instead she was met with silence. Emma quirked an eyebrow. “You didn’t..?”

Regina didn’t say a word. She simply opened the cabinets above the stove and beside the fridge. They were full to the brim. Emma turned to scold Petra, but the woman held up her hands in an attempt to placate.

“I had no intentions of going into the grocery store of solely to begin filling your pantry up. It just happened. How was I supposed resist? You had no food. Not even the bare minimum of nonperishables. How am I supposed to leave you here knowing you aren’t taken care of?”

Just the words ‘leave you here’ made Emma’s heart drop. Her face must have changed because Regina reached out to place a comforting hand on her hand. Aworried expression on her face. Petra’s eyes widened in realization. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Emma stopped her. “It’s fine. No need to apologize. It’s the truth. Well, sort of. You’re not _leaving _me per say. You’re giving me the space to figure my shit out so I can come back home to you guys. I’d rather than then keep hurting you all with my baggage.”

“You know that’s not what we’re thinking right? We don’t consider your family your baggage. Weunderstand—me especially—the difficult situation you’ve been put it. And we have yet to really make a decision. I mean, we have a conversation during our run but we still have so much to figure out and there are so many new factors to consider. It’s not as simple as leaving. And even if we were to leave, it wouldn’t be because of your ‘baggage’.” Regina rushed to assure her.

“I know that. I know you guys aren’t considering leaving because of all that bullshit with Killian and my parents. I just…I can’t stop thinking about how yesterday went and how much those people hurt you Regina. I never saw it before, but because of me you have to be around the woman who unintentionally ruined your life and forced you into a marriage that—from what I’ve gathered—was absolutely horrifying— and the man who had a hand in torturing you. I wish…I just wish I could make them all go away. But I know that’s not possible or healthy for Hope.”

“It’s not. But what’s also not healthy for that gorgeous girl is seeing her mother go against her own grain. Watching you wither away living a life that doesn’t serve you in the slightest will be more damaging to her than seeing you living happily. With that being said—you have to fight. No matter how tempting it will be to just give in and go for occasional visitation rights then run away to France I refuse to allow you to do that. You deserve more than that. We can maintaina relationship if you have to stay here. We can figure it out.” Petra spoke vehemently.Her words were strong and firm but comforting all the same.

The words prompted tears from Emma. It took a lot of force to keep them from spilling. Then, when bare arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder blade she let one tear slip out.

“She speaks the truth. After last night, it’s gonna take a lot more to get of me than a cranky ex and an annoying mother.” Iris whispered. Emma caressed the skin of her bare arm and fell back a little more into the warm embrace. Then she noticed the bare skin caressed her leg. She turned around, and was stunning to find Iris practically naked. Her thong was tiny and her white lace bra was thin. But she didn’t seem to mind. She stood there with no shame, hair wild and a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

“Why in the world don’t you have clothes on?” Petra questioned before Emma got the chance.

Iris chuckled. “You’re lucky I even found the energy to wear this. You know how I get. Clothes are the enemy aftera night like last night.” She squeezed her arms around Emma’s waist a little and giggled. Regina chuckled along with her, while Petra gave a fond roll of her eyes.

“You’re right. I should have known better. But—be that as it may you need to get dressed. We have breakfast plans at Granny’s. We’re already in hot water for being here as Regina and Emma’s significant others. We don’t need the Sheriff arresting you for public indecency.”

xxx

As it turned out, Camila had called to file an official complaint that morning. They had been in Storybrooke for just a few days, but in those few days Camila had barely seen Emma. Since the blonde had been asleep, Petra took it upon herself to schedule a breakfast. As hard as she tried to push for the mansion, Camila insisted on seeing Granny’s. After hearing so many stories from both Regina and Henry alike involving that place, she was adamant on seeing it before they left.

So, it was agreed that the entire family would meet up at Granny’s at around 8. Forcing Iris into clotheswith the promise of pancakes wasn’t exactly hard, but forcing herself to leave the safety of her apartment to venture into a public area was extremely hard for Emma. Regina took her hand though and gave it a kiss before they began the walk.

The town was cleaned up after the Piper’s visit. It felt like a lifetime ago in all honesty, but in reality had only been less than 24 hours. As they passed the spot he’d attacked Regina—God, the memory of Regina falling to her knees. The sound of her agonized screams would never leave Emma’s mind—Regina froze. Her breathing became labored for a few seconds and her eyes filled with a fear that was so heartbreaking. Emma tried to turn her gaze away,but whatever memories she was forced to remember wouldn’t leave.Their presence still lingered. Regina was on the verge of tears. She was trembling. Iris and Petra circled around them in a protective wall of sorts. Emmacould hear footsteps around them, and questioning whispers but she ignored them.

“Look at me Regina. You’re safe. We’re all safe. It’s ok.” She tried. But Regina shook her head no. A tear slipped out.

“I can’t…It’s—He.” A sob left her lips.

“It’s alright Regina. Whatever it is you are feeling, it is ok. He forced you to relive some of your worst memories. The effects of that just aren’t going to go away over night.” She assured the small brunette.

Regina sniffed. “How did you know he did that?” She questioned.

“Because he did the same thing to me.” Emma confessed. She looked behind her to the now fixed window she’d been vaulted into. She shuddered. “He replayed the worst moments of my life all at once and made me feel every emotion. It was the worst pain I’d ever experienced. But Iris pulled me out of it. And I have no doubt that once we get inside one of you is going to pull me out of it again because just the thought of being inside the diner again is making me nauseous.”

“Shit Emma—I’m sorry.” Petra murmured in despair.

“It’s fine. I can’t avoid this place forever. Just like you can’t avoid that piece of the street forever. Or what he forced you to see. And that’s ok. We’ve got you.” Regina stared up at Emma, her eyes unsure. But, she forced a deep if shaky breath in and nodded.

  
“Are you alright?” A voice asked from behind them. It was Zelena. At the sound of her voice Regina perked up.

“I’m…I’ve been better. But I’ll make it. I just need to get inside I guess.”She tried, wiping her tears away. Zelena gave an unsure look but accepted her explanation all the same. She held the door open as Iris led Regina inside the diner and Petra led Emma. When they passed the place Emma had fallen, she let out a shaky breath. Petra’s hand was on her back in a second, her comforting presence providing some relief from the pain of the memories.

Camila sensed the tension and made a point to fill the silence with anecdotes and jokes with Zelena and Henry’s help. Rosalie was attached to her mother’s side. Emilie was quiet, but she didn’t seem as hostile as usual. She even passed Emma a piece of her lemon poppy pancake when she caught the blonde eyeing it curiously.

Emma considered that progress. And she couldn’t have been happier.

xxx

The rest of breakfast was uneventful. Camila was her usual personable self. She laid it on a bit thick, but it was comforting all the same. After a few minutes, the conversations flowed with ease. Everyone had a good time catching up and complaining (in Zelena’s case). By the time her coffee was finished her shoulders fell from their tense positioning and Regina was looking everyone in the eyes.

Just as they were wrapping up the last of their pancakes, the diner door opened.

“Mama!” Hope’s voice rang out. Before Emma could even process the fact that her luck seemed to temporarily turned around, Hope launched herself into Emma’s arms. Then Regina’s, then Henry’s. She stopped at the unfamiliar faces. “I don’t know any of you guys but you seem nice. If Mama’ssitting with you that means she likes you at least a little bit so—my name’s Hope.” She held her hand out in the direction of the table. Camila chuckled and took the hand.

“Hello Hope. My name is Camila.”

Hope’s eyes widened at her accent. “Would it be rude of me to ask you to say it french?” She questioned. Camila laughed.

“Not at all darling. _Bonjour Hope, je m'appelle Camila._ (Hello Hope, my name is Camila.)”

Hope squealed in delight. Iris held out her hand for the girl to shake. “_Je m'appelle Iris._” She said.

“_Je m'appelle Emilie_.”

“_Je m'appelle Petra_.” 

“Cooool. I wish I could speak a different language! You all sound so cool! I can only speak stupid English.” She pouted slightly. Emilie chuckled at her words.

“You know, English in itself is a talent. It took me forever to learn how to properly speak in English.” The teenager revealed.

“Really?!”

“Yes. I still have trouble sometimes. Like for instance this—“ She pointed down to a food item on the menu Emma knew the girl knew how to pronounce. “—How do you pronounce it?” Hope leaned close and cocked her head.

“That’s hedgehog! It’s Granny’s new hedgehog salad!”

“Why would someone want to eat a…a—-”

“Hedgehog.” Hope patently enunciated. Emilie—to Emma’s surprise—seemed to actually be attempting to learn something, as she watched Hope’s lips move around the syllables. “It’s not actually a hedgehog. I think she just calls it that because it's spiky. And if she called it porcupine saladnobody would eat it.”

“Hmm I see. We just call that animal a _hérissonne.” _Hope’s eyes widened at the new word.

“That sounds like the name of some kid in my class. Can you show me what you guys call other words on the menu?” Hope asked. Emma was fully expecting the teenager to say no, but quickly the girl nodded her head and pulled a seat to her side for Hope. Hope plopped down and set her camera on the table—some old polaroid Emma had found in her closet. She had wanted to get one of those fancy ones, but the girl was obsessed with ‘vintage’ so she’d insisted on having that one. Every adult at the table was watching them with a warm gaze. Though there was anothergaze that was less than warm.

Emma looked over to the doorway and met Killian’s eyes. With a quiet sigh, she stood up and walked towards him.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Have you cooled off enough to have an adult conversation yet?”

“Yes but I already expressed my opinion on the matter. My final opinion. We’ll be settling the matter in court.” He turned to the table. “Hope—come on now love. We need to get breakfast and get you to school.”

“Awweee but Papa!”

“Not buts jellybean. Get a move on!” He called. She huffed and said goodbye to her new friends before pulling Henry and Regina into another hug.

“Killian please…don’t do this. Keeping her from me because you’re jealous is the exact opposite of reasonable and the exact opposite of good parenting.We need to sit down andhave an actual conversation about the best way to handle this situation instead of keeping herfrom each other. “

“No Swan. No we don’t. Obviously you’re not in the right mind frame to make rational decisions. I can’t trust you around Hope. I’m filing for sole custody.”

Emma’s heart nearly stopped. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I don’t think Hope is safe around you or any of your little friends. The Evil Queen Emma? Really? You leave me for her? Not just her—but her little whores too? You are not in a position to be around Hope. And if you continue on this path you may never be…Keep that in mind when you pick your side Swan. Come on Hope.” Killian tookHope’s hand and practically dragged her out of thediner, ignoring her complaints about her lack of breakfast.

Emma’s heart hurt. Her ears rang.A few months ago, she may have fallen apart. She may have cried and cursed the world, but the feeling rising in her chest was not sadness or despair.

It was rage.

If he wanted a fight then they’d fight. Emma was born to fight. That was the one thing she knew how to do right. Hook was in for a ride if he thought he could force her hand like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make Killian realistic but still vindictive. I don't like the idea of having him be some larger than life villain in this story so I'm trying to keep him grounded. I'm trying to keep everyone grounded and realistic in all honesty. I hope it's coming across. Thank you for reading!


	21. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is a little Dialogue heavy but I still enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> As of 2/4/20, edited and improved with the help of AlisOk!

Emma knew what the documents were the second they had dropped through the mansion’s mail box. She knew what they meant and who they were from simply by the stiff weight of the legal-headed paper. It was the same package she’d handed to petty criminals countless times as a bail-bonds person; a request for attendance in Storybrooke’s very own Family Court within the next two months to fight her former husband for rights to see her own daughter.

She also knew that until then, he would do everything in his power to keep her away from Hope as well, and the thought of it was breaking her heart. 

The old her would have crumbled, cried—maybe even gone over to their old house, begging for forgiveness. But ever since France she had felt that old persona of hers slipping away bit by bit—like a snake shedding skin—and rather than guilt and despair filling her gut, she had white hot rage rushing through her veins.

“I’m going to kill him.” She practically growled, unconsciously pacing back and forth across the living room, reading the same page over and over. Her magic sparked and crackled belying her volatility, but only Regina and Zelena flinched at its snapping and crackling presence around her—the magic clearly only visible to magic users once more.

“As much as I would encourage you to do so, we all know that wouldn’t help matters…” Zelena spoke, her voice also full of vitriol for the pirate.

Emma stopped her pacing, suddenly realizing she had an audience of women perched around the room, but watching her with varying mournful expressions. Her three lovers were all sat on or around the couch, whilst Zelena and Camila reclined elegantly in the armchairs opposite— their expressions ranged from unabashed disgust to calm disappointment, and Emma struggled to meet anyone’s eye. She felt Regina reaching out with her magic, a sensation similar to taking Emma’s hand in hers washing over the blonde. The two witches sighed a little in relief when Emma’s aura instantly calmed around her.

“You have to get that under control, sis.” Zelena muttered, and Regina shot her a look that practically screamed ‘_not-now’_, but elected to say nothing.

“Emma, darling—come and sit.” Petra patted the couch next to her, and when Emma reluctantly sank into the cushions, the blonde pulled her legs into her lap.

“I don’t see what I can do here, my hand is being forced!” Emma said to the ceiling, an act meant to keep her tears from following gravity’s pull and falling down her cheeks. “And I just _know_ that unless I go groveling back to him—which there is zero fucking chance of happening—he’s not going to let her anywhere near me.” She felt her voice choking up a little the more she went on, and composed herself before she fell. “I’m not letting him win. I nearly let him destroy me last time and now that I’m all stitched together—just barely— I refuse to let him rip me apart again.” She gave a rough sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. Iris squeezed her hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear to comfort her.

“I think I need to get out of here—just for a week, max. I just feel so…broken. And even if Hook let me see Hope in that time, it wouldn’t do her any good seeing me like this.” She gestured vaguely to her many healing cuts and bruises, but they all knew she was referring to the internal damage inflicted by the Piper.

“Well, it’s totally at your discretion dear,” Regina spoke up, placing a hand on her leg. “I need to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible too— I don’t belong here anymore, and I can feel people are antsy that _The Evil Queen _is back in town. So if you want to leave with us tomorrow you’re welcome to. You know we want you to.” Emma practically felt herself blurting “yes!” before the brunette had finished talking.

“I would think it over though, a full week away might look bad to whatever judge is on your case.” The brunette continued, “I know how hard it is to be away from your child, especially when all you want to do is care for them, but this might look suspicious and be less than helpful towards your case in the long run.”

Emma tried not to read too much into Regina’s words. She knew Regina was talking about their war over Henry in the beginning, and that she had been trying to phrase it in the least accusatory way possible. But she could still feel the guilt bubbling once more, deep in her chest, and the narrative in her head beginning to whisper once more _‘They don’t really want you. They just want to fuck you for a while.’_ or _‘How could any of them possibly want you to live with them when you’re such a mess?!” _

She knew, _God _she knew that Petra Iris and Regina loved her and wanted her, but as much as her cowering, submissive former-self had been shot in the back of the head—her old anxiety still reared its ugly head. Especially when she was this tired, stressed, and downright traumatized… she wasn’t shocked at all really.

“I have an idea that might let us bypass this issue,” Petra spoke up, and Emma’s spiraling stopped for a second.

“I don’t know if you have a personal lawyer you’d prefer my love, but if you’d like—I can represent you. I know I’m a solicitor and not a courtroom barrister, but technically my office is back in Nice— so it would give you an excuse to come away with us, even if its just for a couple of days.” Emma felt her heart beginning to lift, “Plus you don’t need a courtroom attorney in family court really, I would be confident representing you with a little revision of some of the law school textbooks…”

Emma looked over to Regina, and then Iris, then Camila— all of whom had impressed looks on their faces.

“That would work?” Emma asked, “And you would be okay to come back here and help me?”

“Dearest, I don’t know whether you’ve noticed this…But I really dislike your Ex, and there are few things that would bring me more joy than knocking him off his high horse.” She practically growled.

Zelena snorted into her wine glass at that, and suddenly everyone was smiling and/or laughing and Emma suddenly felt a tiny glimmer of hope about her future flicker ahead.

xxx

They had initially planned to stay a couple more days, the prospect of leaving Emma keeping them in Storybrooke a few days longer. But with Emma now joining them, there was little reason to stick around more than a day longer; especially as Emma could feel Regina growing more unsettled with every minute that passed in the confine’s of the small town. Besides, Emilie’s sour mood now beginning to affect everyone. Emma had heard stories of Emilie’s manic behavior as a pre-teen and was beginning to genuinely fear what might happen to them all if they kept her here much longer.

Since the tense breakfast the other day, Regina had elected to stay inside whenever possible—either in the mansion or her vault, trying to find anything in her libraries about their new-found magical capabilities. The constant cabin fever was only exacerbating matters, and Emma was more than grateful to be getting out of the town later that afternoon.

There was just one thing to take care of first, and that was what drove her to knock on the frosted glass door of her lover’s former office at 10 am the next morning.

She wanted to make right what she could before she left, and although the blowout the other day had formed some serious rifts and revealed some even more serious truths, Emma was determined to at least speak to her mother before she left again. She sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the mayoral office door. 

She’d thought long and hard about whether or not to do this. The majority of her consciousness leaned towards avoiding the inevitable confrontation, but the smarter (and more balanced) parts of her knew that confronting her mother and possibly making amends was the best thing to do. She’d made a list of things to do in order to rebuild on the shell of a person she’d become, and extending an olive branch to her mother was on said list. She may live to regret it, but there was no going back now, especially as the door was already swinging open to reveal the short frame of Snow.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Emma stood there, in an outfit carefully selected by Regina and Iris to make her look mature, yet non-confrontational.

“Emma!” she gasped, “I…I um, wasn’t expecting to see you any time soon.”

“I know, me neither—but we’re leaving this afternoon, and I didn’t want to just disappear with no word… I thought I owed you that much at least.”

“You’re leaving for good?” Snow’s voice grew even more panicked “What about the trial?”

Emma winced at the reminder of that. “No it’s just for a few days—a week at most—to consult with my lawyer. Then I’ll be back to fight for my daughter.”

“You’d better come in.” Snow suggested after a moment’s hesitation. A worried look overtook her features.

Emma crept in to the room and tried to make herself comfortable on one of the small armchairs across the desk from her mother. They’d since been changed from the plush akin to art pieces Regina had kept. They were some weird mint color, and honestly missed the others.Emma opened her mouth to say something, anything— but Snow spoke first.

“I’m sure you don’t believe this, but I am truly sorry Emma… I know that sorry doesn’t cut it, and that I have inadvertently hurt you more than I even care to think about, all through my own selfishness. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I do hope that this is the beginnings of you letting me prove to you _just _how sorry I am.”

“You're really sorry?” Emma was half shocked, half suspicious.

“Yes! Yes, I’m sorry about how I reacted to your new relationship. I’m sorry for not telling you what I observed between you and Regina all these years. I’m sorry I let you marry Killian when it was clear as day to me that he wasn’t your True Love.” Snow admitted in a rush of words.

Emma paused and took in her mother’s words. She cleared her throat and responded. “Proving to me how sorry you are, and apologizing for it all _to me_ is one thing—but are you going to do the same with Regina?” She had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

“Well, she won’t speak to me, Sweetie.”

“Will you apologize?” She pushed.

“Well, I suppose if she wanted to meet me— I mean I would need to think about it… she did use her magic on me—”

Emma rolled her eyes with a groan. “Jesus Christ Mom! When are you going to stop this petty grudge holding shit?! She only did that because you pushed her to talk about stuff it had taken _years_ to work through!”

“I’m sorry! I’m—no you're right.I need to get out of this mindset… I know Regina has more demons than I could understand, but she did hurt me…”

“She loves me.” Emma’s voice was quiet.

“Yes, we learned that the other day…” Snow didn’t make eye contact.

“See? There’s always that… that _tone.”_

“Yes, yes you're right— and I’m _working_ on that!” Snows voice got shrill for a second, before she composed herself with a clearing of her throat. “I just need… a little time.”

“Does my relationship hurt you because it’s Regina, or because I’m with someone you didn’t pick?” Emma wondered aloud.

“I think both. More—so because it’s Regina I think… I always had an attachment to her, whether it was as a twisted replacement for my mother as a child, or as a sister-come-friend later in life.” She took a breath, “I’ve looked up to her for as long as I could remember, I’ve always wanted her happy in the same I wanted you happy… but seeing you to together it just…makes me upset.” 

“Do you think it will ever get easier? Because I can assure you now that there’s no way in hell I’m letting her or Petra or Iris go. For as long as they’ll have me, I’ll be with them.” The thought of life without Regina in it made her want to weep, and she felt her magic howl at the thought. She could see it in the backs of her eyes, the yellow magic thrashing around her at the mere thought of life without them.

Then, out of nowhere— lavender came to comfort. Wrapping around her like a feline, it enveloped her like an almost palpable hug of pure comfort, and after a second she could hear Regina’s voice in her ear. 

_I’ve got you love. I’ve got you. _She promised, her voice no louder than a whisper but comforting all the same. Emma shivered. 

“I hope so.” Snow’s voice cut through her consciousness again, “I want this all to be less complicated. You’re my daughter. This shouldn’t be so hard.” She said. 

Emma almost laughed at the irony of her mother’s statement. “That’s an understatement. If it makes it any easier, they’re my True Loves so…yeah” _That was probably the worst way to drop that bit of news Emma—Jesus Christ! _Her mind hissed at her, and she winced at the stunned expression on her mother’s face. 

“They…I didn’t know it was possible to have more than one True Love.” Snow simply said. 

Emma sighed, “Neither did we, but something happened on the day we beat the Piper… We kissed and, there was definitely a True Love’s spell cast… and then Regina, she— well she harnessed this power that Iris and Petra seemed to have, and obviously me and Regina have combined magic before—”

“Yes, okay— that’s quite enough of that.” Snow looked flustered, and a sadistic part of Emma took a little pleasure in it.

Thankfully, the alarm went off on her watch, and she practically leapt out of her seat. She was halfway to the door when her mother’s voice stopped her.

“Emma—”

She whirled around to see a pensive look on her mother’s face.

“Just… can you call when you land? Just so I know you got there safe.” She paused and took in a deep breath.“You _all_, got there safe.”

“Sure thing Mom.” Emma felt a little warmth blossom in her chest at the effort Snow was making.

“Oh and mom,” she spun around again “I’d appreciate it if you kept that bit of information between us ok? I don’t know what will happen if word spreads that I’ve got three True Loves. Please, just keep a tight lid until Monday ok? I will call you when I land, I promise- but until I’m back please keep an eye on Hope for me—will you?”

“Of course.” Snow gave her a wet smile, but made no attempt to close the distance between them, which Emma appreciated. “Everything’s going to work out. I just know it will.” She whispered, and despite herself, Emma gave a small smile at her words. Somewhere deep down, she had a feeling she was starting to feel the same way.

xxx

She stepped through the mansion’s door and was met with pure chaos. There were bags everywhere, even a few boxes—which almost made Emma laugh because _of course _they would have literally been in town a week and would need to bring home _boxes_…

Everyone was rushing around; Henry was chasing Rosalie with Emilie pretending not to be amused by their shenanigans, Petra and Zelena were laughing about something and filling even _more_ bags, and Iris and Camila were bringing a tray of teas and biscuits into the living room, chatting amicably.

There was one person who stood still amongst the chaos. She smiled as she caught Emma’s eye. Regina closed the distance between them, and placed a soft hand on her cheek then a soft kiss to her lips.

“Are you okay dear? I tried to help you earlier, but I don’t know if I got through to you.”

“No, no I felt you,” Emma stuttered, “You really helped me, thank you.” She said with a smile, which Regina returned, making Emma’s heart soar a little.

“You don’t need to talk about it right now, okay?” Emma nodded, “We’re leaving in about half an hour.” She chuckled lowly, “If we ever leave at all.”

By the time they were set to go, they’d packed almost twice as much as they’d come with; mostly books for Regina to continue studying their newfound magic situation, but also a couple of trinkets from around town, including some of Granny’s famous jams, a vase from Game of Thorns, and even a couple of the higher-end sweaters that had taken Iris’s fancy.

With all the stuff _and _people, they decided to take the bug and the rental car to the airport, with Zelena and Rosalie following in their car behind. They would be one person down after the airport, with Henry carrying on after them in Emma’s bug to head back to school. But for now, he was driving her in the bug, with Petra driving the other two just behind. (They’d made sure that Emma and Regina weren’t driving over the town line, as the sudden loss of magic could have an effect on them.) 

All of that is why, when the convoy turned the final corner before the town line came into sight, Emma was the first to see the patrol car parked across the red line.

“Oh for fuck’s…” She knew he’d want to exert his ‘power’ at least once more before Regina and the others left, that he’d not gotten the rise out of her that he wanted by dumping those papers on her doorstep, and that he’d been wanting one more confrontation out of her. He’d clearly had eyes on the mansion, seen them moving things around, and put two and two together. A dark sense of pride rose in her chest at how much she’d gotten to him.

She asked that they pull over at the line, and saw the others follow suit behind her. She felt herself arming herself for a confrontation as she began to step out of the car, but then the back door of the patrol car opened and a small figure hopped out, running into her arms. She felt her armor melt away, and her heart shatter at the feeling of Hope’s small frame in her arms. Even though she felt Killian’s cold gaze on her, she let the tears roll down her cheeks freely.

“Hello love-bug.” Emma said, kissing the girl on the crown of her dark locks. “I didn’t think you’d be seeing me off! I’m so happy to see you!” She exclaimed.

“I’m so happy to see you too Mama! Papa said we should say goodbye to you before you left.” 

“Well that was good of him, wasn’t it?” She said, looking up to meet his gaze. Her tone belied the kind sentiment behind her words, and from the way he looked slightly uncomfortable, she guessed her expression looked as hostile as she wanted it.

“You know I won’t be gone long right? Only a few days.”

“I know. But when you’re gone, can you take lots of pictures of Regina’s house. Do you think she’ll be ok with that?” 

The rental car door opened, and Regina stepped out. Behind her the other car doors opened and out clambered the rest of Emma’s newest family additions. Regina, clearly having overheard her, gave Hope the brightest smile.

“Nothing would make me happier than to take some pictures just for you. I’ll make sure to include some with our faces in it so you won’t forget what we look like.” She joked.

“I could never forget! I’ve never seen such pretty faces in real life.” Hope exclaimed. They all chuckled. 

“It’s almost dinner time Hope. We’d better get going. You can see Mama…later.” Killian interrupted. Emma glared. God she wanted to strangle him, but she resisted the urge in front of their child. 

“I’ll see you later love-bug.” Emma promised. “I’ll bring you back lots of presents.” Pulling her child into a tight hug. Emma held tight for a few seconds, relishing in a feeling she knew she’d be lacking in over the coming months, before kissing the crown of Hope’s head.

Regina got a hug next. She whispered something in Hope’s ear that made her laugh before letting her go, and the little girl moved down the line, to Henry then Petra then Iris then Camila and finally Emilie. She lingered at the older girl’s side. Her expression growing sad as reality seemed to hit her. “I’m not gonna see you ever again am I?” Her lip quivered. 

“That’s not true. You will see my sooner than you think _petit canard.” _

Hope’s eyes lit up at the unfamiliar words. “What does _that _mean?” 

Emilie chuckled. “It’s a nickname. I give them to my family all the time. My Mama is my _scorpion_—scorpion. Regina is my _papillon—_butterfly. Henry is my _tête de noeuds—_butthead.” They both giggled at that one. “And you are my _petit canard_—little duck.” 

“I like it." She smiled up at the older girl. "Please don’t forget about me. I think you’re really cool and I really want to be your friend.” Hope quietly admitted. 

Emilie feigned hurt for a second, pressing a hand to her chest. “You already are my friend! Here, let us take a picture for you to keep with you. I will write my phone number on the back of it. When you wish to speak with me, you may message me. I will answer as often as I can.” She leaned down and gently took Hope’s camera out of her hands, and they posed and smiled for a quick polaroid picture. Hope impatiently grabbed it and shook it before smiling down at it.

“I must leave now _petit canard_, but we will see each other again. Stay safe.” She hugged the girl tight and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The sight made Emma tear up the slightest bit. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Killian glare at the exchange, but couldn’t care less. She just prayed he didn’t do something disgusting like rip the picture up. 

“It’s time for us to get going. We have a plane to catch.” Petra quietly said. Hope looked up at her and gave a serious nod. 

“I understand. I hope I’ll see you guys again some time soon.” 

“You will darling.” Iris assured with a comforting smile. 

Hope stepped back to her father’s side and took his hand. They watched as the group filled the cars once again. With one last wave they were off. Emma’s eyes watching her child for as long as she could.

Emma loved that girl with all her heart. She prayed she could do right by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was important to make sure Emma clearly stated she wasn't cutting off her Storybrooke family 100%. I always intended for her to keep a connection with them even if she didn't live in Storybrooke. Not just for Hope but for herself. She just needed to set the boundaries and mend the unhealthy cracked in regards to their interactions. We'll be seeing her meeting with her new therapist in the next chapter as well as some France fluff and probably smut because I miss France. Then the real work begins. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading.


	22. Too Far Away to Be Hurt By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I know I'm super late but I've been trying my hardest (with the help of my lovely beta, AlisOk) to make these chapters into the best version of themselves instead of just putting them out. 21 has been edited with some plot changes so make sure to read that before you read this! 
> 
> I've never worked with a beta before so we're still ironing out the kinks. I'm going to try my best to stick to the schedule of Tuesdays and Fridays, but please know if I'm late it is most likely because I'm improving a chapter. I feel really bad but the result is so much better than what I thought it would be. I hope you enjoy!

Heading back to France felt like running into the warm embrace of a loved one, and with every mile they flew, the more weight melted off Emma’s shoulders.

The flight itself was peaceful; Emma spent most of it curled up between Petra and Iris, across from Regina, who was tucked into Camila’s side with her head buried in a particularly dusty spell book.

Both Emma and Regina had a bit of an episode crossing the town line.Losing magic caused them to both temporarily black out, and after coming to (thanks to the convoy pulling over and getting them into the fresh air) Emma had felt utterly drained. It seemed to hit Regina harder than Emma for some reason, as the second the brunette came to she was immediately vomiting on the side of the road. A sickly green pallor tinging her skin that hadn’t dissipated even 6 hours later. 

In the absence of their usual chatty witches, the two blondes on either side of Emma conversed the whole way, and Emma relaxed into the sound of it. She snacked on cheese and fruit, and tried to stop her brain from counting down by the minute until she had to leave them again.

When they landed, it was close to three a.m. They were all exhausted now— barely holding onto consciousness by the skin of their teeth as they wobbled out of the plane and into the rental car. Luckily, Petra had the foresight to think ahead, and a driver was waiting on the tarmac to take them straight back to the house. They all piled in to the luxury SUV, but despite her exhaustion, Emma refused to let herself fall back asleep. She didn’t want to miss the sweet moments of silence, of simplicity that lingered when her women were asleep around her.

The sun was far from rising, but in the darkness, she could make out the shapes of her lovers across from her. Petra was at her side, her head resting up against the window, one hand wound tight around Emma’s.

Iris and Regina lay across from them. Regina was curled up, her head nuzzled into Iris’ chest as the woman held her tight. Iris was snoring the tiniest bit and Regina was twitching like she often did when she was dreaming. Emma watched them with shining eyes before resting her head on Petra’s firm shoulder.

It was insane how much of a stark difference there had been from the first time she’d driven down these roads. The first time around had been a whirlwind of negative emotions, so much insecurity and pain and anxiety that she had been brittle as glass for the first week, and her heart broke a little when she realized she could recognize some of the same feelings swirling in her chest right now. In the comforting darkness of the car, she did something she hadn’t in weeks, and just let herself _feel_… She felt a silent sob shake her form, and her head began to pound with the stress of the past week hitting her like a train. Emma felt Petra squeeze her hand tightly, but when the blonde looked over at her, she remained as she was; head against the window, eyes closed. She was giving Emma the privacy she needed, and even though it was cracking, Emma felt her heart warm a little at the act.

The more she thought about it, the more she recognized that her emotions—whilst being familiar to her last time here—were now rooted in a completely different context to before. It was her unwillingness to submit to Hook that was causing her anxiety right now, rather than before when it was the fear of his retribution that controlled her.

Last time round, the only thing that had felt real and kept Emma grounded had been Henry and the possibility of returning to Storybrooke.Now, it was the opposite— being here, with them, was the only thing that felt safe and good.

The car stopped abruptly. The driver turned around and leaned back to look at them. “We’re here Madam.”

Stirring awake, Camila gave a sluggish nod. “_Merci Monsieur. Si vous pouviez nous aider à mettre les bagages à l'intérieur, ce serait très apprécié.” _(Thank you Sir. If you could help us bring the luggage inside that would be much appreciated.) He nodded and left the car to go to the trunk, where the majority of the luggage was stored. Camila shook Emilie awake and led her daughter out of the car. Before heading up the path to the front door, she looked towards Emma. “We’ll see you all in the morning. The guest room has been made up for you if you feel it’s necessary to use it.” She gave a small wink before heading all the way inside.

A blush crept up Emma’s neck and onto her cheeks. She knew damn well the guest room was going to be empty for the majority of the week, but she thanked Camila quietly before the brunette heading into the house. Petra snorted in her sleep, and Emma took the opportunity to wake her. She jolted awake and looked towards Emma with a worried gaze.

“Is everything alright?” She questioned.

“It’s fine. Everything is good it’s just, we’re here. I don’t want to wake them up so, can you grab one and I grab the other?”

She yawned and gave a small stretch before nodding her head.

Emma reached for Regina and gently tried to reposition her into something that resembles a comfortable lift, but Iris was intent on not letting go. It was incredibly amusing, the strength with which her little body held on, not to mention the little grunts of complaint coming out of her.

“Iris.” Emma whispered, as she tried to hold back laughter. “Iris, it’s me. I’m just trying to help you two get in the house and get comfortable.”

Iris whined and let one bright blue eye pop open. When she spotted Emma, her entire demeanor changed. Both eyes flew open and she gave the dopiest, sweetest smile.

“Hi love! I missed you!” She said with a tiny giggle.

Emma snorted. “I missed you too. We’ve got to get inside now ok? Can you let go of Regina for me?”

Her brow furrowed. She looked down at the woman in her arms with surprise. “Oh. Yes, yes. But if you carry her inside who’s gonna take me?”

Petra poked her head out from behind Emma and gave an amused smirk. Iris broke out into another smile again—God she was so out of it. It was adorable. “That’d be me love. Is that alright with you?”

She gave an eager nod and held her hands out to be carried. Emma was quick to catch Regina’s still unconscious form before she rolled over and fell off the seat. It didn’t take long to get into the house, Emma and Petra carrying the two smaller women, bridal-style upstairs and putting them straight into bed. Iris was back asleep by the time they got upstairs, and Petra laid her down on the bed, slipping off her dress so she could be more comfortable as she slept, and stripping herself in favor of an oversized t-shirt. 

Emma did the same to herself, but when she moved to unbutton Regina’s jeans for her Petra’s hand stopped her. Emma gave her a nervous look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong it’s just—She has some bad memories attached to waking with someone taking her clothing off.” Petra solemnly explained. Emma’s heart hit the floor, and she tried her hardest not to think about the implications of that statement. She swallowed hard and held back tears of rage at the man she knew had done that to the former Queen, and embarrassment at her own carelessness. Petra seemed to sense Emma’s upset, and was across the room in a flash, taking Emma’s face in her hands. “Hey, she’ll take them off on her own during the night, don’t worry. Don’t think too much on it and don’t blame yourself for not knowing. It took me years to uncover triggers like that, and I’m still finding some today.”

“Is there anything really important I should know? I don’t want to make her or any of you uncomfortable.” Emma questioned; her voice close to a whisper. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Regina sleepily curl up next to Iris once again and her heart melted.

Petra thought for a moment, “Don’t wake her up by touching her below the belt. I tried that once or twice and ended up with a big bruise for my troubles… and don’t try to put her on all fours, that has to come from her if she wants it.” She said, “Those are the biggest things I can think of but still—it’s all a matter of context and how she’s feeling at the moment. You know as well as I do that she’s not some glass figurine who can break easily, she’s a strong woman and she can handle herself. If you cross a line, she’ll tell you.” 

Emma nodded. Her hands were shaking slightly. Petra took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Now, I know you didn’t sleep on the plane _or_ in the car... So come to bed love, I’m going to help you sleep.”

“I-” Emma started, still cursing herself a little. 

“I’m not hearing it, you’ve done nothing wrong, and you’re seriously exhausted right now. Come now.”She pressed a kiss to Emma’s lips and led her to the bed, where she pulled Emma into her side, and threaded her fingers through her blonde curls, playing with them in the way she had in their bath together. “Sleep well love.” Petra whispered.

Emma melted into her embrace and Sleep came easily, even if darkness lapped at the edge of her consciousness in her dreams.

xxx

When the sun was hinting at rising over the horizon, and nearly everything in the world was silent, Emma woke to seemingly nothing.She was unsure of what exactly had roused her from slumber, but Petra’s presence around her was missing, and at some point she had rolled away to face the far wall. Which is why it took the sound of a muffled moan, and a gravelly voice rasping “Oh fuck! Don’t stop! Right there!” for her to realize she was not actually alone in the room. She lifted her head carefully, trying not to draw attention to herself as she looked towards the source of the noise.

Iris lay on her back, in between Regina’s legs, as Petra knelt between her legs. Petra was fucking her with earnest, index and middle fingers were deep inside the petite woman, filling and fucking her with precision and skill, while Regina was biting on her neck and playing with Iris’s nipples. The combination of them both was causing Iris’s eyes to roll back in her head, while her legs were wide open and clinging to on either side of Petra’s hips.

Emma felt like she was moving on autopilot, as she sat up and slipped her own hand into her already soaked underwear, rolling two fingers over her clit and taking in the erotic scene before her. Iris was the only one who registered her presence, and when she saw Emma was touching herself a salacious smirk briefly split her features, before her back was arched, her mouth wide open with as moan of pleasure overwhelmed her. Regina pinched one nipple with her left hand while Petra tended to the other with her mouth. Petra changed the angle of her wrist and Iris wailed, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as an orgasm washed over her. One so fierce her body could do nothing but express its pleasure in a wave of wetness. Petra’s ministrations didn’t stop, she continued her rhythm, fucking Iris and curling her fingers to a spot that earned her more liquid pleasure. Regina moaned at the vision of Iris coming, before she finally caught sight of Emma sitting there, hand between her legs still, but now not moving. Emma held back a moan and instead spoke.

“You’ve got to teach me how to do that.” She quietly said. Petra’s eyes snapped to her, Iris laughed breathlessly, and Regina’s eyes darkened at the sound of her voice so full of arousal. Emma could see that behind Iris she was completely naked, unabashedly so. She looked like a goddess.

Iris gave her a bright smile and Petra crawled over to her, drawing her in by the back of the head for a deep kiss.

“It’s all in the wrist darling.” She gently pulled Emma’s hand from between her own legs, and Emma whined in the back of her throat at the loss of contact. “I’ll give you a proper demonstration another time.” Petra whispered, the hand she just used cupping Emma through her soaked underwear whilst she bit down on her ear. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” 

Despite the arousal shooting through her, Emma managed to raise an eyebrow with a smirk. “Oh—have you?” She asked. She looked towards the two wild-eyed women on the other side of the bed and was struck with disbelief for a few moments, still finding it amazing that they actually wanted her like this. 

Iris nodded her head eagerly. She was smiling, flushed and breathless after her orgasm, but she was still wanting more, if the way she was grinding her hips into thin air was anything to go by.

Behind her, Regina’s eyes were almost completely black with arousal and the half-light of the room, her skin had a light glow from the heat of the room and Iris pressed against her front, and Emma could see her pulse racing under the skin of her neck. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to run her tongue over the sensitive skin and hear the former Queen moan for her.

“We felt bad for leaving you out of our fun.” Regina said, and her voice was deep as the ocean, which made Emma instantly grow ten times wetter.

Iris caught on to the way Regina and Emma were staring at each other, and a wicked smile crossed her features, which Petra then caught on to as well.

“We’ve had a lot of suggestions with regards to the bedroom, since you joined us Emma,” Petra stated, her hand pressing down on Emma’s core through her underwear enough to make her buck into the touch, “But they’ve all come from us, and that’s not fair to you.” She shared a knowing glance with Iris, “Do you have any requests or fantasies to fulfill?” questioned.

Before Emma could stop herself, she nodded eagerly. Iris leaned over and gave her a kiss as a reward for her openness. It was warm and wet and indicative of all the things they planned on doing together, before Iris pulled away with a hum.

“I want to go down on Regina. I’ve dreamed of it for years and I…I don’t think I can go another day without it.” She confessed quietly.

Regina gave a deep, pleasure-laced chuckle that sounded more like a moan. Iris had left the space between her legs, but the brunette had left them wide open. “Yes please.” She said, reaching out for Emma. 

Emma practically stumbled across the bed to hover over Regina’s small frame, and lowered herself to press their lips together in a hot battle of tongues and teeth. She sat back on her heels to take her own t-shirt off, but found Iris’s hands already doing it for her.

Emma looked over to see Petra rummaging in the bed side drawer for something. She knew it was going to be a toy of some kind, but when Petra brought out a small bullet vibrator, confusion overtookher.

“Emma dear, I know you want to eat Regina out. But how would you feel about also being fucked while you did it?”

Emma tried to suppress the moan that escaped her lips at Petra’s words, but failed, and Petra chuckled slightly. “I will take that as a yes then… Iris, love—would you be proxy? I want to observe.” 

Emma was confused, but both Regina and Iris let out low moans, so whatever was about to happen was apparently going to be fun.

“You know I will.” Iris growled, and began undressing Emma once more.

“What you mean you’re observing?” Emma asked. Her breathing speeding up as excitement filled her even more at the feeling of Iris’ skin on hers.

“Consider this lesson number two, Emma. I’m going to sit over here, and I’m going to instruct you all on what I want to see, whilst I use this toy on myself. If you don’t like anything I instruct either you or the other two to do, just say amber- and we’ll move on. Does that sound good?”

Petra reclined in the armchair adjacent to the bed with the same confidence as if she’d been fully clothed, and the low hum of the toy drifted across the room.

“Are you ready?” Petra’s voice was firm, and _so_ hot, Emma found herself nodding, and Regina and Iris did the same.

“Good, Emma—kiss Regina, I know you want to…” Emma did as Petra said with enthusiasm, melding her lips with Regina’s once more. The brunette tasted of toothpaste and heat and Emma couldn’t get enough, probing her tongue past the brunette’s plump lips, and swallowing the moan she created.

“Touch her baby, touch her tits.” Petra’s voice was warm and gravelly with arousal, and Emma did just as she asked, grasping flesh in her right hand, and teasing a pert nipple until Regina moaned again, and arched into the touch.

“That’s good baby, don’t neglect her other breast— use your mouth.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Emma murmured with excitement, and Regina chuckled through her arousal and Emma’s eagerness to touch her.

Emma wrapped her lips around the other dark nipple and drew it into her mouth, biting down sharply and reveling in the way it stole the air from Regina’s lungs. The brunette’s hand immediately found its way into Emma’s messy locks, and tugged the hair there sharply. Emma found that the pain wasn’t uncomfortable, rather—it added to the white hot pleasure coursing through her body.

“What do you want to do next baby?” Emma realized she was now ‘Baby.’ To Petra, and she didn’t mind it one bit.

“I want to eat her out.”

Petra tutted impatiently, “_Details_ Baby… how would you do that?”

“I—” Emma paused, unsure. She was so inexperienced, she didn’t really know what women liked…

“It's okay baby,” Petra said, and Emma felt Regina’s hand land on her forearm at the same time Iris’s landed on her calf. “Just tell me what your next instinctive move would be.

Emma thought for a moment, “I would move back up… I want to mark her neck— you, sorry! Your neck,” She turned back to Regina, only to find her looking up at her with such gentle love in her eyes, Emma thought she might get emotional for a second.

“I would like that.” Regina whispered, and Petra took a shaky breath.

“Good idea baby, do that. Darling, touch yourself for me.” Emma knew darling wasn’t her, and when she felt Iris shifting at the foot of the bed, she figured out it was her. She looked over to see Iris begin stroking herself between her legs, eyelids already dropping in arousal, and Emma almost moaned at the sight alone.

“Go on baby, I want to see you mark Gina.” Petra’s voice left no room for argument, so Emma obeyed, grazing her tongue from Regina’s collar bone to just behind her ear, loving the gasp it drew from Regina, and the thrumming pulse she felt beneath the tanned skin.

“Can I touch her?” Emma asked into Regina’s neck, before biting down on the hot flesh and feeling hands fly up to her shoulder blades.

“Yes.” Petra allowed, “But you are not to enter her with more than one finger.” Emma ghosted her fingers down Regina’s stomach, her sternum, until finally she came to the apex of the brunette’s thighs, where she moaned at the abundance of wetness gathered there.

“Is she wet Emma?”

“Fuck, yeah—really wet…” Emma gasped.

“Is that for Emma, Love?” Petra asked, and Emma finally knew Regina’s pet name.

“Yes it is…” Regina downright growled, still clutching on to Emma’s back. Sharp nails dug in to the flesh there when Emma slid one finger into her, and the pain made Emma moan in the most unexpected way. She slowly began to tease the brunette, listening to the growing crescendo of sighs and moans as the three women worked closer to the edge.

“Emma, put your mouth where your hand is. On all fours, so Iris can fuck you, ” Petra’s voice was thick with arousal as she too came closer to her climax, but Emma obeyed nonetheless. 

It took some adjustments but eventually they were positioned in a way that made sense. Emma was between Regina’s legs and Iris was behind Emma’s hips, doggy-style. Emma was determined to take her time with Regina. Petra had turned the lights on so she could see them all better, and Emma was so glad of it. They were all bare, a sea of bare skin and freckles, moving and rolling with their own need. When the anticipation became too much and Regina was whining as she rolled her hips towards Emma’s mouth, the blonde gazed down at the wet folds in front of her.

Regina was perfect. 10 times better than Emma could have imagined. She was pink and swollen and so _so _fucking _wet_. Regina’s eyes were glazed with arousal, her lips swollen from biting and her breathing labored. Emma let her index finger wander, it traced swirling patterns from the inside of her thigh to the place her wetness seeped. It had been years since her last tryst with a woman and her own cunt couldn’t compare to Regina.This was light years away from anything Emma had ever experienced. It was like Regina was made for her. Emma ventured closer and pressed a kiss to Regina’s swollen clit. Regina let out a sob at the feeling and pressed her hand to the back of Emma’s head to keep her close.

At the taste of her, Emma couldn’t help but oblige. She tasted of home. Like spice and richness with a hint of something real and _Regina_ that made Emma want to cry. She lost herself to pleasuring Regina. Licking and sucking kisses over her wet lips before taking her clit into her mouth and sucking hard. Regina let out a loud cry that was mirrored by Iris’ low“oh fuck!”

Emma faltered when she felt Iris’ hand caressing the backs of her thighs, moving closer and closer to where she needed them the most, and she felt herself rolling her hips back into the contact, which elicited a chuckle from the petite blonde.

“You know what to do Darling, fuck her properly.” Was all Petra said, but at her words, she felt Iris enter her—her wrist at such an angle it made Emma see stars for a second.

“Are you okay baby?” Petra asked, concern in her voice, despite the thick arousal.

“Holy fuck! Yeah— I’m okay.” Emma gasped, “Do _not_ stop.” She demanded, before running her tongue back through Regina’s soaked folds.

They moved like a well-oiled machine. A rhythm emerged as Emma pushed Regina to the edge, and Iris did the same to Emma herself; all the while Petra watched, giving the occasional command, but mostly just expressing her unabashed arousal.

“You all look so fucking hot like this, Holy shit… All three of my women, fucking each other for me— I could come just from watching you fuck each other like this…” Her words floated across Emma, filling her with pride and self-confidence, even as she was being fucked from behind, and eating out Regina who was spread in front of her with complete willingness.With a few more sucks and the addition of two fingers (and God how Regina moaned when two of Emma’s muscular fingers filled her. How her inner walls drew her in and Emma nearly came herself at the feeling of being inside of Regina)

Regina came hard. Her legs contracted around Emma’s head. The world fell away to be nothing other than the muffled sounds of Regina’s pleasured cries and Iris’ moans.

After a few moments, Regina let her go. She was shaking, and Emma felt her own climax beginning to tear through her at the sight of the woman before her and the feeling of Iris’s fingers curling _just so_ inside her. A split second later Iris was coming as well, a gasped groan ripped from her lips as she canted her hips into her own hand. Then Emma heard Petra coming with a gasp, but she was too spent to look over and see her, instead listening to the choked groan she let out as she rested her head on Regina’s abdomen.

They all went still for a few moments as they caught their breath.

Regina spoke first. Her voice was quiet. “We should go out tonight.”

Emma raised her head and gave a questioning look. “Huh?”

“We haven’t had the chance to actually go on a proper date. We may not get the chance to do it again for a long time. We should go out together and enjoy ourselves in a wholly nonsexual capacity.”

Iris—as she caught her breath—gave a smile and looked over to Regina. “That sounds wonderful. Maybe Nico’s?”

“That would be amazing.”

They chatted back and forth about the possible food options at this restaurant before Petra had enough. She gave a dramatic huff and pushed herself up out of the chair, picking Iris up and collapsing on the bed with her in her arms.

“We need to finish sleeping. We can figure out the logistics after we’ve slept more. I won’t be awake much longer anyway. When I comeit takes only a few minutes for my body to shut down.”

“By the way,” Emma said, as Regina pulled her up her body to curl into her side, “That was really fucking hot.”

“It certainly is fun… that’s true, you follow instructions well Emma.”Petra said sleepily, and despite herself, Emma felt a sense of pride growing in her chest.

"You can do that to me any time, Dear.” Regina’s voice was still rich with arousal, and the words ghosted across Emma’s bare chest, raising goosebumps.

“I need to confess something,” Emma said to the room.

“What is it love?” Iris’s tired voice came through the darkness.

“I saw you, before we were you know… together.”

Regina and Petra didn’t say anything, but Iris spoke up.

“What do you mean darling?”

“On the day we went to the beach… I accidentally walked in on you- you know…” She felt Regina smile against her chest, and a light puff of laughter that she was pretty sure belonged to Petra.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, defensively.

“Well, we kind of knew that…” Regina lifted her head in the darkness, and kissed Emma lightly. “We’re not blind… but we just thought that you’d leave straight away.” Emma felt a blush roll up her neck, she was so glad it was dark in the room once more.

“But you didn’t leave quite as quickly as I thought you would,” Petra said then, “I knew at that point that we had a chance with you.”

“Oh, I see…”

“Don’t be embarrassed darling,” Iris said, “I found it endearing!”

“And the way you looked at Regina made her come right after you left…” Petra teased, and Emma felt Regina roll over to swat at the Australian before rolling back over with a chuckle.

“Really?” Emma said, “Well then I suppose you do have a voyeurism kink…”

“Go to sleep Emma,” Regina chastised, but Emma could hear the smile in her voice.

With that being said, they all drifted back off to sleep, content in just being comfortable and utterly spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every intention of having Emma's therapy session in this chapter...then we got a little carried away with the sexy stuff and I realized if I tried to add anything else I'd end up overstuffing this chapter. So, we'll see the therapist next time. Shoutout to AlisOk for the idea of Petra being a lawyer! I don't know why I hadn't thought of that, it's brilliant! Thank you all for your patience and thank you so much for reading! I love this story with all my heart and I love writing it, which is why I try to take the time to make it as best as I can.


	23. Building Armor Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I took some extra time with this one since I struggled a bit. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!

They slept like the dead until 8 that morning. Even after all the hours of deep uninterrupted sleep, Emma still felt the pull of exhaustion at her shoulders. It was to be expected of course after the night they’d had.

Emma was very much out of practice when it came to those types of ‘activities’ but, ironically enough, she was the first to wake.The sun was like a punch in the face and the urge to hide under the darkness of the comforter was verging on overwhelming. With a groan, she tried to force the covers over her head to block out the sunlight, but found the blankets to be stuck under the weight of a body. Regina whined at the distracting tug under her, and in response to her distress Iris tightened the grip around her waist. The combination of cute sights, sounds and adorable responses made Emma smile.

She stretched like a cat, before forcing herself to sit up.

The room looked unfamiliar but comforting. Simple but chic, with a hint of something quintessentially _Them. _A perfect mix of her lovers. Her _partners_. Much like the guest room at the mansion but…more. In the corner, closest to a large window sat a golden vanity. Emma could imagine both Regina and Iris sitting there, putting on their makeup before they began their day. The bed itself was large and plush—covered in a white comforter and many comfortable white pillows.Emma stood and slipped on a pair of panties from the suitcase that had been placed in front of the door, along with a sweatshirt she knew was not hers—though it was hard to tell whose it was. When she looked back to observe her lovers, she saw that the headboard was also a creme color with golden trimming.

The room was peaceful and the more she looked around the more pieces of her lovers she saw. More examples of their world and what their day to day lives looked like. It was interesting to consider just how different things were when Emma’s world was not on the verge of falling apart.

Petra’s reading glasses sat on the bedside table—stylish and modern, in compliance with the woman’s style of course. A silk and most likely see through black slip was on the chaise in front of the bed. It obviously belonged to Iris. A pair of tall stilettos with insoles in them sat beside the bed. Regina’s. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a flash of red. Her leather jacket was thrown on the back of the vanity chair. It fit nicely with the other items. Emma smiled at the sight.

Her stomach growled suddenly, indicating just how desperate she was for breakfast. Before heading downstairs though, she knew she had to be presentable. Emma may have often been ignorant at times to the things in her life that sucked the life out of her, but she was nowhere near ignorant enough to even consider stepping downstairs looking so freshly fucked. Emilie would not hesitate to stab her.

So she threw on some sweatpants and pulled her hair up into a ponytail before heading down the stairs.

Just as she’d suspected, Emilie sat at the kitchen island eating a breakfast of cereal and milk—her back facing the stairway. Atticus sat at her side, the visage of a good pup. His posture perfect, his attention focused on his human but not overly so. When Emma took a step inside the kitchen, he turned around and stared. She froze, but Emilie simply cleared her throat and spoke.

“Good morning.”She greeted with a raised eyebrow.

“Good morning. How’d you sleep?” Emma questioned gently. She was surprised to find herself actually curious and concerned about the girl’s answer. The last few days had to have been hard on everyone—but most of all the ones who had seen the destruction and chaos the Piper had wreaked, but didn’t know what to do about it.

“Like the dead. All this traveling has taken a lot more out of me than I’d expected.” Emilie confessed with a chuckle. Emma didn’t even have to force herself to respond in kind. In fact, she found herself surprisingly enjoying the interaction. It differed greatly from the previous ones. With Emilie lacking her usually hostile attitude, she was actually quite pleasant. Intelligent and witty in a way that was no doubt a result of Regina’s teachings.

They made small talk as Emma moved around the kitchen in search in of food. She hadn’t actually been formally introduced to the system of the kitchen so— as much as she tried to pretend she wasn’t—she moved mindlessly around the kitchen, confusion bleeding into her expression.

After a few moments, Emilie shook her head with an amused expression. “What are you in the mood for?”

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know. Something quick but tasty. And something I can make more than one of. I know you’ve had breakfast but I don’t think the others have.”

“No, no-ones awake yet. I’m only awake because I have a date. Aria wants to ride bikes together now that I’m back.” She blushed at the mention of her girlfriend. Emma smiled.

“That sounds nice. We’re all supposed to be going to Nico’s tonight. I don’t know what that is—but I can only assume it’s a nice place.”

“It’s nice in the sense that the food is good. But you don’t have to have a reservation or anything. You can wear jeans and a t-shirt but just make sure it’s a few sizes bigger than your usual size. You’ll be fuller than you’ve ever been in your entire life.” They both chuckled.

Emilie stood and reached into the cabinet behind Emma’s head. She pulled out a few spices and a loaf of bread, then placed them on the counter beside the older woman. Emma blushed. She hadn’t even considered looking in the cabinet. “French toast is an easy favorite in this house. Do you know how to make it?”

Emma shook her head.

“One moment. I think I have something that will be very useful to you.”

The teen ran into the living room and quickly came bag cradling a canvas backpack covered in pins and patches. She reached inside and rustled around for a few seconds before pulling out a laminated index card. She handed it to Emma.

“Push it under my bedroom door when you’re done with it. Aria’s been teaching me some of her favorite’s and this just so happened to be one of our most recent ventures.” Emma took it carefully. As gently as her shaking hands could manage. She had not expected such a gift. It was a simple gesture, but from Emilie—who had so openly expressed such a dislike and mistrust of Emma since the moment they met—this was a gift of the highest proportions.

“Thanks. I really appreciate it. ” Her words were choked with tears. It was embarrassing. _Fuck! _Her mind hissed.

Emilie shrugged her shoulders. “It’s no big deal…It’s the least I can do after I’ve been so rude to you. I thought you deserved it but…you’ve made them so happy. And you seem to want to stay so…I shall call a truce.”

“I thought I didn’t deserve your treatment but… looking back on how things must looked to you—I kind of deserved it. I essentially barged into your life after unintentionally hurting one of your mothers so much that she left the country. I can understand why you hated me—and might still hate me—but I accept your call to a truce. Have a nice date.” Emma said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Emilie blushed once again at the mention of her girlfriend and gave a small, if a bit awkward salute, before heading towards the door. Atticus was at her heels, and when she pressed a kiss to his forehead in goodbye—he whined. At the sound of a shutting door, he gave another whine that eventually turned into a howl. Emma tried to ignore him in favor of beginning breakfast, but her heart broke for the dog. She could relate intensely to his feelings. After all—she’d be feeling the same way in a matter of days.

She whistled to him. He only glanced her way with a pitiful glare before turning back to the door to whine.

“It’s gonna be ok little guy. She’ll be back. In the meantime, why don’t you get comfortable? There’s a nice spot under the table that has your name on it.” Emma tried. He ignored her, of course. She looked around for a moment for anything that could coax the dog out of his depressed staring contest with the door. From where she stood, she could see a jar of treats atop the refrigerator. Emma didn’t hesitate to grab it and shake it to get his attention.

This time—it stuck.

His eyes were glued to her the second she opened the jar. When she pulled out a long strip of jerky his ears perked up and he took one tentative step forward. Emma wiggled her eyebrows. “Come on over here and get some.”

He trekked carefully towards her, wariness in his every move. But when she dropped the jerky a few inches in front of him without problem, he seemed to sag in relief. His tail thumped against the stool legs and he plopped on the ground to begin devouring his treat.When his attention was firmly placed on the treat, Emma fist pumped.

She’d successfully managed to win over the two remaining members of Regina’s family whose trepidation towards her was still apparent in half an hour.It felt so fucking good to be wanted by everyone in the house—not simply tolerated.

xxx

Breakfast was quick to finish. Aria’s recipe was comprehensive and easy to accomplish so the french toast was delicious. The smell alone enticed her lovers out of the bed. Iris stumbled down first, bleary eyed and practically swallowed up in a robe that was much too big for her. She didn’t even bother to open her eyes to find the coffee press. She made a cup with only sugar and sniffed the air like a curious cat in the direction of the food. She let one stunning blue eye pop open to look at Emma.

“Feed me.” She commanded in a gravelly, sleep filled voice. Emma held back a chuckle.

“Yes ma’am. Sit down and I’ll get you a plate.” Iris obeyed and plopped down on the nearest island stool with a tiny growl in the back of her throat. Emma wasted no time in preparing a plate and sliding it over. Just as Iris began to dig in, Petra and Regina made their way down.

Petra snorted at the sight of her wife chowing down on french toast and coffee, swallowed up by the robe that belonged to her, her eyes closed and her hair a more severe mix of freshly fucked and Iris’ natural state. “I see you’ve met Morning Iris.” Petra commented.

“I have she’s….disturbingly adorable and oddly convincing.” Emma replied honestly.

Petra laughed. “I know. Just wait until you get ganged up on by Morning Iris and Sleepy Regina. You’ll never be able to say no again.” Petra promised before leaning over for a kiss. Regina followed up with a slightly longer one and a caress of the cheek.

“Lucky for you I am well rested so you won’t have to worry…today.” She said with a wink.

They made small talk for a few minutes as Petra helped Emma put out plates full to the brim of her morning’s labor. Camila came down eventually, eyes red from sleep but bright all the same.

It was a pleasant affair, the peaceful time spent together. Even with Iris mostly asleep they still managed to make good conversation and enjoy each other’s company. 

But—in true concordance with Emma’s shitty luck— Regina received a call just as the dishes were being washed. She cast a worried look down to her cellphone before grabbing it and heading out to the patio. Ironically enough, Petra’s phone went off seconds after the door closed. She cast a confused look down to her own phone, then an apologetic look towards her family before retreating into the office.

The remaining women continued cleaning for the few minutes it took for the calls to be completed and hopefully for whatever problems to be resolved.

Unfortunately, when Petra and Regina came out at the same exact time, it was clear things were not going to be resolved so quickly.

“There’s been a problem at the winery. Some suspected contamination with one of our special batches. I have to go test them as soon as possible.” She explained in a rush. Immediately, as the words seemed to finally hit Camila, she stood quickly and ran to get dressed. Regina turned to her lovers. Her eyes screamed apologies. “I’ll make sure to be out in enough time for our dinner. I just…I have to be there to monitor this.” She sounded so sorry—so unsure and disappointed that Emma had no choice but to wrap her up in a warm hug. Iris followed her lead and squeezed herself into the hug. Emma took a moment to enjoy the combined scent of their perfumes. The perfect mix of spice, warmth and comfort. The only thing missing was Petra’s cool perfume.

“We understand darling.” She whispered. “Don’t dawdle and don’t you dare worry about us. We’ll see you tonight.” Iris assured. Petra cleared her throat and stepped forward then. Emma’s heart sank at the fearful look on her face.

“Will you both be alright with the both of us being gone? I’ve just got a call about a break in a very high profile case. If I don’t get down to the office and clean things up it’ll be the death of my career I’m sure. I can do the majority of my work in the office here but it will still keep isolated all day most likely.”

Although they hadn’t made explicit plans yet, it had been an unspoken that they would spend the day together most likely exploring the city. But that was out the window now. As much has Emma had been looking forward to exploring the city with all of her lovers, she understood that this was what she was signing up for in a way. She had yet to really figure out what she wanted to do with herself in this country and while Iris’ work kept her homebound the majority of the time, Petra and Regina had jobs and responsibilities that were bound to take them away often. She understood, even though she couldn’t help but be disappointed.

“We’ll be fine. I’ve been meaning to call Dr. Watson anyway. With everything going on I haven’t had the chance to set up a session. I need to get them started before the hearings begin. Maybe—if she’s not busy—we can do a call of some sort or something.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea love.” Petra commended, taking Emma’s hand in her own and squeezing. When Emma looked away and blushed at the praise, she didn’t hesitate to pull their joint hands up to her lips and press a kiss there.

“I’ll keep you all updated. I need to get going as soon as possible. I’ll miss you. I love you.” Regina hurriedly pressed a kiss to each of her lover’s lips before running up the stairs. Petra retreated into Regina’s office shortly after, leaving Emma to deal with the aftermath of Regina’s declaration.

xxx

She was frozen.

The last thing she’d been expecting to hear today of all unremarkable days were _those_ words.

They were said so casually. With so much ease and no hesitation that it baffled Emma. She knew that they were all on the same page. It was hard not to be when the feelings were so strong and completely consuming as they were now. Not to mention the magic coursing through their mysterious connection. But—it was still difficult to comprehend at times just how much love there was. To have Regina—the woman whose love life had been full of strife and grief—easily express her love sent Emma into a spiral. But, before she could fall Iris caught her.

She pressed her hand to Emma’s side. “Take a deep breath.” She suggested. The small blonde placed her other hand on Emma’s chest, then pulled one of Emma’s hands to her own chest. She mirrored a breathing pattern that wouldn’t leave Emma reeling and after a few minutes of intense concentration Emma was able to calm herself. She dipped her head as shame washed over her. God, she just wanted to disappear. Iris was having none of it. She caught her eye easily. With a small, calming smile she pressed Emma’s cheek to the palm of her hand. “You alright?”

“Yeah I’m just…stunned that’s all. I don’t know why I reacted that way—I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize love. You did nothing wrong. I understand more than you know. I did the same thing when Petra and I first got together. Even more so when Regina was added into the mix. It’s an odd experience, to feel so unworthy of the love of such magnificent women. For the longest time, it was like I just couldn’t believe that they could love me so much, let alone express it to me. It’s not an uncommon reaction after everything you’ve been through.” Iris explained in a soft voice. Her eyes were the slightest bit watery, and though her attention was clearly on Emma, something was niggling at the back of her mind. Memories maybe—but far from pleasant ones.

“How did you get better? How’d you overcome that….itchy feeling of unworthiness?” She questioned quietly.

It was a feeling that had plagued Emma for the majority of her life. The feeling that she wasn’t worth _it_. Whatever that _it_ might have been at that moment in her life—love, acceptance, time, etc. And her thoughts of doubt were only perpetuated by the behavior of her foster parents and the people she met who treated her like the garbage she’d always suspected she was.

Iris quirked an eyebrow and thought for a moment. Then, with a blush and a small smirk, replied. “Alcohol….lots of it. Maybe a bit too much of it at times.” They both chuckled. “Time. Patience. Practice. A little bit of—well _a lot of_—therapy. Eventually though, as I became stronger and less afraid of my own worthlessness, the combination of techniques culminated in my understanding—as best— I could that our love was not conditional. Before we met Regina—I often struggled with that truth. Then Regina came into our lives and…it made sense. All of it. I don’t know how but Regina made it all make sense. I found it easier to understand. I found it easier to trust that my wife wasn’t trying to replace me with another woman because I felt the exact same way about that woman that my wife did. It’s all a bit wonky but it’s come together. And it’s only gotten better since you came in the picture. Everyone’s journey is different. We’ll just have to see how yours goes. In the meantime, we’re not going anywhere.” She assured with a giggle. She leaned up on the very tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to Emma’s forehead.

Emma chuckled then gave a sigh. Her entire body seemed to melt into Iris’ embrace. She could see their golden yellow and burnt orange lights mingle together in the air behind Iris’ head. Like smoke curling together in the most beautiful of way. Emma’s heart felt like.“Thanks for that…I really needed it. More than I thought I did. ”

“I know you did. And I’m glad I could help you. I will always do what I can to support you and love you in whatever way I can. Like Isaid—you can’t exactly get rid of us now. I’m afraid I can be a bit clingy when I become attached to someone.”

“And you’re attached to me?” Emma questioned, though she knew the answer already. Iris gave a low chuckle—one that sent arousal up Emma’s spine and pooling into her panties.

Her voice took on a low tone that meant only thing. Her smile was bordering on seductive. “Oh yes darling. Very much so. Would you like me to show you?” Her hand slipped down Emma’s side to her hip.

“I think you’ve showed me quite frequently. How about I show you just how much I’m attached to you.” She pulled the smaller woman close by her waist and let her hands trail up her sides to caress her face. Iris whimpered as Emma pressed a hard but warm kiss to her lips.

xxx

They stumbled to the bedroom by some miracle. A few things may have broken on the way but that was of no matter truly. Not when more important things were at hand.

Emma threw Iris down on the bed and climbed atop her with care but a hint of grace born of confidence. The smaller woman whimpered at the determined expression on her lover’s face. Emma practically ripped the robe off Iris’ body and was pleasantly unsurprised (because the more time she spent around her women, the more she noticed that Iris had a bit of a nudist streak. She’d strip any opportune moment and unabashedly bask in the sun like a cat when given the chance) to find her bare underneath.

She let her hands caress her silky skin. Tracing the freckles and scars with reverence. A breathy moan escaped her. “God, you’re so beautiful.” Emma breathed.

Iris licked her lips. Her hips moving towards Emma in a display of need. “As are you my love. Take off that silly sweatshirt. No-one’s here now. I want to see you.”  She practically begged. 

Emma obliged, ripping the sweatshirt up over her head and tossing it on the floor behind her. Her panties were still on, but were thoroughly soaked already at the prospect of touching Iris. She shifted and ripped them off as well. The feeling of such vulnerability cranking the arousal up a few levels.

They kissed frantically. Both of them so wet and wanting despite last night’s activities. Iris tried a few times to maneuver herself atop Emma, but the taller woman was having none of it. She pushed Iris down by her hips, and kept her still with a grip that was sure to leave a mark. Iris whimpered. For a moment she paused, fearing that she’d been to rough. But the moan Iris let out, combined with the grip on her wrists and wet spot beneath Iris were tell-tale signs of how much she appreciated the roughness.They fucked like they’d been doing so for a long time. Rough, but just careful enough to not be troublesome. Their sounds echoed around the room. Emma hit all the spots that made Iris emit the exquisite sighs, whimpers and yelps. Iris’ mouth was just as skilled as Emma had imagined—even more so in reality. She’d never considered herself a loud lover before, but the pain in throat after Iris’ attentions said differently.

By the end of their first several orgasms Emma found herself being surprisingly grateful that no-one was in the house.

xxx

Needless to say, after their little ‘excursion’ Emma was thoroughly relaxed. They dressed properly after a quick shower. As reluctant as she was to enter the guest room, Emma forced herself inside. With the office space taken up by Petra and no other rooms truly suitable for an undistracted therapy session, this was the only option.As she dialed the number on the business card given to her what felt like so long ago, Emma foolishly hoped for a few seconds that the woman wouldn’t pick up. As much as she wanted to heal, she was afraid.

She knew the process of recovery from her marriage, her life experiences in general and the hordes of trauma she’d endured thanks to the villains of the week, would be painful. The Piper had ensured she knew just how fucked up her life was. He’d ensured she knew that no matter how far removed she thought she was, the pain would always be there.

But she had to try. No matter how painful it was, she deserved to be happy and healthy. And more importantly, Hope deserved to see her happy and healthy as well.

Thephone only rang for a few seconds before Dr. Watson picked up.

_“Dr. Thea Watson speaking, how may I help you?”_ The woman answered. Her voice was like honey. So warmandcomforting but with an edge that instilled respect in Emma almost immediately. It was clear just from her speaking voice that she was a formidable woman. But not intimidating. If anything, she sounded like a warm person, but one that was not to be trifled with. Emma gulped.

“Uh hi—yes—this is Emma. Emma Swan. I’m a friend of Camila Ives and Marcella Garcia. They both recommended me to you.”

_“Ah yes! Miss Swan! I’ve been waiting to hear from you. How are you?”_

“I’m…decent. Currently enjoying a new relationship while trying not to murder the father of my child because he’s threatening to sue for sole custody.”

The woman sucked in a harsh breath of sympathy. _“Yikes. That sounds like a rough situation to say the least. I think it’s safe to assume you are calling today to schedule an appointment?”_

“I am. I understand today is short notice and that you are most likely incredibly busy, so If you can’t today I get it—

_"Actually.”_ There was a pause. The rustling of papers echoed in the background. Dr. Watson gave a pleasant chuckle. “_You picked the perfect day. I’m free for the next hour. A client cancelled early this morning. I usually prefer to do a face to face meeting with my clients, but I can make an acceptation this once. How about a Skype call?”_

“Sounds perfect.”

Dr. Watson ended the call shortly after, but wasted no time in calling back on Skype. Emma had anticipated a session like this luckily, and procured Iris’ laptop just for the occasion.Dr. Watson was a beautiful woman. Her skin was a deep dark brown, her hair an afro of healthy curls. Her eyes were patient and her entire aura radiated with a calming energy that made Emma feel at home almost immediately. She could only imagine what it would be like in person.

She gave a large smile. _“Hello Miss Swan. It’s nice to finally put a name to the face.” _She said with a laugh.

Emma chuckled. “Same here. I’ve only heard good things about you. As nervous as I am to start this, I have to say you’ve got this way of calming me down.”

She chuckled again. _“I’ve been told that. I’m glad I can help you in any way. These sessions don’t have to be a daunting presence in your life. I’d much rather them be something you look forward to. When you speak with me, think of yourself as entering a safe space. I’m only hear to help you.”_

Emma nodded and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “So uh, where should we begin?”

_“Whatever you want. Is there something specific you’d like to talk about? Any major changes in your life that you need help dealing with?”_

Emma cleared her throat. “My life is kind of mess right now. I’m recently divorced. I started the process around a year ago and since then I’ve been going on a downward spiral. Though…I think I’ve been spiraling for longer than that.”

_“Why do you think that?”_

“I guess because…I don’t really remember a time in recent memory where I was ever truly _happy. _I was ecstatic the day my daughter was born but in the years that followed I kind of just withered. I only recently began to really _live _again. And I need help to maintain that. Especially with my ex plotting to take everything I truly care about away from me.”

Dr. Watson sighed. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then. I want to help you help yourself Emma. So, let’s start with the obvious question. Something that just might be the first step towards healing: Why did you divorce your husband?”

xxx

The session went on for the designated hour.

By the end of it, Emma was drained. But also felt lighter than she’d felt in a long time. Getting out the truth of her relationship with Killian and the reasons behind their initial separation in a space that was not only constructive but support made her feel…seen. Put together almost. Words were hard to come by. It was a challenge to describe exactly what she felt, for it was so many things at once.

When Emma left the guest room, she felt like she could breath easier. She felt supported and understood and most importantly: ready to stuff her face with good food.

After a very long nap of course. Luckily, Iris seemed to have anticipated her drained state and was waiting in Regina's bedroom with a book and open arms. Emma fell into them and into a deep, much needed sleep for the majority of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put up a picture of the amazingly talented Viola Davis as the person I imagined as Dr. Thea Watson. I love Viola, she's such a powerful on screen presence and her work is just phenomenal. I have a real need to see her and Cate Blanchett in a movie together. They would kill it. If you're not familiar with Viola's work please go watch literally everything. Also, I put up a picture of the dog I imagine as Atticus, because I realized I never did before. The breed is called a Wire-haired Pointing Griffon. 
> 
> I put the cap on this one at 30. That's a tentative cap, as all caps for me are lol I have a roadmap of how the rest of the story will be going so things should go smoothly. I've been multitasking with this and a few other works I hope you enjoy. They should be out soon. Thank you for reading!


	24. Adventures in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all have your favorite sweet treat and are doing whatever it is you want to be doing right now. I had no plans so I decided to bust my ass and get this and a few other surprises out for tonight. Keep an eye out 😉. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Every inch of Emma was trembling, not from the slight breeze or the nerves swirling around her stomach— but from sheer excitement. She was technically arriving fashionably late—unintentionally, as she’d stressed over what to wear for far longer than intended—and was just making her way down the busy streets of some town whose name she couldn’t properly pronounce. It had been a trial and a half finding her way this far.Emma’d nearly had several meltdowns trying to find her way through the french streets. (Her panic and uncertainty solidified her desire to properly learn French. She’d been too afraid to ask for directions in fear of receiving an unintelligible tirade in response).

She could see the lights of the restaurant in the distance. And even from so far away, she could feel their presence.Like a moth to a flame hidden in a sea of darkness, she was drawn to their light. The closer she got, the more clear their figures became and the safer she felt. A large window in the front exposed the insides of the restaurant. The place was packed. Bathed in a warm orange light, and bustling with energy that for some reason reminded Emma of the holiday shows she’d always watched as a kid.But, even in the sea of people Emma could see her partners. They were stunning.

In an effort to make their first outing together that much more special,they’d all arrived in different cars at separate but close enough times. So Emma hadn’t seen what any of them had chosen to wear for the evening. She was grateful, for the surprise and rush of excitement as she spotted them made her shiver in the best way. 

Iris was in a backless red dress. It was form fitting until it hit her waist, then it flowed out in a way that perfectly encompassed her spirit. Sexy, yet free. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun, leaving her back completely exposed to Petra’s wandering hand. Petra had on a simple ensemble. Simple, but deceivingly sexy. A tight fitting black turtleneck with well fitted trousers and burgundy heels. Modest and covered, but for some reason still exuding power. Enough to make Emma weak in the knees.Her posture was of no help to Emma’s slowly budding and quickly distracting arousal. She was leaning back in the chair in a way that encompassed the easy control and attractive authority she possessed as she most likely listening to Regina’s animated retelling of some story. Her hands idly slid over Iris’ spine.

Regina sat across from them—her face lighting up as she saw Emma walk closer. She was in a knee length, fitted strapless dark purple dress. Her hair was up, exposing her slender neck and the dainty golden necklace resting on it. When she stood to greet Emma, the blonde nearly choked on her breath as she caught sight of the slit going up the side. Her slim, fit thigh was exposed the slightest bit. Emma gulped.

Suddenly, she was glad she’d listened to her instincts and resisted the urge to wear jeans and a t-shirt. If this was their version of casual, she was in for a ride.

Regina walked closer and took Emma’s hands gently in her own. Her smile was bright, almost blinding but comforting in its honesty. “I’m so glad you’re here. You look stunning. Good enough to eat my love.” She whispered before swooping in and pressing a sweet kiss to Emma’s lips. Emma blushed as Regina looked her up and down with an appreciative gaze.

Emma cleared her throat as she tried to gain some composure. “I was afraid I’d be overdressed but I see that fear was unnecessary.” She gave an appreciative glance over Regina’s own outfit, before letting her gaze slide over to Iris, who had stood up just after Regina.

The smaller woman gave a coy smile. “It’s a bad habit I’m afraid—us being overdressed. We seem to misunderstand the definition of casual. This place is one of the most welcoming and friendly places in the city and yet we insist on dressing up. I hope you can forgive us darling.” Iris said, an edge of something seductive in her tone. Emma flushed.

“Of course I can forgive you. Especially when you all look so good. It’ll be hard to keep my hands to myself.” She admitted in a low tone. Her hand came to rest on Regina’s hip. She pulled her closer for a kiss that caused Iris to hum in jealousy, while Petra watched with a slightly predatory gaze.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one anticipating problems with…focus. But, as long as we try our best I think we can’t be faulted for any slip ups. The worst case scenario is that we take this evening into my car. I brought the biggest one I owned just in case.”

None of them had a response. They were all shocked to silence at just how appealing the sound of a quickie in the car sounded. Before they could be convinced to run to the car right now, the waiter—or waiters really, because the sheer amount of food required more than one set of hands to bring out—brought overthe food. As Emma sat in the chair beside Regina, her eyes widened. The sights and smells wafting off the plates were tantalizing. She was drooling already.

“I hope you don’t mind darling but I thought it would be nice for you to try some of our favorites. There are many options here and at times, it can be confusing. This seemed the best way to eliminate the stress.” Iris explained as the last plate was placed on their table. Her smile was shy, as if she was expecting Emma to be upset with presumptuousness. But in all honesty, Emma was beyond excited.

The sight of such a bounty should not have made Emma as excited as it did, but soon the budding arousal’s exciting shiver was rivaled by the prospect of good food.

xxx

She hadn’t realized it before, but as the night went on—Emma began torealize that she hadn’t been on an actual date in years.

All of her relationships prior to this one had been twisted in some way, shape or form. Neal had been…Neal. Though at the time, she’d considered stealing from grocery stores and eating their bounty in their car their version of date—it hadn’t been a date really. At least not the type of date that led to anything good.

There hadn’t really been any stable relationships after that until Killian. And with him, things seemed to move a mile a minute. They’d had one official date before a new baddie came to town. Then it was life threatening situation after life threatening situation that ‘strengthened’ their love—(or strengthen their codependency for each other, as Dr. Watson had put it)—which led to marriage and a child and a life that didn’t have room for date nights. Not romantic ones like this one anyway. Drinking and fucking slightly louder than they usually did didn’t really count.

If only she’d made a better decision back then. She could see it now, Regina wooing her with candy, flowers, candles and the works in all honesty. She could have had it. But instead, she’d had dark liquor filled escapades in the bed that was never warm enough. Escapades that should have been exciting but only brought forth more complex questions alongside feelings of confusion the next morning,

A hand swept a piece of her hair behind her ear, breaking her from her reverie It was Petra. They locked eyes. “Are you alright love?”

The smile that filled Emma’s face was easy. Reassuring even. She nodded her head. “I’m fine. Just…reminiscing I guess. Feeling grateful too.”

“For what?”

“For you. For all of you.”

Petra blushed at her words, and Regina seemed to melt at them. The food was mostly gone now, which meant they were all on the verge of a food coma. That proposed quickie in Petra’s rental car would have to wait until the morning. None of them had the energy to do anything other than waddle home and sleep. Iris especially. She must have overstuffed herself, for her pallor was slightly paler than usual. She was wobbling in a worrying manner and her hand was pressed gently to her stomach.

“Iris, dear—are you alright?” Regina questioned. She pressed ahand to the small of her back.

Iris paused, rubbed a spot on her chest as she tried to work through whatever she was feeling before opening her mouth to speak. Her blue eyes widened considerably abruptly and she was off. Sprinting in the direction of what Emma could only assume was the bathroom. After a moment’s pause, as they all shared looks of worry, they ran after her. The bathroom was mercifully empty, but that only made the sounds of Iris’ pained retching all the more obvious.

Emma’s first instinct was to run in after her, but Petra stopped her. “Give her a moment. Unless she calls for one of us, we need to give her space. Crowding her will only make her panic.” Emma tried hard not to question Petra’s response—even though it only made Emma worry more— , so she reached down and grabbed Regina’s hand in a bid for comfort. Regina gladly obliged.

After a few more moments of retching, the sound finally ceased. It was replaced by slightly panicked breaths as Iris tried to pull herself together. Petra took a cautious step forward and knocked on the stall door.

“Do you want one of us to come in?” She questioned.

Iris cleared her throat, then nodded. “Regina. I—can you come in please?”

Regina didn’t hesitate. Time went as slow as possible as the sound of rustling fabric and whispered reassurances filled the bathroom. Regina stepped out first, looking no different then she’d looked before. Iris stepped out after her, a slightly embarrassed look on her face. She refused to look at any of them.

“I’m sorry. I—something in the food must have gotten to me.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. We’re just glad you’re alright. I think it’s safe to say we need to skip dessert then?”

Iris nodded. Her chin wobbled the tiniest bit. Tears filled her eyes. Regina cast a worried look to her and took her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel so bad for ruining the evening. Our first official romantic evening as a unit and I fucked it all up by eating too much spaghetti. It’s ridiculous.” She almost whined.

“Don’t think like that. You didn’t ruin anything.” Emma quickly assured. She took Iris’ other hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “This night has and will continue to be one of the best of my life. You being sick isn’t going to change that fact. If anything, getting to take care of you will only make it better.”

“You don’t have to lie.” Iris sniffed with a chuckle.

“I’m not lying. I’ve only said the truth, as i’ll only do with all of you. I’ve had enough of relationships centered around appeasement. I genuinely want to care for you.”

Iris sighed. “Fine. If it will make you happy I’ll let you. A nice bath and a cup of tea would settle my stomach I think.”

“Then that’s what you’ll get.”

xxx

They left the restaurant shortly after that. The bill was paid for by Petra of course, with a tip that was almost asbig as the bill. They took Petra’s large car, which gave Iris enough room to lay her head on Emma’s lap, with Regina’s coat laid overtop her.

The ride home was peaceful. Until the ringing of a phone broke the bubble of serenity.Regina groaned. “We can’t have one night to ourselves can we?” She joked in a tense tone.

“It seems not. Just answer it before whoever it is tries to call one of us.” Petra replied, amusement clear in her tone. Emma snorted just before Regina answered the phone.

“_Bonjour?… Ça vaut mieux être une urgence… Putain d'enfer - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt? Vous savez très bien - vous savez quoi, tant pis. Donnez-moi simplement l'adresse de l'endroit le plus proche de chez vous. Bien. Au revoir. _(Hello?…This better be an emergency…Fucking hell—Why didn’t you call sooner? You know damn well—you know what, never mind. Just give me the address of the place nearest you. Alright. Bye.)”She hung up with a sigh.

“Who was it?” Petra questioned.

“Emilie. She and Aria went biking today. They apparently spent the day outside in the fields near Aria’s house, but as they were coming home their bikes caught flats. They need us to pick them up as Camila is indisposed at the moment.”

Iris snorted. “That sounds very much like them.” She said with a chuckle. Regina had no choice but to chuckle as well. She wasn’t truly mad, just upset that her surrogate daughter was in dangerous situation. Out alone in the fields with a dying phone and no way to get home.

“It does. What is the address?” Petra questioned. Regina prattled it off with ease, and before long they were on their way.

The atmosphere was easy, until they came upon the supposed scene. Emma could see the bikes abandoned on the side of the road, both with a flat tire that seemed a little too intentional to be accidental. When the girls raced out of the bushes, panic on their faces— instantly, everyone’s hackles were raised. Emma wished she had license to carry her service weapon, but she’d make do with her fists to protect these girls.

“What happened?” Regina questioned, her tone sharp and filled with worry.

Emilie held out her hands in a placating manner. “I didn’t exactly explain everything on the phone. I didn’t want you to worry. But now that you’re here I think you need to know exactly what’s going on.” She said as she slowly took Regina’s hand. 

Regina’s eyes widened. Fear hit her like a wave and her instincts took over before reason could break through. “What exactly does that mean?!” She yelled.

Aria interrupted before Emilie could attempt another roundabout answer. She was slightly out of breath but easy to understand. “I think some man sabotaged our tires. They broke down at the same time and in the same spot. We noticed a car in the same places we were for the majority of our ride but didn’t think much of it until now. Look across the field over there.” She pointed across the road towards a clearing. In the growing darkness and in the tall grass,a small black car wasn’t easily visible. But their girls were observant.

Regina wasted no time. She growled before pushing Emilie and Aria towards the car. “Get in—now!” The girls moved inside as quickly as possible.

All around them, the fields were silent. Not a single sound resided in them. Until another car’s engine started. He was preparing to pursue. “Emma—I need you to drive. You’re the most well versed at evasive procedures.” Regina demanded.

Emma didn’t hesitate to listen, taking the keys Petra threw at her and hopping in the front. Petra sat at her side, while Regina cradled Emilie and Iris cradled Aria. The girls were shaking with fear. The reality of the danger they’d been in was starting to hit them. Emma felt for them. The urge to wrap them up and keep them safe was palpable but she had a job to do. She sped off the dirt path and onto the main road fast. The sun was just falling beneath the horizon, obscuring the car as it drove without headlights throughthick grass. Her heart raced. Casting gorgeous hues of oranges and pinks across the skies.

They advanced quickly, but carefully. Emma’s training kicked in and she weaved in and out of traffic at Petra’s command. They went from the backroads, to a busy street and back again in record time. Eventually, even veering off into the forest to avoid the man. When his car didn’t appear behind them for a few minutes, they thought for a few moments that they’d managed to out maneuver him, but they were wrong. His car came out of nowhere and turned around a corner, heading right for them. Aria let out a scream,Petra gasped as the man didn’t slow down.

Everything moved in slow motion.

He sped up, Emma tried to slow down and spin away to avoid him, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. The car was inches away from slamming into them, when it stopped. Lavender light surrounded it and with a pulse forced it back. It crashed back first into a tree.

Everyonelet out a gasp of fright mixed with surprise and looked towards Regina. Her eyes swirled with lavender light. She was heaving from the effort of her magic. Then with a blink, the light dissipated. She slumped back into the seat with a strangled gasp. Iris rushed to press at her pulse.

“She’s alive but…I think she’s passed out.” The woman whispered.“Isn’t magic supposed to be virtually impossible in this world?” She questioned.

“It is…but we all know Regina was never one to follow rules. We need to figure out whose responsible for this. Petra and I should go while you all stay here and make sure Regina’s alright.” Everyone nodded.

Emma could feel eyes on her as she and Petra approached the wrecked car.

“What are we going to do to him?” Petra questioned.

“Depends on who it is. If it’s who I think it is, I might just have to kill him. But if its not then we’ll beat him up a little, spew a few threats and send him on his way with a warning I guess.”

The smoke from the car was billowing around them, obscuring their vision, but they were determined. Emma reachedinto the car and pulled at the collar of the driver.She ripped him out of his seat and dropped him on the forest floor. She wasn’t surprised by the familiar face, more so disgusted than anything.

“Smee?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Stalking teenaged girls all the way in France on Hook’s behalf? For what?!”

He let out a surprised gasp at the sound of Emma’s voice. “ Emma?! I didn’t realize that was you in the car. I didn’t even recognize you. I just thought you were another of the Evil Queen’s harem.”

Emma glanced down at herself—she could see how Smee was slightly confused about who she was. Dressed in tiered ruffled green dress with long sleeves and a sash around the waist, this version of Emma would never had dared to step foot in Storybrooke. It was easy to see how he’d think she was someone other than the housewife Killian had turned her into. “I was gathering information. I was supposed to follow one person each day of your stay to see if I could find any damning information about them that could help the case.”

It took a few seconds to piece together, but when Emma figured it out, she had to hold back the urge to scream. “So he sent you here to find out bad things about my partners so Hope couldn’t live here with me.” Emma summarized in arough whisper. He nodded slightly.

“I had no plans to hurtthose girls. I just needed to ask them a few questions.I wasn’t going lay a hand on them—I swear.”Emma didn’t believe him, but that was the last thing running through her mind at that moment.God, the urge to strangle Killian had never been stronger than at this moment. How dare he pull a stunt like this?! Endangering not only Regina’s daughter’s life, but Eliza’s child as well! Having his lacky chase after two 17 year old girls to gather damning information so he could have what he wanted was sick. Emma could barely think straight. The rage filling her was distracting and all encompassing to say the least.

Petra sighed and kneeled down beside Smee. He was still collapsed in the spot Emma had dropped him in, and as he looked up at Petra, Emma saw true fear in his eyes. “Look—whoever you are—I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible. She may look like she’s docile now, but I can tell you Emma’s on the verge of committing a murder that will never be solved. And if she won’t go through with it, please know that there are a long line of women in that car who will. Go back to Storybrooke and tell that fucking prick to prepare for war.” Petra growled. He nodded and began to limp back towards the main roads.

Emma didn’t watch him. She couldn’t care less about what happened to that man.

Words could not describe the feelings coursing through Emma. Her entire being felt like it was alight with rage. So much so that she could barely move. Petra led her to the car.

The ride back was a blur. Emma barely remembered Eliza showing up and taking Aria home. She barely remembered anything other than being stripped of her dress and placed with care into the bed. Her partners surrounding her.

xxx

Killian’s stunt plagued the remainder of the trip. It prompted Emma to realize just what kind of damage she was doing by holding off on confronting Killian. It may be more comfortable for her in the short term tostay away, but the long term affects of her absence and Killian’s growing desperation would only become more and more severe. Granted, there were still around two months left before anything legal could be done, she needed to show him that he couldn’t bully her or her family around.That would be a difficult task considering Regina was most likely never going to step foot in Storybrooke again. And who could blame her after everything that had happened?

Emma sighed aloud.

“Would you like to share with the class Miss Swan?” Petra questioned. The sound of her voice brought Emma back to the present. They were in Petra’s office in Nice. A stylish residence filled with vintage furniture,accented with blues and oranges that created a truly pleasant atmosphere. Regina sat beside Petra’s large desk, magic tomes open and note-taking tools out. She was still engrossed in her studying so she was missing out on the exchange. Iris sat in a corner her laptop on her lap, her fingers moving furiously over the keys. She was reworking the first draft of her newest novel, meaning that she too was missing out on what was being said.

Emma cleared her throat and looked up at Petra. “I’m sorry I was just…thinking.”

“You need to go back don’t you?”

Emma sighed. “Yeah..I think so. I need this to stop. I don’t want to go, but I know if I stay the entire week it will be worse when I get back. In three days he’s managed to acquire an enchanted item for his friend and send him here to spy on my. There’s no telling what he’ll do if I stay here another four days. Not to mention that he took Hope’s phone so I don’t know what he’s doing to her in all honesty. I need to go back.”

“I anticipated you saying that after what happened last night. I can’t even blame you. But please know I will help as much as I can. I’ll continue reviewing my text and building a strong case for you. If you want…maybe you can visit us on Saturdays? No plane needed? Just some magic? Regina’s been working onsome teleportation spell that will allow you access to the house with your magic.”

Emma grinned at the idea. “That would be nice. I don’t think I’ll be able to get through this without you guys.”

Petra stepped forward and wrapped Emma up in her arms. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. “And you won’t have to baby. We’ve got you.”

Emma melted into the embrace. Her eyes filled with tears but she forced herself not to ignore them. Dr. Watson said she needed to stop suppressing her feelings. So she let them out. Quietly. And never once did Petra let go.

And when the emotions bled into that still mysterious connection, her other partners were there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to be on the lookout for some special works coming today! I don't know why but I loved the idea of Killian hiring someone to spy on Emma so he could gather info about her partners to twist and manipulate to his benefit. He was a skilled soldier from what I understood before he became Hook and I feel like he would have had the connections and motivations to do something like this. Also just a little hint hint--it wasn't the spaghetti, if you catch my drift 👀😉. I can't wait to continue this story see you next time!


	25. Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all are doing well. This chapter is a little short, but still good in my opinion. If you aren't aware, the prequel of this story is up it's called The House that Love Built! The first chapter is up and the second should be up tomorrow. Thank you!

It was needless to say that Emma was _not _looking forward to returning to Storybrooke. As much as the place had been a home to her for so long ago, she didn’t feel the strong connection and responsibility to it as she did not even a year ago. Shewanted to stop rehashing oldissues and reliving old mistakes. She wanted to move on and create a new life with her daughter and partners. But the only way to do that was to deal with Killian first.

Killian—that smug son of a bitch. Emma wanted to strangle him. He’d been getting too cocky as of late. Making foolish decisions that not only impacted Emma and the women she loved, but also the children they loved. It was sick that he’d put those girls through such an ordeal just to dig up dirt onEmma’s new life. For what? Revenge? Continued sole custody of Hope? Was he really so selfishthat his grand plans for revenge involved taking Hope away from Emma for good and possibly even using the poor child as a tool to see Emma?Was that behavior really indicative of the type of man he was—or was this all a result of the divorce? Emma couldn’t help but wonder. On one hand she wanted to blame the stress of the divorce for his poor decision making. That would spare her some of the embarrassment that would no doubt appear when it was revealed that this ‘tendencies' had always been a part of him—and that Emma had just chosen to overlook them to keep her sham of a marriage alive.

The car stopped. Emma looked out the window. Once again, they were back on Petra’s persona tarmac. Her jet was waiting only a few feet away. Emma’s bags were in the trunk of Regina’s car. Regina herself was in the passenger’s seat. She was unusually quiet. Had been all morning. A fact that had left Emma unsettled and even more nervous than usual. Iris had tried to supplement the quiet with witty remarks and plans of what they would all do together when Hope made her first visit, but none her—admittedly tempting—suggestions were distracting enough to pull Emma away from her worry.

When the attendants of Petra’s private plane came to take Emma’s bags away (and she should have known better than to think she’d get away without what was essentially a whole new wardrobe. She’d arrived with one bag, but was leaving with another full of clothes and jewelry Iris had bought her.) Emmamade sure to catch up to Regina and pull her aside.

It was only then that she was able to really see the extent of Reginas’ upset. And the sight hurt her heart. Regina’s amber eyes were filled with unshed tears. She was shaking. Instantly, Emma pulled her closer. She took Regina’s face in her hands and met her eyes with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong love?” She questioned.

Regina simply shook her head in response, but the tears falling down her face were an indicator of the information she was withholding. Petra came around to stand behind the brunette and pressed a comforting hand to the small of her back. Iris wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder blade.

“Holding it in will do nothing but cause unnecessary pain my darling. You know this. Now, more than ever, we all need to be on the same page. So don’t hold back. Please.” Petra said. Her icy blue eyes staring down imploringly at Regina. In an unexpected gesture of fear, Regina choked on a sob and hid her face in Petra’s chest. Emma reached forward, but was stopped by the presence of a familiar lavender magic.

It slipped into their mind’s as gracefully as a shy cat, and Regina’s voice echoed through their minds.

_I don’t want to say it out loud. It sounds childish. _It whispered.

Iris and Petra jumped at the sudden sound, but took it in stride. Iris replied first. She was a quick study. _Whether it is childish or not is irrelevant. What’s most important is that you get your feelings off your chest. Don’t hold back._

Regina choked back anothersob before nodding her head.She didn’t pull away, but once again her voice echoed in their minds.

_I don’t want you to go. I’ll miss you…so much_. Her tone was pained. Like every word was a pull at her most vulnerable places in the worst way possible. And Emma could imagine just how hard it would be to let those words out. Even after all this time, Emma knew Regina was still apprehension around her. Though she’d expressed her love through words and actions, she’d done so in a way that was so subtle Emma hadn’t realized until she was gone. In a way that suggested she was still unsure about being soopen with her feelings to Emma.

Emma forced herself to speak before tears overtook her to. She should be tending to her lover and their fragile trust instead of going to dealwith her idiot ex-husband. _I’ll miss you too. More than you know. But I’ll be back._

Regina didn’t respond for a few frightening moments. Her face was still hidden in Petra’s jacket but Emma could make out the words mumbled. “Do you promise?”

The words hurt. Like a stab of a hot poker right under her heart. Not because of the inherent lack of trust the phrase suggests, but more so at the way Emma _understood._ She understood exactly whyRegina had to ask the question. She didn’t want to ask it, but she had to. And Emma couldn’t even blame her for it.

In some ways, this must be Regina’s worst nightmare. Having a taste of the love she’d thought she’d have to live without, only for Emma to go back to Storybrooke and—in her eyes—right back into the arms ofthe man who’d she’d chosen over Regina so long ago.

But Emma was determined to make her see that this time was different. Emma was better now. She was more aware of her needs and what was healthy than thelast time. So she took Regina’s tear streaked face in her hands once again and pressed a kiss to her salty lips. When she pulled back, she rested her head against Regina’s. She says these words out loud because she knows they mean more this way. “I promise. I love you. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. This is only an intermission. Not an end. I’ll see yousoon—ok?”

Regina nods, and Emma can’t help but feel the lack ofsincerity behind it. So she pulls the woman into another desperate kiss, then turns to her other partners and does the same. She whispered I love yous to each of them before climbing onto the plane. As they were pulling off, she looked down and swore she could see Regina’s tears. They hurt,and as the jet settled into the skies Emma made a vow not to fuck any of this up.

xxx

Her return was met with much more enthusiasm than expected. When she landed, Emma beyond surprised to see a car waiting for her. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest when thepassenger door opened and Hope stepped out.

Emma dropped her bags and ran to her child, scooping her up into a tight hug and spinning her around. The sound of her giggles soothed Emma’s soul.

“Mama! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon again!” The girl squealed. 

“I’m so happy to see you too bug! I can’t even tell you how much.” Shepressed her face into Hope’s dark hair and let a few tears loose. When she placed the girl on her feet and straightened out the little yellow raincoat she almost always seemed to be wearing, Emma finally noticed the woman standing in on the driver’s side. Her red hair was unmistakable.

“Zelena?”

The woman saluted. “Hello Swan. Hope you don’t mind but—Regina thought this would be a homecoming nice surprise. She called me when you were in the air and I offered to watch Hope during Killian’s ‘sudden’ long shift. It’s not an uncommon occurrence so he won’t think much of it. At least not until you show up in town again.”

Emma was speechless for a few seconds. Unsure of what to say or how to express her gratitude for her partner and her sister, she just pulled the womaninto a hug. “I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“You can thank me by keeping my sister’s heart safe, which I think you’ve done a decent job of. Just don’t fuck up now—alright?” Emma nodded solemnly. “Now, let’s get you back to the mansion as discreetly as possible for movie night.”

Hope cheered and in the car Rosalie’s muted cheers echoed as well.

Emma followed them to the manor and spent the remainder of her night fighting sleep whilst watching the newest super hero movie with her child at her side. God, she’d missed the times like these. The quality time spent simply watching movies and listening to the off-hand remarks that were way to witty for a 9 year old. She didn’t let her hand stray from Hope’s for even a moment and when it was time for her to go home, Emma had to utilize an extreme amount of self control not to cry.

xxx

The next morning saw Emma up early.

She’d slept like a baby and dreamt of only good things for once. But, as soon as she’d opened her eyes the reality of her responsibilities hit her full force. She tried to resist the urge to call her lovers—as she’d spent the remainder of night after retuning to her apartment in communication with them. So, instead of slipping into temptation she got up, got dressed and call her mother.

Despite the urgency of her current situation, it wasn’t like she had to do anything _right _away. Waiting a few hours would really only make his reaction that much more rich. So, she andSnow settled onbreakfast plans at the farmhouse. It went well. David and the kid were thriving, Snow was her usual slightly neurotic, enthusiastic and inquisitive self but still was all together pleasant. As the dishes were being put away, she pulled Emma out onto the patio for a chat. Her smile was blinding and very eager, but Emma let it go.

“How was your trip?” Snow simply asked.

Emma tried to resist the urge to snort. It was very clear that what Snow meant was _‘How are Regina and your other family?_’ but—luckily—she knew better than to outright interrogate Emma about them. As a reward, Emma cleared her throat and replied. “It was nice. Really nice actually. Way too short, but nice. I hadn’t planned on coming back this early but…I kind of had to.”

Worry filled Snow’s features. “Why?” 

“I…I’ll tell you later today. Maybe at dinner? I just…I still need a little time to process but I promise I’ll tell you.”

Reluctantly, Snow nodded in understanding. “Just know…I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

A swell of emotion filled Emma’s chest for a split second. As much as she loved her mother,at times—she couldn’t help but think that Snow onlysaw her as a tool for her own happiness. But in moments like this, she could see the love shining through. The genuine concern and need to be there for ones child.She held back a tear and gave a small smile.

“I know Mom. Thanks.”

After hugging and kisses the rest of her family goodbye, Emma made her way to the station. She’d been running on vacation time for the past few weeks and realistically wasn’t anywhere near the cut off for running out, but knew without a doubt that it was time to put an official end to her time as sheriff. As much as she appreciated the role and cherished the memories that came along with it—she’d never really wanted it. She enjoyed the work, but knew deep down that it wasn’t what she’d truly wanted. She didn’t exactly know what she wanted right now interms of careers, but she knew holding on to this would bring nothing but turmoil.

Plus, it would give her a chance to confront Killian who—as far as she knew—was unaware of her reappearance in town.

As she walked up the driveway of the sheriff’s office, her phone went off. She glanced down at it and was taken aback by the cuteness on her screen. It was a selfie—clearly instigated by Iris—of all of her partners. They were clearly just barely awake, but still as beautiful as ever. Another text was sent shortly afterwards, stating simply : ‘We miss you🧡!’

Emma’s heart swelled. God, she was so lucky. To have the love and affection of not just one but three of the world’s most beautiful women was a gift beyond words. Just a reminder of their presence in her life gave Emma a boost of confidence. Her walk turned into a strut and she pushed the doors of the office open with more force than necessary. The noise was much too loud in thesilence of a nearly empty sheriff’s office, but it gave Emma a rush of satisfaction to see Killian jump.

“Swan?! What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m putting in my resignation papers. It’s about time don’t you think. I can’t very well be sheriff all the way in France can I?”

He snorted and stood with a slow gait that would have been intimidating and slightly arousing once upon a time. “You’re still on that? You’re still allowing her to manipulate you into ruining your life? I can’t believe you.”

“And I can’t believe you—sending Smee to follow me around and eventually follow _underage girls _around just to get some dirt on me? You’re sick.” She practically growled as she leaned in close.

His eyes widened. Emma heard the nervous gulp. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried. She rolled her eyes and tried to resist the urge to smack him so hard he fell over.

“Don’t act innocent Killian. You and I both know you’re not. And don’t think I won’t be bringing this up to the judge—because I will. As much as I want Hope in your life, I can’t express to you just how much I hope you get put away for this. You’re taking this too far Killian. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“Yes it does! You started this! First, with divorcing me for no reason, then ignoring me for a year then trying to take my daughter away from me! I had no choice but to act like this!”

“My decision to legally confirm the end of our marriage is not an excuse to have your friend spy on my family Killian! And I am in no way trying to take Hope away from you. Or at least I wasn’t. I wanted her to have regular visitation with you. To have regular time with both you and I but you’re the one making things so difficult!”

“What’s difficult is having to watch you throw your life—our life together—away! You’re killing me Swan. If only you’d listen to reason.” He grabbed her hand in an attempt at appealing to the feelings she once had for him, but Emma pulled away quickly. Just the feeling of his skin on hers made her sick.

“Don’t touch me.” She growled. He put his hands up in surrender.

A sigh escaped him. “Just listen to me for a few moment Emma. Please.”

Emma sighed. She sure as hell didn’t want to waste however long hearing his spiel, but she figured letting him vent would do nothing but hopefully help him. So she crossed her arms over her chest and let him talk at her. His words were meaningless. Nothing but a diatribe of useless information and attempts at making himself into a victim. Emma hadn’t realized it before, but this was often something he did.

Whether it be an argument or an actual event, he’d do something that upset her greatly, blame her for being upset about it and then make himself into the victim. All the memories of all the times he’d perpetuated that ridiculous narrative flew threw her head. Air caught in the back of her throat. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

She hated him. God, she hated him with every fiber of her being. She wanted to—

Her vision clouded with a lavender magic. Then her phone buzzed in her hand. Luckily, Killian was pacing around as he ranted, so he couldn’t see Emma glance down to check the text.

It was from Regina. It read: 'I can feel your pain from here my love. I’m sorry I can’t cheer you up in person, but I hope this helps.' Another text came in. It was a video. The thumbnail was unintelligible and without thought she pressed play. Luckily, her volume was turned all the way off, or else she could have possibly been in for the most embarrassing moment of her life.

The video started off simple enough. A flash of thigh and lacy slip that could have been passed up as an accident. But then Emma saw the hand under the slip. Another hand pulled the slip up further as the camera panned to where the handwas nestled. Then it was the image of fingers unmistakably belonging to Petra plunging in and out of Iris. The pace was fast and punishing, and Emma could so clearly hear the sounds Iris would have made as Petra’s skilled fingers slid over just the right spots. She swallowed thickly and forced herself to shut the phone off. Her eyes slid shut for a few moments. She needed to get home _now_. She needed to Skype her lovers and unwind by watching them together. She’d barely spent ten minutes in Killian’s presence but already she was on edge.

Emma cleared her throat in the middle of Killian’s speech about her lack of appreciation. “I was obligated to listen to yougo on and on when I was your wife. But now that I’m not—I’m not doing this with you anymore. I will gladly coparent with you if you can get your shit together but I will not let you bully me into something I don’t want. Not again. If you want to talk about Hope feel free to call me but if it’s for anything other than her don’t even think about calling me. Goodbye Killian.”

She didn’t hesitate to leave. She would consider the afternoon to be a success even if it took a lot more energy than it should have to ignore Killian’s shouted threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wanted to photoshop one of Gillian Anderson's signature mom selfies to include Cate Blanchett and Lana Parrilla I would be eternally grateful lmao I hope you enjoyed! This is only just the beginning of Emma and Killian's confrontations. I can't wait to write more. Thanks for reading!


	26. The Battle Begins: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I knew it was one of the most important chapters and wanted to take my time with it. I hope you enjoy!

Two months came and went in a flash.

One moment, Emma was trying her hardest not to rip her ex-husband to shreds for his stupidity and blatant attempts at manipulation, and the next she was driving to the town line to pick up her lover/lawyer. It was odd how time seemed to move both slower and faster because of all of the chaos in her life.

The only thing keeping her sane over the past 8 weeks had been the support of her partners. Truly, had they not been there for her Emma would have committed a crime.

Despite their busy schedules—Regina was balancing her magical studies with the business while Petrafinished up a withstanding case while balancing Emma’s— they made time for her. Since the…pick me up during Emma’s confrontation with Killian, that type of stress relief became a regular occurrence. At least once a week, if not once a day. And other times, at night especially, the calls took on a different nature. Emma would lay in bed, surrounded by covers she wished smelled of her lovers. Iris would adjust the camera so all three of them were in frame—messy hair, bags under their eyes and still stunning—and they’d just talk.

About their future, about their desires and wishes for their life together. It was glorious.

Which made seeing Petra again all the more special. They only had an hour before the first hearing, but Emma planned to make use of every last minute. She needed something to take her mind off the possibility of this all going to shit. The drive to the tarmac was quiet, uneventful. Emma was practically squirming in her seat with anticipation. She couldn’t wait to see Petra again—though she’d prefer to see all of her lovers today. But she knew for Regina’s sake that it was best she didn’t return.

The plane was already gone when she arrived but to her surprise she found herself staring at three figures instead of one. Her mind froze. Before she could stop herself Emma threw herself out of the bug and towards them. The first to greet her was Iris.

She was practically glowing. Her hair had gotten longer and her smile somehow even more bright. Something about her was different, though Emma couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She didn’t have time to decipher it, as Iris jumped into her arms as soon as she got close enough.

Neither of them could even speak. The emotions welling up between them lest them speechless and overwhelmed in the best way. Choked up with tears, they could barely do anything other than cling to each other. Emma held her close and pressed her nose to Iris’ neck, taking in the sweet smell of her and the warmth of her skin. Unbidden, tears fell down her cheeks and into Iris’ hair.

A hand came to rest on the small of her back. Sparks of purple came flew behind her eyes. Emma let go of Iris—not fully, as her hand stayed glued to the woman’s hip— and turned to look at Regina.

She too was glowing. Her tanned skin practically radiating light. Her hairhad grown longer as well, and thicker somehow. Her eyes filled with tears as she pressed a kiss to Emma’s mouth.

“Surprise love. We missed you so much.” She said in a tear filled whisper.

“I missed you so much more. God, it feels so good to see you again.” Emma pulled Regina close again. She could feel the peace fall upon her like fresh snow—perfect and all encompassing in nature. The sensation only growing as Petra came closer. If this was what perfection—the feeling of _belonging_—felt like, Emma knew she wouldn’t be able to give this up. No matter how mad Killian or her parents or the residents of Storybrooke got. This was what she’d been searching for her entire life. And now that she’d found it, she was determined to keep it at all costs.

They pulled away fully after a few minutes. Tears were streaming down Regina’s face. She let out an embarrassed laugh as she wiped them away, but Emma’s stopped her. She took her hands and pressed a kiss to the back of each of them. “Don’t be embarrassed.” The blonde whispered.

“The last few months have been overwhelming to say the least. It’s ok to let it out.”

“It just feels so…foreign. I’m not usually like this. It’s just been recently that it’s all started to hit harder than expected.” She confessed.

“And that’s ok. We’re here to keep you steady if the tears fall too fast.” Petra said.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before an alarm went off on Petra’s wrist. Emma panicked. Was it time already? “How much time is left until the hearing?”

“Half an hour. I’m sorry we couldn’t get here sooner but in all honesty…I wanted Regina to spend as little time in this place as possible.”

“I can understand that. I don’t want her here for too long either. This place it’s…it’s getting old. We should freshen up before the proceedings begin. My apartment is…relatively clean.”

“Tidiness is not a requirement at the moment. Though I think it is important we discuss sleeping arrangements. I don’t feel comfortable sleeping in the bed and breakfast and last I checked your bed is still recovering from our last visit.”

Emma blushed at the reminder of her broken bed. “I fixed the bed when I came back. Having magic is kind of helpful in that way. So, there is more than enough room for you guys if you’re up for it.”

“We’re more than up for it. If only we had more time. I’d fuck you so good then sleep the rest of the day away. But alas—work must be done.” Iris lamented with a dramatic sigh.

Her words were playful, but Emma could clearly see the truth in them. She could clearly see the promise in them. But right now was not the time. They had work to do.

They all piled into Emma’s car and began the journey back to Storybrooke. In quiet tones, they caught up on all the things they hadn’t had a chance to share during their calls. Iris was finally done the final draft of her novel, so she was on hiatus at the moment. Petra’s case was completed—finally—and Regina had made a recent discovery in the research regarding their magical connection.

“It’s remarkable! The possibilities are seemingly endless! Our connection—True Love—between four people in rare enough, but with my inherent magic and the fact that you are alreadythe child of a True Love pairing it just…It’s mind boggling. We could communicate telepathically—even more so then we’ve already been doing. We could possibly even have children. It’s amazing!” Her enthusiasm was contagious. The more she explained, the more excited and intrigued Emma became. She hadn’t even considered the idea of having children with her partners. It seemed like such a far removed from them. But….according to Regina’s research it was within reach.

Was that something Emma wanted? More children? She’d never imagined herself having any children, let alone two—but could she do with maybe one or two more? As scared as she was to admit it, she could most definitelysee it.A little boy with her eyes and Iris’ nose. Or a little girl with Regina’s hair and Petra’s lips. She could see Iris pregnant, her small frame swallowed up by her belly. Regina’s hands on her swollen belly, their smiles as the baby kicked against her hand. The smiles would be radiant. And their kids would be gorgeous.

The perfect mixture of them. She never thought she’d want this again, but hearing the words come out of Regina’s mouth, combined with the image of what her future children could possibly look like.

The images of two spritely little children filled her mind and kept her distracted long enough not the miss the passing of time. They were over the town line before she knew it and abruptly, Regina felt the reaction of her magic returning with a fierceness.

She turned green. And that was not as exaggeration. Emma would remember for the rest of her life the sickly green color Regina so suddenly turned. She slammed on the breaks. Regina didn’t even have to try to explain, Iris was already out before her and hurling on the side of the road. Regina went right after her. The retching sounds that ripped themselves from their throats were almost perfectly synced. Emma winced.

“I wonder what’s wrong? Is it Storybrooke? Did they eat something bad?”

“I’m not certain.” Petra replied.

Emma eyed her and all together came to the conclusion that she did not believe her.

xxx

They stopped by Emma’s apartment for all of 15 minutes before heading to Town Hall. Every step closer sent shots of dread through Emma, but she held herself together long enough to walk inside and sit down in her designated seat. Regina’s hand slipped into hers. Their eyes met.

“Take a few deep breaths love. It will be ok.”

Emma nodded.

Killian and his lawyer were late—of course—but when they showed Emma was beyond surprised to see Katherine at his side. She grimaced when she saw Emma. They shared a look of understanding. Emma knew the woman was only doing her job. And realistically, she was the only lawyer in Storybrooke. So it made complete sense for her to be here. It didn’t make her feel any better though.

Killian sat in his designated seat, ignoring Katherine’s attempts at explaining their plan of action to instead glare at Regina and Iris. A surge of protective instinct welled up in her.She tried to resist the urge to stand in front of them to block his view. Petra put a hand on her shoulder.

“The council is here.” She quietly said.

Emma forced herself to look towards the front of the room. George sauntered into the room first, his head held high as he flicked his robes behind him. He sat and looked out on the crowd with a silent gaze before sitting. Next came Snow. Emma was beyond surprised to see her in the council.

She and Killian had been asked to pick two representatives to hear each side, and she had purposefully not picked her mother to keep things objective. It seemed Killian had not been thinking the same. Snow looked the part of queen in her black robes. Her hair pulled up into a bun. She sent Emma a small nod before sitting down. Will came next—and though Emma had no idea why the man would be involved, the uncomfortable look on his face spoke volumes. Mulan came next for Emma’s side of the table,as did Archie.

They sat in a semicircle, all attentive. George sat in the center as the only ‘true’ law professional in the bunch. He slammed the gavel down to begin the process.

“We’re here today to review the custody agreement between one Killian Jones and Emma Swan. It is my belief that Miss Swan wants to file for a more inclusive custody agreement while Mr. Jones wants to file for sole custody?” He raised an eyebrow and looked towards Katherine.

She cleared her throat. “Yes your honor. Mr. Jones believes that his daughter would not be safe in Miss Swan’s care. He feels that she has gone off the deep end and that she is no longer capable of caring for Hope.”

Emma scoffed, an attempt to try and hide the hurt that was running through her.She could not believe the audacity of that man. Never once—even now—had she tried to say he was inept or an incapable parent. But here he was, taking his anger out on their relationship through Emma’s relationship with her daughter. She was disgusted.

“Am I to also understand that Miss Swan plans to move to France with their child?” George asked Petra. Petra stood with ease and fixed her blazer before speaking.

“Yes your honor. My client has no intentions of taking her daughter away from her father permanently or otherwise but new developments have caused her to reconsider her standing in Storybrooke and as such, she’s made the decision to move to France. Where said developmentswill be far enough awayfor her and her daughter to thrive.”

“How exactly does she expect to maintain partial custody in the real world?”

“With magic. I’d like to present a solution your honor. One created by Regina Mills.” She picks out a picture from her file. Emma’s eyebrow furrowed. She was unaware of this development. Petra slips a picture of a mirror to George first. It was gold and ornate. Large enough to touch the ceiling almost. Emma had never seen it before. “This is a teleportation device. There are only two in existence at the moment and both are in Storybrooke for your perusal. Miss Swan is petitioning for joint custody and with this tool—which essentially acts as a doorway—it is possible.”

The council’s eyebrow raised in intrigue. Killian looked stunned for a few moments, before gripping Katherine’s arm with a grip that would surely bruise and whispering furiously in her ear. Katherine cleared her throat.

“We’d like for an official report to be done on the mirrors. Preferably by someone well versed in magic and its many intricacies.” She said.

“A reasonable request. The mirrors will be sent to the Blue Fairy for the remainder of the hearing.” George commanded. Deputies who had formerly been standing near the entrance advanced. Zelena got up to lead them to the mirrors which were apparently just outside the courtroom.

A surge of gratefulness filled her. Regina had to have spent weeks on creating those tools just for her to have Hope in her life in a non stressful way. While the court was settling, Emma turned to look at her lover. She was blushing the slightest bit, but managed a nod and tiny wave before the gavel came down again.

“Does the counsel of Mr. Jones have anything to add?”

Katherine looked intensely uncomfortable for a moment before forcing herself to stand up. “My client would just like to address the council before the proceedings continue.”

“He may stand.” George said.

Killian took in a deep breath and stood quickly. Emma tried to suppress a shudder. “Thank you your honor. I just wanted to express my concerns for the future of my daughter. While this magic mirror seems like a perfect solution, I can’t help but be concerned that my ex-wife plans to let her live in a house full of virtual strangers. Not to mention the fact that she will be exposing her to the deviant behavior she’s fallen into whilst in their company.”

A murmur fell over the room.

George raised an intrigued eyebrow. “Explain.”

“Gladly. My ex-wife has entered into some type of relationship with three other women. _Three. _She barely knows them and yet is willing it uproot her life for them. I am concerned and believe I have every right to be.” He growled.

“Do you have proof that her relationship with these women will be damaging to your daughter?” Archie spoke up.

Katherine cleared her throat and nodded. Then proceeded to pull out a small folder. She passed it to George, who opened it without hesitation. His eyes widened.

“How exactly do these pertain to the case?” He asked as he turned the pictures around to the court. Emma’s stomach dropped to the floor.

She’d known that Smee must have been busy, but she just hadn’t thought of how busy. They were all surveillance photos. All from a distance and slightly grainy but clear enough for Emma to make out the figures of her partners. They were candid photos of Iris at brunch with her publisher or of Regina at the vineyard or of Petra on the phone.Innocent pictures to Emma, but Killian had a whole speech prepared to tear them apart.

“They are scandalous, aggressive women who are not fit to be around my daughter. Look at this, Regina is an alcoholic, the small blonde is a cheater and the taller blonde is so angry she’s dangerous. It’s abhorrent.”

Emma had to resist the urge to shoot up from her seat. How dare he? This was ridiculous, tearing down the characters of her lovers in an effort to put himself in abetter light. To suggest their relationship was something _wrong _or dirty was mind boggling.If anything, their previous relationship had been more morally wrong than her current one. She wanted to smack him so hard he couldn’t see straight.

  
“Do you have anything to say to that Miss Swan?” George questioned. “The floor is open to you.”

Emma swallowed and stood. “Actually yes. I do. My relationship with my partners is not something scandalous or disgusting. It’s—quite honestly—the most healthy and supportive relationship I’ve had in my entire life. In the time that I have been with them, they’ve helped me get into therapy, make better choices and be a better person all around. They aren’t drunks or cheats or anything of the sort. They are good, honest hard working women who will be great role models to my child. Unlike her father, who seems to be so consumed by his anger to see that hiring his friend to spy on me and my partners and THEIR CHILDREN is wrong.”

The court gasped. George raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have evidence to corroborate your accusation?”

Petra nodded. “We do.” She held her hand out and—to Emma’s surprise—Sydney Glass stood up from the crowd. He passed a thick folder to Petra. She passed it to George.

Just as before, helooked at them with intrigue then presented them to the court. They were damning to say the least. Pictures of Killian in bar fights, in obviously intense shouting matches and all sorts of other things. All dated during the times hewas supposed to be taking care of Hope.

The council was silent for a few moments. They shared a few tense looks. Then George cleared his throat.

“Is there anything else you want to disclose before a decision is made?”

Both Killian and Emma shook their heads.

“We will reconvene after the evidence has been looked over by the council. This hearing has gone into intermission.”

The court stood. Emma turned instantly to the women behind her. She wanted to wrap them both up and wipe away the worriedlooks on their faces. But as Regina stood, she noticed a certain shakiness. Iris noticed it too.

“Are you alright darling?”Iris questioned. She placed a hand on the small of her back. Regina’s eyes were glazed the slightest bit and it took her a moment to respond. Her words were slurred.

“I’m—” was all she could get out before she went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. The next chapter of the prequel should hopefully be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	27. The Battle Ends: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this wasn't out sooner. A mix of writer's block, busy schedule and perfectionist tendencies made this one in particular really difficult. But it's done. As is the third chapter of prequel. I hope you enjoy!

Regina dropped like a sack of potatoes. Iris just barely caught her, and even after catching her, had to ease her down to the chair behind them to keep from losing her grip. Petra rushed forward and Emma nearly jumped over the barrier keeping her from her partner.

“Regina? Regina! Can you hear me?” Emma questioned in a panic, her hands coming to rest on Regina’s face. Iris leaned over, a concerned expression on her face. Petra was at her side, her bright eyes burning with worry.

Regina’s eyelashes fluttered. She took in a shaky breath as she eased into consciousness with a whimper, nuzzling into the hand on her cheek as she forced herself awake. “Wha—wha happened?” She slurred.

“You passed out for a second love. Are you feeling alright?” Petra said, though there was a hint of something in her voice that told Emma she knew more than she was letting on.

“Yes. I’m fine I just…I haven’t eaten in a few hours. I must have overdone it or something with the flight and coming straight to the courthouse.I’ll be fine.” Regina sucked in a breath and sat up. Emma didn’t let her go for a moment. She could feel the eyes of everyone left in the courtroom on them.

A scoff echoed from the other side of the room. “Dramatics won’t win Emma this case _Your Majesty._” Killian hissed.

Emma turned to glare at him—and just barely resisted the urge to lung at him, but before she could do anything Regina’s hand on her neck stole her attention. Dark eyes looked up imploringly.

“Don’t.” She quietly said. “It’s almost over. We can be civil until the council is done making their decision.”

“And what do we do until then? I can’t be around him when he’s like this. I’ll hurt him.” Emma murmured under her breath, though she knew her lovers could hear her.

“We could always grab some food at Granny’s. Hopefully, the council won’t be in deliberation for long.” Iris suggested. It sounded like a sound suggestion, so no-one protested. Gathering their things, theyheaded off to the diner.

Granny was—surprisingly—excited to see Emma and her partnersback. She sat them at the nicest table in the room, and offered to comp their check—though Petra refused as kindly as possible. They sat in pleasant silence for a while, until Emma had just about enough of not knowing just why Petra’s silence was so tense and why Regina refused a piece of her bacon.

“Are you guys going to explain?” She questioned abruptly.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her, and Iris eyed her with worry. Petra was the one who spoke.

“Whatever do you mean darling?”

Emma tried not to face palm. It was so obvious. Maybe it was the fact that she’d learned to read their expressions by now. She knew what they looked like when they were lying and—although they didn’t seem to realize it—they were displaying _all _of the telltale signs.

Iris wouldn’t make eye contact and she licked lips almost constantly when Emma’s gaze came near her. Regina was overcompensating with too much eye contact, probably to distract from her fidgeting hands. Petra was almost _too_ calm. Too still. And none of them were acknowledging it. Emma wanted to scream.

“You know what I’m talking about it.Something’s up. Just tell me.”

They were all silent for a moment, sharing a few worried looks. Then Regina sighed.

“We were planning on waiting until after things settled down. We didn’t want you to be…overwhelmed.” She quietly said.

“I’m already overwhelmed. I’m sure whatever you say will not break me.” Emma chuckled tensely.

Iris and Regina shared a look. Iris nodded and Regina let out a sigh. She lifted her hand and a pulse of purple magic surrounded them. Abubble formed around them, though none of the other patrons noticed. A silencing spell. Emma’s heart began to race.

“It’s that serious?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded. “Yes…do you remember the night after the Piper came? After Snow and I go into it and you all found me in the vault?”

Of course she did. There was no way she’d ever be able to forget the beauty of that night. The memory of Regina’s moans, the feeling of being insideIris and the view of all her lovers so lost in pleasure would never truly leave her. She blushed at the memory.

“Yes. I remember.” She simply said.

“Since then, I noticed a slight…change in my magic after that. In my research, as I told you, I stumbled across a possible conclusion. I didn’t believe it was possible but after heading to several doctors and getting more confirmation than needed I…we…”

“We’re pregnant.” Iris finished for her.

Emma’s mind froze. That was, in all honesty, the very last thing she’d expected to hear out of their mouths. They were all _women_. They were faithful women, but women nonetheless and pregnancy—even with whatever magical circumstances they were in—still hadn’t felt like a real possibility. Until now.

Emma could tell that there was no lie in Iris’ voice. Her words were the truth. And Regina would not have told Emma had she not been one hundred percent sure.

As her mind raced, Petra reached into her wallet and pulled out two little pictures. Two ultrasounds.

Emma latched onto them. The tangible evidence of her child…children? She took a closer look. Her attention split between the two pictures. Her heart swelled.

“They’re so tiny.” She whispered.

Regina gave a watery chuckle. “They won’t be for long. They have already made their presence known.” Emma looked down at the hand that now discreetly pressed at her belly.

She could see it now. The slight protruding nature of her belly. Regina wore a baggy cardigan, while Iris wore a baggy shirt—but she knew now that there was a reason behind it. Tears filled her eyes. She had to hold back from reaching to touch them. Right now was not the time. Though the diner couldn’t hear their interaction, they could see it. Emma’s hands pressed to the stomach of a woman she was involved with would be a dead giveaway. The rumors would be all over town by the end of the week.

“I…I can’t believe this is really happening. I—“

“—need a few minutes to process. That’s totally fine. That’s part of the reason why we wanted to wait until this was all over. We didn’t want to stress you out any further.”Petra said.

Her reasoning made sense, but Emma couldn’t fathom being anything other than ecstatic about this information. Yes, she was stunned—but underneath all of that was a joy she hadn’t felt in the longest time. Her mind was filled with visions of the future, Hope hugging a little baby with dark hair. Henry babysitting a blonde baby with freckles and the cutest nose scrunch. A tear fell unbidden.

Petra placed a hand on Emma’s back to sturdy her. Her own eyes were filled with joyous tears and she opened her mouth to speak. But, before she could get a word out Emma’s phone rang. It was a text from Mulan. It read: The council has made theirdecision. They wouldlike to see you in the Mayor’soffice.

The excitement of her future offspring was shattered by the sudden fear.

xxx

Petra escorted Emma back to Town Hall. Iris was taking Regina back to the mansion for rest, and already Emma craved their presence. The council was already standing when Emma, Killian and their lawyers entered the Mayor’s office. The deputy who had walked them in turned around and closed the door behind her. 

George stood. “Have a seat. Both of you. We only have a few things to discuss before coming to our conclusion.”

Emma and Killian reluctantly sat next to each other.

“First, we’d like to let you know—Miss Swan and councillor Kent—that the magic mirror has been evaluated by Mr. Gold and the Blue Fairy. It’s even been tested and has come back as a safe tool for travel.” Emma let out sigh of relief, while Killian tensed. “Second, we would like to discuss the living arrangements of the child. Where will she be staying if we grant joint custody. Where will she be going to school?”

Emma spoke up first before Killian could try and make a case for having Hope most of the year. “We haven’t had a chance to truly discuss it yet, since our relationship is currently very…volatile…but I thought—with the mirror being deemed safe—that Hope could finish out the school year in Storybrooke, then move to France with me. Killian’s schedule is incredibly busy and in all honesty Hope spends the majority of her time with my parents or with her god mother. I think she would benefit from having me in her life on a daily basis, as well as seeing her Dad as often as he’s available.”

“Don’t you dare speak for me! How dare you suggest that I’m too busy for Hope.”

“—I didn’t mean it like that. I was just stating facts.”

“No Swan—the fact is that you are proposing I simply allow you to take our daughter to live in a house full of degenerates in a country I know nothing about!”

“You don’t know anything about the country we’re currently living in! I’m not proposing to take her and keep her there forever. She’s a child, I’d never deprive her of her family. I just think she should get to know the newest members of her family.”

Killian scoffed. “You’re really going to call them _family. _After everything we’ve been through together you’re going to insult me by choosing the Evil Queen and her whores—

“Call them out their names one more goddamn time Killian! I swear to fucking god I’ll hurt you. They are my True Loves and I will _not _tolerate you disrespecting them any longer!” She bellowed as she shot up from her seat and towered over him. Gasps echoed around the room. Then silence.

“It’s not possible to have more than one True Love…right?” Mulan questioned.

Snow cleared her throat. “I don’t think it’s as uncommon as we think it is. It sounds like a perfectly reasonable idea in all honesty. Though we’d have to have it proven before making any decision based off of it.”

“Can you prove it Miss Swan?” George asked.

Emma gulped. There were two ways she could do this. One of which was not exactly surefire, the other which was intensely painful and an invasion of privacy. So she chose the only option in truth. She closed her eyes and pulled at her magic. It woke with a yawn, almost like a bothered dog. She sent it, with little effort, to Regina’s side. Regina responded almost immediately andthe next time Emma opened her eyes, both she and Iris were standing inside the room.

“Is there a problem?” Regina asked. Emma could not help but stand beside them. She placed a hand on Iris’ hip, avoiding her stomach despite how much she wanted to caress it.

“We are looking for confirmationthat you four have a True Love connection. I know you can’t exactly give evidence on command, but there has to be something you can do.” Snow said.

Regina took in a deep breath. She reached out for Petra’s hand. She was already touching Iris, and with Emma’s hand on Iris’ hip, the connection was almost complete. When Petra took her hand, they all closed their eyes.

“Focus. Just like you did last time.” Regina said.

And they did. Emma focused on the knowledge of the children growing inside of her lovers, of the future she wanted withher children and her partners, of her life once this chapter finally came to an end. Her yellow magic swirled first, followed by Iris’, then Petra’s and finally Regina’s. A chorus of gasps echoed around the room. George cleared his throat. “You can stop now. We understand.”

They stopped with great effort. When they all opened their eyes again the room was filled with crystalized shards of light. So stunning that it nearly brought Emma to tears.

“I think it’s settled then. One by one the members of the council will announce their decision. I shall go first…I vote in favor of Mr. Jones.” George said

Snow rolled her eyes beside him. “I vote in favor of my daughter.”

Will cleared his throat. “I vote in favor of Killian.”

Mulan spoke next. “I vote in favor of Miss Swan.”

One more vote left. If one more person doubted Emma or her ability to be her daughter’s full time carer, it was over. She prayed that she’d done enough to prove that she was good for Hope. She hoped that she made the right decisions.

Archie was the last one. He took a deep breath. “I vote in favor of Miss Swan as well.”

Emma had to hold back a large smile. Her heart was racing so fast. When George stood, Emma nearly fell over.

“It’s official then. Joint Custody will be granted and after the school year is over, Miss Swan will be given Hope for the majority of the year. Take a few minutes to iron out the specifics before leaving court today. Council adjourned.” He slammed the gavel down. No-one moved for a few moments, then Snow got up from her seat with a squeal and pulled Emma into a hug.

“I’m so happy for you! I know Hope will love France and will love having so many new experiences.” She said. Snow moved to pull Iris into a hug and surprisingly Iris obliged. She didn’t try to hug Regina or Petra.

As they embraced, Emma could not help but look towards Killian. He sat silent and in shock. Katherine tried half heartedly to assure him that this was not an end, but a beginning. A beginning to a happier, healthier future for both himself and Hope. But he seemed to have zoned out. A tear fell down his face and at the heartbroken expression blooming there, Emma had had just about enough.

She pulled herself out of Snow’s embrace and walked cautiously over to him. He didn’t register her presence at first, but when he did he sniffled quickly and wiped the tear away. 

“Come to gloat have you?” He husked. 

“No actually. I came to see how you were doing. Look…I know the last few weeks have been rough to say the least. But I need you to know truly that I want Hope to spend as much time with you as possible. I know how much she adores you and I’d never want to take that away from her.”

“And yet you insist on taking her to France.”

“She won’t be there forever. And Regina has found a way for her to come and go between here and France as quickly and as often as she wants. Magic is a useful tool—especially in the hands of a woman like Regina.”

He snorted. “You’re right. Maybe I should see if she’s slipped you alove potion or something like that. Maybe that could explain all of this.”

“You know that’d be a bad idea. The war is over. Fighting is only going to hurt us all more. Just…let it go Killian. Let it go and try your best to move on.”

“How exactly do you want me to move on? I’ve spent the past ten years of my life with you. You gave me a child and all of a sudden you decide it’s best to just up and walk out of my life like it’s a perfectly acceptable thing to do?! God—I should have known better. I should have known since Neverland that you would be ambivalent. That you’d always fall back on running when things became overwhelming.” He spat. The rage on his face was practically incandescent, but instead of winding Emma up further, it simply exhausted her.

She was so…tired. So tired of fighting and crying and hurting. She wanted to move on. And she needed him to as well.

“Killian…just stop.” She practically begged. The hoarse sound of her voice snapped him out of his rage. Emma let out a shaky breath. She thought carefully about the words that were about to exit her mouth and the effect they’d have on the man she’d once loved more than anyone in the world (or so she told herself). “We’re not these people Killian. We’re not. We’re not ugly. We’re not malicious. We’re not so caught up in the grief that we can’t see that it’s tearing us apart. We’re better than that. You’re better than that. I know it hurts—please don’t think for a second that the separation and the divorce and everything that’s come with it hasn’t been horrifying painful for me. Because it has. But it was necessary. We weren’t meant to be Killian. We both know that. You deserve to be happy and so do I. Let’s just…let’s call a truce.”

He stared at her as if he’d never seen her before. More tears fell, and for the first time since she’d come home divorce papers, she saw the wall of rage and grief fall. He gave a hiccuping sob. “I don’t know how. I don’t know how to stop fighting for you in any way I can. I love you Emma.”

“And I loved you. I still love you, just not in the way you love me. And there’s nothing I can do about that. It’s ok to grieve Killian. We had a long relationship. Nearly 1/3 of my life I spent with you. And some of those years were wonderful, while others were awful. But they were necessary. We got Hope. And now we get to move on as stronger people. As better, healthier people.”

He didn’t say anything. Emma knew that she’d said all she could say. That she’d done all she could do. She hoped the strain of their relationship wouldn’t last forever, but one could only hope.

With a sigh Emma stood and walked out of the courtroom. Petra was waiting or her on the steps, and Emma wasted no time in taking her hand and leaving Town Hall behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to return to something that I realized recently I've neglected--Killian's grief. I wanted to show since the beginning of this story that he was acting this way not just out of a misplaced sense of justice or betrayal but because he was unhealthily lashing out to avoid grieving the marriage he'd recently lost. This story has been so Emma centric I didn't take the time to really show Killian's suffering. I wanted to take time in this chapter to do just that. I hope you liked it. 2 more chapters then an epilogue! That's crazy. The prequel is still ongoing so if you need more of this universe feel free to check it out. I want to do a one-shot compilation for this universe because I have so many little ideas that aren't long enough or developed enough to put in this fic. Thank you for reading!


	28. The Best Gift a Girl Could Ask For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, I'm sorry my posting schedule inconsistent. I've been trying to balance my work schedule, my life and writing schedule and low-key failing. I'm trying as hard as I can to make sure the chapters are both up to par quality wise and bring them as frequently as possible. I hope you enjoy!

Killian didn’t even attempt to talk to Emma for the week following the hearing. She had expected the distance to a certain degree, but hadn’t really been prepared for the freedom that followed his silence. She could only hope that he was taking this time to find himself and be better.

And in the spirit of self improvement, Emma decided to take that week to begin the move from Storybrooke to France. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was necessary.

For the first few days of clean up and organization—mostly headed by Iris who was a bit of a neat freak apparently—were surreal. It didn’t feel real, to finally be able to start the process of beginning to her new life. But, as the days moved on Emma settled into the idea more.

And she couldn’t have been more excited.

With the help of magic, Regina transported one of the magic mirrors to her—their—house to make the move easier. It would be placed permanently in the foyer of their French home, while the other was in Killian’s home for easy access to Hope.

The cleanup of the apartment was more emotional than Emma had expected. Taking apart the place that had been her place of comfort during some of the worst times in her life was a challenge. It was almost like dealign with an onion—every layer pulled back produced more and more tears. Every little memento siphoned emotions she hadn’t dealt with in so long. But this time, she had support.

When she needed a break, Regina was there to sit beside her and hold her. When she was unsure of what to do, Iris was there to help her make a decision. And when things got overwhelming, Petra was there to calm her down. So, for the remainder of the week, Emma and her partners cleaned out the apartment as discreetly as possible.

Emma’s apartment had never been particularly homey. It housed only the bare minimum of necessities and hardly anypersonal items— so she had no problems with donating the majority of her furniture to local charities, but made sure to keep one thing: the bed. By the end of the week it was spotless. Empty for the first time in a year. And it felt liberating. It was _truly _official. Emma was moving on. And she was so damn excited.

Arms wrapped around her torso as she stood on the threshold of her old apartment.

“How does it feel to be done with this place?” Regina questioned.Her tone soft and inquisitive, though it still managed to light Emma’s fire in more ways than one.

Emma cleared her throat and thought for a moment. “It feels…so weird.” They both chuckled. “I felt like this would never happen. Now it’s happening and I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel.”

“You don’t _have _to feel anything. _Whatever_ you feel is valid. I’m excited that you’re coming home with us.” Regina pressed a kiss to her neck. As she pressed up against Emma’s back, the hardness of her belly became more pronounced.Their child was in there. A shiver ran down Emma’s spine She grinned and spun around to pull Regina closer. They shared a kiss.

“I’m excited too. So excited in fact that it’s making me a little…inspired. If we had more time I’d love nothing more than to ravish you right here—right now.” She whispered against Regina’s lips. Regina shivered and a pleased smile pulled at her lips.

“Who says we don’t have time? Iris and Petra are grabbing food at Granny’s during rush hour, so they’ll be a while. Even if they weren’t, we both know I’ve got a tiny bit of a voyeurism kink.”

The kisses grew heavier and more heated even as a chuckle slipped past Emma’s lips. “In that case.” She leaned down and lifted Regina up by the backs of her knees. Emma carried her to the only remaining, sturdy piece of furniture—the kitchen island. She laid Regina down carefully, then pulled her hips to the edge for the perfect view of her soaked panties. She didn’t even have the energy to pull Regina’s panties off all the way. She simply pulled them to the side and dove into her wet folds. A whimper echoed around the room.

Regina’s juices were just as delicious as they’d been before. Maybe even more so now. In a way, Regina in general seemed to exude a constant more divinely feminine energy. It was mesmerizing to watch and to taste. She was so slick and ripe and ready that Emma couldn’t hold back anymore.

She let her tongue play in Regina’s wetness just enough to tease a frustrated moan out of Regina, before taking her throbbing clit into her mouth. A hand came to her hair and pulled her closer.

“Oh _god _Emma. Yes—like that love.” Regina whispered in a choked up tone.

Emma suckled at her clit, moaning into her folds at the hard tug Regina gave in response. She slipped a finger inside her just as the door opened.

Regina let out a startled moan. A gasp echoed before a sound of discontent. It was as if the woman had pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest in upset.

“Starting the party without us? I’m hurt.” Emma could hear the pout in Iris’ voice. She couldn’t resist the urge to chuckle. The vibrations went right against Regina’s clit and she gave another startled moan. She tugged at Emma’s hair again—the blonde shivered. (She filed the jolt of pleasure that trailed down her spine every time her hair was pulled away for later examination.)

“You can come join us. There’s plenty of room over he—”Regina’s words were cut off with another moan as Emma pushed two more fingers inside. Then she stroked them up against Regina’s front wall, siphoning a sweet moan and a clenching that made Emma’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Get up on the counter.” Petra’s deep voice demanded. Iris gave a whimper before obeying. She hopped up on the counter and slipped off her thong easily. Petra stepped closer, she pressed a hand on the back of Emma’s head. Emma hummed again, Regina jerked. “Regina? Darling, Do you think you’ll be able to take care of Iris while Emma takes care of you?”

Twin moans echoed as Regina and Emma expressed their pleasure at the idea. Iris was frozen, clutching her skirt and watching Regina like a hawk. Whimpers fell from her bite bruised lips as she watched. Emma knew there was bound to be a wet spot beneath her.

“Yes. Fuck—Yes! Iris, please come over here!” Regina replied in a breathy tone as she moved to lay fully on her back. 

Iris slipped off her skirt and carefully—with Petra’s protective hand on her back— moved to straddle Regina’s face. Emma looked up just in time to see a bead of arousal drip from Iris’s folds down to Regina’s mouth. The brunette caught it, and gave a moan before pulling the smaller blonde down to her mouth. Iris gave a loud moan, and swirled her hips in time with Regina’s ministrations.

A hand came to rest on the back of Emma’s head. Sparks of blue flew behind Emma’s eyelids. Petra. “Keep going love. Regina needs you to take care of her.”

Emma nodded and let Petra push her head closer to Regina’s cunt. They lost themselves in pleasure for what felt like eternity. The empty apartment echoed with the sounds of muffled moans and slick skin. They all came at the same time. Petra—without warning—reached a hand into Emma’s panties and took her throbbing clit between her fingers. The action pushed Emma into an overwhelming orgasm, and she sucked harder at Regina’s clit which created a domino effect.Regina plunged her fingers into Iris, and practically forced an orgasm out of the woman. Her face was coated in wetness when she finally came up for air.

Moans echoed around the room, as well as swirls of magic light they had now become accustomed to seeing during their couplings. As they came down, tired chuckles fell from their lips.

“Fuck.” Iris whispered as she slipped off the counter.

“Fuck indeed.” Regina husked.

xxx

They stayed in Storybrooke for another day before returning to France. The night before they left, Killian made a point to come out of his self imposed exile to ensure he held up his end of the ‘legal’ bargain. He made sure to agree to weekends in France for Hope until the end of the school year,as well as verbally agreeing to organizing breaks in France for the girl.

(All agreeing were signed on a makeshift contract, per Petra’s insistence of course)

Zelena—as a favor to Killian—brought Hope to the tarmac to say goodbye to her mother, for the time being of course. It hadn’t occurred to Emma until they came upon the jet that this was her daughter’s first time seeing a plane. Her eyes were wide and excited. Her camera was clicking away ever two seconds as she memorialized her first truly exciting experience outside of Storybrooke.

“Can I go to France on one of these the next time I visit Mama?”Hope questioned, turning to her mother with wide, questioning eyes.

Emma and her lovers all shared looks of both amusement and relief. They hadn’t been sure if she’d even want to visit France to see Emma, since she’d never been outside of Storybrooke before. But it was clear she was beyond excited at the prospect of this new adventure.

“That sounds like a great idea love-bug. I’ll talk to Papa and see if you can come over for Christmas break.”

Hope’s eyes lit up with joy. “That sounds awesome.”

They sat for a little while, just enjoying the easy company and trying not to feel like they were leaving behind a piece of them. When they could wait no longer, Emma reluctantly pulled her child into a warm hug and kissed her cheek.

She leaned down to look her daughter in the eye. “I’ll see you soon love-bug.” She promised.

Hope smiled up at her. “I’ll see you soon too Mama. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They shared a cute little kiss. Hope ran to hug Regina, Petra and Iris before going back to Zelena’s side. Her smile dimmed as they began to file into the jet. It was hard—like Emma suspected it always would be—to leave without Hope at her side but she’d have her soon. Killian deserved some more time with their child.

The ride was uneventful for the first half hour, but out of nowhere a wave of nausea seemed to befall Iris. She shot up from her seat and ran to the bathroom. In her desperation, forgetting to fully close the door as she retched into the toilet. Emma and Petra winced, but Regina seemed frozen in her seat. The sound triggered her own nausea and she shot up to find the second bathroom.

Emma sighed in concern. “Did this happen on the way to Storybrooke?”

“Yes. It just wasn’t this bad. I think they’ve been trying to hold back so as not to worry you or make you suspicious. But now that the cat’s out of the bag.” Petra regaled before she trailed off with a small chuckle. She stood up quickly to go towards Iris. Emma followed after Regina. It was relativelyeasy to comfort them and with the help of some mint tea, they settled in for the rest of the ride.

xxx

It was just past morning when they came up the driveway. The day was slightly chilly and a surge of protective instinct pushed Emma to wrap both her lovers in cardigans found from her bag. Iris simply rolled her eyes with an amused smirk, while Regina scolded her lightly. “I’m pregnant, not invalid.”

“I never said you were an invalid. I’m just being concerned for the wellbeing over the…mothers of my children?” She still wasn’t exactly sure how that all worked. Regina chuckled at the confused look on her face.

“Technically, your only biological child is housed in Iris but, you’re more than welcome to be a mother to this little one.” She pressed a hand to her belly. Emma’s eyebrow raised in a question. Before she could get it out, Petra answered for her.

“Regina figured that our magic flowed through the toys we used to create life. Therefore, Iris is having your baby and Regina is having mine. Technically.” She explained.

Emma let out a sigh of understanding. “I see I see. Well…I mean I kind of see them both as my kids…I hope that’s ok.”

Iris cooed and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. “Oh love of course it’s alright! We’re a family! A family who just so happens to have four mommies instead of one!”

That shouldn’t have sounded so wonderful as it did. It should not have filled Emma’s belly with all types of warm and fuzzy feelings that didn’t want to dissipate, but it did.

As they walked into the house, Emma still felt practically giddy. She was smiling as she opened the front door. She even smiled through the surprise greeting of Camila and Emilie loudly yelling and setting off confetti canons.

“Welcome home!” Camila shouted before launching herself at Emma. The blonde gratefully accepted the hug and even tightened her grip. She smiled against the raven haired woman’s cheek.

“Thanks. It feels nice to be back.” She whispered. As Camila pulled away, Emilie surprisingly took her place. Her words were no louder than a whisper.

“I’m happy for you. I can’t wait to get to know Hope.” She admitted. Emma choked up.

“I can’t wait for her to get to know you too. I hope it’s ok that she’s coming to live here. I know the house is about to get super crowded and if necessary we can find a flat or something.”

Emilie seemed to hold back a snort. She pulled away and turned to Regina to answer for her before she spilled whatever beans were wait Emma. Regina stepped forward and took Emma’s hand.“That’s not necessary. Admittedly it might be crowded but we’ve…found a solution.” Emma raised a questioning eyebrow. Regina simply gave her a sweet smirk and took her hand.

Emma was led upstairs and to the guest room, which at first glance seemed to be untouched.But as Regina opened the door further, Emma was stunned to see something completely different than she’d expected. It was more robust. More filled out than the minimalist space it had been before. She could see a few of her items around the room as well as a few new items she knew she’d love. Oddly enough—found herself wanting to cry. She could tell what the gift was supposed to be almost immediately.This was _her _room. Her lovers had put together _her _room. A space for just Emma. In the midst of all her stress and fear about her future with her child, they’d thought of her and tried their best to make a space to show her. A room just for her. A few tears fell down her cheeks. She didn’t see the worried looks on Iris’ and Regina’s faces.

“Do you not like it?” Iris questioned quietly. Emma let out a small laugh. “

“Of course I like it. As a matter of fact, I love it. I love it more than words can express.”

“And you haven’t seen the best part.” Petra commented. Emma’s eyes widened.

“The best part?” She questioned.

Regina led her once again out of the room, then pointed to a room Emma had always presumed was a closet. A little yellow bird sat on the door, sitting atop a cursive letter H. A child’s bedroom. Emma opened the door without hesitation. It was clean and much larger than she’d anticipated. A little swing sat near a number of windows that faced the garden. It was decorated with fake vines and flowers Emma just knew Hope would love. It was a simple room all things considered and Emma understood exactly why. None of them knew exactly what Hope liked. They got the basics down—a new polaroid camera sitting atop the bedside table, a little sketchpad sat on the bed alongsidea few French films, a tub full of arts and crafts items under the bed.

But the fact that they _waited _to get anything of true value meant the world to Emma. Most of her foster parents had presumed to know what she liked and at first it hadn’t bothered her. But the older she got, the more upset it made her. And she had been afraid Hope would feel similar because of the upheaval in her life and the many adults desperate to make her happy. But it wouldn’t be like that.

And Emma couldn’t be happier.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Regina asked. Through her excitement, Emma could hear the true concern in her voice.

Emma held back a sniffle as the image of Hope’s excited expression popped into her head. She chuckled. “Yeah. yeah she’s gonna love it. She’s gonna lose her shit when she sees this.”

“You never mentioned it, but we couldn’t help but wonder if she was a fan of animals.” Petra questioned slowly. A bit more concern bleeding into her tone this time. Uh oh.

“She loves animals.” Emma responded. “She’s always wanted a dog—so I’m sure she’ll excited to get to know Atticus.”

“What are both of your opinions on goats?”

Emma nearly choked on her own air. “Excuse me?”

“Goats Emma. Goats and Horses.”

“I mean…there were horses in Storybrooke who scared the hell out of me, but I’ve always wanted to have a relationship with one. And I’ve never seen a goat in person.”

A mischievous smirk fell over Petra’s lips.

“I thought so.”

“Petra…what have you done..?”

“Nothing…yet. But I have plans…plans I didn’t want to solidify until I knew your thoughts and Hope’s preferences. We’ve always wanted goats and horses on the property, but with everyone coming in and out all the time it didn’tmake much sense. With the newest…developments” She placed a protective hand over both Regina and Iris’ swelling stomachs. “I thought it only made sense to have some new friends. What do you say?”

Emma wasn’t really sure what she was supposed to say. She was too overwhelmed with emotion to get much of anything out, but after a few seconds of choked up silence, she managed to get out a tearful whisper.

“That sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to AlisOk for giving me the idea of Emma's partners gifting her with a special room just for her. I really wanted to make the move special and I hope I succeeded. Thank you for reading. For those waiting for Let Me In I'm coming. chapter 5 is really plot heavy and important and I'm struggling to make sure I do everything I wanted to do. I'm almost done with the newest The House that Love Built chapter so keep an eye out for that!


	29. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter of About Time. Next up is the Epilogue. That's fucking crazy. I've been struggling with this one because I wasn't sure what I wanted to include and exclude. I have so many ideas that I'm coming to realize are not gonna fit in this story but would fit well in a one shot series. I can't wait to get to that. The prequel is still ongoing I just need to finish the newest chapter. Thank you for your support and patience. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy ❤️

The next time Emma saw Hope, it was the first day of the awaited Christmas break. She moved at the end of October, so by the time Christmas break came around both Regina and Iris were well and truly pregnant.Emma watched with fondness as Regina stood in front of the mirror of her bedroom, moving side to side observing her growing figure. She was still as ethereal as ever. Still as stunning—maybe even more so. She looked plump in a way that was utterly divine. A fact that she was finding hard to deal with, but one Petra and Emma adored.

“Need help with that?” Emma questioned, startling her love and forcing a nervous chuckle out of her. She was in the midst of trying on a blouse that was apparently too small to fit her now. She was going on 6 months along now,and a proper belly was forming. Though Regina refused to get proper maternity clothes.

“I’m fine. Just a little frustrated. I can’t find the right outfit andI don’t want to make the wrong impression.” She quietly confessed.

“On who? Hope? She’s already infatuated with you. What you wear isn’t going to have much bearing on her opinion of you.”

“I don’t believe that. This will be her first time seeing Iris and I while we’re pregnant. Or at least visibly so.I don’t want to look bad or look so _pregnant _that it unsettles her.”

Emma stood and came to stand behind her partner. She pressed a kiss to the tattoo on the back of her shoulder, then rested her head in the crook of her neck. “I’ve talked to Hope several times since we left Storybrooke. She’s excited to have brothers and or sisters. She’s excited to feel them kick in your bellies.” Emma wasn’t even exaggerating. She and Hope had kept in nearly constant communication since her move.

She’d shared the news about 2 weeks ago, and the response had been much better than she’d expected. Hope was ecstatic. Killian had nearly had a breakdown and for a few terrifying days Emma had been certain he’d do anything in his power to make sure Hope ‘couldn’t’ visit for Christmas break. But after a few private conversations and what Emma could only assume were helpful therapy sessions on both sides, they organized for Hope to arrive in France with Zelena on Petra’s jet for Christmas break.

They were set to come at 2pm, which was 9am Maine time. So the family was getting ready now as if it were the morning. The entire house was abuzz with excitement at the prospect of Hope’s first visit. Though Reginaalone was almost overcome with nervous energy.

“Knowing you’re going to have siblings and seeing someone you barely know carry said sibling in their stomach for the first time are two completely different things.” Regina fought. Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She understood Regina’s concerns and understood why she was so hesitant but at the same time, Emma knew in her gut that Hope would love Regina and Iris. She already did. She’d babbled on the phone for hours about how excited she was to actually talk to Regina and how much she was looking forward to seeing Iris and Petra again.

“It’s gonna be fine Regina. Trust me. Just throw on a sundress or something and meet me in the kitchen. I want to start making a little treat before they get here.”

Regina gave a huff but nodded her agreement. Before exiting the room, Emma placed a kiss on her cheek.

She threw on a simple t-shirt and jeans but as she descended the stairs she couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked…good. She’d lost weight and gained muscle due to joining Iris in Yoga class regularly as well as running with Petra in the mornings. She felt more…secure for lack of a better term.She could see that her hair was growing longer and thicker and that her smiles were brighter and more honest. Her skin was even taking on a bit of a tan—for the first time in Emma’s life—and it was amazing to witness.

As she made her way down to the kitchen, she could hear a hum resonating through the kitchen, the slightest bit off tune. Iris was awake. A smile broke out on her face. The woman’s back was to her and in all honesty from the back she looked like she’d always looked. Petite and tiny. But when Emma cleared her throat, she turned around and broke out in a smile. Her belly was round and just on the small side of large. She placed a hand on it, and moved towards Emma. Their child would probably take on Iris’ stature.  
  
“Good morning lovely. Did you sleep well?” She smiled into the kiss Emma pulled her into then hummed and grabbed the belt of Emma’s jeans to keep her close. Emma pulled away first, clearing her throat in an attempt to pull herself together. She didn’t have time to fall back into bed with her lovers. Despite how tempting it was.

In the months since the move, both Iris and Regina had become practically insatiable. Their fluctuating hormones were creating a surge of sexual energy that was hard to ignore at the best of times. Most nights, they ended up fucking until exhaustion finally overcame them. Last night was—of course—one of those nights.

Emma chuckled at the question. “I slept like the dead. But I was too excited to sleep for long. How’s breakfast coming along.” Emma took a step back reluctantly. Iris got the message, though the hint of amusement in her big eyes meant she wasn’t as hurt as she appeared to be.

“Well enough. Petra’s out for a run, and before she left she got a message from the jet. They’re about half an hour out. I didn’t want to make anything that would take too long so I settled on a simple breakfast. Every kid likes bacon, eggs and pancakes…Right? Even if those eggs are quail eggs and the pancakes are crepes.” A hint of uncertainty filled her voice. Emma was quick to reassure her.

“She’ll love it.” She promised followed up by another quick kiss.

The other residents of the house trickled down the stairs slowly but surely. They were all dressed to impress—which meant impeccably of course—and all practically beaming with excitement. Regina came down last, dressed in a loose mauve sundress, her hair pulled up but left in its natural state. She was shaking.

Iris frowned at the uncertain feelings radiating through their bond. She rushed to Regina’s side. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just…I want this to go well.”

“And it will. Just stay calm and be yourself. We already know Hope loves you. It’s only a matter of getting her comfortable with living here next. I doubt that will be much of a problem.” Iris whispered.

Regina took in a shaky breath and nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally heard it. The sound of a car pulling up into the driveway.

xxx

“Mama? Are you here?” Hope called hesitantly from the foyer. Behind her, the chatter of Zelena and Rosalie resonated, but Emma couldn’t focus on anything other the sound of her child’s voice.

“I’m in the kitchen love-bug.” Emma replied. She fidgeted with the plate of crepes Iris had just finished preparing as the sound of excited little feet echoed through the hallway. They came closer and closer until finally, a dark haired head and bright green eyes peeked over the threshold. Emma broke out into a warm smile and ran to her child. They hugged tight.

“Hey kid.” She whispered into the crown of Hope’s head.

“Hey Ma…I missed you.” Hope whispered into her mother’s chest.

“I missed you too love-bug. I’m so excited you’re here.”

“Me too.”

They pulled apart after a few moments. Emma wiped the tears from her eyes just as Hope locked eyes with Emilie. She waved.

“Hi again.” Hope greeted, quiet as a mouse.

Emilie smirked. “Bonjour. I’m very happy to see you _mon petit canard. _How was your flight?”

They fell into an easy conversation, with Hope regaling them with stories of her first flight on an airplane. Emma couldn’t keep her eyes off her child. It was enchanting, watching her blend in with Emma’s new life. Seeing her interact with those Emma considered her family.

Breakfast was quick. To Iris’ delight, Hope seemed to love her work and even asked for seconds. By the time she’d cleared her second plate, Petra was walking through the door.

She was the tiniest bit flushed from her run and her hair was pulled up into a small bun that should not have made Emma want to swoon as much as it did. When she entered the kitchen, she moved straight to the refrigerator for bottle of water. As she sipped, her eyes became bright with joy at Hope’s presence.

“Good morning little one! I’m sorry I wasn’t here to greet you when you first arrived.” Petra said, her voice soft in a way Emma was beginning to learn was only reserved for those she loved.

“It’s ok. Regina told me you were out exercising. Did you have a nice time?”

“I did. And I even found a hidden path down the road that appears to lead to a meadow…Would you like to walk down there with me sometime tonight? I think the scenery is perfect for pictures.”

Hope’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to!”

Despite the fact that Emma had known Hope would be coming to visit, she hadn’t made any serious plans. She’d wanted the first visit to be casual, easy going, relaxing. Not jam packed with as many events as possible. This was a test in all honesty, to see whether or not Hope would feel comfortable enough tolive with them in the near future. She needed to get to know Iris, Regina, Petra, Camila and Emilie—not be around them whilst distracted by a number of activities.

A walk was the perfect idea. She hadn’t even thought about exploring the land surrounding the house. Emma gave Petra an appreciative look as the others took up the dishes. They moved closer to one another and shared a small kiss.

It didn’t get the chance to move any further than that, because a gasp sounded from the other side of the room. It was Regina. She was bent in a protective position, her face contorted in a mix of surprise and fear. A hand was pressed to her stomach. Emma and Petra raced to her side immediately.

“What’s wrong? What are you feeling?” Emma questioned.

It took Regina a few seconds to respond, as she was still trying to figure out exactly what it was she was feeling. When Iris’ hand came to rest on the small of her back, while the other moved to her belly—she jumped again. But this time she smiled.

“I think the baby kicked.” She whispered.

Excitement coursed through Emma. “Really? Can I..Can I feel?”

Regina didn’t hesitate to grab her hand and pressed it to her belly. At the touch, a little kick followed. They both giggled.

A littlevoice cleared her throat. Hope stepped forward, looking both unsure and excited. “Can I feel?”

They all turned around to look at Hope’s little face. Regina’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded. “Of course. I’m sure the little one would love to meet their sibling.”

She was careful and so gentle as she pressed her tiny hand to Regina’s bump. Instantly, Regina jumped again. She smiled down at Hope. “She’s happyto see you I think.”

“She?” Hope questioned in awe.

“Yes. I’m having a little girl and Iris is having a little boy.” Regina explained happily.

Hope looked up at Iris with awe in her eyes and hesitantly moved to put her other hand on her stomach. Iris welcomed it and jumped when she too felt a little kick.

Emma couldn’t hold back the tears as she watched herchildren interact. As she watched Hope get to know the little lives inside of her partners.

xxx

Hope stayed by either Regina or Iris’ side for the rest of her first day. A hand was on at least one belly at all times and it was the cutest thing.

While they all watched a movie, Hope kept her head close to Regina’s bump. During lunch, she sat beside Iris and even offered her a few pieces of roasted chicken, explaining _“It’s probably hard getting enough food for you and my little brother. I can spare a few pieces.”_ During dinner, she sat between them and kept an eye on them as she made conversation with Camila and Emilie. The only time she pulled herself away was when Emma mentioned a ‘surprise.’

“Surprise? What kind of surprise?” She questioned.

“The kind of surprise that’s just for you. I hope you like it love-bug.”

Emma walked her child up to the room that had been prepared for her. She could feel the others lingering, though purposefully keeping their distance to not scare or distract Hope. Emma took in a shaky breath as she came to the door.

“Is this…._my_ room?” She sounded so unsure, yet so excited.

“Yep. Before I came back, Regina, Petra and Iris made this room for you. I’m gonna give you a few minutes to get settled but before you sleep just..make sure to come down and say goodnight alright?”

Hope nodded, though her gaze was wandering around the room, taking in all the little details and little decorations Emma’s partners brought for her.

Emma left quietly and practically ran down the stairs and into the living room.

Regina was in Petra’s arms, snuggled up and most likely half asleep. Iris was as curled up as she could be considering her belly on the corner of the couch with a book and a cup of tea. She looked up when Emma came down. Her gaze both concerned and hopeful.

“Is everything ok?” She asked.

“Yeah. I just…I’m so happy.” She let out a choked laugh as she sat down beside Iris. The smaller woman smiled up at her and pressed a kiss to her chin.

“I’m happy you’re happy my love. I think Hope is doing so well. So much better than I thought she would considering this is her first time away from Storybrooke.”

“Me too! I thought she’d be attached to my hip but she’s been attached to yours and Regina’s.”

“I think she likes the idea of being a big sister. I wanted her to be excited but seeing her so protective is making my heart so full.” Iris admitted.

Emma hummed in agreement and wrapped herself around Iris. She kept a hand on her belly as she rested her head on her shoulder. “Is the baby sleeping?”

“I think so. He’s a shy little one, but he likes to move just enough to remind me that he’s here. I can’t wait to meet him.”

“I can’t wait either. Have you thought of names?”

“I have….one has stuck out to me recently but I’m not sure how you or the others feel about it.” As she opened her mouth to say it, Emma’s phone went off. It was Killian’s ring tone.

Emma groaned. “I really don’t feel like talking to him right now.” Iris gave a playful pout and rubbed Emma’s back to comfort her.

“You may not feel like it, but it would be best if you did. And you know. You two need to keep open communication to help Hope.”

“I know I know I just…ever since I told him about the pregnancies he’s been so..sulky. I understand that he’s hurt but I don’t want to be reminded every time I call to check in on my daughter that my ex-husband is devastated.”

“I know my love. It’s a process, co parenting. But it’s worth it. Now go answer him before he gets worried.” Iris said, poking Emma’s side to push her to stand up. Emma did, reluctantly. She escaped to the study for a bit of privacy.

She answered mid ring just as she sat in Regina’s chair.

Killian looked…better. He was still coming to terms with their new situation and Emma was being as supportive as she could be whilst keeping her distance. He gave her a small smile before speaking.

_“Good evening Swan. Sorry to call you so late, I just got off work. How’s the kiddo?” _He questioned. He sounded tired but happy. Emma was relieved.

“She’s good. Checking out her new room before bed right now.”

He raised an eyebrow at the information. “_New room. That’s generous.”_ His tone was on the edge of mocking, but he pulled back.

Emma cleared her throat as she fought to keep defensive comments to herself. “And practical. It only makes sense if she’s going to be here often. Did you want to talk to her before she goes to bed.”

_“I’d love to._” His smile became more honest then. Emma carefully carried her phone out of the study (unconsciously covering the camera as she passed through the rest of the study and the living room.) To her surprise, Hope was already downstairs. She was cuddled up with Iris, whispering and giggling about something or another. Iris’ hands were running through her hair in the sweetest way. Emma was loathe to interrupt their time together but Killian deserved to say goodnight.

“Hope. Papa’s on the phone, he wants to say goodnight.”

She sat up with a smile and reached for the phone. Emma had half a mind to ask her to get up off of Iris’ lap, so Killian wouldn’t have to see her, but she knew it would have been a juvenile request. She handed the phone to Hope.

“Hi Papa! How are you?! I miss you!”

_“Ah my little love I’m wonderful. Tired but wonderful. I miss you too. Are you having a good time with Mama?”_

“I am! And I’m having a great time with Iris and Petra and Regina too. They’re so nice Papa! And the babies already know me! Look!” She moved the camera down to Iris’ belly and—like a magic trick—pressed her hand to a spot she knew the baby would be at.

Iris let out a giggle as a visible kick came. “Well look at that.” She softly exclaimed.

Emma could only imagine the look on Killian’s face.

“That’s amazing love. I’m happy you’re having a good time! I’m getting tired though, so we’ll have to end this call soon. How about you take a few pictures of your new room tomorrow to send to me?”

“That sounds great Papa! I love you!”

_“I love you too! Good night.”_ A kissy noise echoed through the living room as they both kissed the phone.

After a few seconds of routine prayers and sentiments, he hung up.

Emma stepped forward and took the phone gently. “Time for bed kiddo. You’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

“I can’t wait!” Hope grinned as she shot up. She pressed a kiss to Iris’ cheek and then to her belly. Then she reached over and did the same to Regina and Petra (minus the belly part)

As Emma tucked her in, Hope grabbed her hand and looked up at her. They locked eyes and the love Emma saw in her child’s eyes made her want to weep.

“Mama?”

“Yes love?”

“I like it here…a lot. I can’t wait to spend more time here.”

“I can’t wait for you to spend more time here too.”

“And I can’t wait to meet the babies.” Her voice was slowly slurring as she fell asleep. Emma caressed the space between her brows out of habit.

“I can’t wait for you to see them too.”

Hope was asleep before she got the words fully out. Emma pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

As the door shut, Emma’s heart filled with love and gratefulness. She could see the beginning of her new life already and it was gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to see more of Hope interacting with her siblings and her mother's partners. I need it. It will come I just need to get a couple other things out first. If you have any name guesses or suggestions drop them in the comments I wanna hear! Thank you for reading!


	30. Epilogue: Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so emotional right now. I should be used to this, but I'm not. I hope you enjoy. It's a little short but there's a reason for that.

Emma woke alone for the first time in nearly a year.

It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience, but she knew it was necessary. Superstition and all that. She’d never been one for superstition but Regina was a stickler about certain things. And if not seeing each other the night before their wedding made her happy, Emma would push through.

Just the word ‘wedding’ filled her with a rush of joy and excitement unlike anything she’d felt in a long time. Years ago, Emma would have thought the word would make her feel sick. Would make her afraid or worried but not this time around. Not with the women she was lucky enough to call hers.She sat up with a yawn and her eyes instantly fell to the dress that hung on the back of her door. Her stomach filled with butterflies. At the sensation, a fluttering swirl of bold orange light caressed Emma’s magic. She smiled.

_Thanks my love. I’ll see you soon. _Emma whispered.

_You certainly will darling. I can’t wait to see how beautiful you look. _Iris replied. A rush of warmth signified their version of a magical kiss. After relishing in it for a few moments, Emma forced herself out of bed. She wanted to put the dress on now. She wanted to head downstairs and to the backyard to begin the ceremony they’d been planning for the past six months _now._ But she had to wait. Patience was a virtue after all, even if it was one Emma didn’t particularly possess.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

“Ma?” A tiny voice called. Emma’s heart swelled.

“Come on in Hugo.” She called. The door opened to reveal two little figures instead of one. Emma smiled as bright as she could stand to. So big it hurt her face.

Hugo and Madeline practically ran inside. Hugo jumped up on the bed first, crawling into his mother’s arms, while Madeline moved around the door to look at the dress. She’d been so excited to see so many pretty dresses around the house, though by some miracle she hadn’t spilled the beans to any of her mothers as to what they looked like _on _their respective counterparts.

“So prettyMama!” She exclaimed in an excited squeal. Her smile was bright and her dark eyes full of joy.

“Thank you my love. Come cuddle with me and Hugo before we have to get ready.” She hopped up on the bed and fell into Emma’s side. For a few moments, the world seemed to freeze. Emma looked down at her children in awe. Not a day went by where she didn’t think of how lucky she was to have them. She thanked whoever was listening for them as often as she got the chance.

Hugo looked back up at her with her own green eyes flecked with hazel. He had Iris’ nose. His hair was surprisingly dark—probably a surprise pop-up from Emma’s mother’s genes. And it matched his sister’s. Madeline was a tiny little thing. Her dark hair was down to her shoulders now, and was just reaching past. She had Regina’s nose and eyes but the rest of her face was all Petra. Even with her baby fat full face, Emma knew she’d have Petra’s cheekbones. And the best part— her confidence, the easy way in which she did things that should have scared her— was a pure mix of both her mothers. They both looked like a little people now, not just the blobs of baby Emma had fallen in love with over the past year or so.

“How much time till the party Ma?” Hugo asked.

Emma looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It read 8 o’clock. A tiny bit of relief filled her. She could look down at her son and say without an ounce of dread. “Two hours. But Ma has to get ready soon. Do you two wanna help?”

They both nodded quickly hopped up off the bed. Right on time, just as Madeline and Hugo were fishing through her closet in search of her special wedding shoes a knock on the door sounded.

“Come in.” Emma yelled. Almost instantly, Snow popped her head in. She looked ready to cry already but she—for Emma’s sake—was holding back just barely.

She’d been over the night before with the dress, as any good mother would have done. It had been a process, finding the right dress this time around. With more options this time around—thanks to Petra’s connections and the fact that they were in one of the fashion capitol’s of the world—it was hard picking just _one. _But she’d found it. In a bridal shop near a beach nonetheless, her dream dress has been waiting. It was a feminine in a way Emma had not expected to love. It was strapless, pure white and from the waist down tiers of ruffles carefully placed. It wasn’t overbearing but it made her feel as if they was flying the moment she put it on.

“Are you ready for the big day?” Snow questioned, her tone choked up as expected.

“I’m more than ready. I’m really fucking excited.” Emma beamed.

“Emma! Language!” Snow scolded just as Madeline popped her head up from the closet to send her mother a mischievous look right before practically shouting.

“Fuck!”

The little shit even had the nerve to giggle afterwards. Like she knew that noise alone would get her out of trouble regardless of what she did.

xxx

Getting ready would have been a tedious task any other day but today Emma relished every moment. She took pride in every second she spent on her makeup, her hair, her shoes, her nails. They were keeping the affair simple but Emma couldn’t resist the urge to do all she could to look her best for her partners. Her wives. It sounded weird at first, when Petra had brought it up all those months ago. The idea of them all being tougher in a way the law couldn’t conceive.

It had felt very distant then, but here they were about to solidify their love and present it to their families. Petra and Iris were already legally married, but Regina and Emma weren’t. So, the plan was to present it to the courts as a marriage between just Regina and Emma, whilst knowing in their hearts that the moment was for all of them.

Emma slipped easily into the dress. She’d spent weeks working out and keeping her diet as healthy as possible to nourish her body into fitting perfectly into the dress. A sigh of relief fell from her lips when Snow zipped it up for her. She practically ran to the mirror. She felt like a little girl, run-in around with a towel around her waist, pretending to be a pretty princess. Except this was real. This dress, this day, her lovers, her family. It was all real and hers.

Her hair was done up in a twisted low chignon. On her neck was a simple golden pendant with a little swan on it—a wedding gift from Emilie. Her makeup was light and golden. She looked beautiful. Her smile was bright.

“Are the kids getting dressed now?” She couldn’t help but ask her mother. Snow scoffed.

“Don’t worry about them right now. This is your moment. Enjoy it.” Snow wrapped her arms around Emma and squeezed. The blonde laughed.

“I will. Once I know that my children aren’t out getting muddy but are instead getting dressed for the wedding that—realistically is starting in a few minutes.” She looked over at the clock near her bedstead again and saw that she wasn’t even exaggerating. It was 9:45. Luckily, Snow was dressed in a simple green dress that made her eyes pop. She looked beautiful as well, even with the tears almost constantly threatening to fall from her eyes. 

“Emilie and Henry are making sure they’re ready. They know how important it is for them to be ready, I’m sure everything’s under control.” Snow assured. Emma knew it was, but still her motherly instincts were worried beyond belief.

Until the door burst open and an excited scream echoed around the room. “Ma! You look so pretty!”Madeline screeched before launching herself at her mother.

She was actually dressed, thank God and so were her siblings. “You ready to get hitched Ma?” Henry asked. He looked so grown up in his suit and so handsome. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms and never let go. But she had to keep her composure. At least until the ceremony ended. Emilie stood beside him, dressed in a simple lavender dress. She smiled down at Hugo who clung to her leg as he looked up at his mother with a smile. Ella stood beside her in a simple blue dress, her long brown hair flowing down past her shoulders.

“Thanks kiddo. I feel pretty. How about you?”

“I feel pretty too. But not as pretty as you. Or Mama. Or Mommy or even Mum.” She regaled, her eyes sparkling with excitement at the memory of her mothers. Emma chuckled.

“You are more beautiful than all of us combined my darling. But that’s a lesson for another time. I don’t want to be late for a very important date. Let’s get moving.” She took Madeline’s hand and pressed a kiss to it.

The little procession walked Emma out her bedroom door and down the stairs.

The house was decorated impeccably, seeing as it was the reception space. Flowers of all bright colors were all around. A cake sat under a display case on the kitchen island. David and Eliza stood near the door, a watery smile on her face.

“You look amazing Emma.” Eliza complimented before pulling her into a hug. Emma squeezed her tight as a silent thank you for all her hard work on the house. Then she moved on to her father. He was crying already, and Emma could not help but roll her eyes playfully at his antics.

“You act like this is my first time getting married.” She joked.

“It’s not, but this time feels really special. I’m so happy for you Em.” He cried, pulling her gently into a hug. She let him and even squeezed him.

“Thanks Dad…this feels special to me too. I know its unorthodox but it’s…it’s all I could ever dream of, being lucky enough to end up with them.”

“True Love is pure. Just because it comes in different shapes and sizes doesn’t make that fact any less true.” He assured her, pressing a kiss to her hand.

A violin sounded, followed up by quartet of strings instruments playing a familiar song. Emma’s heart raced. It was time.

“I think that’s my cue.” She said with a chuckle.

“I think so too. Let’s get this show on the road.” Snow said. Henry pressed a kiss to Emma’s forehead before running off to find Regina.

“You look amazing Ma. I’m so fucking happy for you.” He whispered into her ear.

Emma sniffled to keep from crying. “Thanks kid.” She whispered back.

Everyone dispersed to find their places.

David and Snow had agreed to walk Emma down the aisle, so they stayed but the others went to find their spots in the processions. They were all supposed to walk down at the same time, from four different location. Emma couldn’t wait to see her partners. Her hands were shaking and her feet were moving in little pitter patters—like a tiny happy dance. She could barely contain her excitement.

“Emma, before we let you go out there I…I want you to know something.” Snow said in a quiet tone.

Emma’s heart dropped. Parts of her were deathly afraid that Snow would change her mind. That she’d drop the act of civility she’d acquired to please Emma and decided to let all her feelings about Emma’s love life out now. But when the woman gave her a smile, so warm it brought more tears to Emma’s eyes, she knew Snow’s words would be nothing but pleasant.

“I just want you to know that I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. You’ve always been an inspiration to me, but today—after everything you’ve gone through to get to this place—I am the most proud of you I’ve ever been.”

They locked eyes. A tear fell down Snow’s cheek and a tear threatened to spill down Emma’s. She grabbed her mother’s hand and held it tight. “Thanks Mom.”

The door opened and Emma took in a deep breath before carefully stepping out.

xxx

Hope, Madeline and Emilie stood in the center of a small flower surrounded circular stage, with a large arch covered in flowers bending it. They tossed flowers on the paths of deep lavender, golden yellow, bold orange and royal blue. In the background, the quartet played a song so unmistakably full of love that Emma's heart swelled. It was like a lullaby of sorts. Soft and melodious. Coaxing them to meet in the middle of the aisle to profess their love. It was perfect. 

In the distance, Emma could see her lovers walking. Henry was at Regina’s side, Iris’ father was at her side and Camila was at Petra’s. They all walked slowly but surely towards the center of the path, to the space Zelena stood ready to marry them. They were all visions in white. Regina, in her off the shoulder pearl embellished gown. Petra, in her fitted asymmetrical gown and Iris in her halter gown. The tears came unbidden, falling steadily and heavy as she walked closer to her destiny. To them.

They reached the stage at the same time. David helped Emma up and she rushed to Regina’s side. Then she reached for Petra and Iris as they came to stand beside them. They were all trembling. All smiling and crying and it was the most beautiful sight Emma had ever witnessed.

Everything else was white noise. She could only see and hear them. Petra caressed her cheek with her magic, calming her racing heart to a manageable degree. Iris nestled into her side. Regina pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

Having them here was the best kind of blessing. She knew how it must have looked, so odd to those who barely knew them but knew only of Emma. But she didn't care. 

Before she knew it, Zelena was asking them questions that seemed to obvious. Her answers were of course I do. What else was she supposed to say? Her heart and soul belonged to these women. She wanted nothing more than to be at their side for the rest of her life. Surrounded by the life they’d made for themselves so full of love and alive with color and grace.

Cheers echoed around the field. The single sentence Emma could hear through the thundering sound of her own beating heart was “You may kiss your brides.”

And she did. First Regina, as law dictated. A spark flew from their joined lips. Golden yellow and lavender light flew around the field alongside blue and orange. Then she turned to Petra next. Again a sparks of light. Then Iris. When they could no longer kiss without seeming inappropriate, they pulled away with wide smiles. In the crowds of her family, Emma could make out her parents smiling faces. She could see Killian beside Belle, both their smiling faces turned towards her own. Ruby and Archie and everyone she'd ever loved sat in this backyard.

Emma felt not only gratefulness but relief.A mix so overwhelming at times it felt unreal. All of the pain she’d endured, all the uncertainty. It made way to this.And if there was a guarantee she’d have this all over again in the next life—with Regina, Petra and Iris once more—she would do it all over againten times more painful, ten times more difficult.

Because they were hers and she was theirs.

And all was right in the world.

** _ Fin _ **

** _ [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlitmidnight-1) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a labor of love from start to finish. I've had this idea for so long and I didn't know if I'd ever be able to execute it. But I'm so proud of it. Thank you for reading and being patient and being supportive. I truly appreciate everyone who left a comment or a kudos or even read one chapter even if I didn't get a chance to respond to you all. We all know this story isn't really over. I don't have any immediate plans for a sequel but I will be doing a fic full of one shots from this universe because I'll miss my babies so much and there's so much to explore with this story. I won't have a posting schedule for it, more so whenever the inspiration strikes. I want to do a little collage of the wedding because I found dresses that I really loved and wanted to share so keep an eye out for that on my tumblr. Thank you again. Ily, stay safe ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, corrections, constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome! If you have any questions or just want to say hi hit me up here or my tumblr! Thank you!


End file.
